Cody Simpson & Justin Bieber slash -Chocolate Chip Cookies-
by neon giraffe
Summary: When Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber find out that they'll be going on tour together, neither of them had a clue what would happen, and just how much it would chance them. Will the two guys from other sides of the world find something in common other than music, being young and ragging teenage hormones ?
1. Spilled Coffee & Chocolate Chip Cookies

16-year old Cody Simpson, the Australian pop singer was at his home in Gold Coast, Queensland Australia. He was sitting in the living room, still wearing his big panda slippers, sipping coffee. He had just woken up about thirty minutes ago- His mum had came to his room and told him that his manager wanted to talk to him.

It was now around nine in the morning, the sun creeping up the window,, the ocean waves hitting the sand beach calmingly.

Thirty minutes before, after his mom had left, he tried to find his phone to check the time. He grabbed it from the nightstand, but still half a sleep, he fumbled with it and dropped it to the floor. Groaning, he reached down to get it, but accidentally pushed in under the bed.

"For fucks sake..." he cursed to himself.

Forced to get up, he fished it from under the bed, opened the screen lock and saw that it was half past eight and flopped back on the bead. Like some other normal 16 year old teenagers, Cody wasn't a morning person at all. He liked to sleep in, and half past eight in the morning wasn't his idea of a good time to wake up. Especially not on Saturdays. On free Saturdays without any meetings, spending time in the studio, dance practice, interviews, just free, lazy time to hang out, watch TV and relax.

With a lot of effort, he tried to get out of bed again, but didn't notice in his morning fog that there was a pile of clothes next to his bed -he should not have been surprised, it's nothing new - so when he tried to walk to the bathroom he tripped on the clothes and ended up face down on the floor with a _thump ._

"_This why I don't even think about waking up before eleven._" he said to himself

After unwinding himself from the clothes and putting on a white V-neck t-shirt, loose pants and the panda slippers he climbed down the stairs, and decided to make some coffee, just to get the day rolling. He usually didn't drink coffee, it didn't taste that good, the caffeine's energy never lasted more than an hour, and it made him feel old – as a secret Peter Pan fan that was not a good thing. - but this morning he decided to drink it anyway.

15 minutes later, he was sitting at his couch, sipping coffee, with his mom, when his manager walked in, currently speaking on the phone.

"Yeah yeah sure we can do that. Yes, I'll call him. Okey I gotta go bye." Scooter, the manager said and hang up the phone.

"So what was so incredibly important that you had to wake me up at this time?" I asked a bit bitterly and sipped my coffee, earning an disapproving look from my mother.

"Well, I have some very very exciting news for you!" Scooter said looking as excited as he sounded, smiling wide, his arms making weid fast movemets. To me it was a bit irritating; it was too early in the morning to be that excited. Or happy. Or energetic.

"Well go ahead. P_lease_. " I added when my mum nudged me to the side with her elbow.

Scooter didn't seem to care or even notice, when he smiled widely and said "I've just confirmed who you are going to go on a tour with!" Scooter said. I've haven't been informed about who my future tour mate would be yet, and I had no idea who it could be.

"Okey, so who is it ?" I asked.

"It's is Justin Bieber!"

At that same moment I took another gulp of my coffee, and after hearing the name **Justin Bieber** I spitted the whole mouthful of hot black coffee out and to my white t-shirt.

"Justin Bieber? _The_ Justin Bieber? Justin Bieber, _Justin Bieber ?_" I almost yelled not even noticing the spilled coffee on my shirt and the some that was dripping from my jaw.

"Yes, _the _Justin Bieber. The tour starts in two weeks, and you two have a lot to practice, so actually, we are leaving to London - the first city which you be performing- this afternoon, so go and pack Cody!" Scooter said looking very happy.

I was staring at him very shocked, my mouth open, until I noticed the coffee on my shirt when my mom started to go on about how she had to wash it and take it off, Cody go pack, we have so much to do, when does the plain leave….bla bla bla. I wasn't paying that much attention, because my mind was racing with millions of thoughts.

_" I'm going on a tour with Justin Bieber. What the hell. Really? This can't be real. Two weeks? A whole tour and only two weeks to practice ? He has an amazing voice and i'm not as good as him and I suck at dancing and he's so good and ohmygoodimsoscrewed."_

**-The next day-**

I've just arrived in London, after a long flight from Canada, where I've been visiting some relatives and old friends. It was near half past eleven in the evening, and me and my driver were driving from the airport to our hotel, where I would be staying for the next two weeks, practicing for the tour. I haven't been told yet who was my mystery partner._"I wonder who it might be. Hopefully someone fit. Selena is brunette, so maybe a blond with blue eyes this time._" After that I felt a bit bad for Selena but didn't get any further when my thoughts were interrupted by my driver who looked at me from the rear-view-mirror and said:

"Hey Justin, I just got a call from your manager, he asked to turn your phone on. "

"He actually said that? Just turn your phone on? With those exact words ? I asked my driver a little incredulously and smiling.

"Well he might'd putted it a bit differently and used some stronger words, but that was the message" he said laughing. My manager, British Tom – he was British, with a really thick accent and his full name was Thomas, so we all just called him British Tom - wasn't known for his long temper or patience, and he specially hated when he couldn't reached me at any time, night or day, sleeping or not and when I turned my phone off it was "_particularly infuriating" as he would say._

"Ohh and after that he said that you'd be touring with Cody Simpson." he added.

"Cody Simpson ?" I asked him a bit shocked.

"Yeah, that's what I was told".

After that I fell in to my own thoughts. _"Cody Simpson. That is really interesting. I don't know him that well. Maybe I should do some research, it would be really rude to meet him and not know anything about him. That would make me look very cocky and selfish. Wikipedia and Google here I come."_

Then I was ripped from my thoughts when we pulled to the hotel and through big iron gates. I liked this hotel. It was nearly in London's center, and with the gates and the stonewall surrounding the hole hotel, it would be private, without any fans screaming every time I went out.

We got out of the car, and someone from the staff took my luggage, I followed him to my room. It was on the top floor, with a breathtaking view. I was told that there was a pool at the roof, and I was able to use it any time. I thanked the boy and he walked out.

Immediately I took my laptop out from one of the bags, turned it on, opened Chrome, and googled "**Cody Simpson"**. The first thing I saw was a couple of pictures and his Wikipedia page. I clicked it and laid down on the king sized bed. I read that he was from Gold Coast, Queensland, he was 16 years old and he that had two younger siblings .I flipped through the rest of the page and then went to his own website, read that and then thought it would be a good idea to listen to his songs.

I woke up at 4 am and realized that I had fallen asleep, while listening to Cody's songs and reading about him. And I was still on my bed fully clothed. I switched to boxers and went back to bed and almost instantly fell back asleep. My last memory was that one of Cody's songs was repeating itself in my head.

"_Hey there, pretty brown eyes. Whatcha doing later tonight. Would you mind if I spend a minute with you?"_

**-In the morning-**

I was woken up by my manager Britihs Tom talking really loud and way too fast so soon after I had just woken up.

"Justin what did I told you about _not turning your phone off?_ I mean really! This is not the first time ! And for god's sake get up, we have to go down to practice in 10 minutes and you are still sleeping? Get up! And eat some breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day!" He kept talking while coming to shake me and trying to wake me and then he brought me some orange juice and the walked off the room.

I heard the door shut, and realized that I hadn't digested most of what he said, other than get up, breakfast, and practice in 10 min. I gulped the juice down, and threw on some grey collage pants, a white fitted top and a blue hoodie. I looked in the mirror and decided that my hair would win the battle today, and just putted on a black beanie. I looked at my watch and realized I had no time to eat anything, so I just took my stuff and rushed out from the room.

I avoided very nearly a crash with the hotels food cart, that was just outside my room. My stomach grumbled, so i took a quick look at the cart. I saw chocolate chip cookies, smiled and took the hole basket with me and ran to the elevator.

It was time to meet Cody Simpson.

UPDATE:

OH MY GOD. I just read this again and for the love of god. When i first wrote this, I read it over and over again but dear god the amount of spelling mistakes. No wonder this has the most views, everyone were like, "no, not gonna keep reading, this dude can't even write the word "wash".

Well i hope it's better now.

UPDATE NUMBER 2

For you who are reading this and think the same that i do right now, please keep reading, gritting your teeth if you have to - i did - it will get better. I just updated chapter 24 so with the experience brought to me by there last 22 chapters, i can say that it does get better.

I mean seriously, now i can actually write the word "whole" instead like here, i used "hole"

#neongiraffe


	2. 2: Chocolate Chip Cookies & Bad Hair Day

"…_. My stomach grumbled, so i took a quick look at the cart. I saw chocolate chip cookies, smiled and took the whole basket with me and ran to the elevator._

_It was time to meet Cody Simpson."_

**Chapter 2. Chocolate Chip Cookies & Bad Hair Day**

With the cookie basket under my arm, phone, keys, wallet, extra hoodie, a towel and a water bottle in my hands (_"why on earth didn't I take a bag or something…?")_ I ran to the end of the hallway to the elevator. I pushed the button and checked the time. I had about two minutes to get down 32 floors, to the gym and dance studio that was ours for the next two weeks. The elevator arrived just when I was putting my phone back to my pocket – which was a bit difficult when your hands are full of stuff. The doors opened, and I walked in, not looking up, but focusing to keep all my stuff in my hands and not on the floor.

The elevator started to go down and my stomach was grumbling again, so I tried to figure out how to get a cookie from the basket, which was under my arm, in my armpit. Without any free limbs, I decided to try just by reaching my head down, and pick one up using only my teeth and lips. Needlessly to say it looked ridiculous.

Suddenly I heard a voice who asked:

"Need any help with that?"

I jumped a bit, startled that there was someone else in the elevator. I looked up quickly, and saw no other, than Cody Simpson. He was standing there, wearing a deep blue long sleeved shirt, and dark jeans. His hair was styled in a quiff, and he had a little smile on his face, obviously trying not to laugh. Well I didn't blame him, I did look quite funny, my head down, lips reaching down for a cookie.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to spook you. You just looked like you could need an extra pair of hands."he continued.

I realized that I was still looking at him, my mouth a bit open.

"_Ummm, Justin, this is the part when you say something. Anything__**. Now**__."_

"I was hungry." I responded.

"_Anything else besides that... Nice work Justin. Way to go. Good first expression."_

Cody laughed and said: "Yeah I noticed. Your tummy was crumbling quite loudly."

I blushed and finally had the good sense to stop staring at him. And close my mouth.

"Well hi, I'm Cody. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." He said and smiled to me warmly.

"No, no it's fine. Hey I'm Justin." And with that I extended my hand, with intention to shake his hand, but forgetting that there was a basket full of cookies under it, so it fell to the ground, cookies sprawling to the floor.

Cody just took my hand, shook it and said "Nice to meet you Justin. I've been waiting to meet you."

While he was calm and composed about the cookies falling to the floor, I – if possible – blushed even more.

"_Great, Just great. Why don't you just start singing "old MacDonald had a farm" and get completely naked. After that, there isn't much more to do to make yourself look more foolish right now."_

He let go of my hand and crouched to the elevator floor to gather the cookies. I took a second to punch myself to the forehead. Then I did the same and bent down and started to put the cookies back to the basket.

"Oooh yummy, chocolate chip cookies! My favorites!" Cody said enthusiastically and smiled at me. He took one cookie, blew to clean it up and popped it to his mouth.

I was lost in my thoughts, thinking just how stupid first impression had I made, so I did the _lets-stare-at_-Cody thing again.

He looked at me and a bit weirdly and asked: "You don't mind do you?"

"Oh no no, I don't!" I tried to laugh, but it didn't sound quite right, so coughed trying to cover it. That obviously wasn't enough, so I took a cookie too, put it to my mouth, but soon realized that there was something on it that wasn't part of the cookie - like a piece of trash, or a hair or dog poo or something – so I spitted it out.

Then the elevator doors opened and Cody took the basket, got up and smiled to me widely, while I was trying to get the thing that wasn't part of the cookie out of my mouth.

"You wanna walk to the studio with me?" he asked, and I stopped brushing my tongue with my hand and looked up at him.

"Umm yeah sure." He turned around and started walking towards the dance studio. I looked at myself at the elevator's mirror and then just banged my head against it. Then I followed him hoping I could just disappear to an island somewhere far and remote.

Little bit later we were in the dance studio, with both of our managers. Justin had disappeared somewhere, mumbling about something about a bathroom and drowning himself in the toilet. I didn't quite catch the last part, so i asked "what", but he just blushed and said "nothing" and walked away.

The dance studio was just a big open space, with mirrors on one side of the room, and parquet floors. There were two doors on one wall, one led to a chancing room, a toilet, and a shower. The other was for a small kitchen.

I went to the kitchen to check it out. Couple minutes later, I went back and stood on the doorway. I saw our managers speaking in the phone, both in some levels of irritation, judging by their facial expressions.

Justin was sitting in the middle of the room, and he glanced at the managers, who were facing the other way, and quickly took of his beanie. I smiled, when I saw that his hair was a mess. It sticked in every possible direction, some pieces were curly, other pointing arrow straight up.

He looked at himself at the mirror in front of him and I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw the look on his face. He looked a bit hopeless, and tried to pat his hair down hopelessly. He must've had hear me chuckling, because he turned and looked at me. I walked over to him across the floor and sat next to him. I smiled at him and laughed, when he patted his hair again.

"I thought I had bad morning hair" I chuckled at him.

"Oh you have no idea" he laughed too, and was just about to put the beanie back on, but I stopped him saying: "Hey, wait, I might be able to fix that."

"Fix this?" he asked pointing his hair with one finger, looking at me in disbelief.

"Yeah, just give me a second" I said and got up.

Cody got up from sitting next to me and walked over to my stuff that I had thrown to one corner. He searched a bit, then bent and took my water bottle. He walked back to me, and sat down right in front of me. He opened the bottle and poured some to his hand. I must've have been looking a bit unsure, because he smiled reassuringly and said:

"Don't worry, you are in good hands. I have bad morning hair too, so I got a lot of experience in this. "

I chuckled, and he putted his hands to my hair. First he wetted them a bit, and I looked down, partly because in didn't water in my eyes, partly because I was a bit embarrassed. He couldn't quite reach to the back, so he scooted closer. With his fingers he combed the sides down and then proceeded to my front hair.

"Hey look up, it's easier that way." he said and lifted my chin up with one wet finger. Now I was forced to look at his face. He started to curl my front hair back, using his finger as a "curling iron". We were only inches apart and I could feel his breath on my face. He was concentrating hard, he had his eyebrows burrowed, a small wrinkle appearing between them and he was biting his lower lip. I noticed that he had a small mole just next to his right ear.

He leaned just a bit closer to get a better look of a piece of my front hair that was particularly stubborn. Then he moved his head to left and reached to the back to pat the hair down. The mole was now at eye level and I was looking straight at it. I had a sudden urge to touch it. Just to caress it a bit. That wasn't weird wasn't it?

I jumped a bit when he suddenly said "Okey I'm done now. Oh sorry, did I startle you again?" he asked and touched my hand calmly.. I looked at the hand and saw another mole at the back of his hand. "_Another one? How many does he have? And where? No don't even go there Justin." _I blushed to train of my thoughts and said:

"Oh no, it's fine. I was just lost in my thoughts."

I looked myself at the mirror and saw that Cody had done a very nice job.

"Wow that's really good. Thanks! You must have really bad morning hair. "I laughed, but then realized that that wasn't the best thing to say. Fortunately he didn't seem to mind, just laughed.

"Yeah I do. And thanks, I'm glad that you like it. Oh sorry wait." he said and then took his sleeve and wiped my chin with it.

"It was a bit wet. Sorry." he said smiling apologetically.

"Mmm…nnn..…no it's fine. Thanks." I stuttered and mentally hit myself.

"Okey." he responded and then we just stared each other for a couple of seconds.

"Hey guys, let's get started, we have a lot to go through." my manager said and walked over to us. Cody and I moved the same time away from each other and my manager started to go on about the details of the tour.

Authors Notes:

Hey you, who is reading this. The second chapter ! More is coming already, I can't wait till I gets all steamy and heated…

Review if you feel like it.

#neongiraffe

UPDATE:

Ooookay like i said in the previous chapter, it does get better, right now you must be shaking your head and thinking that i said that in the previous one and noup, that was a lie.

This one isn't one hundred percent full of crap, but just like 80, so i think that we can say that it gets better around like 10-20 % with every chpater.


	3. 3: Day Three First Impressions

**Chapter 3. Day Three First Impressions **

I woke up in the morning feeling relaxed. I stretched and looked at the clock; it was just past eight in the morning. I usually didn't wake up this early, but deiced that it was good thing. I had time to take a shower, which was a luxury; I usually didn't wake up early enough to do that. Well if I did, it just couldn't drag my ass out bed.

Getting up, I walked through my hotel room and to the shower, which was bigger than my room at home. I stepped into the shower, and let the water wash down my body. I have a little habit of singing in the shower and without noticing it, I started to sing "As long as you love me". I dance in the shower too – I will never admit it, if anyone asks.

After a while I got out of the shower, and started combing my hair. I couldn't see my reflection from the mirror, it had turned misty after my hot shower, so I wiped a heart shaped area on to it.

"Cody, you little romantic." I said aloud.

"Okay that was a bit weird. Stop talking to yourself."

I got out and strolled to my suitcases and took out a pair of red jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt. I put them on, and after a another look at the clock, thought it wasn't too early anymore to go down to the studio anymore. Yesterday we didn't have time to rehearse, we just talked about the tour, details and stuff.

I took some yoghurt from the fridge; I've never been a breakfast person. I walked out, and to the elevator.

I remembered last morning and smiled.

**_Flashback_**

It was almost nine o'clock in the morning and I was waiting for the elevator. With a _bling_it came and I stepped in. I watched the numbers chance in the digital screen at the wall. At 32 the elevator stopped and I watched in amaze when the doors slid open, and revealing none other than Justin Bieber. My jaw dropped open, but I quickly closed it. Justin wasn't looking up, so luckily he didn't see it. He was looking down, stuffing his phone to his college pants pocket, while balancing a lot of other stuff in his hands.

He stepped in, still not looking up.

"_Should I say something? Hey I'm Cody, I'm a big fan. Nonono that'd sound like I was some crazy stalker fan, and who would want to spend the next two weeks with someone like that. He might think that I'm gonna start collecting his hairs, and sweaty towels and wow that escalated quickly oh fuck what do I say?"_

While I was thinking about what a simple "hey" or "what's up" would sound like, and how it could be taken the wrong way, Justin had walked in, and I heard his tummy grumble loudly.

He must've had heard it too, because he looked at the basket of cookies at his armpit and after a second staring, at it, tried to take a cookie from it. Having his hands full of stuff, he tried the second best option- his mouth. Reaching down, lips sticking out, he tried to get one. I couldn't help but smile, he looked quite funny.

Realizing that I still haven't said anything, and if he looked up now, it would be incredibly awkward. So I said the first thing that came to my mind:

"Need any help with that?"

I immediately regretted it, when Justin jumped a bit, he must've not realized that there was someone else in the elevator.

"_Great Cody, your first impression to Justin Bieber was scaring the shit out of him. Just fantastic."_

Panicking a bit, I tried to fix the situation.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to spook you. You just looked like you could need an extra pair of hands."

"_Nooot going well. He's just staring at me. Oh my god…."_

"I was hungry." he responded.

I laughed and said: "Yeah I noticed. Your tummy was crumbling quite loudly."

When Justin just blushed, and looked away I cursed silently.

"_Making it wooooooorst."_

My mum had always told me that a smile can fix a lot of things, so I tried that. Smiling warmly I said:

""Well hi, I'm Cody. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"_Maybe being very upfront and straightforward isn't the best thing to do…"_

"No, no it's fine. Hey I'm Justin." he said and smiled at me widely.

"_Or maybe not, i did get that smile…"_

Suddenly there were a lot of cookies on the floor, but I was just too happy that Justin Bieber smiled at me, so I just took his hand and responded:

"Nice to meet you Justin. I've been waiting to meet you."

"_Now I'm sounding stalkerish. Just stop talking will you Cody?"_

I blushed, but bended down quickly trying to hide it, and started to pick up the cookies. He squatted next to me and started to clean up too. I thought it was awkwardly silent so I said:

"Oooh yummy, chocolate chip cookies! My favorites!" I stated enthusiastically and ate one.

Justin just looked at me oddly so I panicked again.

"_Maybe the cookies were made by his grandmother and she passed away just last week or maybe they are made from some special secret ingredient or maybe his jus really hungry or... Hey try the straightforward thing again, last time it worked and got you a really nice smile."_

"You don't mind do you?"

"Oh no no, I don't!" he said and coughed right afterwards, so I wasn't sure if he was genuine.

Well he popped one to his mouth too. He must've got a hair in his mouth because he was spitting it out. I found in very funny and cute, so when the the doors opened and I rose up with the basket in my hand, smiled at him and asked if he'd wanna walk to the studio with me.

"Umm yeah sure." he replied, so I started to walk ahead. I heard a small _thump _behind me, like a head being hit to a wall, but thought it was just a something that my imagination made.

**_End of Flashback_ **

When I heard a "bling" I found myself at the first floor, stepped out, and walked the short hallway to the dance studio. I greeted the security guard who let me in. I stepped to the little entryway, but stopped at the doorway when I saw that Justin was already there. He was dancing alone, looking focused. He was wearing again gray college pants, and a white top. He did a nice looking two-step, and with a spin his cap went of flying to the other side of the room.

I looked at his hair, which was nicely styled this time. That made me smile again and remember my little hairdressing moment.

**_Flashback _**

"_I thought I had bad morning hair"….._

"Oh you have no idea" he chuckled at me. He was just about to put his beanie back on, when I had an idea.

"_Helping a bro. That might fix the amazing first impression I made" _I thought to myself.

"Fix this?" he asked pointing his hair with one finger, looking at me in disbelief.

I just smiled, got up and told him to give me a second.

I walked over to his stuff where they laid in one corner remembering that he had a water bottle with him. Spotting it, I grabbed it and walked back to him, sitting in front of him.

I opened the bottle and wetted my hands a bit. Justin was looking at me unsurely, so I smiled encouragingly and said:

"Don't worry, you are in good hands. I have bad morning hair too, so I got a lot of experience in this. "

That must've had done the trick, because he chuckled a little and I took it as a sign to get started.

I putted my hands to his hair and first just made it a bit damp, so it would be easier to work with. Even though his hair was a mess, sticking to every direction, it was really soft.

I tried to reach for the back, but I couldn't quite do it, so I moved a bit closer.

"_He has very nice cologne" i _remarked to myself.

I combed and patted the hair down, and then moved to the front. I noticed that he was looking down, so I lifted his chin with my finger, saying:

"Hey look up, it's easier that way."

He looked up and I just smiled. I went back to work, finding that his hair just didn't want to do anything that it was told. One particular part was putting up a big fight and I concentrated even harder on that one.

I could feel his eyes on me. He studied my face, like some map or interesting painting. I could feel goose bumps appearing and as I felt his warm breath on my skin, I felt chills go down my spine.

I was done with his front hair, so I moved to the back. I moved my head to the left to reach better to the back, and we were now cheek to cheek. His hot breath was now on cheek and neck I noticed that I had started to breathe faster in some point.

Not knowing what was going on, I spoke to break the strange silence we'd fallen in to.

"Okey I'm done now. Oh sorry, did I startle you again?" I added and touched his hand trying to be calming as he jumped a bit.

"Oh no, it's fine. I was just lost in my thoughts."

"_Oh so he didn't feel the same that I did? That's…that's..."_

He turned to look himself at the mirror and said happily:

"Wow that's really good. Thanks! You must have really bad morning hair. "

"Yeah I do. And thanks, I'm glad that you like it." I replied.

Then I noticed that his chin was a bit wet from where I had lifted it up.

"Oh sorry wait." I added and stretched my sleeve over my thumb and wiped his chin.

"It was a bit wet. Sorry." I explained, looking straight to his eyes.

"Mmm…nnn...…no it's fine. Thanks." he stuttered.

"Okey" I responded very quietly, and then we fell to the same strange silence where I suddenly noticed that he had very brown eyes and that his breath smelled like oranges and chocolate and…

"Hey guys, let's get started, we have a lot to go through." his manager suddenly said and walked over to us.

The strange silence snapped and we moved away from each other simultaneously.

**_End Of Flashback_**

Authors Notes:  
Here we are. chapter three. glad you made it this far, I am too, believe me.

So I know it was quite a lot just recap, but I wanted to show you that Justin wasn't he only one with worries about bad first impressions.

Have a nice day and see you soon.

#neongiraffe.


	4. 4: Dancing & Stripping

**Chapter 4. Dancing & Stripping**

I was still standing at the door frame while Justin was dancing. Mesmerized, I watched him. There was no music, but he danced like he could hear the most beautiful melody ever made. His face was like an open book, you could just see what emotion he was feeling, and then he let that emotion move his body. And it looked so natural, like the moves he did had always been there, inside him, and then he just released them.

Suddenly he did a perfect pirouette and a jump landing facing me. I became aware that he could see me and fast thought something to say, to cover up the fact that I've been staring at him for god knows how long.

"Didn't know you could do ballet. " I said.

"Yeah, my mum made me take ballet lessons when I was little." he said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Still got the moves" I replied smiling and walked in.

"Yeah I guess. My teacher made sure I would never forget" he laughed. "But umm anyways, how long were you watching?" he questioned.

"Long enough to see that you got some sweet moves." I replied teasingly. "No but really, you are a really good dancer. I wish I was too." I looked down, wondering why I just said that, because it would automatically lead to the conversation I really didn't want to have.

"What are you talking about? I mean you danced on your music videos, and in concerts. And I can say that you're not bad at all" he said and I kept looking down, shuffling my feet nervously.

"Well I…I just…I'm not a confident dancer, I just feel really awkward and weird and I don't like when people watch me dance and I just don't like it." I blurted out speaking very fast, avoiding looking him in the eye. I could feel my cheeks getting hot and I was sure that I was about the same shade of red as a tomato.

"Oh get what you are talking about. I was like you once. But... In dancing, it's all about the feeling. It's pretty much the same as singing, and I know that you got that covered" he said and punched my arm jokingly, obviously trying to make me feel better. I smiled a bit, still feeling embarrassed as hell, avoiding his gaze.

"So when you sing, you have melodies and words you want to get out. And you just let them get out, and you sing. In dancing it's almost the same thing. You have the same feeling, but instead of singing it, you _move _it. "he continued and did a dance move.

"Hey let me show you. "he said and walked in the middle of the floor, signing me to follow him.

"Oh no no it's fine. I…umm. I mean you don't have to do that." I said, while a little voice inside my head asking why the hell I'm declining a private dance lesson from Justin Bieber, while a bigger one, maybe my ego was saying that I really didn't want to do this.

"Well, think it as a payback from yesterday. And we _are_ gonna be dancing when we perform." he said and walked back to stand next to me, smiling encouragingly.

"I just styled your hair! And I was kinda hoping that..."

"That we'd just move around the stage a bit, maybe sit down with a guitar?" he interrupted me, raising one eyebrow.

"Well umm well yeah..." I admitted feeling the blush creeping back up to my face again.

"Oh no way. You are not getting off that easily. "he said while grabbing my hand and dragging me to the floor. I resisted a bit, but he gave me a look that said _"we are gonna do this, you like it or not."_

"Okey, firstly you are gonna have to loosen up a bit. You are tighter than a guitar string. "I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, my dirty mind thinking something way different.

"Haha very funny Cody. But that's better, a smile is a good look on you." he said smiling too.

"Okey so now, we are gonna sing a song."

"Sing a song? I thought we were gonna dance?" I looked at him a bit confused.

"_Yes_, but first, we have to get you comfortable, start with the basic. Do what you are good at, and go from there. So first, we'llsing a song, that I will pick." he looked at me wickedly.

"You're not gonna make me sing "Humpty Dumpty" are you?" I asked looking a bit scared.

"Haha no, not at all. We are gonna sing "_Pretty Brown Eyes"" ,_he answered laughing.

"What? Really?"

"Yep. No but really, it's a good song, and it's been playing in my head for the past three days."

"You…You actually listen to my songs? I asked hesitating little.

"Yea of course I do. Do you listen to mine?"

"Yes I do" we both smiled and looked at each other.

"Okey let's get started. I'll start, and you join me when you feel like it." he said and then started to sing.

_"I like this right here._

_This girl she came round the corner, looking like a model, magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle. _

_Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird, first time ever, I was lost for words."_

I thought that this was where I come in and started to sing, quietly and shakily while looking at my shoes.

_"Felt so right, just couldn't be wrong. Love at first sight, if that exists at all." _we sang together

I looked up a bit and saw Justin looking at me encouragingly. I was still quite nervous and insecure about singing with him, but continued anyway:

_"I couldn't move, felt like I was stuck, and then baby girl looked up."_

Justin was still looking at me and smiling while singing, so I got a bit more confident and started to sing louder:

_"And I said, hey there, pretty brown eyes, whatcha doing later tonight? Would you mind if I spend a little time with you? And I said, hey there, pretty brown eyes, whatcha doing later tonight? Would you mind if I spend a little time with you?""_

Then Justin moved away a little, and signed me to watch him.

_"This girl was little hottie" _he sang, and did a very simple dance routine, just stepped one step backwards, then back, one step forward and back.

_"She knows she got it" _he repeated the move again.

_"Came from the city, so she loved to party" _then he added a side step –first one step left, and back, then the same to right.

_"The JT song made her move that body" _he nodded to me to repeat. Together we sang and did the simple routine.

_"She's dancing all night long. I could tell that she was a wild one"_ at the last part, he moved his hips and winked at me. I blushed and he laughed. I started to relax and feel more comfortable, so I added a spin and a hand movement to the routine.

_"That's why I was shy at first, but finally worked up the nerve"_ Justin must've had seen that I was relaxing and letting go, so he added a few moves too. I mimicked him and then we moved to the chorus.

_"And I said hey there pretty brown eyes" _at that he pointed his eyes and fluttered his eyelashes as if he was flirting, and I just thought to go with it, took his hand, lifted up and spun him under it.

He was smiling widely and we continued:

_"Whatcaha doing later tonight, would you mind if I spent little time with you?" _Justin was playing as if he was the one I was singing to, and I acted along.

_"And I said, hey there pretty brown eyes, whatcaha doing later tonight? Would you mind if I spend a little time with you?" _Now he was moving away from me, and I followed him, still dancing.

_"Spend little bit of little bit of time with you, spend little bit of little bit of time with you. Spend a little little bit of bit time with you. Spend little bit of little bit of time with you." _I kept singing, while we moved around the floor. He was now acting like he was running away from me, and I chased him while dancing and showing all my moves.

At that moment I was really confident, I danced like there was no one else in the room- even though Justin was, but I didn't care. I simply just let go. And I had a blast. Justin seemed to enjoy himself too, he was smiling and dancing and laughing out loud.

It was my rap part now, and he let me go solo.

_"Hey hey little pretty brown eyes. Don't'cha ever be looking at them other guys. "He_ now had nowhere to run, he was walking backwards, backing in to a corner and I was approaching him, never loosing eye contact with him.

_"Cause ain't never had no surfer like me. Start swimming over here and ride my wave." _he kept backing up, and had now about four steps left and I was only one step behind him.

_"Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow, let's leave the party. I'll grab my guitar." _Three steps left.

_"I got the keys, so jump in my car." _Two.

_"So sit back and relax." _His back touched the wall. I had never lost eye contact with him and I could see the challenge in his eyes, daring me to take one more step. Not wanting to back down, I took one more step forward.

_"Australia's kinda far"_ I finished and we were now inched apart, both breathing heavily and sweating.

We kept staring in to each other's eyes, and at some point, I wasn't sure was it because neither of us wanted to back down and give up or because of some other reason I couldn't define and right at that moment didn't care.

"We…umm..I..You were good. Th-that was a good starting point. "he said, voice shaking a bit.

"I umm..I.. Thanks. "For a moment longer we stayed there, looking at each other, breathing hard. I drop of sweat made it way down from Justin's temple, running down his cheek, toward his chin. Slowly I reached my hand, to wipe it away when I heard:

"Hey guys, there is lunch if you are interested. " That was the bodyguard who had been at the door. Quickly I moved my raised hand and ran it through my damp hair, like I was meant to do that anyway.

"Oh yea sure. I'm quite hungry, aren't you Cody?" Justin told the guard, and then turned back to me, but I avoided hi gaze and muttered "Yeah a bit." I then moved hastily away from him.

"I'm gonna take a shower, you go ahead." I said and without waiting for his answer, almost jogged to the chancing room's door, went in and quickly closed the door behind me.

I leaned against the door and took a deep breath in. and slowly let it out.

Without a warning there was a knock on the door, and I heard Justin's voice muffled by the door and I cursed quietly to myself.

"Hey umm Cody?" When he didn't continue, I realized that he must've not been sure if I heard him, so I answered:

"Umm yea?"

"I just wanted to ask if you were okey? You seemed to leave pretty quickly. "

"Yea im fine. Totally okey. Nothing's wrong!" I answered sounding way too cheery. I didn't even convince myself, so I was sure that he didn't buy it either. Sure enough I heard his voice through the door again:

"Are you sure?"

"Yea yea totally! You go ahead, I'll just grab a quick shower and I'll be right up!" still sounding way too happy. "_You could even **try** Cody"_

"Well okey." he said still hesitating. He stood for a moment longer and then I heard his footsteps move away from the door. I took a deep breath and then blew it out slowly. I wasn't sure what just happened and right now, I just didn't want to think about. I ripped my clothes off and stepped into the shower.

_ "Are you sure?"_

_"Yea yea totally! You go ahead, I'll just grab a quick shower and I'll be right up!" _

I stood behind the door for a moment longer, trying to decide if I should go or not. Finally I moved and walked away from the door. I called for the elevator, went in, and pushed my floors number.

_"I wonder if he's okey. Maybe he just needed some space. Maybe the dancing thing was a bit too much- he did look really look really uneasy when we started. But he got in to it, he seemed to really enjoy himself. I mean, he was laughing, singing and smiling and flirting…. Then he just suddenly ran away. _

_I should really go back to see if he's okey." _ I hastily tried to push the button to open the doors, but the elevator was already moving up. I had to wait till it climbed to the thirty-second floor, and then push it to go back to the ground floor. Unforunately, the elevator stopped at almost every floor, people got in and out.

I was waiting anxiously and almost shouted to a child to move faster when she was getting out at her floor.

Finally I was at the last floor and the elevator was empty. I sprinted out even before the doors opened half way. But because I didn't pay any attention to my surroundings, I collided hard with someone who was coming in. The impact was quite violent, sending me flying back first to the ground. Everything happened so quickly; that I didn't have time to register most of what just happened, just suddenly found myself sprawled on the floor. I laid there for a few moments to try and figure out what just happened.

I then lifted my head a bit when I heard someone moan, from what I guessed was because of pain. I saw who I had just crashed into. To my surprise, there in front of me laid Cody, holding his hand to his temple, and half moaning, half speaking something. I made out some words like "ouch", "fuck", "what the hell", "what's were you are going" and "go to hell".

He then lifted his head up too, looking extremely angry, but when he saw me, his face softened and jaw dropped a bit.

"Justin? What are you doing here? I thought you already went up. And why the **hell** are you sprinting out of the elevator like there's a zombie on you tail?"

I suddenly realized just how funny this was, and couldn't hold back the laughter. And once it started, there was no way of stopping it. Tears were flooding down from my eyes and I clutched my stomach.

Cody just looked at me like I had finally lost it. Then a bit irritated he asked me:

"What's so god damn funny?" He was still holding a hand on his head.

"I-i..i'm s-s-sorry Cody, I j-j-just came here t-t-to see if if you were okey, but t-t-hen just cr—crashed in to you." I finally got out between the bursts of laughter.

He was still looking at me like I'd belong in to a mental hospital, but then he suddenly cracked up.

We were both sprawled on the floor, laughing so hard that we couldn't breathe properly.

I then heard a _bling _and realized that half of my body was still on the elevator and the doors were closing.

Cody must've had worked out the same as I, when he lifted up, took my hand and pulled. With the other I pushed myself from the floor. Those two combined I ended up on top of Cody, lying on his chest.

Neither of us cared, it just cracked us up more.

"Tha-a-anks Co-o-dy. You're my-my knight in a shi-shining armor. " I managed to say while still laughing.

Seeing how ironic that was since I was the one who crashed in to him, while coming down to look if _he _was okey, I started to laugh even harder. I wasn't sure was Cody laughing at that, or because I had started to laugh even harder.

For a couple minutes longer we stayed there, before the laughter started to fade.

"Oh my god, I haven't laughed that hard in a while. Or now that I think about, _ever_. "

"Oh yes me neither." I looked up to him but then my smile faded when I saw that he had quite nasty looking bruise on his temple.

"What?" he asked when he saw my expression.

"You have a bruise right there" I said and brushed it lightly with my fingers. He winched from pain and pulled away.

"Let me take a look" I said and reached to touch it again, but he moved away.

"No it's fine. "he tried but I could see that it really wasn't.

"Just let me take a better look." I said again, but he pulled away again. I sat up and pretended to get up, but instead I proceeded to sit on top of him.

"Oh camoon!" he stated and tried to get up, but didn't succeed that well. He then gave up and laid back, looking at me sulking.

"You quite done there?" I asked raising one eyebrow. He didn't say anything so I took it a yes and said:

"Thought so. Now just stay still and doctor Bieber will fix you in no time." he did smile slightly on that but still stayed quiet.

I bent down to take a closer look at the bruise. I brushed his hair from his forehead, and he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to strike, but when it didn't come, he opened his eyes again.

"What did you expect, for me to just stick my finger in it real hard?" I asked him.

"Haha real funny. Now if _doctor Bieber_ would just get it over with." he shot back.

"Fine." I leaned in again, and took another good look at the bruise. I blew air to it, to clean it up, and Cody giggled.

"It tickled." he said defensively, but I could see that the corner of his lips was twitching up.

I couldn't help but to smile, he looked quite cute and funny when he giggled.

I looked at the bruise one last time, coming to the decision that it wasn't anything serious. Standing back up I said:

"Okey, my diagnose is that you're gonna live. Just put some ice in it. Otherwise it might leave a mark."

"I cool! Girls dig guys with scars. "

"Oh sorry Cody but no matter how many scars you have, there is nothing to be done about that little face of yours. " When I said that he punched me in the arm. I made a shocked face, then took two short breaths, then collapsed to his chest, acting dead.

I could hear him laugh and when he stopped I felt his chest rise and lower when he breathed. I stayed motionless.

"Okey really hilarious Justin get up. Let's go get that ice." I still didn't move but I smiled, but he couldn't see that when my head was buried between his neck and shoulder.

He then ruffled my hair, and my smile grew wider.

"You know Justin, dead people don't smile" he said, making me puzzled.

"This shirt is pretty thin, so I can feel your face move." he said and I could hear the victory in his voice.

I finally gave up, stood back up to sit in his lap, but I wasn't gonna give him the last word.

"Then maybe you should take it off." I said with a straight face. He saw the hidden challenge behind it said:

"You are absolutely right. I mean, why wear a shirt so thin, when it's almost the same thing as not wearing one _at all._ "Our eyes locked and I said:

"I couldn't have put it better." He smiled and moved his hand down, which was currently resting on his chest, slowly down. My eyes darted between his eyes and his hand.

He kept a teasing smile on his face, while moving his hand toward the hem of his shirt.

I gulped and regretted it, he must've have seen it. He could see that I really wasn't expecting him to _actually _do it. He was just waiting for me to back down. And every millimeter his hand kept moving downwards, my heart kept bounding faster.

_"Oh camoon, like he's actually gonna do it. No way. I should really get up and get him that ice. I really should I…" _my train of thoughts faded somewhere when his hand reached the hem, wrapped it around his finger and started to pull it up. The shirt slowly moved upwards and first I could see his belt, the button on his jeans, the hem of his boxers, and then his navel.

"If you are really that eager to striptease for me, at least let's take this upstairs." I finally got out, when I started to see his lower abs. I knew it wasn't my best outcome, but it would have to do.

I got up, offered a hand to him, he took it and helped him up. He was smiling at me but I ignored him.

I just turned and called for the elevator.

Author's Notes:

There it is. I have to complain a bit, I accidentally deleted half of the story and had to write it again. But oh my oh my, what will happen next. And don't worry if you were disappointed that Cody's shirt didn't come off- believe me I am too. Guys like Cody should always walk around shirtless. And what the hell, he needs no pants either.

Review if you feel like it, but more is coming already when you are reading this.

#neongiraffe.


	5. 5: Day Four & Eye Candy

**Chapter 5 Day Four and Eye Candy**

_He offered a hand to me, I took it and he pulled me up. I was smiling at him but heignored me, turned around and called for the elevator. I knew I had won._

We got upstairs and walked to the end of the hallway to my room. Justin's phone made a sound and he took it out from his pocket, read something from screen and then putted it away.

When we reached my room, I opened the door and walked in.

Justin whistled and walked over to the window.

"You have an amazing view. I can see the city from mine, but have the river and everything. "He said looking impressed.

"Well maybe I should call the hotel's boss and ask for us to switch. I mean you are a bigger start than me, so your ego need a better view than mine." I joked.

"Hey if I were you, I'd shut up, or I might not get you that ice." he replied smiling, and walked over to my fridge, taking a coke from it.

"I can get my own ice, í don't need you." I laughed.

"Just shut up, and sit on the bed will you." he ordered me and reached to get some ice from the freezer. He took his hoodie off, and wrapped the ice on it. I had walked over to the bed and sat down and he came to sit next to me.

"Tilt your head back" he said.

"Wow, I didn't know you were the bossy type." I stated but tilted my head back.

"D'you want the ice or not?" he asked pretending to be irritated, but his eyes were telling another story.

I didn't reply and he brushed couple strands of hair from my forehead carefully. He then placed the pack of ice on it, took my hand and placed it on top of the hoodie ice pack.

"Okey, just hold it there for a while, it will help to prevent the swelling. "

I nodded and he stood up.

"Okey I'm gonna have to go, my stylist texted me that she wants to meet up, so I'll see you tomorrow eh?

I nodded again and he took one step away, but the quickly turned around and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. I looked him surprised but he just smiled sweetly and said:

"I almost forgot. A kiss is the best way to heal wounds." After that he just walked away not saying another word.

I heard the door close and lightly touched the place where I still could feel his lips.

"_He did get the last word after all" _I thought to myself.

I walked out of the room smiling to myself; Cody's facial expression was so worth seeing. And kissing his cheek wasn't bad at all either. I made my way down to the hotel's lobby, where my driver was already waiting.

"Hello John! Nice to see you again! It's a wonderful day isn't it?" I greeted him happily.

"Wow, you're in a good mood. " he answered me and we started to walk down to the car.

"What do you mean? I'm always in a good mood." I answered smiling widely.

"Well yes, but today you are in an exceptional good mood. Did something exceptional happen?" he asked winking at me, while opening the back door for me.

"Weell, let's just say that I danced with someone, then crashed into that certain someone, what led to me sitting on top of that person and finally he started to strip for me, but sadly we were interrupted. " I said happily, knowing that it would shock him.

He raised his eyebrows, but smiled and said:

"He? Oh Justin, is there something you haven't told me?" he asked and I puzzled and stepped in to the car.

"He? Where did you get that?"

"You just said that "_**he**__ started to strip for me" _John said, closed the door, and while he was walking to the driver's seat, I realized my slip and blushed badly.

When John opened the door and got in he looked at me from the rear-view mirror. He must have seen how red I was – well a blind person would have seen it- so he just smiled at me and asked:

"So, _do_ you have something to tell me?"

"I..I was just kidding you know…" I said quietly while hunching in the back seat.

"I'm sure you were." he answered. "I'm sure you were…." he added.

"What?" I asked when I didn't hear the last par.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself, that's all."

We drove about twenty-five minutes and then finally arrived at a big building that to me looked exactly like a mall.

"John? Are you sure that we are on the right place? I thought I was meeting Anna." Anna was my stylist, has been since day one, and was the reason behind my awesome style.

"Yeah you are. She told me to drive you here, to the Westflied London shopping centre."

"Okey. I wonder what we are doing here. " I said more to myself than to John

"Well, reasoning that Ann stylist, and stylists usually work with clothes and accessories, I would come to the conclusion that you are here to shop."

I just rolled my eyes and didn't reply. He turned to the mall car park and we walked in. John was a bodyguard to me too, so he went where I went. Or sometimes the other way around.

Anna was waiting for us at the front door. We hugged and I told her that I liked her outfit.

"Of course you do! I'm stylist, my fashion sense is outstanding. "she answered jokingly.

"So care to clarify what we are doing here?" I asked her

"We came here to shop, of course." she answered and John nudged me between the ribs smiling.

"But why did you have to drag _me_ here?" I asked, but before she could answer John spoke:

"Yeah, Justin would have _so much _better things to. For example, he could be with someone dancing, or crashing into or being stri…" he didn't get any further, because I interrupted him loudly.

"Hey John, would you like me to tell Anna that you have a gigantic, humongous, massive cru…" it was John's turn to interrupt me by putting a hand on my shoulder and dragging me away from Anna, excusing us smiling to her widely.

"_**Justin**_ I thought you said that you would never _ever_ tell Anna!" he almost shouted when we she couldn't hear anymore.

"Tell her what? That you have a huge crush on her?"

"Shhh! Keep it down!" he shushed me and looked back to check if Anna had heard that. She was just standing there looking a bit suspiciously at us.

"Me? You were the one shouting just seconds ago" I looked at him innocently.

"Fine. Now let's go back, and you are never ever to mention this again. Okey?"

"It's a deal. As long as you don't mention my thing to anyone."

He nodded and we walked back to Anna.

"Just bro stuff. You know, man to man, fellow to another fellow." John said to Anna and I looked at him like had gone crazy.

"Well if you are quite done settling your bro code, me and Justin have a lot of shopping to do." she said while slipping a hand to my waist and whisking me away.

We went up and stepped into one shop. Anna told me to go to the changing room and that she'd follow me shortly with some clothes.

When she got back, she made me try pants, shirts, socks, t-shirts, cardigans, sweaters, jeans, ties, suits and many, many other stuffs.

"So, I heard that you have found a certain special someone." Anna suddenly said catching me off guard.

"Wha-what? Who told you that?"

"John. He just texted me." Anna said and gave me another warm brown cardigan.

"Oh really. I wouldn't have guessed…" I said and stepped in front of the mirror. Anna looked at me while and passed me some jeans

"Soo, care to tell me more about this special someone?" she asked while I was putting the jeans on.

"Umm let me think… No, not really. And why are you so sure that I have a _special someone_?"

"Well judging by the way you are acting, it's not a surprise." she said and started to stick pins to the cardigan.

"What do you mean? Ouch..!" I cried out when she sticked one accidentally to my neck.

"Well don't move! And you have been smiling since you got here, singing and whistling. It's so obvious. "she said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What? I haven't!" when she looked at me skeptically I continued: "Okey maybe I have. But it's really nothing. He's just a friend, and I don't even want anything more than that. "

"Okey I believe you. But you got to admit that it's been a while since you and Selena broke up." she said and looking me in the eyes.

"So?"

"So, I'm just saying that maybe it's time to move on, taste other candies."

"Taste other candies? Really Anna?" I looked at her questioning.

"I'm a stylist! I have an incredible taste in clothes, but sayings aren't my strong point. " she laughed.

"But really, you get what I'm going for, don't you?" she asked me looking serious.

"Yes yes Anna. I'll go and taste other candies."

"And by the way, John has a huge crush on you." I added, not letting him get away with this.

"I know. "she said and we both started to laugh.

Later once I first had watched about thirty minutes when Anna and John finally talked about their feelings and made out, we left the mall. I had about five bags of clothes with, and with some help by the hotel staff, we managed to get them up to my room.

When I was alone at my room again, I noticed that there was a small paper bag, that didn't look like the other plastic bags. I reached down and opened it, seeing a piece of paper that had a note on it. I immediately recognized Anna's handwriting that said:

"_**Some eye candy for the new candy."**_

I laughed out loud and putted the note away. Inside the bag was the same cardigan I had tried on earlier. It was a dark warm brown color, it had a V-neck and I could hear Anna's voice saying:

"_It will bring out your eyes and compliment your skin. The shape will do great things to your figure, and the V-neck gives you a choice to show some skin you feel like it."_

Underneath it there was a pair of dark skinny denim jeans. I was sure she had picked them out to fit my bum just right.

To my surprise there was something on bottom of the bag left. I picked it up and saw that they were a pair of white boxers with red hearts on them.

"_You cheeky little thing." I thought. _

I took a look at my watch and was surprised that it was eight o'clock already. I decided just to take a bath and call it a day. And **yes**, I like to take very long bubble baths- but if someone asks, I'll never admit it.

I woke up in the morning before my alarm clock, and it was about half past seven. Not feeling like sleeping anymore, I got up and putted some loose jeans and a hoodie. The little bag caught my eye and that Anna had given me. Smiling I putted it with my other stuff, ate some breakfast ands and headed down to the dance studio.

I got there little after eight and saw that Cody was already there. He was practicing his dancing and didn't notice my arrival. I watched him dance, how when he didn't get something right he tried it again and again until he got it right. He was actually quite good, I noted to myself.

"_Only if he could see that too. Something has to be done with that. Yesterday I got him to relax and loosen up, but then something happened and he ran away. Well, all I need to do, is to repeat that, but without the running-away part. ."_

I walked in fully and then Cody saw me.

"Oh Justin. I…I didn't notice you. How long were you there?" he asked and nervously ran his hand through his hair looking embarrassed.

"Not long. But now that I am here, shall we get started?" I answered, intentionally not telling how long I had watched.

I smiled and walked to stand next to him.

"Umm okey I guess…" he said looking down at his toes and running a nervous hand through his hair again.

We started practicing, first picked a song we were gonna perform and then thought about what kind of choreography we wanted. Cody was a bit quiet, not throwing ideas as much as I did. I could tell that he was really insecure and above all- uncomfortable. He really didn't like to dance in front of me, or anyone. I tried everything I thought, encouraging him, when he presented an idea I told him it was good, when he repeated a move after me I told him that he was doing great and just tried to make him like he was succeeding. The most ironic part was that his ideas were actually good- when he had the balls to say something out loud. He was a good dancer, he picked up the moves quickly, but he just really didn't think the same as I did. No matter how hard I tried.

"_This is really not gonna work if he doesn't cooperate with me. How the hell is he gonna dance and perform with me in front of hundreds of people, sometimes even live? Something has to be done, and there is not that much time to do it." _I thought.

After a full day of practicing, we called it a day. We didn't make that much progress. Cody was just leaving when I stopped him saying:

"Hey wait, you can't go yet. We have to stretch. Wouldn't want you to be sore tomorrow eh?" I said and winked at him. He came back and I said to him to come and stand in front of me.

"So bend down and try to touch the floor with your hands. I'll help you a bit." He nodded and bended down, his head facing my stomach. I putted my hands to his back, gently pushing him down to stretch even further. The same time I massaged small circles with my hands, starting from his upper back and making my way downwards. After a while I let him stand up again.

"That was new." he stated

"What?"

"Helping me to stretch and massaging thing. "he answered.

"Yeah, I did that every time after my ballet class."

"Okey. Cool. It was quite nice actually. "

"I know. I developed in to a quite good massager, so just call me and I'll let you use my magic hands anytime." I smiled.

"I will definitely keep that in mind."

We continued, and I guided him to lay down on his back and lift one leg up. With one hand I took firm hold of his ankle, while the other was at his lower tight. I pushed his leg toward his head while starting to massage him again. I started making the circles with my hand that was on his tight, slowly moving down. He really seemed to enjoy himself, when he closed his eyes.

I did the same to his other leg and moved to his arms. Standing up again I took his hand and stretched it behind his back, massaging him again. I did the other and then I was done.

"Did you enjoy it? " I questioned.

"Yes, it was really nice. The feeling of being stretched more than a rubber band was balanced by when you rubbed me. It was really good." he analyzed smiling.

"Well thanks. I'll just go chance and let's go up." I told him and disappeared to the changing rooms.

Authors Notes:

I know I know, not that exciting chapter, but I **promise **you that the next one will include topless dudes, trying to make Cody relax and some magic hands. So hold on!

#neongiraffe


	6. 6 Day Five & Date & Swimming

**Day Five & Date & Swimming**

"_Well thanks. I'll just go chance and let's go up." he told me and walked over to the changing rooms._

I waited for Justin for couple minutes and then I heard the door open. I turned around and saw that Justin had changed in to a brown cardigan and dark skinny denim jeans. The cardigan had a V-neck and he wasn't wearing anything underneath so I could see his smooth skin easily. The jeans were like made for him; they hugged his legs just right.

"_His bum must look really good in those. Wait what?"_

"You like what you see?" Justin asked winking.

"Um no, I mean it looks just fine." I answered.

"Really? Then why are you drooling?"

"What? I am not!" I answered a bit too quickly.

"Oh yes you were!" he argued teasingly.

"Was not." I replied knowing that I sounded like a four year old.

"Oh what ever. But camoon let's go get something to eat. And pick your jaw from the floor will you?" he said and walked past me.

"My oh what ever. You're terrible." I first thought to argue back but then forgot about it.

He had suddenly stopping which lead me almost walking in to him.

"Yeah yeah . Hey how does my bum look in these jeans? My stylist picked them up." he asked looking over his shoulder.

"What?" I asked staring at him.

"How does my bum look in these jeans?" he repeated like he had just asked if I thought it was gonna rain tomorrow. I had heard him perfectly the first time, but I really didn't know if it was okey to think about his bum again.

"Oh camoon, you have a bum too, so just say what you think." he said when I didn't answer.

"Well umm. It looks alright I guess." I answered after quickly glancing at his bum.

"_It looks better than alright…" _I noted to myself. Justin didn't say anything, just smiled at me and started walking again. I had very hard time trying not to look at his bum again as he walked in front of me.

"Hey earth to Cody, can you hear me?" Justin was snapping his fingers in front of my face. We had apparently made our way to the elevator and judging by his questioning face, he had just asked me something.

"Wha-what?"

"I asked you if you'd fancy going out with me?" he asked.

"Go out with you?" I repeated.

"_Is he asking me out on a date?"_

"Yeah, to get some food. Maybe Chinese or something. "

"_Ooh he meant thaaaat. What else could he have mean haha stupid me."_

Justin was still looking at me making me realize that I still haven't answered anything.

"But if you don't wanna go then its fine, I'll just get something from the room service…"he said stepping in to the elevator.

"Oh no no it's not that! I just umm I was lost in my thoughts that's all." I hurried to reply.

"Okey, well I'll meet you in the lobby in around ten minutes okey?" he asked and stepped out at his floor.

"Yea sure, see you then." I replied waving to him.

"Cool, it's a date then! He waved back and turned around.

"_Why the hell did I wave? That was just odd….hey wait a second. Did he just say "it's a date"?"_

I arrived at my floor and walked to over to my room. Stepping in I noticed that I didn't smell as fresh as I did this morning, so I chanced in to red skinny jeans and a deep ocean blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket. I putted some deodorant on and brushed my hair in to something that didn't look like I've just woken up.

"_Well it kinda looks like The Just-Been-Shagged-look. Except that I haven't. But I would like to. No Cody this is not the time__** or **__the place to get a hard on. Stay down stay down stay down. Think about old people and lemons. Not Justin's bum. Well __**that**__ didn't help. Stupid teenage hormones. "_

Taking couple of deep breaths in I grabbed my bag and walked out. I knew that trying not to think about my hard on led to me thinking about my hard on even more.

When I arrived to the lobby Justin was already there. He smiled and looked at me from head to toe.

"Did you just check me out?" I asked half joking.

"Yep. That shirt really brings out your eyes." he said matter-of-factly. Surprised by his answer, I didn't think anything to say, so I just walked next to him out of the hotel doors.

Justin told me he had found a nice Chinese restaurant from the internet that wasn't far. I let him lead the way, while we were talking about just random stuff, the city around us, people we saw, anything. We pretended to be architects, and analyzed the houses around us, talking like we knew everything, but in reality making things as we went. I laughed so hard when Justin described a house we walked past.

I eventually had to make him stop, because I was laughing so hard.

Suddenly a girl came up to, recognizing Justin. She was really nice, she just asked a picture politely and an autograph. When Justin was signing a peace of paper, she asked:

"So are you guys on a date?"

I was taken aback and didn't know what to say. She must've seen my shocked expression, when she quickly added:

"If you are, it would be totally fine, I have nothing against gays. I mean two hot guys together, what's better than that?"

I still didn't know what to say. Justin in another hand was more than capable of producing words and said:

"Well actually…." and then Justin wrapped his arm around my waist and the words I was able to put together just vanished somewhere.

He pulled me closer to his side and smiling to the girl he answered:

"….we are."

"Really? That's so hot!" the girl answered very excited. "But you are not tricking me are you"? she added doubtfully.

"Of course we're not! Cody here is just a bit shy, aren't you Cody?" he reassured and then turned to look at me. I had no idea what was going on, I've lost my skill to speak completely and all I could focus on was his hand on my waist caressing my hip and his warm body pressed in to my side.

"He's really shy, but that is what makes him so cute." Justin continued and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek.

I turned red that instant and looked down embarrassed.

"See now he's blushing!" Justin exclaimed. The girl was looking like she would melt right there and then.

"You guys are so cute! I'm gonna leave you to it. Don't do anything I wouldn't!" She added and winking and walked away.

We stayed there for a moment longer and then he moved away, but just enough to look at my face.

"Hey Cody are you alright? You look like you just seen me naked." he asked.

The whole situation didn't do well to my earlier hard on, and Justin's comment something about being naked just made it worst.

"Old people, lemons, really old and wrinkly people with no teeth, lemons, cats without hair…." I mumbled quietly to myself.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Oh nothing nothing. Just umm...Where is that restaurant?"

He was a bit confused of my sudden chance of topic, but then said that it was just around the corner. His hand was still resting on my hip, and I noticed that my shoe laces were open so I bent down to tie them. When I did, his hand left my waist and I felt the loss of contact and warmth.

We then walked around the corner and saw the restaurant, it looked really nice. The door was hidden behind a corner, so most of the tourists didn't see it.

We were guided in to a table on one corner and menus handed out to us.

"So really are you okay?" he asked looking actually worried.

"Of course I am. That was just a bit of fun. You caught me off guard " I answered surprised of how confident I sounded. I still thought it was best to keep looking at the menu.

"Well okay. Yeah, just a bit fun sure…" he trailed off. I looked up, but he was reading his menu, so I couldn't read his face.

During the meal we fell in to a comfortable conversation the earlier thing not mentioned. We talked about our families, where we grew up, the differences between Australia and Canada. I found that we had quite similar childhoods; we both played sports and singed a lot. Justin was really quite funny, he cared about his loved ones and he was really down to earth.

"_He's not bad at all. Not at all."_

After an hour or so, we left the restaurant the whole we-are-on-a-date thing forgotten. We walked past this little art store and I stopped abruptly.

"What?" Justin asked and walked next to me.

"Oh nothing. It's just…do you see that little carton box over there?" I said and pointed to the box that was sitting near the window.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"When I was little, my grandma used to draw a lot. She had these pencils that her husband- my granddad brought from Europe, where he traveled once. They were really expensive, my grandparents were quite poor, so he had to put some money aside every month for a year, so he could buy them for her. Before she got the pencils, she drew with anything she could get- coal from the fireplace, color from squished berries… She was really good, and she thought me too, before she passed away." Suddenly all the memories game flooding back and I didn't stopped talking.

"So... Those are the same pencils that she used?" Justin asked quietly, looking at me.

"Yes. Well I can't be sure, it was a long time ago." I answered and started to walk away.

My grandma was really important to me and I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to Justin about her. Maybe later, but not now.

He must've understood that I didn't want to talk about it, so he just followed me.

At the hotel, I said goodnight to him and walked to my room. I watched TV for a while and relaxed.

Hours later- about 11 pm I heard a knock on the door. Without waiting for me to go and open the door, someone rushed in. Next thing I knew, a pair of swimming shorts were thrown to my face. After I had quickly tossed them away, I saw Justin standing in the middle of my room. I sat there on my bed, my mouth open.

"What the hell Justin? Have you finally totally lost it?"

"No, I don't think so. But come on, we are going for a swim."

**_5 minutes earlier_**

I was pacing back and forth at my hotel room, not sure if what I was about to do was a good idea. I decided that something had to be done, grabbed the bag next to me and walked out. I made my way couple of floors up and to Cody's room. It was quite late, about 11 in the evening, so there were no other people around. I made it to his door, but just as I was about to knock I stopped myself.

"_Is this really a good idea?"_

Before I changed my mind I knocked and tried the door handle simultaneously. To my surprise it was open. so without hesitating anymore, I barged in.

Cody was sitting at his bed, and I threw the swimming pants I had taken out from the bag to his face. I nailed my target, but Cody just threw the pants away and looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"What the hell Justin? Have you finally totally lost it?"

"No I don't think so. But come on, we are going for a swim." I told him straight up.

My words didn't seem to convince him of my sanity, he just kept staring at me.

"What?"

"You heard me. We are going for a swim. So come on, get your stuff and let's go." I said, walked to pick up the swimming pants from the floor, saw a towel, and putted that to my bag too.

"Wow, you're view is truly amazing." I said and stopped in front of the window. It was getting dark outside, the city lights looked like stars and the water in the river was billowing smoothly.

I turned around, and saw that Cody was still sitting on his bed, so I sighed loudly, walked next to him and grabbed his hand. I pulled him up and started to walk towards the door.

"Wai-wait a minute! Where are we going? And why?" he asked still looking puzzled.

I kept dragging him forward but answered.

"To the roof. There is a swimming pool there. "We got to the elevator, the doors opened and we stepped in.

"And because something has to be done about your dancing. "

"My dancing? I thought we were gonna swim? Or are you saying that I'm not in shape? My legs are _totally_ in shape, and I have a six-pack." he said

"Oh I am very aware that you are in shape, especially your legs: Can't really comment about your six-pack, haven't seen it so."

"And how do you exactly know that?" he asked.

"Are you really trying to ask if I have been peeking when you've been in the shower? No. Let's just say that those jeans don't leave much for imagination." I answered. Cody blushed, but then defended himself.

"Oh and you're the one talking? Those jeans are even worst! They are almost the same as just wearing boxers. "

"Oh so you_ did _look at mu bum! I knew it!" I exclaimed. The same time the elevator arrived at the top floor, so Cody just mumbled something like _"you're unbelievable" _and pushed me out.

"So why are we going for a swim again?" he asked.

"Well I just thought it would be really romantic, to swim together in the moonlight and watch…" when I saw the way Cody was looking at me, I jumped straight to the point. "I mean, dancing is you're weak point. Mine is swimming. So I thought that if I open up my weak point to you, you'll feel better about yours." I explained.

He was quiet for a minute, but then hummed and said

"That was deep. But in a way, correct. I'll give it a shot."

I smiled and walked over to the pool. It was placed outside, but on area there was a canopy. The pool was big and the other end must've been over two meters deep. At that thought my stomach turned a bit. The water flowed over side of the pool, dropping down, creating a waterfall.

"Can I have my swimming shorts now?" Cody asked

I dug them from my back and gave them to him, I was wearing mine underneath my jeans. I started to take off my pants and shoes.

"Where do I chance?" Cody asked

"Right there. " I answered. "I can look away if you are feeling shy" I answered teasingly.

"Yeah you do that you little pervert." I laughed and turned around, taking off my shirt. I heard Cody taking off his clothes too, and resisted the urge to peak. Realizing that that was just really weird, I shrugged the thought away.

"Are you done or what?" I asked

"Yep." I then turned around and saw that Cody was already on the pool.

"When the hell did you get over there?" I asked surprised.

"Well I've been here, looking at your back side for a while now."

"And I was the pervert?"

"Oh shut up and come to the water:" he said waving me to come and join him. I gulped nervously and slowly walked over to where Cody was swimming at the deep end. I gulped again when I saw how deep it was.

"We can start at the other end if you want." Cody said and I smiled at him thankfully.

I walked to the other end and Cody swam next to me, sometimes diving underneath the surface. He looked almost like he was flying in the water- he moved so smoothly and effortlessly.

Once I got to the other end I carefully stepped in. The water was warm, but not too hot. I stepped down the three stairs, trying to control my breathing. Cody was standing at the bottom and I went to stand next to him.

"Just relax Justin. Deep breaths. When was the last time you have swum?" he asked with a smooth and calm voice.

"I umm…It's been a while. I have a thing for umm water. I...I don't like it that much." I said my voice shaking a bit more than I would have liked.

"I can see that. But it's okey. Water I okey. It's not gonna hurt you." he said still talking with the calming and soothing voice. It made me relax.

"Okey so now, we are gonna just swim a bit. So lower yourself down and push with your feet from the floor. "I did as I was told and slowly but surely we made it to the other end. When we got there I clung to the wall. I looked down and started panicking when I saw how deep it was. I could imagine the water rushing in my ears, going down to my throat making me unable to breath. Then I felt Cody's hand on my shoulder and he started to talk in that soothing voice again.

"You are fine. Nothing can happen to you, I'm gonna take care of you. Just deep breaths Justin." I started to breath slower and relax.

"Sorry, this is a bit ridiculous, I'm sorry." I tried laughing but it sounded weird, my voice trembling.

"No it's fine really. I get how you are feeling. I used to be just like you- the water scared the hell out of me. Just the sign of water made me panic. " he said, his hand still resting on my shoulder and right there and then, I was glad it did.

"Really? But I thought you have swom your whole life."

" I have. When I was five or six, my mum made me take swimming lessons. She said not being able to swim in Australia, is like being a bird not able to fly. So no matter how hard I fought back, she took me there. But I had a great teacher; he took it real slow and let me go at my own pace. After quite a long while, I became comfortable with the water. I even ended up competing. But you don't have to do that."

I smiled to him and he returned the smile.

"So Mr. Big Ego, are you ready to try this again?"

I nodded and the next couple of hours we swam from one end of the pool to the other. Cody was an excellent teacher, he let me take it my own pace, he taught me new techniques, how to say afloat, how to not get water up my nose and throat. At the end, I was able to make it across the pool at medium speed, without panicking. And I was drained, my arms, legs, abs and back were aching.

"Okey I can't swim anymore, I'm exhausted. " I finally said and crawled up the pool stairs.

"I'm starving." Cody said and sat next to me.

"Well, good, because I brought food!" I said and got out of the pool, and walked over to my bag.

I noticed that there was another small pool behind some short trees or bushes. I waved Cody to follow me, and together we stepped in to the pool. It had benches and we sat down. I opened the small picnic basket and took out a bottle of apple coke soda, two sandwiches and some cake. I gave one sandwiches to Cody and poured some soda to a champagne flute.

"Oh this is fancy." he said and took a sip from the glass. "Wow is this apple coke soda?" he asked.

"It's my favorite!" They both said at the same time. For a second we looked amazed at each other, but then started to laugh.

"Ohmygod, I haven't met _anyone_ that likes apple soda!" Cody exclaimed.

"What a coincidence!"

We laughed for a while and started to eat our food again. The last drops of sunlight touched the waterfall and made it look like a rainbow. I pointed out to Cody and he said it was gorgeous. We fell back to silence and ate the cake.

"Hey umm Cody?" I asked

"Umm?"

"I-I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For this swimming thing." I said looking down.

"Hey anytime Justin. But we are not done yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You could make to one end of the pool to the other. Don't get me wrong, you did great, but you still got a lot to learn."

"Let's make a deal then. I help with your dancing, and you'll help me with my swimming. Deal?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Deal." he said and shook my hand. "Like we don't spend enough time together already." he continued laughing.

"Well you just think that I'm so irresistible, so you just have this unbelievable desire to spend time with me and…" I stopped when he spattered water on my face.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled and attacked him back. He was quicker and jumped out of the pool and I ran after him. He headed to a little sitting area on the corner of the roof, but I caught up and tackled him to the floor, on top of a furry carpet.

With a yelp he crashed down, but quickly turned around to his back. I jumped on top of him, sitting on his lap, making him unable to get up.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." I told him, referring to the elevator incident.

"I don't mind, except the fact that you have thing for being on top." he shot back.

"If I was you, I'd be a bit more careful and nicer too."

"Haha yea sure, noticing that you are the one sitting on top of me."

"That is actually the point. I'm on top of you, so I have the upper hand, _so _I can do some very bad things to you." I said smirking, while running finger slowly down from his chest down to his lower abs.

I heard him take a sharp breath and then he spoke again:

"Like what?"

I didn't bother answering, I just putted both of my hands on his stomach and slowly slid them down his sides. I lifted my chin to look him in the eyes. There was fear, anticipation in his eyes. There was something else too and when he looked at me, it felt like his eyes burned my skin. It made fidget, it made me nervous and when I couldn't hold his gaze anymore, I tried to pull off an evil grin, not sure how well I succeeded.

I then started to tickle his sides, and he started to laugh hysterically. I kept tickling him, when he begged me to stop. Tears were flooding down his eyes and he kept begging me to stop.

"Please PLEASE Justin stop my tummy hurts so bad, please!" he managed to speak.

I eventually stopped and he was lying there breathing hard, cheeks red, clutching his stomach. He kept looking at me, little gusts of laughter coming.

"Does your tummy still hurt? I asked him when he calmed down.

"A bit yes." he said and rubbed his stomach. " But I know what will make it better!" he continued.

"What?"

"Well you said it, when you ran in to me, giving me a sore forehead. "_A kiss is the best way to heal wounds.""._

"Oh keep dreaming. " I told him, but he looked at me with his ocean blues, sticking his lower lip out and rubbing his stomach.

"Oh that's just not fair! You used The Face!" I tried but he was having none of it, he just kept looking even more miserable, so I had to give up.

I lowered myself and kissed his tummy. I then looked up as to ask if it was better. He kept looking miserable, so I kissed his tummy again sweetly and softly. I looked up again and he was smiling.

I took it as sign that I t was all better, got up and held a hand out to him.

He took it, still smiling goofily.

"You are amazing. I mean, it was you who splashed water on me, then you turned it somehow so I ended up being the bad guy, and have to make it up to you." I wondered

"Oh shut up." he answered.

Authors Notes:

So there you go. A fake date, physical contact and ummm so sweet ending.

See you soon!

#neongiraffe

.


	7. 7 The Bridesmaids & Sleeping Over

**Day Six "The Bridesmaids" & Sleeping Over**

After the pool thing and teaching Justin to swim, we went down to our rooms. I was exhausted and walked straight to my bed, collapsed down on it and fell down. I touched the place where Justin's lips had touched my stomach. I thought back to the earlier situation:

"Well you said it, when you ran in to me, giving me a sore forehead. "_A kiss is the best way to heal wounds."". _ I told him. I was pretty sure that he wasn't gonna go through with it and surely he answered:

"Oh keep dreaming. " But I wasn't gonna give up that easily- I was gonna get that kiss, no matter what. I had no idea where this sudden obsession had come, but right there and then, I didn't care.

"_So that's the way you're gonna play? No-o. Let's see if you're gonna able to resists my cute face."_

I did my cute-face- sticking my lower lip out and using my blue eyes as my advantage. When he didn't give in, I rubbed my tummy and tried to look even worst. I saw his face soften and knew that I had him. He did try really hard- I'll give him that, but just like that, he bend down and his lips touched my stomach.

The time slowed, he reached down, but finally when his lips touched me, I unintentionally took a sharp breath in. His lips felt so soft, the kiss was so innocent, not lusty, not horny and just sweet. Almost like.…loving.

He looked up and I saw a fire in his eyes, something I only see when he's dancing or singing. He lowered again and then his lips touched me. I felt a smile unintentionally appear on my face.

Then the time jumped in to a fast forward. First he was there and then he was standing in front of me, holding a hand out. I took it and in a haze we walked out. Then I found myself alone at my hotel room, walked over to the bed and crashed down.

"_What the hell happened?"_

That was my last thought before I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning and reached for the clock. Squinting my eyes I saw that it was ten o'clock already.. Jumped out of bed like a kangaroo I started to get ready.

I threw the first on thing that I saw, rushed out making my way to the dance studio. I called for an elevator, and while I waited for it, I tried to pat my hair down into something that didn't look as much like a bird's nest as it did now. When the doors slid open, I rushed in, simultaneously eating a mint drop. I took a look at myself from the mirror, noticing that my hair looked even worst that it did before I tried to tackle it. I remembered that I might have had a comb in my bag so I tried to locate it.

At that same moment the doors slid open again and someone rushed in with such speed that managed to knock me down in the process. Caught off guard I lost my balance and fell backwards down to my back. I felt the hard elevator floor under my back and someone else's body on top of me.

"Oh my god I'm so sor…." I heard a man's voice. Looking up I saw that it was Justin.

"You gotta be _kidding _me."

"Oh hey. It was you Cody." he said, still lying on top of me, looking surprised.

"_Yes _it's me. I mean who else could it be? I'm the only one that you have a habit crashing into in elevators. "

I said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm really sorry, I just woke up and noticed that it was really late and I thought that I was gonna be a late and…."

"Slow down for god's sake. Take breath while you're at it." I said a bit softer.

He blushed and then neither of us said anything. I noticed how close he was, his faces just inches away from mine, his body pressed to me. His hair was a mess again and he looked like he'd just woken had this weird look on his face and then I saw his eyes fall down. I followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at my lips. His eyes darted between my lips and eyes.

"Your breath smells like mint." he said almost whispering.

I laughed at that and said:

"Yeah, I ate a mint drop. You want one?"

He blushed even more and looked down.

"You mind getting up? Or do you get some sick satisfaction from crashing in to people in elevators?"

He smacked my chest but got up.

"Ouch! That hurt!" I cried out.

"Oh I didn't realize that you were such a girl." he shot back.

I didn't reply and started to sulk, crossing my arms on top of my chest.

"Oh camoon get up. The doors can't close when your legs are between the doors" he said and like commanded the doors started to close, but when came in contact with my feet, slid back open again.

"See?" he stated.

I still didn't move and when the doors tried to close again but failing, Justin sighed and said:

"_Okay _I'm sorry I called you a girl."

I looked up and stared him straight in the eyes. He didn't back down, but with me sprawled and sulking on the floor, my bottom lip sticking out, I saw that he was holding back a smile. My lips started to twitch up too but I was determined not to laugh first. We stayed there for a while, but then Justin gave up and burst out laughing. I couldn't hold it any longer, so I did the same.

Still laughing he held up a hand and helped me up.

We eventually made our way to the studio. We started to work and practice dancing. At first I was a bit nervous, but quickly got over it and relaxed. I was still a bit stiff and didn't say my ideas out loud that much.

The day went on and soon it was time to call it a day and go back to our rooms. Justin was still a bit sore from the swimming last night, so we didn't go up to the pool.

The next day went on pretty much the same as yesterday; we got up, practiced and went to bed.

When I woke up on Friday, exactly seven days from when we started, I got up normally, ate and went down to the studio. Justin was already there and snickering he said good morning and smiled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing…" he said still smiling, trying hard not to laugh.

"No tell me what it is!"

"It's just that you have your shirt on the wrong way." he said.

"What?" I then looked down at my shirt and indeed, I could see the seams. Justin giggled at my shocked expression but when I took a hold of the hem of the shirt and lifted it above my head, taking the shirt off-his laugh faded. I looked at him and saw that he was goggling. Deciding to take advance of the situation and getting back at me from earlier, I walked slowly toward him and asked in a low voice:

"Like what you see?"

Justin met my eyes but it didn't take long for them to start roaming my naked torso again.

"I just never realized that you actually did have a six-pack." he said quietly. ¨

I smiled and thought that I could take this a bit further, tease him a bit.

"Yep, I really do. Want to touch it?" I said calmly.

"What? Of course not. That'd be weird." he said but the fact that he was still looking at me convinced me otherwise.

"Oh _camoon._ You know you want to." I said and walked closer. I was only two steps away from him, but he didn't back away.

"I didn't say nothing" he exclaimed.

"The first rule of lying is that you tend to use double negatives. " I said and moved one step closer, leaving us just one small step apart.

When he didn't reply or do anything, I took a hold of his hand, lifted it up and placed it on my stomach.

I had no idea how he'd react, a small voice in my head saying that I pushed this too far.

I lowered my own hand, but his still stayed there. Slowly he started to move it around my abs. His fingertips barely touched my skin I got goose bumps.

"_What is he doing? I was sure he was gonna either freak out, or hit me."_

The air had gone really thin and I felt like the room was gradually getting hotter. I looked at Justin, and the same time he looked up to me. We held eye contact, while his fingers traced softly around my abdomen. The tension was building up by the second. When his fingers started to make their way up to my chest, I notice that I wasn't breathing anymore. His fingers made their way up to my chest, to my collarbone, traced it up to my shoulder. The whole time we looked in to each other's eyes, and I was sure that I might pass out any second. Then he putted his hand completely against my chest, spreading his fingers wide. I looked at him, my mouth a slightly open and then when I thought that couldn't take it anymore a second longer, he suddenly pushed me back, hard.

I stumbled a couple steps, but was able to stay on my feet.

"You're not gonna fool me that easily." he said smiling, but his smile faded a bit too fast. He turned around and said:

"Can we get back to work? And put some clothes on, will you?"

The rest of the practice went on Justin being totally normal- or trying at least. There was this weird tension, making both of us slightly awkward. I noticed that Justin avoided coming too close, certainly didn't touch me and avoided my gaze. I tried my best but at the end of the practice I was certain that something was up.

After the practice and were collecting our stuff I walked over to Justin with the intention to talk to him.

"Hey um Justin?"

"Yep?"

"I umm…" I started, but the same time he turned to look at me. He seemed just normal, eyes smiling like usual, making me think if I had imagined it all.

"You what? Oh god are finally admitting that you took ballet lessons too?" he said teasing, pretending to be excited.

"I waited _so _long for this. I knew it, I knew it!" he yelled and did a little victory dance.

"Oh shut up Justin. I'm not a ballerina like you." I said and nudged him to the shoulder. I was getting even surer that I had just made it all up.

"I...I just wanted to ask if, if you fancied eating out again?"

I wasn't sure if he bought it, he looked at me uncertainly, but to my relief he said:

"Yeah okey sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Maybe that Chinese place again?"

"Okay sure. Let's meet up in the lobby in about hour? I need to shower and stuff" Justin said cheerfully.

"Yea sure."

We went back to our rooms; I took a shower and changed my clothes. Exactly 61 minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I went up and opened it, revealing Justin behind the door.

I took a look at my watch, crossed my arms on top of my chest and said looking very annoyed:

"You're late."

He took a look at his watch too and said:

"Yeah, exactly _one minute_." He turned to leave, but I didn't follow him. He raised one eyebrow, and when I still didn't move, he sighed and looked at me.

"Are you serious Cody? It was **one **minute for god's sake. " When I still didn't react in any way, he switched his tactic.

"Do you really want me to start tickling you again? Because I still remember how much you enjoyed it."

"Okey fine!" I replied quickly. Justin just smiled and said something like "I thought so" and started walking to the elevator.

We got down to the lobby and went out. The hotel had stone walls and a big gate. The gate was guarded by a hotel employee, who sat in a small booth opening and closing the gate when necessary. When we walked past him, he suddenly yelled:

"Hey wait up!"

We turned to look at him, and he walked out from the booth, and walked over to us.

"You might not want to go there." he said when he reached us.

"What do you mean?" Justin was the first to ask.

"There are some fans waiting behind that gate. Someone said that you might be staying here and some true fans are camping out there, to find if that's true." he explained.

"What? You mean that we can't go outside anymore? We did that a couple days ago and it went just fine." Justin asked.

"Yea, but that was before they heard the rumor that you might actually be here. But like I said, it's just a rumor, they don't know for sure, so if they don't see you, they are probably gonna just go away tomorrow or the day after that. So- if I was you, I'd lay low for a while." the employee said and walked back to his booth.

"This can't be real! We're stuck in this hotel! Like we don't spend enough time there already…" Justin said looking annoyed.

"Calm down. It's just for couple of days. We can just order something from the room service and watch a movie." I offered touching his shoulder calmingly.

"Yea, okay fine…" he huffed and we turned around and left.

We walked back to my room, I called the room service and ordered some pizza, coke and for dessert some chocolate pudding. We popped a DVD on, and waited for the food to come. Couple minutes later, I heard a knock and opened the door, letting the hotel worker roll a cart in and then leave.

"What are we having today?" Justin asked and was about to walk over to the cart, but I shooed him back saying:

"You just go back to the bed and start the movie. I'll bring the food over."

"Oooh, this is fancy. Are you just being nice, or is there something you want?" Justin asked, but plopped himself down to the huge bed.

"I'm trying to be nice and the first thing you assume is that I want something? You are just horrible. "I said smiling and rolled the cart over to my side of the bed, I went to sit next to him and he putted the DVD on.

"What are we watching? Here, take some pizza." I asked and handed his pizza.

"_The Bridesmaids. _"

When I looked at him funny, he asked:

"What? It's a great movie!"

I just smiled, took my pizza and replied:

"Oh nothing. I just didn't think you as the romantic type, that's all."

"Well, I am. I like romantic movies and that's it. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked loudly looking challengingly at me.

"No no I don't. Calm down dude. Romance is nice, really nice!" I said holding my hands up.

"Good. Now shut up."

I just smiled and turned to watch the movie.

The movie was actually good. We bursted out laughing more than once. When the pizza was gone, I offered Justin the chocolate pudding. He took, looking at it like he was sure that at any second a worm or something would crawl out.

"Do you need a magnifying glass? Or maybe a microscope?" I asked. He looked up to me and then blushed.

"I just wanted to find out what was in it…"

"Well. I can assure you that it's perfectly harmless cup of chocolate pudding. I can even test it out for you, make sure it's safe." I said and at that I scooped a spoonful from his cup and plopped it to my mouth.

"Hmm... " I said and pretended to be deep in thought.

"After a long and hard analysis, I came to the conclusion that it's a cup of very normal British chocolate pudding."

Justin laughed and tasted the pudding too. After he put it to his mouth, his eyes closed and he made a noise of pleasure.

"Mmmmmm…That is _amazing_."

"I know. It's so good. I ordered it yesterday and was tempted to eat few cups more. Well, quite many cups actually." I said and he laughed at that.

"Hey you got of it on your chin. "he said, reached out his hand and wiped it away with his finger. He then putted the finger to his mouth and smiled. Our eyes locked and I saw that the chocolate pudding was almost the same color as his eyes. He slowly slipped his finger out his mouth and for some reason I found that incredibly sexy. Justin smiled again and then turned to watch the movie again. I felt like there were butterflies in my stomach.

"_Get it together. For gods sake he's Justin Bieber, empathize the word he. And __**he **__is just winding you up."_

I got back watching the movie and tried to focus, when my mind was wondering to all sorts of places.

"Do you want to get under the covers and warm up?" I suddenly heard.

"_What?"_ I asked my mouth dropping open.

"I mean that can I go under the blanket? It's kind of cold…" Justin asked and looking at me.

I snapped my mouth close, when I realized that it was still open.

"I umm yeah sure." I said and got of the bed, watching Justin crawl under the blanket. He settled in the middle of the bed and curled up in to small ball. I smiled, thinking that he looked quite cute right now.

"Come on Cody, its nice and warm in here." Justin said and patted an area next to him. I did as I was told, and climbed next to him. I gathered pillows behind my back, resting in a half laying half sitting position.

I settled down sighing contently.

"Can we snuggle?" he said very unexpectedly. I snapped to look at him, and he was smiling, so I thought that he must've have been joking.

"Yeah sure:" I answered.

I turned to look at the TV again, but then Justin suddenly moved towards me, sitting right next to me, then took my hand lifting it up and sliding himself under it, his head resting in my chest. He let my hand fall back down, settling down at his tummy.

He then sighed contently too.

"Relax Cody, you're harder than a rock." he then said, while I was trying to get over my shock.

"I- I just didn't think that you'd actually do it." I stumbled over my words.

"Of course I would. I love to snuggle, it's one of the best things in this world." he said simply.

We watched the movie and I started to relax. At one point there was a scene that we found very funny, a bit too funny to be honest and laughed with tears flowing down our eyes, clutching our stomachs. Justin was laughing even harder than I was; he turned to lie on his tummy, burrowing his head between my shoulder and neck. My laughter had started to fade, but when I saw how bad he was laughing I cracked up again.

After we finally got ourselves under control the movie had ended. I reached for the remote and turned the TV off. Justin didn't make any effort to get up and leave so I said:

"Hey it's over. Time to get little Justin to bed."

When he still didn't move I nudged him slightly.

"Ummmrjhngerune just ten minutes…" he mumbled.

"What?"

"Just let me lie here for ten more minutes. It's so soft and warm and mmm…"

I laughed but decided to let him stay. I mean- it was pretty comfortable right here.

"You _really_ like to snuggle don't you." I asked amused.

"Yep"

I lied there, my hand resting on Justin's back, listening him breathing. His breath slid across my chest and his face looked so peaceful, making me reluctant to wake him. After a while I thought that I better do it now, before it gets too late, so I said quietly:

"Hey Justin? It's getting late. "

He showed no reaction so touched his face softly. He didn't move, so repeated myself a bit louder, but he stayed still.

"_Did he fall asleep? He did look a bit tired. Should I wake him up?"_

I looked at him, he looked so calm and relaxed. He did these little sniffling sounds sometimes, making me smile.

"_Oh camoon. What harm can it do. I'll just let him sleep there for tonight He did look really tired..."_

So I let him stay. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep too, when I listened his rhythmic breathing.

Authors Notes:

Helloooo. I had a bit trouble with this chapter, I didn't quite know where to take it, but here it is. Hope you enjoy all this fluffiness!

#neongiraffe


	8. 8 From The Past To Evil Plans

**Chapter 8 From The past To Evil Plans:**

Authors Notes:

In this chapter there is gonna be some past Justin/Selena, but the only purpose is to make Cody understand Justin better, making them bond and all that. And in the next chapter it will get a lot hotter, i promise...

I woke up in the morning feeling very relaxed. I had slept better than I had in a long while. I hummed in satisfaction and stretched my hands above my head.

"Ouch!" I heard someone say in a sleepy voice. I quickly looked to me right, seeing Cody lying there and looking at me annoyed.

"I let you stay the night and the first thing you do is smack me in the face?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"What? You _let _me stay the night? You were supposed **not **to let me fall asleep!" I exclaimed suddenly very awake.

"Why? You looked so tired. And I did try to get you up, but you just mumbled something like ten more minutes and then you fell asleep. Not my fault." he replied and stretched.

"_Not your fault_? You could had just chucked me out of the bed!" I cried out.

"Why are you so upset about this? We just slept in a same bed, nothing more." he answered raising one eyebrow.

I wasn't sure myself why I reacted that way, maybe I was just embarrassed and didn't know what to do and I had slept so well and it had been a **long **time since I had woken up next to someone.

"I umm. I just….My stylist, Anna, really wants me to find a "special someone" and me spending the night with someone, with _anyone_ will just give her more to go on about." I replied looking down.

"Well, you don't have to tell her that don't you?" Cody asked plopping up to one elbow.

"Yeah I guess I don't. It's just that we've known each other for quite a long time and she'll see if I'm hiding something. It's like if I'd tell you not to think about a pink elephant, what are you thinking?" I explained.

"A pink elephant. "he answered laughing.

"Exactly."

"Are you gonna see her today?" he asked like he had read my thoughts.

"Yea, she wants to go _shopping_ again. But I'm pretty sure that she's gonna interrogate me again." I told him.

"Again?" he asked.

"Yeah ever since she and my bodyguard finally told each other how they felt, she had texted and called me every day telling how great love is and that I just _have to_ find someone, because it's been _so long_ since Selena."

Her name made me a bit sad but I tried to hide it from Cody. I didn't seem to fool him, when he asked in a soft voice:

"So you're not together anymore?"

"Naah, we broke up about six months ago." I replied trying to sound confident, but couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"Oh that's too bad. I thought you were together." he said and looked at me with those ocean blues. He didn't seem to pity me- I hated when people did that- he just seemed to genuinely care.

"Yah most people do- and I don't blame them, we never went shouting that we broke up."

"Why's that?" he asked.

Normally if someone would've asked that same question, I would've told them that it was none of their business and to get lost, but now, I really didn't care. It was actually nice to sit and talk with Cody- even if it was about Selena.

"It seemed too private, too…I'd feel too exposed in somehow. Which is pretty ironic thinking how public our relationship was. " I told him. He seemed to understand and most importantly, he seemed to care. I didn't get that a lot nowadays. I mean I do have friends and assistants and John my bodyguard was always there if I needed to talk, Anna too. But they really didn't quite understand somehow. They did listen and give me advice, but they had very hectic lives, a lot to do and all that. Sometimes I really do feel lonely even when surrounded by people.

I told Cody how me and Selena met, how we were set up by our managers.

"We first met in a meeting with our managers and other staff and I thought that she was beautiful. I even accidently knocked down her water glass when I went up to talk to her. She just laughed." I told him, smiling at the memory. Cody just smiled and told me to carry on with the story. So I did.

"We started talking, well she was a lot better at it; I kept forgetting words and mixing them up. She didn't seem to mind thought.

She and her crew left and I was so angry at myself not asking her out, so I asked John to get her number somehow and he did. Two days later he brought me hre number and wished me luck. "

I fell silent, so Cody asked:

"So did you call her?"

"I did. It took me another two days to work up the nerve. I finally did and managed to ask her out. She said yes.

Our first date was at a hotel. We were not allowed to leave the hotel for security reasons. I would have wanted to take her out bowling, but my manager said that that I couldn't do that. We would have had to rent the whole bowling alley. He was a bit over protective back then." I laughed and Cody did too. He then got up to rest his head on top of his pillow.

"Oh I'm sorry, you really don't want to listen me go on about my ex-girlfriend haha." I said making an effort to get out of bed, but I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"No it's fine. I want you to." he said simply looking me in the eyes. Somehow I got the feeling that he knew that I needed talk about this, even if I didn't want to. And I really didn't want to. I haven't talked about Selena to anyone, but somehow it didn't feel so bad to talk about her to Cody.

"You sure? It's a long story." I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." he confirmed and smiled softly.

"Well we _are_ in England, so shall we drink some tea? Or as they say it over here "put the kettle on"? I asked and got up.

Cody laughed but nodded.

I made us a cup of tea and walked back to the bed. Cody had made the bed and was no slipping back under the covers. He held the blanket up while I sat next to him and gave him his cup.

"So, where were you?" Cody asked when we had settled nicely.

"Okay…." I sighed and went on with the story. I told him about our second date, how our first four dates happened in a hotel room, how we went for dinner and when I knocked down my drink to my lap. I told him how we finally went bowling and I dropped the ball on my toe and couldn't play anymore.

"Wow. I mean _wow_. You are just _horrible _at dating. " Cody said when he had finished laughing. I smacked him playfully across the forehead.

"But please carry on."

"Fine."

I then told him when I took her to meet my parents, and the same night when I finally kissed her. How it felt amazing, like the whole world had disappeared around us. And I told him when a month after that we shared the night. I remembered how special that time was. We took it slow, there was no rush.

I felt sad again was reluctant to go on. Cody saw that and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I know this is not one of those amazing love stories. I know that there is a bad ending."

And with that I carried on.

I told him about the first time we appeared in the red carpet together and when we went official.

"I had never been so happy in my life. She was everything I wanted. I was…I was in love."

I had told her that many times, but saying it out loud again after all this time felt so weird. Cody didn't say a word, just stayed there silent. And I went on.

I told him about our holidays away, our camping trips our dancing lesson. Our everything.

"So, what happened then?" Cody asked quietly.

"She broke it up."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Why?"

"Because she could."

"I thought you were in love."

"I was. I never said that she was too."

Cody stayed silent for a minute but then asked:

"She just pretended?"

"No. No she didn't. We had a blast together."

"So what went wrong? Did she cheat?"

"No. She would never do something like that. One day she was just gone. Told me how this was the end for us. Then walked away. I think she cried. I can't remember. "

"I don't understand." he said and rose up to look me in the eyes. I didn't look back.

"I don't think I do either. Sometimes I think that the managers set us up only because they thought it would bring good publicity for the both of us. And it did, no doubting that."

"So she did pretend?" Cody asked.

"No. She did love me. She really did but the thing is that it just…it just.."

"She just didn't love you quite enough. " he continued for me.

"Yes…yes."

I had always known that, but I was too ashamed to admit it. Too scared maybe. But the feeling had always been there- me loving her more than she would ever love me.

"This is ridiculous. We're dudes; we don't talk about love and ex-girlfriends." I laughed embarrassed.

"Yeah I guess we don't. Except that sometimes we do." Cody hummed, making me feel less ashamed that I had just poured my heart out.

"I know why she left you." Cody said suddenly.

"Well do tell me. I'd like to know too."

"You cuddle too much."

"What?" I asked until I realized that he was kidding.

"I don't cuddle_ that_ much."

"Oh yes you do. You were draped around me like a…."

"Oh don't even **think **about finishing that sentence." I dared him. He just smiled evilly and opened his mouth to talk, but before he got a word out, I took a pillow and smacked him in the face.

He looked at me confused for a second, but then said:

"Oh this is war!" he yelled and before I had time to react, he'd taken a pillow and smacked me with it.

Then we started a very immature pillow fight. First we just smacked each other on the bed, but when Cody saw that he was losing, he fled from the bed and ran behind a couch.

"Camoon Cody, surrender and step away from the sofa. I promise I'll be nice. Or not."

I walked around the couch but saw that there was no one there. Realizing that I had been ambushed I quickly turned around but it was too late. I had about two seconds to dodge Cody who was jumping towards me.

Well I didn't. We both crashed on the floor, Cody on top of me. He quickly sat up, to strangle me by the hips, so I couldn't get up.

"I get why you enjoy this so much." he said.

"Enjoy what?" I asked out of breath.

"Being on top. This is rather nice actually." He replied and then started to bounce up and down on top my hips.

"Ouch ouch ouch! Cody stooooop!" I yelled.

"What? Don't you enjoy this?" he asked looking innocent.

"No I really don't! You're squishing my balls!"

"Oh I'm sorry. "he said and stopped. "Buuuut I think of something more enjoyable that we can do" he continued and winked.

"Like what?" I asked convincing myself that he didn't mean _tha_t. He leaned back and put one hand behind him on my thigh. He then slid it slowly down while looking at me smirking.

"_Oh god is he really…?" _My thoughts were interrupted when a pillow that had been next to leg, hit my face.

"You sneaky little thing!" I managed to yell while trying to cover my face. Cody started to giggle uncontrollably. I took advantage of the situation and took a firm grip of his hips and pushed him to the right. He was caught off guard, so it was relatively easy to get on top of him.

He was still giggling and it made me smile, the way he just couldn't make it stop. Soon I had no choice than to collapse on his chest laughing.

Cody managed to stop at some point but while he got a hold of himself, I lost it even more. He patted me on the back, trying to calm me down. I eventually did, but didn't get up. Laying there was just so nice. He was caressing my back and I didn't mind. I felt his chest move up and down when he breathed.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Cody? Are you there? This in Anna, Justin's stylist. "

"Oh fuck." I said and jumped up. "Don't let her in, she can't see me!"

"What why hell not?"

"Shhh…! She can't hear me either" I whispered. "She can't know that I'm here because I told her earlier as a joke that I'm on a date." I whispered.

"And why on earth would you do that?"

"So she'd stop telling me to _go _on one!"

"That makes no sense. " Cody shook his head.

"I don't care! Now go open the door, do whatever she tells you to, but don't let her know that I'm here!" I whispered, pulled him up and pushed him to the door and panicked where I would hide. I went under the bed. Cody laughed when I was crawling there, so I nicely gave him the finger.

I heard the door open and then Anna's voice:

"Hello Cody, it's nice to meet you. I'm Anna, Justin's stylist."

"Hello Anna, nice to meet you too. What brings you here?"

"I'm taking Justin out to find him something for the gala on Sunday which you'll be attending. Your stylist called saying he's sick and asked me to find you something to wear. I hope that's okey?"

"Yeah sure, that sounds nice. Should we leave now?"

"Yeah that'd be great. Let's just get Justin and let's go. Do you happen to know where he is? He told me that he's on a date." I heard Anna say and I cursed silently.

"I ummm… He…He said that he had to cancel, because they won't let us leave this hotel, because of the fans outside."

"_That was pretty good Cody. "_ I thought to myself.

"What? Are you sure?" Anna asked in a voice that I had heard before. It was the voice when she knows that she is being lied to and she's giving you one more chance to tell the truth. I hoped that Cody saw the hint, because Anna wasn't a fan of liars.

"I umm..I uh….Okay fine. The date was yesterday and haven't seen him since. "

"_What?"_

"So, are you saying that he stayed over?" Anna asked suggestively.

"I uhh. Yeah I guess. " he then turned his head a bit to the beds direction, with an evil smirk on.

"_Oh no. No no no no. Oh noooo you won't Cody. "_

"Well, actually, I happen to know a little something about the date:" he said and leaned on the doorframe. He did exactly as I feared.

"_That little bastard is just making this up as he goes. He's __**so**__ gonna pay for this." _I thought as Anna looked at Cody interested.

"Well do carry on."

"I don't know much…."

"_you know nothing."_

"But I did happen to see his date last night:"

"_oh you little…"_

"Blond, blue eyes."

"_what?"_

"Very fit. I mean, **very** fit. Really pretty too."

"_okay I have no words left."_

"I'm a bit jealous for him, his date was just gorgeous."

Under the bed I hit my head to the floor. Repetetly.

"Wow, that's just great! You can tell me _all_ about it, when we go and get him. This is just great!"

I heard them walking out and the door shut.

After a while thinking about how to get back at Cody I crawled out the bed. I reasoned that they'd be going up to my room, and that I should go there too. I walked out and headed up.

When I arrived to my floor, I saw Cody and Anna at my door. Cody turned around and greeted me happily.

"Oh hi Justin! Me and Anna were just looking for you, she's gonna take us shopping. For the gala."

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hello Justin! Where have you been?" Anna asked with a twinkle in her eye that I knew too well. It was the sign that I wasn't gonna have a good time on our little shopping trip.

"Just around. " I answered. Cody was smiling and I wanted to punch him.

"_He knew __**exactly**__ what he was doing. He's so gonna suffer."_

"Mmm okay. Should we leave? John is waiting for us." Anna asked and walked back to the elevator.

We went down to the car where John was waiting with a bunch of flowers for Anna. I knew that this could take some time, so I just sat in the car.

Surely they started to make out. I heard a door open and Cody sat next to me.

"Do you mind explaining me what the hell just happened? " I asked and turned to look at Cody angrily.

"Well, I believe that Anna just got a punch of flo…"

"Shut up! You know what I'm talking about!"

Cody didn't reply for a moment, just sat there smirking at me. "_oh what would I do to wipe that smirk fof his face…"_

"Well?" I pushed when he didn't answer.

"If you are not talking about the flowers, I have no idea what you mean." he said smiling sweetly. I was just about to yell or punch or hug him, whatever it would take to get him to talk, but then John and Anna got in the car, sitting on the front seat.

"You are such a cute couple!" Cody said happily and then winked at me.

"Oh thank you Cody, you're just so nice, isn't he John?" Anna asked and turned to John.

"Yes, he is." John said simply.

"Justin?" Anna asked.

"What?" I answered sharply.

"Isn't Cody great?"

"Mmm yeah. He is _juuust _wonderful. " I said and shot Cody a look that told him exactly what I thought about him. And it wasn't so wonderful.

"Thanks man. I like you too." Cody said with a smirk and patted my shoulder. I went over ways I could get back at him, because I knew that this shopping trip was gonna be nightmare.

Surely, once we got the mall and Anna had escorted us to a shop and in to the chancing rooms, the grilling started.

I was in one of the stalls trying on a suit that Anna had picked out when I heard her voice through the curtain.

"Soo Justin."

"_Yes_?"

"Little bird told me that you were on a date last night." I could hear Cody muffling his laughter.

"Mm." I answered.

"Is that a yes?"

"It was an mm. Are you sure that I need a bow?" I tried to redirect the conversation, but knowing that it wouldn't probably work.

"Yes you do. And don't try to chance the subject." Anna said. I didn't reply.

"So?" she asked.

"So what?"

"Tell me about the date."

"What date?"

"_Justin Drew Bieber_" Anna said in a very sharp mom-like voice. I could hear that Cody was struggling to hold back his laughter.

"You are gonna tell me every detail there is to tell about your date, or I'm gonna tie that bow around your neck and squeeze it out of you." Anna said again with the mom-voice. Cody apparently couldn't hold his laughter any longer, but was no giggling like there was no tomorrow.

"_oh you are gonna regret doing that…"_

"Well umm…" I knew that I had to tell Anna _something_ or she would strangle me right here and now. I thought that I could make this a bit more pleasant for myself by starting the project of revenging Cody right away.

"Yes, there was a date." I started. I could hear Cody trying to control himself, so he could listen to me.

"_you better listen…"_

"We tried to go out for dinner, but there was a fan situation so it didn't work. So we stayed at the hotel, watched a movie and fell asleep."

I could hear a quiet "_what"_ from Cody. It only made me smile and carry on.

"We watched "The Bridesmaids" and it was so cute when she fell asleep in my arms. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. Like an angel." Anna was saying _aww_ and Cody had gone silent. I just had to see his expression, so I walked out from the stall, only wearing suit pants and shoes.

When I walked out, I saw Anna looking at me happily and Cody more amazed. His eyes roamed my naked torso before he realized that I noticed his stare. He then looked quickly away blushing. I just smiled.

"Tell us more!" Anna exclaimed.

"Well, what can I tell? She was really beautiful. Blond hair that was soft as…as hmm. soft as kittens fur." I earned another _awww_ from Anna. Cody was looking at me his mouth open, our eyes locked and I went on.

"And oh…She had the most gorgeous blue eyes. They were sky and ocean blue at the same time. "

Anna was melting and Cody kept looking me in the eyes. I suddenly found myself lost in his eyes, describing them, rather than making it up.

"When she laughed, there was this sparkle in her eyes. It made me happy every time she smiled. I wanted to make her smile again. And if he was ever sad, I'd do anything to make that better."

I saw Cody's eyes widen and only then comprehended what I just said. I looked at Anna, but she didn't seem to notice my little slip.

"I umm.. . I should try on the rest of the suit huh?" I said and before anyone had time to react, I shut the curtains and rested my head against the cool surface of the mirror.

When Anna was finally satisfied with my suit, it was Cody's turn. I tried to act just normal, like nothing had happened.

Cody tried on a suit and was fiddling with my phone. I heard the curtain open and looked up. Cody walked out and looked just so, well _fit_. He was wearing a basic black well fitted suit, a white dress shirt, with a thin black tie. The suit really highlighted his broad shoulders and narrow waist. I thought about his amazing abs that I had had the pleasure of getting to know better.

"Justin?" he said.

"What?"

"You're staring."

I blushed and looked away.

"Was not."

He just smiled wickedly.

"And pick your phone from the floor will you? Someone might step on it."

I hastily looked down and indeed saw my phone on the floor. I snatched it up, avoiding the mirrors, knowing that I'd be red as a fire truck.

"So, do I look okay?" he asked, admiring himself from the mirror.

"Umm I don't know. Your ego is in the way." I said. He just snorted, but Anna gave me a disapproving look.

"Don't be so mean Justin." she said.

"Says the woman who threatened to string me up by my bow." I said and earned a bad look from Anna again. She was measuring and fiddling with Cody's suit.

"I still might."

When we finally got back to our hotel, I had a plan to get back to Cody. He wasn't gonna get away with his little stunt that easily.


	9. 9 Drunken Cody & The Other Guy

**Chapter 9: Drunken Cody & The other Guy**

Authors Notes:

I am sorry. I really am. It's just that… I met Cody and we ran away together to Bali, so been a bit busy. But seriously i am sorry, and really ashamed.

Here it is, chapter Nine! Sorry its kinda long….

(UPDATE:1: sorry the link dosen't work, so i put some instructions there

2: I've been trying to get some chapter breaks into this, but fanfiction just dosen't want them to go there. So sorry, that's why it's just onebnig junk of text. i'll try to fix it!)

I looked at Cody who was sitting next to me in the car. He looked out the window and listened to his ipod.

He looked calm and relaxed.

"_Enjoy it while you can. After I'm done with you, you're gonna be everything but calm and collected."  
_

When I first thought about how to revenge Cody's little stunt back at the hotel room, my first idea was just push him into a pool or steal his cellphone. But when Anna had interrogated me and all he did was laugh his ass off, I decided that I had to come up with something better. When I saw Cody's expression when I told him about my alleged date, and described the evening we had, I knew what had to be done.

I felt that someone was watching me so turned my head to the right, and indeed Justin was looking at me, smiling kinda creepily.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he answered but kept smiling somehow evilly.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what? I'm not doing anything." Justin answered looking all innocent.

I eyed him for a while longer but then just mumbled "never mind" and turned away. I thought I heard him laugh very quietly but I wasn't sure. Somehow I had a feeling that something was up.

We got back to the hotel when the sun was setting. We were all tired, so Anna and John just said goodnight and me and Justin went up to our rooms. I lived five floor lower than Justin, so I left the elevator first. When I was walking towards to my room I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back and saw Justin behind me.

"Justin? Aren't you going back to your room?" I asked surprised.

"Of course I am. I'm just gonna walk you back to your room." he said simply.

I frowned and asked "You do realize that the distance from the elevator door to my door is about 10 meters?"

"Yeah I do." he answered and we arrived to my door. I pushed the key in but suddenly felt him right behind me.

"I just wanted to wish you goodnight." he whispered to my ear. I quickly turned around and found myself face to face with him. Little surprised I took a step back, but realized that I couldn't, because the door was right behind me.

"Why? You have never done that before:"

He leaned closer to me, until we were just centimeters apart. He hand sneaked to rest on the door next to my head, and he leaned just a bit closer.

"Well, something is gotta be done about that, right Cody?"

"Mmmhhngea...yea. Sure" was all I got out.

"Good" was all he said before he turned around and left.

When he was gone I said out loud:

"What the _hell_ was that?"

I laughed and shook my head and walked to my room.

Waking up on Friday morning I yawned and stretched loudly. I enjoyed this particular part of the day very much, when you have just woken up and the bed is warm and soft and you can just lay there.

This morning that moment was rudely interrupted even before I had the time to enjoy it. While I was yawning and stuff, I heard footsteps and suddenly a voice said:  
"Good morning honey."

I haven't woken up properly so my train of thoughts was a bit silly, if you'd just realized that you're not alone in a room when you are supposed to.

"_Morning? Oh yes it's not midday like usually when I wake up. Hey wait a minute….Honey? Who would call me honey. Well besides mum, but she doesn't have a man's voice…."_

"I made you some breakfast." the voice said again. This time turned to look at the direction of the voice and saw Justin. He was standing next to my bed, holding a tray which smelled like bacon and eggs.

"What?" I finally got out.

"You know breakfast. The most important meal of the day. " When I kept staring at him he continued:

"It's food. You put it into your mouth and chew. Well chewing is not always necessary in case of milk or…"

"Justin shut up!"

"What? Not a good morning then huh?" he asked and sat on the bed with the tray, buttering a toast.

"What the hell are you doing? In my room? How did you even _get in?_" I asked finally waking up properly.

"I'm making you breakfast. And I convinced the cleaner lady to let me in. "he stated like this all was a regular thing to do.

"What? Convinced her just how exactly?" I asked

"Call it physical appeal." He answered smiling.

"You are unbelievable." I said sitting up. I noticed that the covers had slid down to my ankles and even worst I was only wearing a pair of boxers. I quickly pulled the blanket to cover myself up.

Justin chuckled and passed me a glass of orange juice.

"What's so funny?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing. It's just that last time you were keen to so of your six-pack and now you're so shy. "he said and winked. I just stared him mouth open. He lifted the tray putted it to my lap.

"What the hell has happened to you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied and snatched a toast.

"I mean what the hell happened ? Yesterday you were ready to punch me and now you are waking me up with breakfast."

Justin only chewed his toast and smiled.

"Are you saying that you don't enjoy being waked up with breakfast? Cuz I can eat it myself."

"No I do like it, it's really nice but…."

"But _nothing. _Stop over analyzing and eat your breakfast. We have a lot of to do today." he interrupted me.

"Wha-what?" I asked.

"Yes. First we practice, then I have planned something just for us." he said and stucked a toast into my mouth.

"Wlike whot?" I asked with my mouth full.

"You'll see." he answered simply, winked and told me to get dressed.

We went down to the studio and started to practice. Half an hour in to the practice I knew that there was definitely something up. Justin was acting super weird. When we danced he was always came to stand really close to me. When I didn't a get this one move he did, he came to stand behind me.

"So, you lift up you hand" and he took a hold of my and lifted it up to shoulder height "and then you take the other" he said and took his hand and lifted my other one up. He was standing right behind me and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Then you tilt your head back" he continued while sliding his hand along my hand, his fingertips just touching my skin. I could feel goose bumps appear. He moved his hand up to my neck, then to cheek, finally ending up on my forehead and gently pushing my head backwards to rest on his shoulder.

"Then you lift a hand up above your head" he said and lifted my hand.

"Then you spin around "he whispered and spun me around under his arm like a ballerina. I suddenly found myself staring into his eyes, noticing that I had started to breathe really fast. I tried to calm down my breathing but couldn't bring myself to look away from his eyes. He had this weird look on his face- first he was all cocky and confident, almost arrogant- but his face softened and he looked almost like a vulnerable puppy. It didn't last long, when he suddenly smirked.

"So do you think that you got it now?" he asked.

"I umm yea I think so." I was confused, baffled and a little embarrassed. Why, I didn't know.

"D'you wanna take a break?" he asked after a while.

"What? Oh no I'm fine."

And then we went back to practice. I was looking at Justin from the corner of my eye every chance I got, when he wasn't looking.

By six o'clock we were both tired and decided that it would do for the day. In the elevator Justin turned to face and me and said:

"Be ready in half an hour, I'll come to pick you up, I called John, he'll be waiting for us."

I looked at him very puzzled.

"Ready for what? Where are we going?" I asked while the door opened at his floor and he walked backwards out answering:

"I told you, I made some plans for us. "

"What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"You'll see." he said simply and winked.

"But but you gotta tell me! How do I know what to wear!" I cried out but the doors were already closing.

The last thing I heard was him laughing and telling me to wear something sexy. Then the doors fully shut and I sighed but smiled. I kinda liked surprises and when it came to Justin, I had a feeling that it was gonna be quite a ride.

I hurried to my room, rushed in to shower and tried to wash my body and hair at the same time.

"_only half an hour?! I need more than that! I need to wash myself and style my hair and decide what to wear and oh god I'm sounding like a girl. man up Cody."_

Still I rushed around my room, drying myself, combing my hair, looking for my socks. 20 minutes later I had gotten boxers, socks on, and done something about my hair. I was now franticly looking for something to wear. I had gone through all of my suitcases but hadn't found anything.

"_something sexy? what the hell is that? he could've at least tell if we are gonna be outside, are we gonna eat or aaargh I hate him!"_

Then I noticed a little brown paper bag next to the stuff Anna had gotten me. I reached to take, peaking in. There was a small paper note on top and I read it:

"**if you ever need to wow someone –Anna"**

I smiled and turned the note. On the other side there was more handwriting:

"**you'll look steaming sexy in these."**

I threw the note away and took what was in the bag. I pulled out a white low cut t-shirt, pair of black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. Looking at the clock I saw that I had about five minutes, so I putted my faith in to Anna's hands and pulled the clothes on. I walked up to the mirror and saw that Anna was right.

The jeans were like made for me, the shirt really showed some skin and the leather jacket gave me some bad boy vibes. I had just time to get my wallet and keys before there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I shouted. I walked to the door, opened it and saw Justin. I greeted him but he stayed silent.

"Wow. You really nailed the looking-sexy thing. Good job." he said looking me from head to toe. I felt a bit shy so I looked down and quietly mumbled a thank you.

"Oh don't be shy or modest. You look great. I now have to shoo people away from trying to get a piece of you." he said smiling

"Now camoon lets go."

I was bright red but followed him. We got down to the lobby, and I saw John. I greeted him happily and he showed us to our car. My mouth fell open. It wasn't just a car, it was a goddamn limo.

"What? Are you serious?" I turned to Justin.

"Yep." he said simply and opened the door for me. I went in, still very amazed. Justin sat next to me, but I was too busy looking at the limo.

"Look Justin there's champagne and soda and is that chocolate? " I exclaimed and ate one. "Mmm that's so good! Oh look look there's a telly and is that a skylight?"

Justin just laughed at me. "Wow calm down Cody. It's like you've never been on a limo." I looked down a bit embarrassed.

"You've never been on a limo." he said again, stating the fact this time.

"Yeah my mum doesn't want the fame getting to me, so I have a weekly allowance. "

"Wow, That's…that's so cool. Your mum is great." he said. I looked up, expecting him to say that that's so lame or something. Instead he just smiled at me.

"I guess." I answered. He kept smiling at me and suddenly rose to get some of the chocolate. That exact same moment John pushed the gas pedal and the limo jerked forward. Justin lost his balance and I quickly tried to keep him from crashing to the floor by stretching my hand to grab him from his bicep.

That didn't work out as planned, instead reaching I lost my balance too, and we both landed face first to the floor. Well Justin's face was on the floor, mine was on his back.

"Ouch god dammed!" he shouted.

"I just crushed my nose…." I moaned.

"Why the hell are _you _complaining, I hit the floor!"

"It still hurt….." I said Justin cursed under his breath .

"You have nice cologne. What brand is it?" I asked.

"Just get up will you !"

I climbed back on the seat.

"Oh shit fucking dammed…." Justin cursed and followed me looking very irritated. I took one look at his face and tried very hard not to smile. I failed miserably but tried to get myself together when I saw his face.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?"

He looked so funny when he sulked like that so I couldn't take it so I bursted out laughing. He looked even madder so I signaled him to look in the mirror. He did and saw that his face was covered in chocolate.

Somehow he had managed to knock down the bowl of chocolate and land face first into it. There was still chocolate all over the floor.

"Here, let me help you." I said reaching to get a towel and wetted it with some water. I turned back to look at him and he was still sulking shooting bad glares at the towel.

"Or would you rather want me to lick it off?"

He just huffed and scooted closer. I slowly reached up and wiped the chocolate off his face. I kept laughing every now and then and soon he couldn't keep a straight face either. Together we laughed and tried to get the chocolate off.

"We so need to take a picture!" he exclaimed. I smiled and moved closer to him. He lifted his phone and I heard a_ click._ He turned to look at the picture but frowned.

"You need to come closer; I can only see half of your face."

"No way! If I come any closer you'll get the chocolate on me too!"

He thought awhile, then smiled and patted his knee.

"Hop on."

"What?"

"Camoon, it's the only way to fit that gorgeous face of yours in to this picture. So, hop on " he said and patted his knee again.

"I'm not sure was that a compliment or an insult." I answered.. Justin looked at me for a while like willing me to jump to his lap, but since I didn't move, he huffed and said.

"Fine. If you don't wanna do it willingly, we'll do it the hard way."

"That's not the way the saying gooooaargh!" The rest of my sentence turned into a _very_ manly scream when he scooped me with one arm under my legs and the other behind me shoulders to his lap. I automatically wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep myself from meeting the floor again.

"Theeere we go." Justin said happily and I poked his cheek. Okay it wasn't the best revenge but it would do.

He just giggled and picked up his phone again. I positioned myself better in his lap and looked at the camera. Right before he pushed the button, I turned my head and gave his chocolate cheek a kiss the same moment I heard the _click_ again. Justin turned to look at me and then said smiling.

"You got chocolate on your face after all." I looked at the mirror and noticed that I indeed had chocolate on my lips. I licked it away with my tongue. I then grabbed the towel behind me and started to wipe Justin's face again. He closed his eyes, his arm resting on my hip, the other on my lap, holding my tight keeping me from falling. Or leaving in that matter.

I noticed that he had a small scar on his forehead, just below his hairline.

"Where did you get this from?" I asked and traced the scar with my finger. Justin shuttered and I looked at him inquiringly.

"Your fingers are cold." he explained. "And as for the scar…" he was interrupted by John, rolling the window down between the drivers and passage space.

"Hey guys we are here. What the hell are you doing?"

"Cody was scared of this big limo, so I thought…." Justin was interrupted again, this time by me smacking him with the towel.

"Actually, Justin was so clumsy, that he couldn't even keep his balance sitting town and…." I couldn't end my sentence, because Justin pushed me off his lap on to the seat.

"I didn't hurt your feelings did I? Does little Justin need a kiss to make it all better huh?" I said in a voice that you'd talk to a cute puppy dog, kitten or a baby.

"Shut up Cody. And get out, we are here." he answered blushing slightly, but trying to cover it.

"Teenagers…." we heard John sigh quietly.

"Oh wait don't go yet!" Justin suddenly shouted just before I opened the door. The widows were darkened so I couldn't see where we were.

Justin quickly jumped out the car and closed the door.

"What is wrong with him?" I asked John.

"I'd like to know too. He's just being, well, Justin. "

I laughed and then the door opened on my side. Justin stretched his hand out, I took it and he helped me out the car.

"Well thank you my sweet prince."

"You are welcome my sweetest princess." he answered and bowed. We both chuckled and then I looked around us for the first time. We were in a park, in front of a fish and chips booth.

I turned to look at Justin.

"Really? This was your big plan?"

"It's part of it. After all we are in England, so we just have to try fish and chips." he said and walked over to the booth.

He ordered three, and once they were ready, he gave on to John and then took me by the hand and led me deeper to the park. It was getting dark, so the street lights were on, making the park look a bit magical. He kept pulling me deeper, using short cuts through small paths. We had started to climb uphill, and soon I was breathing heavily.

When we finally emerged through a bush, we were on top of a hill. There was a bench and Justin walked over and sat down. I looked around and saw that the place was isolated, bushes and trees surrounding it, except in front of us, where there was breathtaking view down to a valley.

A small river flowed calmingly down in the valley. A light wind moved the tree's leafs, making a quiet swishing sound.

"Wow. "was all I could say.

"Yeah." Justin said and handed me my food.

"How did you find this place?" I asked. The only way you could've found it, was if you already knew where it was. Kinda like Hogwards.

"I googled." Justin said simply. When I looked at him eyebrow crooked he chuckled.

"I asked a friend. He told me about this."

In silence we ate the fish and chips. It wasn't an awkward silence, just a silence. We both took in our surroundings, all the quiet little noises the nature made.

After a while I set my container down next to me on the bench.

"That was amazing. Best meal I ever had."

"I know right? If I'd known that it tastes this good, I would have moved to London agezes ago." Justin agreed. We both laughed, but then fell back in silence, looking at the view.

"This place is amazing. I should take a picture. With my luck I'll never find this place again. "I said and took out my phone.

"Hey I want to be in your picture! I was the one that led you here in the first place." Justin said smiling goofily.

"Then we should both be in it. "

"Go and sit over there." Justin said and pointed the ground about 10 meters away. I walked over while Justin set up his phone on the bench and pushed the button. I could hear the countdown and Justin made a run for it. He got next me and with an evil grin he suddenly lifted me to his lap bridal style.

I made a surprised sound, but just as I looked over to the cameras direction, I heard a _snap_ and then there was a flash. Justin was laughing and twirled around while I was screamed.

"Let me down! Don't drop me!"

That only made him laugh more.

"So what do you want me to do Cody? You want me to let you down but not to drop you?"

"Oh shut up, just don't let me fall!"

Justin suddenly stopped and looked at me very seriously.

"I would never let you fall."

Surprised I looked at him. He didn't say anything, just slowly and carefully walked back to the bench and gently lowered me down.

"We should get going." he said avoiding my gaze.

He didn't wait for me, but started to walk away.

We got back to the limo where John was still eating.

In silence we got in the car and started to drive again. I thought that we were gonna get back to the hotel, but we drove past it.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Eventually we stopped and I got out of the car. We were in front of a bar. A karaoke bar to be specific.

"Umm Justin you do realize that I'm not 18."

"Yeah I do. But a buddy of mine owns this, so talked to her and she'll let you in. Just don't drink anything. "

I've never been to a bar before. I didn't know what I expected. But not this.

The bar was just a normal room, a bar counter on the left side of the room, small tables and chairs scattered around the room. On the back was the karaoke part of the bar, a microphone, couple of speakers, and a karaoke man with his equipment. It was Friday night so it was pretty full, not uncomfortably, but a chatter filled the room.

Justin sat me down on one of the small tables and asked if I wanted anything. I told him that a soda would do just fine.

While he was gone, I looked around. The bar was cozy, a little shabby, but it had a home-ish feeling to it.

Justin came back with a beer and my soda.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I just thought that it'd be a little chance from the studio and hotel."

"Okay." I answered simply.

"But if you don't like it, we can totally leave." he added quickly.

"No it's fine. I like this place." I said smiling. Justin seemed a bit nervous, but calmed down when I kept telling him that I _did_ want to stay and that it was fine.

We chatted and talked about just everything. We laughed at a drunk guy who singing Lily Allen's "_Fuck you " _from the bottom of his heart. He kept emphasizing the part _fuck you_ a lot.

"Wow he's really getting in to it." I said.

"Yeah. Someone should go and tell him that there are actually other words in the song besides fuck you." Justin answered and we both cracked up.

Soon after that some of Justin's friends that I didn't know arrived. They talked a lot and I didn't get a chance to say anything, so soon I gave up.

Justin got dragged away and he mouthed me something like _I'm sorry _and _I'll be right back._ I just nodded.

I sat there by myself and looked at the people around me. A guy who was leaning on the bar counter kept shooting me glances. He was rather cute, he had very blond hair and bright blue eyes. He had a nice body too, so when he smiled at me I smiled back shyly.

He got his drink and walked towards me. I panicked a bit and quickly looked down.

"_oh my god what the hell do I do ? is he really coming over here?" _I looked up and yes, he was.

(if you want to know what I pictured the guy to look like, google him "satin circus" and then the image search, he's the blond one) )

"Hello there." I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw that the guy was standing next to me.

"Umm…hey." I said shyly.

"What's your name?"

"I uhh.. .Cody."

"Well hey I uhh Cody. "he said smiling holding out his hand. "I'm Evert. " I took his hand smiling.

"May I sit down?" he asked.

"Yea sure. "

"_what's up with you and your three word answers Cody?"_

"Are you here alone?" he asked after he sat down.

"No, I'm with a friend. He got dragged away somewhere."

"_that was more than three words, good Cody!"_

"You mean the brunette guy? I thought he was your boyfriend or something, so I didn't have the courage to come and talk to you. "he said smiling charmingly.

"Oh no he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend. We work together." I explained. Evert smiled wider.

"_he has a nice smile."_

"Well good, I don't want to get my ass kicked tonight." We both laughed.

"_like Justin could kick anyone's ass. or cared enough to do so."_

"So where are you from ?" he asked.

"Australia actually."

"Wow really? That is so cool. I've always wanted to visit. Maybe if I come there sometime, you could show me around?" he asked teasingly.

"Umm yeah sure, just let me know when you land."

"Can I ask how old are you?"

I panicked awhile. The guy looked like he was at least 19, and for some reason I didn't want him to leave just because I wasn't 18.

"I'm 18. " I said smiling.

"Oh cool. I'm 20. Oh I'm so sorry, let me buy you a drink." he said apologeticly touching my hand lightly.

I wanted keep up my appearance of being 18, so I didn't say no.

"Uhh yes." then I realized that I didn't know any drinks, so I quickly scanned the room looking at what other people where drinking, but didn't recognize any.

"Just umm…surprise me?." He got up winked and said that he'd be right back, telling me not to disappear.

Couple minutes later he came back with my drink-which was rather large, red and had an umbrella. I took a sip and it tasted like strawberries and strong alcohol.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's a strawberry surprise" Evert said smiling. I took another sip thinking to myself:

"_Justin told me not to drink. He'd kill me if he'd find out. " _I searched him and saw that he was still surrounded by his friends laughing and smiling,

"_wow he really seems to be enjoying himself. it didn't take him long to forget me…"_

"Is that our friend?" I heard Evert ask.

"Oh yeah it is."

"Looks like he's enjoying himself."

"Yeah I guess…" I said and signed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad, I just….If I were him, I'd totally choose you over them." he said smiling shyly. I chuckled and thanked him, thinking to myself that maybe this guy wasn't that bad after all.

" _well at least he wants to spend time with me unlike Justin…."_

We talked about random stuff and I found that I was actually enjoying myself. Evert was really funny and he had a really nice smile. He got me another strawberry surprise and I drank it happily. Evert had proceeded to sit right next to me at one point. I didn't mind, he smelled nice.

"I mean the hell with him! You're way better than those people!" he exclaimed referring to Justin, who was still with his other friends. He then leaned very close to whisper something in my ear.

"And I have to say, that accent of yours is something incredibly sexy."

I was startled but only laughed, thinking that he was cute.

"Thanks. " I answered. Braved by the alcohol, I asked him:

"What if I'd said your name, and then you'd tell me if that sounds sexy too?"

He giggled and nodded.

"Evert."

He giggled again leaned to whisper again:

"That was amazing. I could listen to you say my name _all_ night." His lips touched my ear and I could feel his hot breath in my ear.

He pulled away just that he could look me in the eyes. I blushed hard. He chuckled and said:

"You're so cute when you blush."

I laughed too and looked down embarrassed.

"I'll be right back. He said and touched my shoulder."

I drank the last of my drink, and then heard the karaoke guy introduce the next singer.

"And the next young gentlemen is Evert, He wants to dedicate this song to Cody. The stage is yours Evert."

My head snapped towards the karaoke corner and indeed, Evert was there, holding a mic and looking straight at me. I heard the intro and thought _oh no not that one_ to myself.

"_You know that im a crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like it. All I want to do is lose control. But you don't really give a shit, you go and you go and you go with it. "_

"_God dammet he has a voice like and angel." _I thought.

"_I say hey, what's your name. It took one look and now I'm not the same. I say hey, since that day, you stole my heart and you're the one to blame." _He sang looking straight in to my eyes. The he waved me to come on the stage, but I just mouthed _no way. _He was having none of it, so he started to walk towards me. When he reached me he sang again.

"_And that's why I smile, it's been a while, since every day and everything has felt this, right and now, you turn it all around, And suddenly you all I need the reason why-y-y. I smile."_

He kept looking me in the eyes and took a hold of my hand. I was giggling like a teenage girl - tomorrow I realized it was because of the alcohol – and he led me to the stage.

We sang the rest of the song together, never loosing eye contact. When we were finished the whole bar was cheering, some of them shouting_kiss, kiss, kiss.. _I blushed hard, and he slowly leaned to kiss me on the cheek.

We headed back to the table, and I really started to feel the alcohol. I walked clumsily and Evert had to help me back, one hand on my waist. We got back and I sat down, giggling hard.

"Oh my god I hate you!" I laughed.

"I'm sorry, but this is a karaoke bar! I had to do it!"

We both cracked up and when we finally got it together, I noticed that Evert was really close but I didn't care, I was feeling happy and good and the room was spinning maybe just a bit.

"But Cody, I really meant what I sang. I think you are really cute and sexy and I'd love to go to Australia." he whispered, his face just centimeters away. I could see him inching closer, drunkly I thought if he was gonna kiss me.

He was so so close now; just one more small move and his lips would touch mine. He moved, pressing our lips together. It felt warm and fuzzy – I wasn't sure was it because of the alcohol or him- and it just felt _good. _I slowly, very carefully kissed him back, not quite sure what to do. I had only kissed two girls before this, so my experience level wasn't so high.

He moved his hand on my neck, the other sneaking to rest on my waist. He pulled me closer and the kiss was getting more heated. His lips were warm and nice and then suddenly I felt someone jerking me away. The next thing I remember was Evert on the floor, and Justin shouting at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Evert looked confused, but elegantly got up from the floor, brushing his clothes.

"I_ was_ kissing a cute guy, until you interrupted me."

Justin was looking pissed, like he was gonna punch the living hell out of this guy. I found it all just so funny and started to giggle. I couldn't control myself, soon I was gasping for breath.

"Cody? Are you drunk?" Justin asked in disbelief.

"I umm… Maybe just a..a..a bit." I slurred.

"Blame the straw…strawberry suprises." I giggled again.

"Did you buy him a drink?" he turned to yell at Evert.

"Yes, so what if I did. He was looking lonely when you were off with your friends." Evert said, getting mad himself.

I still thought that this was very funny and giggled tears flooding down my eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! He's 16!" Justin yelled, hands clutching in to fists.

"What? He told me he was 18…But why the hell do you care, you didn't seem to care while ago when you left him by himself!" Evert shouted back.

I just couldn't take it anymore, I was laughing so hard that I lost my balance and fell from the chair.

"Oh my god Cody are you okay?" I heard Justin say near me. I couldn't see him, the room was spinning and I was feeling really bad.

"Justin help me, I'm feeling really bad." I slurred.

"Okay I'm calling John _now_, and **you**, stay the hell away from him." I heard him dial a number. Soon I was being carried away, but not before I looked back at Evert and said:

"I enjoyed the singing kiss. Thanks I love you."

Then I was being wiped away and into a limo.

Authors Notes Part Two:

Im gonna be on summer holiday, so I have time to write! And sorry to all of you, who thought that a minor going to a bar is wrong and just well wrong. I couldn't warn you about that on the first Authors Notes, cuz that would have had just spoiled the surprise.

**The song** was Avrill Lavinge – Smile

**The Boy **was a real person, he's a Finnish singer, called Krippe. Check him ouuuut. **And hey**, no hard feeling towards Krippe okay? He's great, cute, sexy, blond as hell Finnish guy

Review if you feel like it.

#neongiraffe

ps. thanks to the guest who reviewed, it was my first review ever, and it pushed me to finish this chapter. thanks!


	10. 10 Justin's POV

**Chapter 10 Justin's POV**

**Author Notes: **In finland you can go to bars when you turn 18, except some bars where the limit is 21. And the really strong stuff (alcohol stuff) you can buy at 20 or 21 (can't remember, im not that old yet), so wanted to explain that because I think its different at USA and some other countries.

We were driving back to the hotel, Cody was lying next to me on the seat. He was giggling and laughing at one point, then he suddenly looked like he was going to cry. He never stopped talking, but he was slurring quite badly, so most of the time I had no idea what he was saying. I have given up some time ago trying to communicate with him, instead I looked out of the window, trying to figure out how this night ended up going so terribly wrong

"Justin…..justinnn?" Cody slurred, trying to get my attention.

"Hmm what Cody?" I looked down at him. His head was resting next to my leg.

"Wazz…wasen't that funny?" he giggled.

"Yeah it was hilarious."

"No no no Justin I mean like…like..umm..and then.." the rest faded somewhere, he just smiled contently.

I looked out the window again, and for ten minutes he stayed silent.

"Justiiin? Juuuustiiin?" he called.

"Yes Cody?"

He didn't say anything, but looked at me. First he looked very amused by something, but then his smiled turned into a frown and the he looked like he was really going to cry.

"Justin I'm so sorryyy. I mean like …like. Don't hate me Justin, Justiiiin?" he took a hold of my hand and squeezed it tight, like he was afraid of drowning or something. He looked so miserable, and scared.

"It's alright Cody. It's gonna be fine. I promise." I tried to convince him, but he still panicked and tried to say something, but it turned into hopeless sobbing.

"Oh no Cody don't cry, don't cry." My heat twisted, I didn't want him to be sad. When words seemed to have no effect on him, I took him by his shoulders and dragged his head to my lap. He seemed to calm down, but still sobbing. I awkwardly tried to pat his head, and slowly he seemed to calm down.

Noticing that it was working, I started to comb his hair back, massaging his scalp. He let out a content sigh, and closed his eyes.

The rest of the ride he laid there and I started to think what exactly went wrong.

The first "move" I made was when I walked him back to his room.

See first you have to understand what my plan was, to understand why I did what I did.

When I thought about what I could do to revenge him, I thought about the times when I got one over Cody.

The first thing I thought was when the first practice, when I helped him with his dancing, and at the end he ran away, maybe because of our closeness.

Then was the time right after that, in the elevator, when I knocked him down. Well he quickly turned that against me, pretending to strip for me.

Then was the kiss. Yeah that was a good one. I had kissed him on the cheek, after I got him the ice. He was definitely startled.

Oh and then was the time when I wore Anna's clothes, he did deny it, but he was so staring. I had asked him how my butt looks, because I knew that it looked _awesome_ and I had seen it on Cody's face that he knew too. He of course didn't admit anything, but I knew that we were both on the same page about how _awesome_ my butt looked.

And the same day we met the one fan, who thought that we were on a date, and I went with it. Cody seemed to really be confused.

So I came to the conclusion that whenever I came physically close to Cody, maybe implying something a bit sexual, I seemed to win.

That led to the thought that I needed to tease him as much as possible.

The first time I did it, was when I walked him back to his room.

**_Flashback_**

"_Justin? Aren't you going back to your room?" he asked surprised._

"Of course I am. I'm just gonna walk you back to your room." I said chuckling to myself happily.

"You do realize that the distance from the elevator door to my door is about 10 meters?"

"Yeah I do." I answered. He pushed the key in and I saw that this was my opportunity. I took a deep breath and moved to stand right behind him. I could smell his shampoo, which smelled like apples. For a flash second I wondered what his hair would feel like, would it be soft, silky?

"I just wanted to wish you goodnight. " I whispered to his ear thinking that I might've pushed it too far. He spun around quickly, now facing me, standing so, so close.

"Why? You have never done that before:" he said, his voice shaking a bit. That plus the startled facial expression told me that my plan was actually working. It made me more confident, so I moved my hand to lean on the door next to his head and inched just a bit closer, whispering again:

"Well, something is gotta be done about that, right Cody?"

He was blushing hard now.

"Mmmhhngea...yea. Sure" he stumbled over his words. I fought back a smile and just turned around and left.

"_that will make him think."_

The next morning my alarm woke me up at eight. It was quite hard to get up, but I did it anyway. I had a plan to go and wake him up, maybe make him breakfast half naked. _Or_ serve the breakfast one _me_.

I got dressed and walked down to his room. In front of his door I realized that there was no way to get in. I couldn't go and knock, that would've spoiled the surprise. I then saw a cleaning lady and got an idea.

"Hello, excuse me for bothering, but I would need a favor." I said to the cleaner with my best smile on. She was about my age, which I was grateful for.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"The thing is, that I would _really_ need to get in to a room, but the problem is that it's not my room. "

"I'm sorry sir, I am not allowed to let anyone in." she said and turned away.

"_oh you wanna make this hard?"_

"I'm really sorry, but the room belongs to my umm boyfriend and I want to wake him up with breakfast. We haven't seen each other in four months, so I want to make this special." I said in a sad voice, looking appealingly to the girl. I could see her heart melt, and indeed, she asked what room, wished me luck, and I was in.

Cody was sleeping, the sheets wrapped around his ankles, wearing only boxers.

I thought to myself how he **really **had a great body. Realizing that if he'd wake up now, me standing there watching him would be incredibly creepy, so I proceeded to make the breakfast.

I made bacons, eggs, toast, and juice. I tried to be as quiet as possible, but Cody was sleeping so contently that he didn't wake up. When the breakfast was done, I thought about taking my shirt off, but then decided that it would be too much, so I just walked over to his bed.

He was making these cute huffing noises and soon his eyes opened just a bit.

"Good morning honey." I said in a sweet voice.

He seemed to be a bit confused and about 30 seconds later he fully seemed to understand that there was someone in the room.

"I made you some breakfast"

His head snapped to where I was, recognition and maybe a bit of relief in his eyes.

"What?"

"You know breakfast. The most important meal of the day. " He kept staring at me like I was and aliean or something.

"It's food. You put it into your mouth and chew. Well chewing is not always necessary in case of milk or…"

"Justin shut up!"

"What? Not a good morning then huh?" I asked smiling innocently.

"What the hell are you doing? In my room? How did you even _get in?_"

"I'm making you breakfast. And I convinced the cleaner lady to let me in. " I answered, fighting not to smile too much.

"What? Convinced her just how exactly?"

"Call it physical appeal." I answered now smiling widely.

"You are unbelievable." he said and sat up. He then noticed the sheet and that he was almost naked, so he quickly snatched them back up. I chuckled at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing. It's just that last time you were keen to show of your six-pack and now you're so shy. " I winked. He looked at me with his mouth open.

"What the hell has happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked and stole a toast, noticing that I was hungry too.

"I mean what the hell happened ? Yesterday you were ready to punch me and now you are waking me up with breakfast."

"_oh you don't want to know…." _

I avoided his question and asked him:

"Are you saying that you don't enjoy being waked up with breakfast? Cuz I can eat it myself."

"No I do like it, it's really nice but…."

"But _nothing. _Stop over analyzing and eat your breakfast. We have a lot of to do today."

"Wha-what?" he asked.

"Yes. First we practice, then I have planned something just for us." I answered and stuck a toast to his open mouth.

"Wlike whot?"he asked

"You'll see."

We got down to the studio and practiced. I made and effort to always stand really close to him. I wasn't sure if he noticed, so when he didn't get one move, I thought _why the hell not _and came to stand behind him.

"So, you lift up you hand" I said and took his hand lifting it up, then I took the other sliding my fingers so that I was just touching his skin. I felt him shiver when I moved my hand to his head, pushing it back to my shoulder. I looked at his face: his eyes were closed, mouth slightly open, his eyebrows burrowed.

I lifted his hand up and spun him under my arm. He moved gracefully, ending up facing me. I looked at his face and saw something so soft, so vulnerable. His eyes were wide open, asking millions of questions, that I just couldn't answer.

So I painted a smirk on and asked cheekily if he had gotten it.

The rest of the practice I could feel his eyes on, making me nervous.

Thinking it now, that was the moment that my plan had started falling apart. His eyes made me nervous, which was odd, because I had this being cheeky and flirtatious thing covered. Until now.

Something had changed.

But at that moment I just shook the feeling away and carried on.

Couple hours later we finished and headed up. I told him to be ready in half an hour. I knew that he had to take a shower and all that, but we had practiced more than I had estimated and my schedule would go pear shaped if we didn't leave soon.

"Ready for what? Where are we going?" he asked confused.

"I told you, I made some plans for us. "

"What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I winked.

The doors were almost fully closed when I heard him ask what the hell he's gonna wear.

"_naked would be fine. wait what?"_

"Just wear something sexy!"

Then I almost ran to my room and jumped to the bed with my laptop. I looked up what's the weather would be like, and what time the sun would set.

This was very important, because we needed be at the hill half an hour before the sun was setting. I called my friend and asked one more time how to find the place. The path was complicated, but I had spent an hour memorizing it.

I had calculated this very precisely, what time we had to leave, how long it took to get there, so that we would be there at the right moment.

I have been there once before, just when the sun was setting and it had been so beautiful. I needed to repeat that tonight.

Then I knew that the bar opened at six and at eight or nine people would get too drunk for me to take Cody there.

Looking at clock I rose up and went to Cody's room.

I knocked on the door and shortly the door opened. He greeted, but I just stood there staring at him. He looked _hot_. That's the only way to describe him. He had these black jeans on, that made his legs look devilishly good. His V-neck showed a bit of his scalped chest- just enough that I wasn't slutty, but kept you wanting to see more. And the best part was his black leather jacket.

It made me think about Johnny Depp in the "Cry Baby", and it gave me some bad boy vibes.

"Wow. You really nailed the looking-sexy thing. Good job." I couldn't help but to say.

He blushed hard and looked down.

"Oh don't be shy or modest. You look great. I now have to shoo people away from trying to get a piece of you." I said smiling.

"_okay getting a bit weird there with the compliments Justin."_

"Now camoon let's go."

I lead him down to the car and his jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" he asked beaming.

"Yep." I said simply opening the door for him. He dived in and I sat next to him.

"Look Justin there's champagne and soda and is that chocolate? " I exclaimed and ate one. "Mmm that's so good! Oh look look there's a telly and is that a skylight?" he spoke really fast and excited.

"Wow calm down Cody. It's like you've never been on a limo." I said laughing.

He turned red again and then it hit me. He had never been on a limo. He agreed, telling me how he had an allowance. I thought that it was really cool. He looked up, obviously thinking that I would laugh at him or something. I just smiled.

His face lid up again.

I reached for the chocolate, but something happened and then I was at the floor, Cody on top of me. My face was hurting and when Cody complained about his nose I just told him to get over it and get up.

When I sat back on the seat I saw that Cody was holding back his laughter. I was annoyed, my face hurt and this was not how I planned everything. In my plans I would maybe scooted really close to him, smoothly do the i-am-just-streching-but-really-doing-it-to-get-my- arm-around-you move.

He kept trying to keep a poker face, and pointed to the mirror. I turned around and saw that my face was covered in chocolate.

"Here let me help you" he said and wetted a towel. I pouting, from the pain and I was quite embarrassed.

"Or would you like me to lick it off?"

"_oh yes._"

He moved closer and started to wipe my face, bursting out laughing every two seconds. I couldn't help it, he looked so funny, so I started to laugh too.

"Hey we need to take a picture!"

He leaned closer to take the picture but it didn't work. I thought a while, if he'd be willing to sit on my lap, but decided to ask anyway.

"Hop on." I said and touched my knee. He looked at me, his eyes saying _no way._ I wasn't gonna let him go that easily, so with one move I swept him from the seat on to my lap. He fitted there just perfectly.

I raised the camera again and just before the _click_ he turned and gave my cheek a kiss. I could only smile.

I happened to look out of the window and realized that we were almost at the fish and chip place. I got a little nervous, thinking that this wasn't the greatest idea I had ever had, and panicking if Cody would like it.

And way too soon John informed us that we were here. My stomach made an uncomfortable twist, and when Cody was just about to open the door I shouted:

"Oh wait don't go yet!" His hand stopped just before the door handle, he turned to look at me curiously.

I wasn't sure why I just did that, maybe I just wanted to inhale deeply and take a moment, or maybe I just wanted to chivalrous.

I walked to the other side of the car and opened the door.

"Well thank you my sweet prince." he said smiling.

"_yeah I wanted to be chivalrous."_ I convinced myself.

"You are welcome my sweetest princess."

He then looked around and saw where we were.

"Really? This was your big plan?" he asked and my heart dropped a bit.

I pushed the feeling away, telling myself that I'm being stupid.

"It's part of it. After all we are in England, so we just have to try fish and chips."

He nodded and I bought three, giving on to John.

Then I took his hand and led him to the park.

"_Left, left, right, left, through the bush, down, right at the three…" _ I went through what my friend had told me.

Finally, we arrived at the hill. I smiled when saw that the bench was still there.

Cody gasped at the view and I chuckled too. The view was even more beautiful that I had remembered.

We sat down and ate, listening to the river and birds.

"How did you find this place? he asked.

"I googled." I said jokingly.

"A friend told me about it."

"This place is amazing. I should take a picture. With my luck I'll never find this place again. "he said and took out his phone.

"Hey I want to be in your picture! I was the one that led you here in the first place." I said smiling

"Then we should both be in it. "he agreed.

I told him to go sit couple meters away while I put the camera on the bench. I then ran to where he was and had just enough time to scoop him bridal style, before the _click_. I twirled around, holding Cody tightly so he wouldn't fall. He buried his head on my shoulder, tightly holding me from my neck.

"Let me down! Don't drop me!" he screamed. His sentence didn't make much sense, so I just laughed.

"So what do you want me to do Cody? You want me to let you down but not to drop you?"

"Oh shut up, just don't let me fall!" I stopped suddenly. Why would he think that? I would never just open my arms and let him fall.

"I would never let you fall." I then realized that had said that aloud, so went back to the bench and lowered him down.

Very embarrassed about my sudden outburst, I started to walk back to the limo.

25 minutes later we were at the bar. I was still embarrassed as hell, so I really didn't want to go over the battle of is-this-a-good-idea with myself, so I just stepped out, thinking that I really needed a drink.

"Umm Justin you do realize that I'm not 18." Cody turned to ask me when he noticed where we were.

"Yeah I do. But a buddy of mine owns this, so talked to her and she'll let you in." I answered. I had taken some convincing, but she had finally agreed.

"Just don't drink anything. " I added. That was her one condition, she had made it **very** clear to me. It was kinda illegal to let Cody come in, so he drinking was hundred times worst.

Out of curiosity I looked at Cody expression when we walked in. I betted that this was his first time in a bar, so it would be interesting. Indeed he looked around marveling.

I lead him to sit on a table, one hand on his lower back. I asked if he wanted anything, and went to the counter to get his soda. Next to me was a blond guy (google "satin circus " -image search -the blond guy = Evert) leaning in to the counter and eyeing the bar.

While I waited for my beer and Cody's I took a better look at the guy. He had the blondest hair I had ever seen, and looking more closely, his eyebrows and eyelashes were blond too. He had very clear blue eyes, thin mouth and a very nice body. Overall he was a really good looking guy.

Even thought I was a man myself, that didn't mean that I couldn't admire other men. I found men and women equally attractive, and wasn't against the idea of maybe dating a guy. Till this day, I never had, but I wasn't some kind of homophobic, to be honest, I thought that was a bit old-fashioned.

Usually people notice when they're being watched, but this guy just wouldn't look at me. His eyes were fixed on something in front of him. I followed his gaze, and saw that he was looking at Cody.

I got my drinks and walked back to Cody, Maybe I made a bit of a show sitting next to him, smiling widely.

We talked about random stuff, and I really enjoyed myself.

Soon some of my friends, that I didn't know that well showed up, but they were okay. Before I had time to react I was being dragged away to meet some other people. I tried to politely to say no, but they insisted, so I thought that I'd just quickly say hi and get back to Cody.

It wasn't that simple. They kept talking and talking, showing me pictures and videos and talked some more. I kept looking over to where Cody was sitting, to see if he was fine. Suddenly the whole group was laughing so laughed along with them, to be polite.

"You know guys, it's been great…"

"Oh Justin you just _have to_ see this!"

"Fuck…" I muttered.

I anxiously tapped my foot on the floor, trying to find an excuse to leave. Then the worst thing happened. A girl next to suddenly started to tear up. I looked at her confused, then she just all of the suddenly started to cry and leaned her head on my shoulder. I awkwardly patted her on the back- which was the worst thing to do, she cried even more.

She started to talk about how her ex-boyfriend slept with her best friends and how she found them this morning in her bed.

I sighed, patting her back, thinking that I this would take a while.

And it did. She went on and on and on. No offense, I felt bad for her, but I _really _wanted to get back to Cody. It didn't feel right leaving him there all alone.

Then the blond guy I had checked out earlier started to sing a song.

"_he has a nice voice." _I thought to myself.

He then waved someone on the audience to join him. I thought that onve was a lucky guy. Or a girl.

Then the girl said that she was feeling really bad.

"How much have you drank?" I asked her.

"Not much, I just….Well okay quite a lot. " she giggled and I noticed that she looked pretty drunk.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked her again.

" Yesterday." she said."

"Yesterday? And you've been drinking tequila and all that shit? No wonder you're feeling bad!" I cried out.

"Well I was making my way home this morning to make some breakfast, but found my boyfriend in _my_ bed with _my_ _best friend, _so _excuse me_ for not eating !" she shot back.

Then she looked like she was gonna be sick. I looked around but saw that everyone where either sticking their tongue down someone's throat, or just too drunk to help, so I felt It was my responsibility to take care of her. I walked her out, where she puked like there was no tomorrow. When she was finally done, I called her a cab and helped her in it, paying the driver some extra to get her home safely.

When I finally walked back in, I looked for Cody. I scanned the bar but didn't see him anywhere. I looked again and to my absolute shock saw him **kissing** a guy. And not just _a _guy, but _the guy _who'd been watching him from the bar counter.

Clenching my hands into fists I walked over to where they were with just couple swift steps. When I reached them, the guys hand was sneaking down Cody's waist and under his shirt.

Without thinking I took him by his shoulder and pulled, hard. He landed back first on the floor, his chair coming down with him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at him.

With elegancy that infuriated me even more, he got up, brushing the invisible dust from his clothes.

"I_ was_ kissing a cute guy, until you interrupted me." he said calmly.

I was getting angrier by the second and was ready to beat him right here and right now, but then I heard a giggle from mu left. "_I know that giggle"_ I thought to myself, so I looked over and saw Cody sitting on the table, laughing so hard that he was gasping for air.

"Cody? Are you drunk?" I asked with pure disbelief.

"I umm… Maybe just a..a..a bit." he slurred badly.

"Blame the straw…strawberry suprises." he said and giggled even harder.

"Did you buy him a drink?" I furiously turned to the blond guy,

"Yes, so what if I did. He was looking lonely when you were off with your friends" he said, his voice rising too. I felt a sharp twinge at his words.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? He's 16!" I yelled at him, suddenly all his previously handsome features now disgusted me.

"What? He told me he was 18…But why the hell do you care, you didn't seem to care while ago when you left him by himself!" He yelled back.

I was so close of punching his blond face, but then I heard a crash from my right and looked over, seeing that Cody was on the floor. One heartbeat later I was next to him, asking if he was okay.

For a moment longer he giggled, but then it faded away.

"Justin help me, I'm feeling really bad." he slurred sounding like he was in pain.

"Okay I'm calling John _now_, and **you**, stay the hell away from him." I said, trying hard not to panic. I took my phone and called John.

"John you gotta come here now!"

"Justin what's wrong?"

I tried to explain, but Cody made another pained sound and I couldn't focus.

"It's Cody, he's bad, I mean bad, I don't know, I should never had left him alone!"

"Justin calm down. I'll be right there."

I putted the phone away and looked at Cody again. He was mumbling something, looking like he was gonna puke. His forehead was sweaty and his eyebrows were burrowed. I didn't think any longer, just lifted him up and carried him away. He rested his head on my shoulder, and his face white as a sheet.

Thinking now, I have no idea how I managed to just pick him up and carry him away, but then he felt as light as a feather.

Authors Notes:

Sooo there we go, Justin's point of view. I know it's kinda recap, but I wanted to show that Justin wasn't a pure idiot.

THANK YOU Omenist and same reviewer for you reviews! This sounds cliché, but have no idea how much it means to me! When I started to write his, I thought that no one was gonna read this, and just did it to amuse myself.

And what Omenist said about building up is absolutely correct, I wanted it to be realistic, not just hey uhh you are sexy lets fuck thing.

But anyway, NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE HOT.

I HAVEN'T STARTED WRITING IT YET BUT STILL. I it's time to put you out of your misery and give you some action.

Thank you again.

#neon giraffe.


	11. 11 I Want To Make It Up To You

**Chapter 11: I wanna make it up to you.**

By the time we got back to the hotel Cody was sound asleep. His head was still resting on my lap, and my other hand was brushing his hair back. I could smell his apple shampoo, although there was a strong odor of alcohol too.

Every time I tried to stop the soothing movement, Cody would start moving nervously and mumbling something unclear. So I kept combing his hair and massaging small circles.

When we reached the hotel I carefully slid out of the car, gently lowering his head on seat.

"I can carry him up." John offered.

"No I can do it."

"It's 32 floor Justin. I can carry him."

"No really I want to. "

"It's not your fault Jus…."

"Yes it is!" I snapped around and shouted.

John just sighed and I turned back to Cody. I putted one hand under his knees and one behind his shoulder.

I lifted him up and started to walk towards the hotel. It wasn't easy, but I held him the whole way back to my room. When I finally reached the bed my arms were burning, but still I slowly and gently lowered him down.

I took his shoes off and covered him with a blanket. I was tired myself, but I called the room service asking for a bucket. I took my own shoes off and putted some water on the bedside table.

The bucket came just when Cody started to wake up. He mumbled something about being sick and reached over the edge of the bed. I had just enough time to get the bucket before he started to puke.

"_this is gonna be a long night…" _I thought to myself.

And it was. Every three of two hours Cody puked, and after he was finished I had to force some water down his throat - which was quite a battle. After I finally got something down his throat, it took half an hour or more for him to fall asleep again. I waited every time that his breathing got slower and he stopped moving around, before I dared to sleep again. And when he made the slightest noise I woke up, checking that he was alright.

I woke up at nine o'clock to someone speaking. Well it was more like groaning than speaking.

"Oh my fucking god..."

I looked to my right where Cody was laying, holding his head.

"You all right?" I asked him.

He was startled and looked around. His eyes fixed on me I could almost see last night coming back to him.

He closed his eyes and puked to the bucket once again.

I rubbed his back, like I had done every time that night when he puked. When he was finished I gave him water, which he happily drank.

"I feel so bad. My head is gonna explode and it's so bright in here and ugh."

"Those are pretty much the basic characteristics of a hangover." I smiled.

"Oh don't talk so loudly." he said and burrowed his head on his pillow.

"You'll be fine." I told him and got up to get him some fruit and toast and to empty the bucket ones more.

When I got back he looked at them disgusted.

"I know, eating is the last thing you want to do right now, but last night you threw up more than normal person eats in a week, so you have to eat."

He took the oranges but looked at me confused.

"How would you know that?"

"Cuz I spend the whole night emptying that bucket and trying to get some water in you."

He looked at me baffled.

"You stayed up all night…for me?"

I was silent for a while deciding what to answer.

"Well I did get some sleep, but yeah." Before he had time to say anything else I continued. "But it wasn't a big deal. Umm let's get you to the shower. You stink."

He didn't answer, just rose slowly from the bed, his eyes fixed on me. I lifted his hand to rest on my shoulder, and slid one hand around his waist. Leaning in to me, we walked to the bathroom. I laid him down on the toilet.

"Are you gonna be all right from here?" I asked.

"I guess. But you can undress me if you want." he said with a way too straight face. I made sound that was supposed to be a chuckle or something, but it ended up sounding like someone was strangling a cat.

"Glad you can still be funny with a massive hang over." I said and quickly walked out.

"_oh my god what the __**hell**__ was that Justin? like seriously."_

I huffed to myself wondering if I was hung over from last night too. I _did _drink one beer.

The bucket caught my eyes and I walked over to it. Sitting on the bed I sadly looked at it. I could remember very clearly the sounds of discomfort that Cody made when he was just about to throw up. The way he moaned because he felt so bad. I saw the white towel peeking under the bed. I had used it to wipe the sweat from Cody's forehead. Suddenly the water bottle on the table rolled down dropping on the floor.

It was empty now, but I had fought long and hard for that. Cody was very reluctant and fought really hard when I tried to get something down his throat. Every time I had to convince him that it was good for him, and that it would make him feel better. Every time it took around 15 minutes to do that.

He kept mumbling that he would never **ever** drink anything again.

Frustrated I jumped up and kicked the bucket down. That didn't help with my anger, so I kicked it again and again till it cracked. Breathing heavily I sat back on the bed and rested my head on my hands looking at my toes.

"_I should've never let him alone. I should have been there all the time. The guy was looking so creepy, I should have known! It's all my goddamn fault!"_

I felt my eyes tearing up and angrily wiped the ones away that escaped my eyes. Then the door suddenly opened and Cody walked in. I jumped up a bit too quickly, not looking at him.

"Nothing like a warm shower! I feel so relaxed and…" he stopped abruptly. I didn't dear to even glance at his direction, but took the time to take a couple deep breaths in.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said, willing my voice not to crack.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a softer tone.

"Yeah I...I just got something in my eye. Like a lash or trash or a branch." I said trying to be funny, but still not looking at him. I wiped my eyes to convince him, but actually I wiped the stupid tears away.

I heard steps, but kept looking at my toes.

Suddenly I heard his voice right next to me.

"Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at me."

I knew I couldn't do that. I just needed a minute, to gather myself.

"Look at me." he repeated.

I didn't. I felt a soft touch on my cheek, then he putted his fingers under my chin and lifted it up. I didn't try to fight, but didn't look him in the eye.

"Just please. Look at me." he whispered.

Slowly I looked up. His eyes were filled with worry and something gentle. He cupped my cheek and with his thumb, he wiped a tear way that was making its way down my cheek.

I realized that this was just stupid and I should man up. I sharply moved away, but like he knew what I was thinking, he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't." was all he said. He pulled me to sit on the bed next to him.

His deep blue eyes urged, _pleaded _to tell him what was wrong.

"It's just…just." I started but stopped. Then it all came flooding out.

"I shouldn't have left you alone and I noticed him before and he was good looking and I feel so bad thinking that and I should have tried to get away from my friends and I didn't even know them that well and then the girl started to puke and didn't stop and then he was all over you and I should have known! It was all my fault! "

Breathing heavily I looked at him desperately. He didn't utter a word.

"I'm sorry, I haven't slept and it was a long night. This is stupid, I'm gonna go." I made a move to get up, but he sharply pulled me down again.

"You're blaming yourself. "he stated the obvious.

"But Justin… This is not your fault." he said, his eyes piercing mine. I couldn't take it anymore, so I looked down.

He cupped my cheek again, making me to look at him.

"It's not. I promise. I would never blame you. It was _my_ entire fault. I had never drank before and I should have known not to drink so fast without even knowing what was in it. "

My cheeks were burning from embarrassment. I felt so stupid and tired and way too emotional.

Camoon, I was 18, not a little kid who just starts crying when things get harder.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm really grateful of what you did last night. To be honest, I can't recall much, but I can remember that you really took care of me. I remember when you carried me up, and tried to make me feel better. And when you rubbed my back when I threw up. And that you were always there when I felt bad. I'm pretty sure I cuddled quite a lot. "he said smirking at the end.

I smiled carefully. "Yeah you did. "

"See? I'm the one that should be embarrassed. "he said and ruffled my hair gently.

I got up to take a shower too. When I was nearly at the door I heard Cody say:

"Hey umm Justin?"

"Yeah?"

He walked over to me, opened his arms and hugged me. I stood there startled for a while, until I hugged him back.

"Thanks. For everything." he said and pulled back. I just noticed that he was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"You're welcome." I answered. He kept looking me in the eyes and then something happened. I saw something chance. I wasn't sure what I was. It's like he realized something. Confused, I looked at him. He looked like he was thinking something really hard, like he was solving a really hard math equation.

Then he smiled and walked away. I turned to walk to the bathroom, wondering what the hell just happened.

When I got out, he was wearing only boxers.

"Sorry, I didn't have anything to wear, so I just took yours."

"Just the boxers? You know you could've borrowed a shirt or something."

"Naah, I like being natural."

"You mean being more like a nudist?"

He answered by throwing a pillow at my face.

"Since I'm so hung over, I thought we could just lay low today, order pizza and watch a movie?" he asked.

"Yea sure."

He ordered the pizza when my phone beeped.

"_Hey Justin. Just thought to remind you of the gala tomorrow. Don't forget. I'll bring your suits over tomorrow. And btw you'll be performing "On My Mind "at the gala. – Anna"_

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked and walked behind me, to look at the screen.

"Ooh, on my mind. I think that's a great choice for our first performance. "

I twirled around facing him.

"What? How can you be so cool about this?! We were never informed about this!"

"We'll we had practiced it a lot. We can do this. Let's just have fun." he said and bit an apple.

Sighing I had to agree, but I felt butterflies appear in to my stomach.

The rest of the day we just laid in bed, ate greasy food and watched "The Pink Panther" movies.

Sunday rolled around. I was woken by the birds singing. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked over to my right where Cody was still sleeping soundly.

He looked a lot better from yesterday. He'd gotten some color back to his face and the black circles under his eyes had disappeared. I wondered to myself how someone could look so good sleeping.

There was a knock on the door, but before I had time to even flinch Anna walked in talking fast.

"Wake up Justin, the gala starts in two hours. Eat something, take a shower, then its hair and make-up, clothes, transport, interviews and finally the gala itself." She looked around and saw Cody lying in my bed, half naked.

"Ooh that was a surprise. Well okay, not really. Hope you're not too sore, got a lot of work to do. Would you mind getting him up? Oh of course, you didn't get that much sleep last night." she laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked sleepily.

"I think she is referring to last night." I heard a voice next to me. Cody was popped up in one elbow, smirking at me. At what point did he wake up?

"What about last night?"

"You know, when we…well you know." he said smirking wider.

"Okay guys, I love you, but keep it to yourself."

"Keep what to ourselves?" I asked confused.

Cody chuckled and planted a kiss on my cheek. I was more perplexed that ever. Anna was smiling stupidly, before she shooed us up.

The next two hours were more or less chaos. There was people running in and out from our room, stylists were disputing how to style our hair, should they go with a beachy look, or more styled. All I was trying to was get some caffeine to my system, and get a bite from my toast between assistants running to ask questions, people taking pictures, stylist touching my hair, clothes, checking me teeth (yep I know…).

Cody wasn't doing any better. He had tried to take a sip from his tea for the past 45 minutes. Every time he tired, someone interrupted him. The first time it was a stylist, the second time an assistant dragged him somewhere. When he returned, he smiled almost lovingly at the mug, but just before it reached his lips, a cameraman wanted an interview.

After he was done, he finally got a gulp from the mug. His face fell and angrily putted the mug back on table.

"Camoon! And now it's already cold!" he cried out. He then muttered something under his breath, but I was sure that I wasn't about rainbows or unicorns.

I chuckled at him and he turned to look at me darkly. Then he suddenly smirked. I had a feeling that this wasn't gonna be good.

"Cody, whatever you're thinking, don't do it." I warned him.

He only smirked wider, and signaled an assistant to come to him. He whispered something to her ear, she nodded and walked away. Minute later she came back and walked straight over to me.

"SO WHAT UNDERWEAR YOU WANT TO WEAR. I GOT THESE YELLOW ONES, THEN THE BATMAN ONES, AND THEN THESE WHITE ONES WITH RED HEARTS." She yelled, holding out my boxers. The whole room went silent and stared at us.

"What?" I stuttered.

"I told you, he has bad hearing, comes with the industry."

"I don't have a bad hearing!" Cody smirked and the assistant realized that it was just a joke and ran away, face red.

"Now look what you've done! She must feel horrible right now."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her. But still, wear the white ones with the hearts. They're kinda hot." he said, winked and walked away.

Another hour later we had managed to arrive at the place where the gala was held. But before the actual gala started, we had an interview to do. We walked over to the set, which contained a small green sofa and a chair for the interviewer.

I sat down on the couch, figuring that it was for us. Cody came to sit next to me, just as the interviewer arrived. She was a beautiful lady, with brown curly hair, big green eyes and nice body. Half of the staff men were still staring at her, as she welcomed us.

"Hello guys, nice to meet you. You ready to get started?"

"Yea sure." I answered.

The camera man counted slowly from ten to one, and just before the red light turned on, she pulled her already quite open shirt downwards.

"_that will get the rest drooling." _I thought to myself.

When the camera started rolling, I noticed Cody sifting to sit closer to me.

"Hello folks, I am here with two of the most wanted young hotties right now, they are none other than Justin Bieber, and Cody Simpson. Welcome guys."

"Thank you." I answered.

"So you two are going to go on a tour together in just a few short weeks. Are you getting along just fine? I imagine that you spend a lot of time together nowadays."

"Yeah it's been great. We hit it off immediately." Cody answered.

"Right Justin? " he asked and nudged my shoulder smirking.

"Yea.. Sure."

We talked about the tour, where we'd be performing, stuff like that. Soon enough the interviewer – I learnt that her name was Kerrie- leaned a bit closer, and I knew that the official part was over, and that now we'd be moving on to the gossip.

"So guys, you both are young and very good looking. Do you get chased by girls a lot?"

"Well we've been mostly at the hotel, so hard to say." I avoided the question.

Kerrie laughed and then asked:

"Oh I see. So no one had caught your eye?"

Cody laughed and moved so that his hand was resting on top of the couch, behind my head.

"Well §not really. Except Justin." I laughed nervously. What the hell was he doing?

"Yes Justin is quite a catch, I have to admit. What about you Justin?" Kerrie asked.

"Well I umm… I haven't had time to look really."

Cody was smirking at me.

"Yeah why look when you got me huh?" He and Kerrie laughed and after couple seconds I joined them.

"Indeed, indeed Cody. But we have some eager fans here in the audience, and they have something to ask you. First up we have Angel. Angel, what do you want to ask these gentleman?"

A short girl stood and was handed a mic.

"Tell what you like the most about each other."

Cody beat me to it:

"I have to say that Justin's sense of humor. And I just adore his pretty brown eyes. "he said smiling at me. I just looked at him surprised. He seemed almost…genuine.

"And he has a great body." he pretended to whisper to the girl.

"What about you Justin?" Kerrie asked.

"What? Oh yeah. I umm… I like Cody's sense of humor too. And he's really caring and gentle. "

"Wow thank you Justin. "he said and poked my cheek. That got us big applauses.

"You guys are so cute. Next we have Wendy, go ahead."

"Hello guys. What is your favorite part of each other's body?"

"Like I said, Justin's eyes, and his smile. It lids up any room."

I was abashes by his answers, the way didn't add a cocky smile or anything, he seemed to really mean what he said.

"I like Cody's eyes. They're really blue and remind me of the sky or ocean. "I looked at him, but he didn't even flinch, instead smiled widely.

The next question was asked by blond girl.

"If you had to choose, would you kiss Justin's hand, cheek or ear?"

"_what the hell is going on with these questions? " _I thought. Cody didn't seem to mind, he just chuckled.

"Well I have to think about that. Hand is alright, I have done the cheek thing, so I have to go with the ear. Plus I'm pretty sure his ears are quite sensitive."

I just goggled at him. Before I had time to react, I heard the next question:

"Could you do it now?"

I looked at Cody, my mouth open. When I saw his evil smirk, I shook my head slightly. He wasn't gonna do it, not here with live audience. Right?

He kept looking me in the eyes, and slowly leaned in. I felt his breath in my neck, slowly moving up, towards my ear. For while, he just stayed there, his breathing tickling my ear. I had a strong urge to back away giggling, but controlled myself. Then he slowly moved closer and I felt his lips on my ear. It was warm and kinda nice. I was just getting used to the feeling when he opened his mouth a bit and to my shock darted his tongue out. He was horribly right, my ears were very sensitive, and I felt all blood rushing out my brains, and down to my groin.

I hastily pulled away, not wanting anyone see that he was licking my ear, or that I was on my way of getting a boner in the middle of an interview.

He just kept smiling that annoying smile.

Soon the interview was over and we were hushed to chance into suits. I was pushed in to a small room, and I wasted no time, but started to undress. I was almost finished, wearing only the suits pants and shoes, when someone stepped in.

"Hey I'm not read…." I started, but saw that I was only Cody.

"Hey Justin. I'm already done. "he stated his eyes roaming my body.

"You don't seem to be. Need any help with that?" without letting me answer, he took the dressing shirt, holding it out. I turned around and slid my arms in to the sleeves. He smoothed the shirt, moving his hands up and down my back. He slowed the motion down, then gently turned me around, starting to work on the buttons. He did it very slowly, taking his time with every button. He made an effort to touch my skin every time he buttoned a button.

I haven't fully recovered from his earlier stunt, so to prevent from possibly getting a boner again, I cleared my throat and asked him.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"The interview."

He looked up smiling, then leaned in, his lips hovering over mine.

"I knew you liked it." he whispered. His eyes kept looking at my lips, then slowly coming to meet my eyes. He pressed his hand on my chest, and I took a sharp breath in.

His hot breath kept hitting my lips and I was confused, but undeniably turned on. I kept thinking that this was wrong, this was _Cody, _and he must've still been a little hung over.

"Li-liked what?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

"The ear thing. I knew you had sensitive ears." He said tracing my collarbone with one finger. I shivered at the touch and was _so_ tempted just to lose myself in his touch and voice, but this was just so out of the blue and unexpected. I had no idea what Cody was doing, or why he was doing so. I was a bit scared too, to be honest.

"Want me to do it again?" he asked his breath ghosting above my ear.

"_yes, yes!" _my mind screamed.

"I…I .." he stuttered. He blew air into my ear teasingly, making me close my eyes.

"We…we have to go…The gala and…and…" I was desperately trying to think reasons to stop him; I was so overwhelmed, that I just wasn't ready for this.

Suddenly he pulled away and just normally buttoned up the rest the buttons, took my tie, putted it on walked out from the room. I just stood there, wondering what the hell just happened. My thoughts were interrupted by John coming in and telling me that it was go time. He escorted me to my place.

The gala was held in a very large stadium, build just for this event. There was about 200 guests, plus their assistants and the gala staff. First would be speeches and some performances, then dinner, then more performances, including Cody and me, then some awards were given away, then finally we would leave, first posing for the cameras on the red carpet.

I was seated quite near the stage, I didn't know about Cody. Finally after all the people were seated, the show began.

Author's Notes:

I know, I know, I promised something really hot, but it didn't quite fit in one chapter. This is like 5 000 words already so… But next chapter will be about the gala, and no one knows what is gonna happen there, and what is the matter with Cody? And what about Evert? Will there be more action between Justin and Cody?

Except me hahahaaa.

Anyways, it is midsummer day here in Finland, so _hyvää Juhannusta,_ (=happy midsummer day) as we say it in here.

Google if you don't know what midsummer is, I'm gonna save you from a lecture.

And i hate that i can't get this thing to work! No matter what i do, it's just one big junk of text, without any kind of chapter divisions. So sorry, i'll try to fix it!

#neongiraffe.


	12. 12 Lost In A Maze Of Feelings

**Chapter 12: Lost in a Maze Of Feelings**

_The gala was held in a very large stadium, build just for this event. There was about 200 guests, plus their assistants and the gala staff. First would be speeches and some performances, then dinner, then more performances, including Cody and me, then some awards were given away, then finally we would leave, first posing for the cameras on the red carpet._

_I was seated quite near the stage, I didn't know about Cody. Finally after all the people were seated, the show began._

All of the most important music people were at the gala. To be invited was the same as being acknowledged that you actually were someone. I had always though that these kinds of things were pretty stupid, but my manager made me attend.

So now I was sitting at the second row from the stage, wearing a suit and trying to small talk with the other guests. To be honest, I wasn't quite listening what they were saying, just nodded and smiled, my mind was somewhere else entirely.

I was thinking about a certain blond boy with crystal clear blue eyes and a cheeky grin. Imperceptibly I tried to look for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Soon I had to stop looking, because the gala began. The speaker- a young comedian I think – talked about something, which I can't remember. Then the first performer started. I think it was a woman singing or something.

I looked around, but there was still no trace of Cody. The second performer started and finished. I only noticed that because everyone started to clap, so I hastily joined them.

"_God dammed I can't focus on anything. Where the hell is he? I have to talk about his … What ever it was back at the dressing room. "_ I thought.

I fidgeted nervously on my seat, earning disapproving looks from the people sitting next to me. I smiled at them, but my anxiety grew by the second.

"_Fucking Cody and his little stunt. I hate him. I hate his eyes and his body and his cologne and the way he smiles. I hate that he has so many ways to smile. When he is really happy, and then when his trying to convince that he is happy. His cheeky grin. When smiles and looks down, blushing…" _

I quickly snapped myself back to reality. Another woman was singing something about lost love and I just couldn't care less.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, lips brushing my ear.

"Calm down Justin. You look like you have ants in your pants. Do you want me to check?" he whispered to my ear. I snapped around, and saw Cody smirking at me. He was sitting behind me, which was unfortunate for me, because I had a feeling that it would be wiser I saw him at all times. So I just turned around, trying to focus again.

Well that didn't work. I could feel Cody's presence strongly. I thought that I could feel his breath on my neck, but was probably imagining, he wasn't sitting that close. I wanted to turn around so badly, but I promised myself that I wouldn't grant him that pleasure.

"_No no no, don't use the words "pleasure" and "Cody" at the same sentence." _I cursed myself.

"Is something wrong? You seem really restless." I heard him whisper again. Shiver went down my back I clenched my hands into fists. Since when did he have this kind of effect on me? We have been rehearsing for an over a week now. Frustrated I bit my lip and took a deep breath in.

"Hey Justin? I was thinking that we could go and find a small closet and well… Get rid of all that extra energy of yours." He whispered again.

_**What? **_I took a sharp breath in. There was no way that that could be interpreted some other way than hey let's go fuck.

I willed myself not to turn around, not sure what I would do if I did. Maybe I would hit him, or snog him so he wouldn't have any other choice than to shut up.

"No? Well my offer still stands if you chance your mind." He whispered, his lips touching my ear as he spoke. Before he sat back, he licked lightly my earlobe.

"_What the hell is going on? I have to get to the bottom of this. Soon. Before I actually cave in and…. Oh let's not go there okay?"_

The last two performances felt like they lasted forever. My mind was racing with so many questions. I knew that dinner would be next and that Cody and me would be sitting in the same table. But surely he wouldn't try anything; there would a lot of people and cameras. But the way Cody had been acting today, I wouldn't bet my money on that.

Final claps faded and John escorted me to the dining room. It was a beautiful hall, with crystal chandeliers, small tables, expensive cutlery and skylights. I felt like I had just walked in to old castle. I could almost see ladies in their big fancy dresses, twirling around young men, shooting flirting glances at them.

I was seated in one corner of the room, by the window. A couple meters away was a door, which lead to a large balcony. I could see a very large garden, filled with every kind of flower. Mesmerized I watched at the plants and birds, before I felt that I wasn't alone anymore.

I looked up, seeing Cody standing on the other side of the round table. He sat across me, smiling mischievously. I was just about confront him, but then John and Anna arrived. They sat down, and I closed my mouth, glaring at Cody.

"Hello Justin!" Anna greeted me.

"Hey Anna. You look lovely." I answered.

"Thank you! See John, that is the correct way to greet and compliment someone."

I wasn't listening anymore, instead I stared Cody, who just sat down. He folded a napkin neatly to his lap, making sure not to even glance at my direction.

"Justin? Are you even listening?"

"Wha-what?"

"I asked what did you think about the gala." Anna asked me.

"Yeah Justin what did you think? You looked like you really focused on the show. Was hard to get your attention." Cody spoke the first time.

"_He's teasing me. That bloody bastard is enjoying this."_

"It was umm. It was nice." I answered, after realizing that couldn't remember a thing of what had happened on the stage.

"Nice? That's all you got to say? What did you think about the fifth one?" Anna asked.

I couldn't remember at all what or even who performed then; only thing I could recall was Cody whispering dirty things to my ear. I thought hard for something to say to avoid the question. Cody was smirking at me, knowing far too well that he had my full attention at that time.

"It was um…Interesting…?" I tried.

"That's what I said, me and John were like…" I stopped listening at that point, sighing from relief. Anna kept talking about the performer and the food came.

Cody acted totally normal, which infuriated me. I tried to focus on my lamb, but found my eyes wandering to his direction. When I noticed it, I angrily tried to focus on eating again.

Soon Anna asked me confused:

"Are you okay Justin?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I don't think you have eaten at all, instead you have totally molested that pure lamb. And you've been really quiet."

I looked down on my lamb, and indeed, it looked like a wolf had tried to eat it. I looked up and saw Cody smiling slightly.

"Is something bothering you? You look like you have _way_ too much energy." he asked.

I almost chocked on my water.

"What?" I cried out.

"Justin are you okay? You've been acting really weird. " Anna asked again.

"I'm fine!" I said when Cody smirked wider.

The dessert came, it was chocolate cake and I was really happy about that. There aren't many things that can beat chocolate. Especially if you're feeling bad, confused, sad, happy, weird, giggly, lazy or horny. So happily I dug in.

Accidentally I looked up and saw that Cody was more than enjoying his cake. He noticed me looking, so he took advantage of the situation by eating a piece and then slowly sliding the spoon out from his mouth. I looked mesmerized before blushed hard and looked away.

I wasn't able to look away for long, and when I did, he did the same thing again, but this time slipped it out fully and darted his tongue out and licked the left over chocolate away.

Remembering just what he had done with that tongue, I looked away again blushing. I heard him chuckle and mentally noted myself to hit him instead of snogging.

"Okay guys, tell me what the hell is going on between you two." Anna suddenly said.

"What?" we said in unison.

"You've been exchanging odd looks this whole dinner and you haven't said a word to each other." She continued.

"Noting! Everything is fine!" I said hastily.

"So you haven't had a row or anything?" she said fixing us a stern look.

"No, no. Far from it." Cody said and shot me a look that made me gulp.

"Okay, if you are sure. John let's dance"! she said and dragged John away.

"_Finally we're alone. Now I can talk to Cody." _ I thought to myself.

I turned to Cody, but wasn't there anymore. I searched the dance floor but he wasn't there either. I saw something from the corner of my eye and I turned to look at the door which led to the balcony. For a second I saw Cody standing at the door frame, smiling and then he slipped out.I instantly rose and followed him.

I walked out to the balcony, but it was empty. It was rather large, and made from stone, couple tables scattered around. I noticed stares at one corner and walked over and saw Cody at the bottom. He made eye contact, and then walked away, disappearing.

I had a feeling that he was doing this on purpose, but I was way too curious to back down now. I jumped the stairs down, two at the time and when I reached the end, Cody was gone.

I had arrived to a garden. I was surrounded by big bushes that were higher than me. I had two choices, either turn left or right. I had no idea where Cody had gone.

"_And how the hell am I supposed to know where he went? I'll just read his thought or what?"_

I looked at both of the alleyways, but then suddenly heard a chuckle coming from my right. Smiling I turned right and started to walk onward. The sun was setting gradually, but it wasn't dark yet. The corridor made a left turn and I was half expecting him to be there, but he wasn't. I kept on walking forward, and I suddenly realized that I was in a maze. The green bushes around me acted as walls, creating corridors. They were about four meters tall and quite thick, so you couldn't see through them. Wondering why the hell I ever followed him, I kept going.

I walked 15 minutes around the maze. It was rather beautiful, there was small red and blue flowers growing from the bushes and small streetlights planted on top of the bush walls.

I walked into another dead end and was getting frustrated.

"Cody? Are you in here?"

There was no answer.

"Oh camoon man. We need to talk." I tried again.

I heard another chuckle coming from the other side of the bush on my left and ran for it. When I reached the spot where I had heard it, there was no one there.

"Cody?" I yelled. No answer.

"_Okay, so you want to play it dirty. I can do that."_

"Cody? I was thinking that umm… Well I just wanted to know if your offer was still up." I said and held my breath, waiting for the answer.

The only thing I heard was birds singing and water flowing.

"Cuz to be honest, I kinda liked the ear thing." I continued.

"You're a horrible liar." suddenly came. I tried to locate where the sound came from and was pretty sure that it came somewhere in front of me. I started walking, but kept talking at the same time.

"I wasn't lying. It was rather nice."

"Rather nice? That's all you have to say?" I heard again and speeded my walking.

"Fine, it was more than nice." I answered.

"Then say it." the voice was getting closer.

"Say what?" I asked confused.

"Tell me just _how much_ you liked it."

I stopped abruptly.

"What?"

"You heard me." the voice was really close now. I started to walk again.

"So you're into dirty talking then huh? I asked.

"You could say so." the voice said. I could hear water flowing somewhere near me.

"I didn't know that." I tried to stall.

"Don't chance the subject."

I was quiet for a while, and I walked along the corridor.

"I don't know what to say. It only lasted for like five seconds. And there was people around." I said being honest, seeing the end of the corridor.

"How would you have reacted if we had been alone?" he asked.

"I…I….I don't know." I said frustrated.

The corridor ended and I found myself standing next to a small brook. It was flowing calmly, ending up in a small pond. In the middle of the pond was a large fountain, displaying a mermaid lying on the ground, and a man kneeling beside her.

"You don't know, or you don't want to admit." I suddenly heard. I snapped my head from looking at the mermaid to Cody, who was standing in front of me.

I looked him in the eyes and he almost looked sad. He had his hands on his suit pockets and I could see him clutching them into fists.

"We should go back. We have the performance thing and all." I tried.

"Don't chance the subject. You were the one that wanted to talk." he said with a knife sharp voice. Some kind of anger had reached eyes, but the sadness still stayed.

I looked down; I had no idea what to say. I had thought that maybe if I talked to him, things would be a little clearer. My head was filled with different emotions, thoughts and what ifs.

And now he was standing there, looking handsome and angry and sad in his suit and I couldn't quite focus. I faintly smelled his cologne, the spicy scent mixing with his apple shampoo. I could only focus on that, and his eyes. They looked somehow green in this lighting.

"Justin?" he asked softer this time.

"What?" I crooked out.

He walked towards me and my heart was beating fast. He came to stand in front of me, just centimeters away. His eyes demanded me for something and I wanted to give him that - hell, I would give anything to wipe that look from his eyes.

Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he reached out his hand and took mine. He dragged me back to the fountain and we sat me down on the edge.

It wasn't deep, only 20 cm or so, but it was more than 5 meters in diameter. The water moved around the mermaid and then exited to another small stream.

I looked up to Cody, who was looking down at the water. The water reflected odd patterns to his face and they moved around, making him look almost magical.

His eyes looked even greener here. Well not green, more like ocean turquoise. He suddenly looked up and caught me staring, I didn't bother to look away. A small frown appeared to his face, while he dropped one hand to the water, moving it around slowly.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You look a bit like an alien in this light"I attempted to lighten the mood. He only looked down.

"Do you think that he's gonna kill or save her." he asked suddenly. I followed his gaze and realized that he was talking about the mermaid and the man.

"I think he is gonna save her."

"Why's that?"

"Well, if he was gonna kill her that would be sad. Why put something so sad to a place as beautiful as this?" I said.

He looked at me for a long time wearing his studying expression, like when we were at my room and he suddenly came and hugged me. I felt like I was the hard math equation again. His eyes burned to my skin, but I just couldn't look away.

Then he looked at the mermaid again, studying it.

"Maybe it's a remainder. When you put something as sad as that to a place like this, it makes you appreciate it more."

My studying gaze turned to more amazed look. He kept looking at the mermaid, but I examined every detail of his profile, like I was never gonna see him again.

He turned to face me and I started all over again. I studied his eyes, his hair, his lips – his… everything.

The air was getting thinner and my heart was beating faster. He had this curious look in his eyes, something challenging but still soft. The anger and sadness still lurked there. He seemed to be himself, nothing more, nothing less. I don't think I have ever seen him that open. I felt like I just _had_ to kiss him. Like there was no other chose. Like it was meant happen, right here, right now. I understood that that was what his eyes demanded me, even though he might have known it himself. His features softened, bit by bit, jaw unclenching, the wrinkle between his eyebrows faded away. When he finally smiled softly, it felt like the best present I could ever have. Then I heard a sharp ringtone.

His face fell and I saw him closing up again.

"It's yours." he said simply.

"Oh right." I answered and took out my phone.

"Hello Anna."

"Hello? HELLO?! That's all you got to say?" she was yelling so loud that I had to move my phone away from my ear.

"What do you mean? Why are you mad?"

"WHY AM I MAD? _WHY AM I MAD?!" _she kept yelling. Then I heard the phone being given to someone else.

"Justin?" I heard Johns voice.

"Yeah?" I asked shyly.

"Where are you? Is Cody there with you?"

"We are…We're outside." I answered, not wanting them to run to where we were and ruin everything.

"And yeah, he's right there." I added

"You two do realize that you were supposed to be on stage 15 minutes ago?" he asked.

My heart jumped and I looked at my watch.

"Oh _fuck."_

"Indeed. Well it's too late now, so I think it's better if you don't show you faces right now. Meet us at the car when the gala ends."

"Okay bye."

"We missed the performance." Cody stated.

"Yes. Fucking unbelievable."

"Nah. I was pretty sure that we weren't gonna make it."

I turned to look at him in shock.

"_You planned this?_ Oh my god, you planned this. "I mentally hit myself, that really wasn't the best thing to say. I held my breath, waiting for his answer.

"Yep." was all he said.

"You should be punished. Think about all the disappointed fans."

He chuckled. I felt my heart flutter.

"Yeah I know. What are you gonna do about?" he asked and looked up to the sky.

"I should push you to the pool."

"Then why don't you?

"Because that is a tailored suit. Anna would kill me."

"She would." he said finally smiling properly. I wanted to hug him.

"And it's not a pool." he corrected me.

"What?"

"It's a water fountain. It's not a pool." I just huffed and pushed him to the fountain. He yelped and then there was a splashing sound, from him hitting the water. I made a show of not looking at him, but instead I brushed my suit and checked my nails.

Without a word he grabbed me from my jacket and pulled me in. It was my turn to shout. I fell under the surface, but quickly pulled myself up. Cody was smiling at me and taking his jacket off. He neatly putted it to fountains edge and wetted his hair, styling it flat against his head. His white dressing shirt was sticked to his skin. He had four buttons open and I saw his creamy skin. I was still sprawled on the floor staring at him.

"You're unbelievable." I huffed and gathered myself.

"I know. That's why you like me." he said smiling.

Blushing, I was just about to get up, but grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down.

For a second he just stared me then he said:

"You have leafs in your hair." He picked some leafs from my hair, stopping every now and then to look at me smiling. He then moved away, leaning to the statue. I moved back and rested myself on the statue too. Our arms were touching and the touch burned my skin, all the way to my bones.

We were silent for a while and just looked up to the sky. Then I had an idea. Silently I started to sing:

"_I'm sleeping through the day, trying not to fade, but every single night I've been lying awake. Cuz I, I can't get you off my mind." _I turned to look at Cody; he was looking down at his shoes under the water.

"_The moment that we met, I didn't know yet, that I was looking at a face I'll never forget. 'Cause I, I can't get you off my mind. I can't get you off my mind."_

Singing I realized just how much I could relate to the lyrics right now. It felt weird, so I just pushed the feeling away and continued louder.

"_Give me a chance to love you. I swear you're the only reason why. Cause you, are on my mind." _

The lyrics were just so right. My voice started to tremble, my heart sounded like a wild horse herd was running through lowland. I stopped singing after the chorus, I just felt that I had this feeling inside of me, that was just too big for me. I tried to convince myself that it was because of the cold water, but I knew it wasn't true, so I just dropped it.

Suddenly I heard Cody singing quietly next to me:

"_I want to know that you feel it. What do you see when you close your eyes? Cause you, are on my mind."_

I turned to look at him, but he was still looking at his shoes.

"_I want to be the __**best**__, I want to be the __**worst. **__I __**want**__ to be the gravity in your universe. And…I want to be there, to help you fly…I'll help you fly. _"he sang.

He looked like he really meant what he was saying, emphasising words, taking breaks.

"_Oh the longer I wait, the more I'm afraid, that someone is gonna fool your heart and take you away. Cuz I, I finally realized, that I can't get you off my mind." _he sang.

His was frowning, like he was thinking really hard. He looked like the first time ever, he understood what the lyrics meant. He fell silent and felt like I just _had_ to continue. I took him by his arm, turning him to face me. I looked deep in to his eyes and sang:

"_Give me the chance to love you."_

He looked at me confused.

"_I swear you are the only reason why_."

His eyes were filled with questions, lips slightly parted.

"_Cuz I suddenly realized_."

My heart was racing for the thousand time that day. I move one arm down to his hand, and felt his pulse, which was going almost the same speed as mine.

"_That I can't get you off my mind."_

I finished. He was looking at me, eyes wide, mouth open. We both moved in unison, until our faces almost touched. I looked deep in to his eyes, maybe asking him to move, or maybe asking permission for me to move. His breath ghosted on my face, and my every sense in hyper mode. I could see every little chance of colour in his eyes, I heard the water moving, my heart beating. I could feel his hand on mine, the way it was shaking. I felt like there was no air in my lungs, so I gasped for air.

His eyes slowly closed and I thought that it was now or never. Slowly and so, so carefully I moved the last few millimetres that separated us and I felt his lips touch mine.

I heard him take a sharp breath in, and I moved my hand to his neck. Still very slowly, I moved my lips, feeling him respond. The feeling I got from that was just amazing. My body was trebling, shivers running up and down my spine. I leaned in a bit more, gently deepening the kiss. It was still very careful, like using a stick to test if the ice would hold.

I took everything in, his warm breath on my face, his hand on my hand, the other on my chest, the way he was gripping my wet shirt. His lips were soft, and smooth, moving against mine so slowly, so carefully. The flood of sensations and feelings rushed over me, making me cling in to him more, using him like an anchor, keeping me on the ground, not letting me fly off somewhere.

I moved one hand to his waist, and his grip on my shirt tightened. Blood was pounding in my ears, I had no idea where I was, and didn't care. I only wanted him to keep touching me, slowly deepening the kiss. I suddenly felt his tongue just brush my lip slightly. I jolted a bit, like being given a small electric shock. I felt him push me back, so I moved my upper body backwards. He just kept pushing, until I had no other choice than to remove my hands from his body, and put them behind me, so that I wouldn't fall in to the water.

He moved to himself between my legs, one hand on either side of my hips. His tongue touched my lip and jolted again. He moved himself to sit on my lap, and I was supporting his and my own weight with my arms. He ran his tongue along my upper lip and I just thought hell, he could ask me anything right now, and I would do it.

He moved his hands on my face, holding in place. He kept running his tongue along my lip, but I didn't open my mouth to let him in. He then removed on of his hand and slid it slowly down my chest, down to my navel. I gasped and he took advantage of the situation and pushed his tongue to my mouth.

When he did that, I wondered to myself why the hell i didn't let him do that earlier. I was surprised that he was quite talented, he didn't use too much tongue, just enough to make me want for more. I felt that he really wasn't giving his all, like he was teasing me, so I made small frustrated sounds which were muffled by his mouth.

Then I actually smirk in to the kiss, and it infuriated me even more. I pushed him backwards, so I could move my hands to his face. I held him in place and moved back a little, biting his lip. He moaned very quietly and I smoothed were I just bit with my tongue. He was trying to push himself more against me, but I held him in place.

I held him just far enough, that his lips didn't quite meet mine. He tried to push forward, but I only smirked at him. He made an frustrated sound, and I finally released him, and he just lunged at me. The kiss wasn't cute or sensitive anymore, it was more teeth and hard tongue and hands gripping everything and anywhere they could reach. He was pushing back against me and soon I couldn't balance myself anymore, so we fell back to the water, Cody crashing on top of me.

Water filled my mouth and nose and then Cody pulled me up.

"Oh my god are you alright?" he asked looking very worried, hands stroking my face.

I didn't answer, instead I kissed his lips softly. When I pulled back he looked he at confused.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"It was for rescuing me. And being on my mind lately."

Authors Notes:

OH MY FUCKING GOD.

I DID IT.

I REALLY DID IT.

Grhejagn collecting myself. I'm really not sure about this chapter, I had to write their first kiss and it was my first rime writing a kiss and oh god I had so much pressure to make it perfect!

I know it's not the "standard" fic kiss, I just felt like writing it like that and went with it. Umm tell me what you think, was it horrible? Was the song too much? Did you like understand at all?

#neon giraffe.


	13. 13 The Morning After

**Chapter 13 The Morning After.**

Justin got out of the fountain and I got up too, but carefully stepped on the edge of the fountain. Justin turned around and looked at me confused, but then smiled, opened his arms wide walked in front of me. He closed his arms around my waist and lifted me up. He twirled me around and held tight, my arms wrapped around his shoulders. He spun even faster and I made a scared yelp.

He slowly stopped and gently putted me down. When my feet touched the ground he cupped my cheek and forced me to look in to his eyes.

"I thought we went through this. I would never let you fall." he said. My heart fluttered and I blushed and looked down. I heard him chuckle and then he sweetly kissed my cheek. That made my blush even more and he laughed.

"You are so adorable." he said and wrapped his arms around my waist. I nudged him to between the ribcage, but not too so hard that it would hurt.

"I'm not adorable. I'm steaming sexy."

He only laughed, tightening his hold, while we started to walk back to the mansion.

"Camoon you sexy beast. Let's get back, I think John and Anna are waiting for us."

It took us a while to find our way back, the sun had set already, so it was quite dark. When we finally emerged through the bushes, we found ourselves in the front yard, where cars were picking up the guests.

"JUSTIN!" I heard someone yell. I looked to where the sound came from and saw a very furious looking Anna walking fast towards us.

"Hide me?" Justin squeaked and tried to hide behind me. I only laughed and pulled him back next to me. He looked at me like I had just betrayed him, but I only laughed more.

"JUSTIN DREW BIEBER." Anna yelled.

"Yes...?" Justin asked looking a bit scared.

"Where the hell have you been ?" Anna shouted.

"You...Just here and there..." Justin answered reservedly. I looked at him, wondering if he really wanted to die that badly.

"This is not the time to be funny and _oh my lord." _Anna said, her eye widening at the end.

"_Please _tell me that I am not seeing right." she said and closed her eyes, opening them slowly again.

"No this is not real. It couldn't be real that your suits are soaking wet. What the hell have you been doing, swimming in a pool with clothes on ?" She asked and touched the fabric on Justin's suit carefully, like it was gonna break and disappear at any second, leaving Justin to stand there naked. I chuckled at the thought and Justin looked at me evilly.

"You know Anna, I'm not the only whose suit is wet here. " he said and I punched him between the ribs with my elbow.

"Ouch Cody ! I'm just stating a fact here !" he said looking all innocent.

"Don't be a jerk Justin. I'm sure Cody didn't mean to ruin his suit." Anna said. Justin's mouth fell open I couldn't help but to laugh.

"You know Anna, Justin actually was the one that pushed me in to the pool." I said with a small voice.

"Oh no you didn't." Justin said horrified and then Anna was shouting again. Neither of us were listening because I leaned to whisper in to his ear:

"Oh yes I did. Maybe you could revenge it somehow, you know, back at the hotel maybe?" Then I only turned and walked to our limo. I looked over my shoulder and just like I had imagined, Justin was standing there his mouth open and I was pretty sure he didn't feel a thing when Anna poked him to the chest with her finger violently.

I sat in the car, snickering to myself. Couple minutes later the door on my right opened and Justin got in. I didn't much as glance at his direction, knowing that that was exactly what he wanted. Two more doors opened at the front and soon our limo was rolling forward.

We sat there in silence, until suddenly I felt a breath ghosting on my ear.

"You really threw me under the buss there." Justin whispered. I felt shivers go down my spine, but coolly turned to look at him.

"Yep, Whatcha gonna do about it?"I asked suggestively, raising one eyebrow. He only looked at me in the eyes, so intensely that it made me gulp. Then he smiled a little and raised his hand and putted it on my tight. I took a sharp breath in and regretted it immediately. I tried to cover it, but I knew that he noticed it. Smirking wider, he slowly moved his hand upwards to my hip, past my navel and up to my chest. I felt him blow some air in to and around my ear, making me shudder even more. He moved his head a bit down, now blowing the air on my neck.

Unintentionally I moved my head to the left, giving him more access, and silently asked him to just _touch me._

He moved his hand again, this time back down. His lips were only one little movement away from my neck, when he suddenly pulled away.

"Hey guys, your managers called me and they are pissed. They said that they told everyone that Cody suddenly felt sick and that's why you didn't perform.. And Justin, don't even think about doing something nasty to Cody, it's not his fault that you pushed him in to the pool. " Anna said.

"What?" we both asked.

"Camoon Justin, move away." Anna urged.

Justin reluctantly removed his hand from my chest and moved away.

"That''s it. And don't even think about doing something else, I'll be watching you." she said and left the window between the drivers and the back of the car stay open.

I sighed and moved to sit properly on the seat again.

Once we got back to the hotel, we walked in and got in to an elevator. Justin insisted that we would drop me off first, so we rode to my floor first.

Once we were up there, he signaled Anna to wait there and walked with me to my door. When we walked past the corner and were sure that Anna couldn't hear us I said.

"I'm sorry for throwing you under the buss. I hope Anna won't give you too much grief about it."

We have reached my door and Justin turned to look at me. He didn't utter a word, but extended his hands and cupped my cheeks. He kissed my forehead, then my cheek, then moved to my chin, back to the other cheek and lastly kissed the tip of my nose. I was just about to ask why he did that, when he closed the distance between us and kissed me on the mouth. It was slow and sweet and just _oh my lord_ wonderful. When he moved away my world was hazy and I felt giggly.

He rested our heads together and looked me in the eyes.

"You are an idiot sometimes. " he said. I giggled.

" I can't believe that I didn't notice that before." he said, maybe more to himself than to me.

"Justin? I hope for your own protection, that you aren't doing anything bad to Cody?" Anna yelled from the elevator.

"I'm fine! " I shouted back.

"I think I gotta go, before she comes and rips my limbs off. " he said jokingly.

"Goodnight Cody. I'll see you in the morning" he said and pressed on final kiss on my neck.

"Goodnight." I managed to get out.

Giggling again, I turned and got in to my room. I plopped down on the bed and giggled some more. When I finally collected myself, I took my clothes off and turned out the lights and went to bed. Just before I fell asleep, my phone beeped. I unlocked the screen and saw that I it was a message from Justin:

"_Hey. I hope I didn't wake u. Just wanted to wish you goodnight and sweet dreams. Maybe you could dream about me ?" _the text said. I giggled again and then answered:

"_I'll try."_

The morning came and I woke up, noticing that I was clutching my phone against my chest. Yawning I stretched and got up. Then last night came to me, the gala, the maze the kiss... I still wasn't sure what the hell had happened. Suddenly he just was there and his lips were on mine and... It was wonderful.

There was a knock on the door. I went up and opened it, revealing Justin.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." We stood there for a minute. It was a bit awkward and weird. I wasn't sure what to do, or what _we _even _were_.

"Umm, d'you want to come in?" I asked. He nodded and I opened the door more and he slipped in. He went to stand in front of the window, looking at the view. I walked next to him.

"You really like this view don't you?" I asked and wasn't sure myself if I was talking about me or the actual view.

He turned to look at me, eyebrows burrowed, like he was thinking hard.

"I do." he said without looking away. I looked right back, until he turned away.

"I think we should talk." I said.

He turned to look at me again, this time more worried and a bit angry too.

"Why?" he asked and turned to look out again.

"Are you kidding?" I asked confused.

"No. Are you?"

"Justin I'm serious."

"So am I." he said without looking at me. I felt anger and irritation building up inside me, my breathing getting more shallow, hands clenching in to firsts. He refused to look at me, and I just couldn't understand why. We _had_ to talk about this, what ever this was. I had to know. He kept facing away from me so I took him by his arm. He tensed up but didn't turn, which made me even angrier.

"For fucks sake Justin look at me!" I half yelled and jerked him, so that he had to look at me. Finally his eyes met mine and they and for one small second there was sadness and anger there, until he pushed it away somewhere and he looked just empty.

"We need to go down to practice." was all he said and then he walked out. I was left there standing, I felt stupid and angry and just confused.

I waited a couple minutes before I followed him down.

"_What the did just happen? We were fine just couple hours ago. He sent me a goodnight text just minutes after we parted for fucks sake!_"

I felt my eyes burn, threatening tears. I angrily wiped them away and slowly made my down to the studio. When I got to down, I stopped for a second, took a deep breath before I opened the door, willing myself to be strong and normal.

When I got in, Justin was nowhere to be seen. Couple seconds later he walked from the bathroom, noticing me. I expected some reaction, _anything, _but he only looked at me blankly. I felt something twist inside me in to a knot.

"Let's do "She don't like the lights." he said simply and went to his starting position. My part would start after the first chorus, so I went to stand on the corner of the room. I watched him dance and sing, but his fire wasn't there anymore. He was more like a robot and it made so sad that I just wanted to punch the wall.

When it was my turn I jumped to dance next to him and tried to look really happy and energetic, thinking that maybe it would catch on Justin. It didn't. He sang and danced perfectly, but there was absolutely no emotion behind it. He just did like he had trained.

I tried to make eye contact with him, but he looked away, or then he just looked blank. I tried to touch him subtlety, but he always moved away, like my touch would burn him to death.

Every time he rejected me, the knot twisted even tighter, making it hard to breath.

Hour later I just couldn't take it any longer. We were having a small break, I was watching Justin, who was drinking water from a bottle. My anger and annoyance levels reached the highest and madly stomped over to him and hit the water bottle, dropping it on the floor. Most of the water spilled on Justin's face, making him spluttering the water from his nose and mouth. He turned to look at me and for the first time I saw a real emotion there.

"What the hell Cody?" he howled.

"So that's what it takes? To get a little violent and throw water on you?" I cried back.

"What? To get what?"

"To get something, **anything** out from you!"

"What the hell is your problem Cody?" he yelled at me.

"My problem? _My problem? _Are you kidding me?" I kept shouting.

He was silent and just stared at me. Then slowly, he bent down to grab the bottle from the floor. When he got up, I saw that he closing up again and I was just too angry and frustrated to let that happen.

"Oh no you don't! Don't you shut down on me again!" I hollered, voice cracking.

"What the hell do you want me to do then?!" he yelled even louder. I was taken aback by his volume and didn't have the chance to reply before he continued.

"What the hell do you want Cody!" he yelled and threw the bottle back on the ground violently.

I felt tears prickling my eyes and my throat tightening. I looked up to his eyes, vision hazy because of the tears flowing down my face.

"You know what Justin?" I said in a lower voice.

"You know what. Just.. just...Fuck you! FUCK YOU!" I yelled the loudest I could and walked out.

I was crying uncontrollably, vision blurry, steps fast. I was gasping for air and my heart was beating fast. I felt like someone had just kicked me to the stomach again and again. I had only one thought – to leave, get away from _him_.

When I rushed out, I didn't hear any footsteps behind me. When the elevator's doors slid close, I still didn't hear a thing, which made me cry even – if possible – more.

When I got back to my room, Justin didn't come to knock on my door.

The night went past slowly. It felt like every time I looked at the clock it had moved backwards. I kept my phone next to me, waiting for it to make a sound, notifying me that Justin had sent a text. After couple hours I moved it away a bit. Four in the morning I almost stopped waiting.

The morning came and I felt like I had just ran a marathon. I made myself something to eat, but it tasted like cardboard. The clock hit 11, the time we usually went down and practiced. I didn't know if I should go down, or stay here. A part of me wanted to avoid Justin, but a bigger part wanted to see him and hear him say that he made a mistake, it was just a bad day.

There was a knock on the door and my heart jumped. I ran to the door and opened it, revealing not Justin, but a hotel worker.

"Good day. I have a message from Mr. Justin Bieber." the worker, a young man with dark hair and long eyelashes said.

"Oh, okay." I said a bit disappointed.

"He wanted me to tell you that he won't be able to come down to work today." he said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't know more sir."

"What? That's it?"

"That was all I was told to say."

"And he couldn't tell me himslef? Or text me?" I demanded the worker.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know." the worker said looking a bit scared.

"I...I'm sorry, it's not your fault. Thank you anyway. I appreciate it." I said apolitically.

"It's fine sir." he answered, looking a bit concernet.

"Sorry sir, but are you okay?" he asked carefully, knowing that that really wasn't part of his job description.

"I..." I started, but caught a glimpse of my reflection from the mirror on the wall opposite of me. I looked like crap. I had black circles under my eyes, my skin was pale, I was still wearing the sweaty clothes from yesterday. I could see why the worker was concerned.

"I'm okay. Just, could you get me some bacon?" I asked.

"Definitely sir. I will be right back" he said, bowed and turned away.

I closed the door and leaned against it. I felt like shit, and without even noticing it, tears were flooding down my eyes again. He didn't care. He really didn't. Not even a little bit. Not even enough to send me a god damn text. I slid down the door, sitting on the floor. I just sat there and cried for a long time.

When i finally felt like i could stand again, I decided to take a shower. I then ate my bacon and felt a bit better. My phone suddenly buzzed and I opened the screen lock. It was a message, from a number I didn't know. Tapping on the message icon, it opened and I read:

"_Hey Cody. It's me, Evert. I'm not sure if I should text you, the last time we met didn't go that well. I just... Okay I'm gonna go all cliche on you, but I just can't stop thinking about you. I know it's probably wrong, your friend didn't seem to like me. But I just needed to try, you know? Okay probably don't and this is really weird and you don't probably even remember me, but just...Let me know. Okay this is ridiculously long text and I'm regretting this already, so I'm just gonna push send and regret it some more_

_-Evert.( the guy from the bar)"_

_(Evert = google Satin Circus - the blond one)_

I stared at the text for a long time, reading it again and again. I did remember him, very clearly, his voice, his ice blue eyes, blond hair. The kiss, well _our _kiss. I had no idea what to do, should I answer him or not? Should I gently let him down, saying that I had some personal problems?

"_I'm not sure if I should text you, the last time we met didn't go that well..." _It certainly didn't. A small voice inside my head said that it would make Justin really pissed if I went out with him. Instantly I shot the idea down, I wouldn't use him like that. Not like Justin had used me.

"_Okay I'm gonna go all cliche on you, but I just can't stop thinking about you..."_

That made me smile. I thought I was just some one night stand, but if he couldn't stop thinking about me, then I must have meant something, right?

"_Just let me know."_

I had no idea what to do.

The next seven hours I spend looking at TV, eating, and thinking about Evert. When the clock hit six in the evening, I had almost made up my mind. I just needed to confirm something. I took my phone and wrote a text:

"_Are you ready to talk?"_

I selected Justin's name and pushed send. Couple minutes later the answer came. Hands shaking I opened it.

"_No,"_

That was the last straw. I wrote another text.

"_Hey, d'you wanna go out, Like right now?"_

I sent it to Evert. Faster than Justin, he replied:

"_Sure. I'll pick you up in 10."_

I texted him my address, and then the last text I send was for Justin.

"_I'm going out with Evert. I'll expect you to be in the studio tomorrow at 11, behaving professionally." _I pushed the send, knowing he wouldn't answer.

Five minutes later I was down at the lobby, dressed on my best jeans and shirt. When Evert came, I hugged and kissed him on the cheek. We headed out, and spent the night talking, sitting in a coffee shop and walking in the park. The night was beautiful, clear and warm. That was also the night when someone took pictures of Justin smoking marihuana.

_Author Notes:_

Okay hi, I have couple things to say.

1. Sorry, I've been out of town, not able to write on computer. But still stayed faithful to you and kept writing by hand!

2. I AM ON TUMBLR! So if you want to contact me, or read my updates, or ASK ME ANYTHING find me at .com And you can read the same story there too. I'll posting pics and updates and just random thoughts.

IF THE LINK DOESN'T WORK, JUST SEARCH neongiraffe, on the search bar and then you should see my profile picture, which is a neon giraffe. It's almost the same as the on i have here.

Okay then back the story. I know it was super dramatic and I don't know what happened. I just thought about a certain person I know, and it just came flooding out. I have been on that situation that Cody is in right now, so I don't know. Sorry I guess.

I LOVE YOU! I mean when I read the reviews, I feel like im gonna cry, like seriously. I'm overwhelmed. I just... THANK YOU.

And I really mean that. Every word.

Okay i'm getting really emotional sorry, this chapter was just really close to heart for me. Let me know if it did you the same.

#neongiraffe

I AM ON TUMBLR!


	14. 14Evert's Dark Side & Justin's Soft One

**Chapter 14: Evert's Dark Side & Justin's Soft One**

Me and Evert ended up spending the night in my hotel room. We didn't have sex, just laid there and eventually fell asleep. I woke up at 12 when John knocked on my door. With sleepy eyes I went to open it.

"Oh hey John. What's up?"

"Cody, something has happened." he said with a serious face.

"What?" My mind started racing, what was wrong? John just looked at me for awhile, before he sighed and his posture crouching.

"It's Justin. He...Well last night he was caught smoking marijuana. Someone took pictures, and it's all over the media right now."

I just stood there, my mouth open, world spinning around me.

"What...? Is he...is he..."

"He is fine. He's in the hospital right now, just to get him checked out. He'll return here in a couple of hours." John said.

"Oh my god...What the hell happened? Marijuana? He's not like that, he...He doesn't do things like that." I said so confused., mostly to myself.

"But...Why?" I asked, looking pleadingly to John.

"I don't know Cody... I don't know." he said sighing again, turned around and left.

I closed the door and just stood there for a long time. How the hell did this happen? Justin wasn't one of those stars that went out of control after awhile. He really wasn't.

"You okay?" I heard a voice coming from my bed. I then only remembered that Evert was there.

"I uh...I'm not sure." I said. He patted the bed next to him, asking me to sit. I walked over and sat and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me neck. I remembered how Justin had did that, when he had wished me good night.

"You want to talk about it?" Evert asked, speaking the words to my skin.

"I don't know. I don't know what the hell is going on."I said frustrated.

I saw the TV's remote control on the table and reached to take it. I turned the TV on and the first thing I saw was some women talking about Justin in entertainment news.

"_The teen sensation Justin Bieber was caught smoking marijuana late last night. The picture that we got show him smoking something that doesn't look like cigarettes. No one on his team have commented about the incident..." _I turned off the television and reached for my laptop. I googled "Justin Bieber and drugs" and instantly there were the hazy pictures of Justin holding something that really didn't look like normal cigarettes. There were forums discussing how Justin had become a bad influence to their children and then other telling them to leave him alone. I angrily snapped the laptop close and ran a hand through my hair.

"Should I got and see him?" I asked Evert.

He was quiet for awhile, brushing my hair away from my face.

"I don't think you should." he said and I felt him stiffen against my back.

"Why not?"

"Well...He's not gonna be in a good shape. He's not gonna be himself right now." he said, removed his hand from my waist and moved to sit against the bed's headboard.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused and turned to look at him. He was frowning while looking out from the window.

"Because I've been where he is right now. " he said, still looking out.

"You...You use drugs?"

He sighed and patter his lap with one hand. I crawled over and putted my head on his lap. He instantly ran his hair through my hair again.

"No. I used. And not just like weed, I used some umm...Harder stuff." he said and turned to look at me. He looked sad and distressed. His eyes told me that he had a lot to say.

"There was a time when everything wasn't all good and wonderful. I dated this girl and she introduced me to the wrong people, which happened to be her friends. I liked her a lot and that's why I sticked with her. It started with cigarettes, then moved on to weed and... I'm not proud to admit this but I have used heroin. It's the most evil thing ever created." he said and couldn't look me in the eyes again.

"Weed made me feel funny, so that's why I used it. But then she pulled me deeper in to her twisted world, all the way down... To the bottom. It was a horrible place. I lost all my other friends, I dropped out from school. The only thing that mattered was when I was gonna get my next fix.

One night, I tried heroin. It made me forget. It made me feel like everything might just turn out okay." he said, pain flashing in his eyes.

"So how did you stop?" I asked quietly. He was silent again, before he spoke with a neutral voice.

"One day I woke up at this apartment, which was filled with people like me. I asked my girl what day was it. She looked me in the eyes and told me that it was exactly a week since my mother had been buried. Then she laughed. "

"Wow." was all I managed to say. He looked at me, like he had just realized that I was there.

"Justin won't be himself right now. He's gonna be a bit fuzzy and won't be able to control what he says. When you are like that, you tend to say the most hurtful things. So no, don't go to see him." he said with a dark voice.

"Cody?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Don't let that ever happen again. Ever. Don't let him fall and go through what I went through. No one deserves that." he said with fire in his eyes.

"I won't." I promised.

The rest of the day we stayed inside. In the evening Evert left and wished him goodnight. The rest of the night I tried not to call Justin, or just run down to his room. I did call John thought.

"Hello?" he answered sharply.

"Oh hey John. It's Cody."

"Hey Cody. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just wanted to know if...If he had arrived."

"No, he's still at the hospital." John said tiredly. "I'm there right now."

"What? You said he'd be released in a couple of hours." I cried out scared.

"He's fine Cody. They just want to keep him overnight. Just to be sure he's okay." John said.

"Okay... okay so...I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said huffing.

"Yes. I'll let you know."

I pressed the red button and sank on the bed, wishing Evert haven't left. I really didn't want to be alone.

The rest of the night went past when I watched the city lights go turn off one by one.

I managed to sleep an hour or two. I woke up at six in the morning and took a shower. I ate something, but if you had asked me five minutes later, I wouldn't have no idea what it was. I kept looking at my phone, waiting for John to let me know that Justin was here. When it finally beeped, I jumped across the bed and unlocked it.

"_Hey it's me, Evert. Is he there yet?" _I sighed partly relived and partly disappointed.

"_No. " _

"_Did you sleep?"_

"_No."_

"_Talk to him."_

"_I will."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

Then he sent me a picture of a smiling lama. It made me smile too.

89 minutes later my phone finally rang.

"Hello?"

"It's John. He's here."

"Okay." I was suddenly very nervous. My hands trembled when I ended the call. Slowly I made my way down. When I was in front of Justin's door, I wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans. Before I had time to stop myself, I knocked on the door.

"_Oh fuck. What the hell am I doing. He doesn't probably even want to see me. I should go."_

I turned on my heels, but after on step, the door opened behind me.

"Cody?" I heard Justin's voice.

"Noup. It's not me. I am nobody and I was just leaving." I mentally hit myself.

"Cody." he repeated, more sternly this time. I took a deep breath in and turned around. He looked very tired and just worn out.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey."

"D'you want to come in?" he asked. I nodded and walked in. I remembered how that was pretty much how our last conversation at my door went and how it went horribly downhill from that.

Justin seemed to have spend his time in his bed. There was a laptop, a book and some snacks on the bed, with a lot of blankets. I reached out for the book. It was covered in green fabric and with golden letters it said "Journal". Once I realized that it was his diary I said "oh sorry" and putted it back.

"No it's fine. My doctor gave it for me. Said it might help. I haven't written that much." he explained.

I said "oh" again and then it was silent. I avoided too look at him and I had the feeling he was doing the same.

"So what's your problem?" he asked.

I wasn't sure just what clicked inside of me, but suddenly I was trembling from anger. I clenched my hands into fists and curled my toes inside my shoes.

"What is my problem...?" I asked. "What _is_ my problem?" I said louder, voice shaking this time. I turned around to look at him. He backed a step, like my eyes were burning lasers. The way I was feeling, I wouldn't be surprised if they were.

"You...You _kissed_ me, then you totally go blank on me, then you avoid me, and _then..._ Then, you go and get high. And do you know what I want?."

He didn't answer, or have the sense to look embarrassed.

"Do you!" I full on yelled at him. He flinched and quietly said:

"Yes."

I walked to stand right next to him, our chest touching when I heavily breathed.

"I **want** a god damn explanation."

He flinched ever more than when I shouted at him. For a moment he looked like he was gonna crawl to the nearest corner in to a tiny ball. I was still so mad that I just didn't care. Then out of the blue he just threw himself in to my neck, wrapping his arms around me neck. He looked like he was terrified that he was gonna drown at any second.

"J-Justin?"

"Yes?" he said with small voice.

"What's going on?" I asked softly this time.

"I just...I missed you." he said. I felt something flutter in my heart.

"You did?"

"Yes." he said and held on tighter. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he relaxed a bit.

"I missed you too." I whispered.

We stayed there for a long time. I held him until he was completely relaxed. Then I gently pushed him away, so I could see his face. He still looked tired, like he hadn't slept in a week.

"You look like shit." I told him bluntly.

"You're not that much better." he said right back. I laughed and kissed his cheek. I then looked down, hesitant about what I had to do next.

"You didn't answer me."

"What?"

"You never gave me an explanation."

He looked down, his gaze falling to his sides. I took his hand and pulled him on to sit on the bed. He didn't look at me, just kept staring at the hands on his lap.

"Talk to me." I said.

"It's stupid."

"I don't care." He kept silent.

"Please." I pleaded him.

"You said that you wanted to talk." he said simply. I waited him to continue. He stayed silent.

"What? That's it?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Very." I felt my anger rise again. After all the trouble and hurt I went through for him, the reason was that simple?

"What the hell Justin?" I cried out and jumped up from the bed.

"That's it? You completely ignored and, and hurt me just because _I wanted to talk_?"

"Yes." he said fiddling with his hands.

"For _fucks_ sake Justin!" I shouted and started to walk towards the door.

"Cody please..." I heard him say in a tiny, tired voice. I stopped and turned around. He looked a thousand times more tired than he sounded. He looked in to my eyes for a while, before he dropped his gaze. I was standing a few steps from the door.

"I called Selena. " he said looking down. When he said that I felt so afraid. I was terrified. So he called her, they talked and now they are back together, they're gonna get married and have beautiful and smart kids with black hair and brown eyes.

"O-Okay." I said, voice creaking.

"I had to know what went wrong." he said. I was confused.

"I had to know what I did to mess things up between us. I had to know, so I wouldn't do the same things with you." he went on, making me even more confused.

"She said...She said that I couldn't love her the way she wanted and needed. She said that I wasn't enough." I turned around slowly.

"She said that I would probably never learn that. And..and..." he kept on talking. I slowly took a step towards him.

"And when you said that we needed to talk, it just reminded me so much how she said that way back." he continued, his face screwed in concentration, like he worked hard to get the words out from his mouth. I took another step towards him, leaving just three steps between us.

"When she told me that we had to talk, that we _needed _ to talk. And when we did, I held her in my arms and she told me that the time had come, it was time to leave." he said, fighting not to cry. I stepped closer.

"She said that neither of us needed this anymore, the public was getting tired of us. They needed something new." I was shocked, but took one more step closer.

"She...she told me that it was easier now, when we didn't have to pretend." he talked faster, and I felt just how much pain he felt.

"And...and she looked me in surprise, and asked me that I never thought it was real, right?" I stood now in front of him and he looked up, with a pained expression.

"And I just couldn't let you tell me that I wasn't right for you. I just couldn't"

I lunged towards to lock our lips together. He tried to stay upright but just couldn't hold the both of us, so he fell on his back on to the bed. I didn't give a damn.

I kissed him with all of my passion, I tried to show him just how sorry I was and how much I missed him. It wasn't soft and tender, it was rough and fast and furious.

When I licked his bottom lip, he made a muffled sound in his throat and opened his mouth quickly. I tenderly and carefully slid my tongue against him and all of my fears and tensions just melted away. He slid his hand down my back, the other doing the same, but moving down my side.

I was holding his face between my hands, until he moved his mouth slowly away from mine, placing kisses on my jaw, under my jaw and down my to my neck.

When the small kisses turned in to wet open mouth kisses I felt my already fast beating hard go even faster. My breathing got more ragged, I inhaled in short gasps. My hands were clutching on the sheets. Justin's hand moved my shirt up just enough that two of his fingers touched my skin. I felt like his touch was burning, but I just couldn't get enough of it.

He moved his head downwards and licked my collarbone. I was stretching my head the left, giving more space to move. He bit down and all I could say was "_fuck" _I felt him gasp, the bit where he had licked, felt cold when he drew air in. Suddenly his wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted his upper body up from the bed, making me sit on his lap. With his hands he moved my legs around him. Then he took my bottom lip between his teeth and bit down and pulled. I made a surprised sound and wrapped my legs around his torso.

He pushed up from the bed, holding me tight and soon as he stood, he lowered me down, to lie on the floor. He moved his mouth on mine again, not waiting a second before he pushed his tongue on my mouth again. His hands were resting on either side of my head. He moved his lips away from mine and I helplessly tried to follow. He only chuckled, darted out his tongue and traced up cheek and to my ear.

"We're gonna see just how sensitive _your_ ears are." he whispered and licked a line from the of my ear all the way to the bottom. I fucking _whimpered. _He chuckled again, the air hitting my ear, making me shiver.

He moved his head down and licked behind of my ear. All of the sudden he sucked my earlobe fully in to his mouth. I jerked my hips unintentionally up and gasped for air. I was clutching his shirt in to my fists, occasionally moving a hand up and down his back.

He bit down and I full on moaned.

"Oh my god Cody you are just so hot." he whispered to my ear. I only grabbed his neck and kissed him deep and hard, kissing him like there was no tomorrow, no present and no past.

We slowed down and came out for air. We were both breathing hard and sweating from the heat.

"I'm sorry." I said and kissed him softly.

"No I am. I really am." he said kissed the tip of my nose. I smiled widely. He lifted me up bridal style and laid me down on the bed.

"You are staying here tonight." he said firmly.

"Oh really? I don't get a say in this?" I replied teasingly.

"No, not really." he said and took of his jeans. When he was removing his shirt, lifting up so it covered his eyes for a moment, I smiled to myself and sprinted towards the door.

"Oh no I don't think so!" he said and with the speed of light he cached up with me and wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up. He carried me back to the bed and I resisted half heartily.

He laid me down again and started to take off me jeans and shirt. He held up the blanket and I slid under it.

"You are staying here tonight." he said again, walked to turn the lights off and slipped under the covers with me. He tenderly wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled in, so my head was resting on his chest. I contently sighed and closed my eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

He gently massaged my back with his hand and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep, thinking that this could become a nice routine.

Authors Notes:

Here it is! A little something hot for you. Hope you enjoyed.

Like on of my friends and a sailor man once said, "perfection takes time." so just hold on. Sorry, no cliffhangers in this chapter.

Okay next chapter is gonna be just pure fluff, unicorns, puppies, marshmallow, rainbows and candies. I am on a mission to make you melt. Like sugar in the rain. But without killing you. Wouldn't want to do that.

I AM ON TUMBLR.

neongiraffeblog - ask me anything, see my pictures, talk to me, suggest me anything (hehe) and just be my friend :)?


	15. 15: Bumpy ride

**15: Bumpy ride.**

When I woke up in the morning, I was wrapped in Justin's arms. It was a nice feeling. I turned around to face him. For awhile I just stayed there and watched him, as stalker as that sounds. When his eyes fluttered opened slowly I thought for a second that he was gonna push me away, but then he just smiled.

"Hey." he said with a raspy voice.

"Hey." I answered. He moved a hair from my face and kissed my forehead.

"We should get up." I said.

"Do we? Because I kinda like it here."

"Is it because of me or the warm blankets?" I asked. He pretended to think hard.

"Well let's analyze that. The blankest are indeed warm, but you smell better. The blankets talk less, and they do as they are told. And they are less hairy. Buut, there's something that makes _you_ so much better." he said and poked me on the chest.

"And what's that?" I asked suspiciously.

"You're much more fun to kiss!" he said and lunged on top of me. He was drowning me with kisses. He kissed my face, cheek my forehead and moved down on my neck. The memories of him doing the same thing last night came back to me and I flushed hard. Indeed, he slowed down the kisses, opening his mouth more and darting his tongue out. He bit down and took a sharp breath in. He sucked the spot and I was sure he was leaving a mark. He moved down, licking his way down to my collarbone and bit it too. I made a very odd squeaky sound and Justin looked up.

"Oh no don't stop on my account. I'm fine. Just keep going." I rambled. He smirked and bent down again placed kisses on my chest, on top of my shirt. He made his way down to my ribs, then my navel and then kissed the elastic rubber of my boxers. I was breathing so fast that I thought I was gonna faint at any second. Then he simply rose up from the bed.

"W-Wait what?" I asked stunned.

"We have to go. Work to do and all. You said it." he said and started to put his clothes on.

"What? Work? What work? No don't put clothes on, you look better without!"

He only snickered and closed the buckle on his jeans.

"Camoon let's go." he said and waved me to get up. When I only laid there with my mouth open, he huffed and walked out.

"Are you serious? You're just gonna leave me here blue balled?" I yelled after him before he vanished. I heard him laugh before I couldn't see him anymore.

I hit my head back on the pillow and looked up.

"Just a _little _bit of sex. It's all I ask."

I eventually made my way down to the studio where Justin was already doing his stupid ballerina twirls. His stupid butt looked good and his stupid biceps were flexing. Stupid boy.

"Oh hey, finally. What took you so long?" he asked when he saw me from the mirror.

"Nothing." I lied. The truth was that he had given me a small problem and I had to take care of it. I wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of seeing me walk around with a boner all day.

"Good. Let's get cracking then." he said. I only glared at him.

We did get _some _work done. But every now and then we had a hot make out session. In one point I was pushed against the mirror on the wall, and Justin was making his magic with his tongue. He was liking my ear, biting it and I was hopelessly clenching my hands on his shirt. When he bit down I moaned out loud:

"Oh my _god."_

He only grinned and took my hands and pinned them above my head.

"You like that?" he asked with a raspy voice.

"Yhnmmm." was I managed to get out.

His hand was sneaking down and he hooked his index finger around my belt. Then he straightened his other fingers and pushed them up, moving my shirt up too, revealing my belly button. Then he slowly moved them back down, but pushed his fingers to my skin, scratching lightly. I whimpered pathetically and he snickered again.

"What about that?" he asked his voice low.

"Oh my god." I repeated myself.

He removed his hand from my belt and this time slid it up my side, pushing my shirt up my chest. He again slowly moved it down, his nails scratching my side. I trembled under him, my head leaning on the mirror, tilted up, so I was looking at the sealing.

"Look at me." I heard him say. It took a moment to process his words. Before I had time to react, he cupped my cheek and forced me to look at him. His eyes were burning and then he leaned and pressed our mouths together. I was expecting something hot and wet, but instead it was slow and fluffy and amazing. When he moved away, his eyes weren't burning anymore, instead they were soft and he looked vulnerable. In that moment I promised myself that I would never use that softness against him.

He leaned and rested his forehead against mine. Our breathing was still a bit fast and he laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just... I can't keep my hands off you."

"Then don't." I said and kissed him again.

After the practice he told me to go and chance into something nice, that we were going out. So I ended up desperately searching for something to wear.

"Wear something nice? Like what the hell is that? Who says that like really?" I talked to myself.

"Where the hell are we even going? What's up with Justin and his surprises, this is getting ridiculous." I kept muttering.

"White shirt? No. Black? No, makes me look pale. Blue? Yeah blue will work." I kept talking while throwing clothes away.

"Okay pants. Pants. Pantspantspants. I hate pants. This ones? No, hate those ones. What about these? No, they make my butt look big. Oh fuck this I'm going without!" I ended up yelling in frustration.

"Fine with me. You look better without clothes anyway." I suddenly heard a voice coming from my left. I jumped and turned to look.

"What the hell Justin? Aren't you creepy enough?" I cried out when I saw that Justin was standing just a couple meters away from me, leaning on the wall. He looked like he'd been there a long time.

"Nah." was all he said. He pushed himself from the wall and walked towards me. His eyes roamed my body openly and I had the urge to cover myself up, I felt so naked under his gaze, like it was burning.

"H-How long have you been there?" I asked suddenly nervous.

"Long enough to know that you talk to yourself. A lot." he said and kept walking towards me. I took a step back, holding a pair of jeans against my chest.

"Okay."

He kept smiling a it creepily and I took another step back, but hit the edge of my bed and fell backwards on it.

"Oh that's convenient. Saves me the trouble." he said and walked to stand in front of my legs. I backed up again, lifting myself fully on the bed.

"Oh no you don't. Don't you run away from me." he said and jumped on the bed, landing so that his hands were on either side of my head and his legs were straddling my hips.

"I thought that we were going somewhere." I tried to distract him.

"Hmm, it could wait." he said and crawled further towards me. I tried to get away, but he was having none of it, just placed a hand on my chest and attacked my neck again.

He was sucking and biting and licking at it was so wonderful that I thought I was gonna explode.

"Oh uhh Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh my god I just..I ..I uhhh."

"Sorry I am not quite following." he said. I tried to produce a sentence, but I couldn't even think of any words. He had moved my shirt up to my chest, his other hand moving up and down my naked thigh.

"Excuse me guys?" I heard a voice. We both looked up and saw John standing in the middle of the room, looking **very** uncomfortable. I quickly pushed Justin off, with my hands on his chest, and he landed with a _thump_ on the floor.

"Ouch Cody!" he cried from the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry, I umm. Hey John." I said and tried to find something to cover myself. Unfortunately there was nothing, so I just awkwardly tried to hide myself behind my hands.

"Hello Cody, Justin."

"What are you umm..doing here?" I asked.

"I came to pick you guys up. Like Justin had asked me to." he said and turned to look at Justin, this time a bit more angry than awkward. Justin looked very embarrassed and red.

"Oh yeah. That. I kinda forgot." he said blushing hard.

"I can see that." John said firmly. "Now get dressed and let's go." he continued.

"About that John, could it maybe possibly wait-" Justin started, but John gave him a stern look and walked over, hauled him up by his shirt, and started to drag him away.

"No Justin, I don't think it can. Cody, get dressed and meet us downstairs. Me and Justin are gonna talk." he said and dragged Justin away.

Once I got over my embarrassment, I did as he told. There was no time to get rid of my boner this time, so I just willed it down and hoped it stayed that way. When I got down to the limo, John opened a door to me and I made sure to avoid eye contact. There's just something when an adult catch you having sex, that makes you a little uncomfortable.

When I sat down, I saw that Justin looked even more awkward than me.

"What did he say?" I asked him.

He looked at me and buried his face to his hands.

"We had the talk about the birds and bees." he said. I stared at him awhile and then cracked up.

"Oh my dear god are you serious?"

"Yes." he said, still hiding behind his hands.

"But I thought you..I.. Are you still a virgin?"

"No, I am** not**. And that's why it is even more embarrassing,_ thank you very much_." he said.

"Then. Why?

"I don't know! He told me to use a condom and be safe and don't rush in to anything and _oh dear lord._"

I just couldn't control myself, so I flopped on the seat and laughed hard, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Oh lord. Oh _lord._ This is the best thing **ever.**"

"No it's not! Shut up Cody!" he said and smacked me lightly on the head.

"Oh it is. I am so gonna remember this forever!"

The limo started to roll forward , while I was still laughing at the seat. Justin hardheartedly tried to make me stop, but ended up just watching down on me with an odd expression.

"What?"? I managed to ask, when he had stared at me for full five minutes.

"Nothing." he said, but smiled warmly and petted my cheek.

"No seriously, what?"

He huffed and leaned to kiss my cheek.

"I just like to see you happy." he said and something twisted inside me, making me blush and look down.

"You're adorable." he said and laughed.

"Hey I thought we went through this! I'm not adorable, I'm-"

"Yeah a sexy beast I know that, now shut up."

I only smiled happily.

About 35 minutes later the limo stopped and I curiously looked out from the window. They were darkened, so all I could see was bright moving lights. When I got out from the car I was amazed. We were at some kind of funfair. There was bright lights, moving rides, clowns, people, food...The air smelled like popcorn and cotton candy. Workers were trying to get people to try their little games, like fishing, ball throwing and bowling. There was so much to look at that I was just left there stranding and trying to see and smell everything at once.

I woke from my daze when Justin wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Penny for your thoughts." he said.

"Wow." was all I could say.

He laughed and kissed my cheek. Then he led me further in. I saw a big colorful tent, were I assumed some kind of show was held. We were walking down a corridor, which sides were filled with little shops, where you could either play a game or buy food, or small souvenirs. A clown jumped around us and made funny faces and we laughed. When a tiny pony walked past us, I pulled Justin's hand eagerly and pointed at the the pony.

"Justin look look! It's a small pony!" I exclaimed. "And ooh look look, it's wearing a hat! Ooh wow there's a man with wooden legs! Did you see that clown?" I talked fast before he even had the time to open his mouth.

"Wow Cody calm down. It's like you've never been at a funfair." he said and looked at me. When I hid my face embarrassed he stated:

"You've never been at a funfair. Wow."

"Yeah I know. I have never had the chance I guess." I said with a small voice.

He only smiled and turned me to face him. He kissed me slowly and then said:

"I'm glad that I'm the first person you are doing this with. I promise that this is gonna be the best night of your life."

I blushed again and rested my head on his shoulder. We staid there for a minute, before he said "camoon" and dragged me to stand in a queue for a roller coaster. It didn't look that scary, but when the line got shorter and we got nearer, I saw how fast and high it actually went. I gulped loudly.

"You alright?" Justin asked next to me.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." I tried to convince myself.

"You sure?" he said and wrapped his arm around my waist again.

"I guess so." I said and I felt him grip tighter. It made me feel safe.

"Nothing will happen to you. I will make sure of it. " he whispered in to my ear.

When it was our turn, Justin helped me to sit on one of the carts. I felt fine. Honestly. Then the cart started to move. It was alright. When I looked onward, I saw that next we would be going a very steep ascent. Unintentionally I gripped on to Justin's arm. Then cart was moving higher and higher and I didn't dare to look down.

"Justin?" I asked voice wavering.

"Yes?"

"Is is supposed to make that kinda of clicking noise?" I asked half panicking.

"Yes. It's perfectly normal." he ensured me and I hoped desperately that he wasn't just saying that to make me feel better. When we reached the top, I finally dared to look around. It was a bad idea. All I saw was little dots somewhere far down and I guessed they were human. When I looked forward, I saw a _very_ steep downhill. I squeaked and gripped even tighter on to Justin's arm, hunching on the bench, and burying my face in to his jacket. I felt him squeeze my leg encouragingly and seconds later I was glad he did. The cart had reached the top and now it was moving very fast down. I felt like my had dropped and it was currently now still on top of the coaster, while I was shooting down and up and suddenly to the left and then to the right. I focused on Justin's hand on my tight, trying to shut out everything else around me.

I knew that if this god damn cart didn't stop anytime soon, I would puke. I just held on to Justin and willed the cart to stop. Couple seconds later, it luckily did. I was still clanging in to Justin and he shook me a bit.

"Hey Cody?"

"Yes?"

"It's over."

"Okay."

"You can let go now."

"Okay."

I held on, my face resting on his chest my arms wrapped around his arms tightly. I would have been surprised if there was any blood circulation left in his arm.

"You're still holding on." he stated.

Slowly I gathered the little peaces that were left from my pride and detached myself from him. I lifted my chin up – and even thought my cheeks were burning, I got out from the cart. My legs weren't quite cooperating, so I wobbled a bit. I felt a steadying hand on the small of my back and when I looked back, I saw Justin smiling at me slightly. It wasn't an evil smile – that kinda of hahaa-im-gonna-make-fun-of-you-the-rest-of-your-li fe, it was more like hey, im here for you smile.

We walked away from that dreadful thing and Justin said:

"Soo...Not a roller coaster person huh?"

"Noup."

"You should try something else."

"Yep."

Then we walked around the funfair area. Justin willed me to play a game where you try to knock down bowling pins. I was great at it. I even got myself a small teddy bear. When I saw Justin mope a bit, I asked him:

"What's wrong? I thought you said that I needed to try something else, and I did. And I was awesome at it!"

He chuckled and pulled me near him.

"Yeah I did. I just wanted to win a teddy bear for you." he said and looked at my lips.

"Why? I did a great job at it myself, thank you very much." I said. He kept looking at my lips while I talked, like he was mesmerized or something.

"_Yes,_ but I thought it would be like, really romantic if I won you one." he said, this time looking me in the eyes.

"Ooh..." I realized. "I'm gonna give you one chance to win me a teddy bear. "

"Or what?" he asked.

"Or I'm gonna keep this one and name him "Justin's failure to win a bear" and keep him forever.

He bursted out laughing and kissed me sweetly.

"Gosh I like you so much." he said and hugged me tightly.

" I know. And I like you too." We stayed there for a moment, people walked past us, some ignored and some said _aww._

"Now go and win me a bear, my knight in shining armor!" I said and pushed him towards a booth where you try to fish these a bit creepy plastic fishes, which have a magnet in their mouth and they keep closing and opening their mouth randomly. They looked so ridiculous, like they had gone crazy, so just laughed while Justin tried to angle his rod, so that the magnet would touch the fishes magnet and then pull it up.

He was concentrating hard, biting his tongue between his teeth. Couple moments later I stopped watching the fish. I watched him and how the faint light from the booth illuminated his face. His brown eyes looked even deeper and darker, his hair was shining and his skin looked smooth, except the couple little molds on his face.

I was wakened from doze, when Justin was pushing a gigantic bear towards me. It was nearly as tall as me, soft like silk and it had big brown eyes, the same color as Justin.

"Wow, you won!"

"Yeah! And it's so much bigger than yours!" he exclaimed, his eyes shining and smiling wide. I laughed and hugged the bear. I loved it already.

"I'm just gonna take this somewhere, so that we don't have to carry it around all night." he said and walked away. He looked ridiculous, trying to see something behind the huge bear, walking funny.

I laughed to myself.

"He's a keeper." I suddenly heard a voice coming from behind me. I turned around and saw a old women, who was working at the booth we just played in. She must have been in her eighties, her silver hair tied in a bun, eyes sparkling. She was smiling at me impishly, a twinkle in her eyes.

"I know." I answered and smiled at her.

"You hold on to that one." she said, turned around and left.

"I will." I said mostly to myself.

When Justin returned without the bear, I laced our fingers together and started to walk slowly. He squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"What do you want to do now`" he asked.

"Oh, anything. When it involves you, I'm fine with it." He snickered and looked at him. He was looking mischievous and wondered if that was really was the best thing to say.

"Oh really?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Umm... No?" I tried.

"But you said _anything._"

"Depends what you have in mind." I said carefully. The look in his eyes told me that what he had in mind, wasn't just a romantic walk down around the area.

"Oh I'm sure that you'll like it." he said and before I had time to react, he pulled me in to a dark alley way. It was small and hidden from the view, so if anyone walked past, they wouldn't be able to see us, except if they walked close enough.

I found myself pushed against a wall, Justin breathing heavily against my neck.

"Yeah, you will _love _this." he said and started to nibble my neck. He didn't move slow this time, he moved quickly up my neck to my ear. Once he reached it, he sucked and bit down. Withing seconds my heart was pounding and I tried so hard not make any noise.

He moved to attack my mouth, his tongue licking my mouth, before he pushed it roughly in. This wasn't sweet and slow, this was hard and wet and nothing that like I had ever experienced before. I was loving every second of it.

His hand moved down and quickly pulled my shirt up and touched my chest. He twisted his fingers around my nipple and I just couldn't hold back anymore, so I moaned in to his mouth. That also wakened me up and I pulled away bit.

"J-Justin?"

"_Yes Cody?_" he asked in a voice that told that this really wasn't the best time for talking.

"D-Do you...ugh mmm do you think that-"

"Yes, this I a **really **good idea. " he said and emphasized his point by leaning down and licking my nipple. That threw me off a bit, but I gathered all my braincells that were still somehow not focusing on that glorious feeling and tried again:

"I..I umm _god_ I want-"

"What you _want_, is for me to keep touching you, keep licking and kissing you, to keep making you _insane_." he whispered in to my ear, with a low and dark voice, that I had never heard before. His voice was pure sex, no, **he** was pure sex right now. I shivered and twisted and moaned out loud.

He seemed to be happy with the results and went on.

His hand on my chest moved around, occasionally touched and squeezed my nipples. His mouth kept biting, licking and sucking my neck, while his other hand was sneaking down my back, making it's way towards my ass. When it reached it, he groped it hard and I moaned loudly. He quickly covered my mouth with his to muffle the sound. I was gripping his shirt, and when he kissed me I moved one hand to his neck and one to his hip.

"I haven't even really started and you are moaning so loud that we are gonna get caught. " he whispered to my ear again. I moved my hand on his hip up to his stomach, pulling his shirt up with it. I sprawled my hand on his chest and thought why we on earth were we wearing so much clothes.

"And what would get you really started?" I asked teasingly and scraped his chest with my nails.

He moaned slightly and it made me even hornier.

"If this is already so good, what is your best then?" I asked and gripped his ass. He bucked his hips, but quickly collected himself.

"This." he said and suddenly moved his hand from my chest down and gently touched my cock. The touch was light and he didn't even use any pressure, but still I bucked my hips towards his hands and made another loud moan. I heard him groan low and then he kissed me again.

"As much as I would like to see where this is going, I think we need to take this somewhere a bit more private." he said and removed his hands from me. I whimpered at the loss, more than willing to have sex with him right here and right now.

"No Justin _please._" I pleaded him. I saw how he was struggling between caving in and walking away, but he quickly took my hand and dragged me out from the alley and towards our limo.

"Oh camoon, don't you want to try that popcorn? It looks delicious." I teased him. He only groaned again and pulled me harder.

"You look so much more delicious than anything, and I only want to try _you._" he said and I shivered .

"You're right. Let's get out off here."

We somehow made it back to the limo and Justin practically threw me in and I landed on my back on the seat. He climbed on top of me and closed the window, so that John wouldn't be able to see us. He then attacked my chest with his tongue and I distantly heard John ask where we wanted to go.

"Go on Cody, tell him." Justin urged. Just before I was about to answer, he sucked my nipple in to his mouth and I only managed to say "_oh god dammet fuck oh lord."_

"Cody? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Ummh yes! Yes I'm fine!" I tried to convince him. "I just uhhh...-" then Justin thought it would be a great idea to grab me through my jeans and I was just able to not make a sound.

"To the...To the hotel. Please!" I finally got out. I was glad that I did, because next Justin moved down and blew hot air and mouthed me through my jeans again. I bit my lip desperately, so I wouldn't moan out loud.

"Okay. To the hotel it is." John said and I felt the car move. Justin took that as a signal to start molest me even more. He moved up kissed me again, his tongue swiping around my mouth Then he bucked his hips forwards, making our groans touch. I jerked and thought that I was gonna come here in the limo.

Justin rolled his hips forward again and whimpered quietly. He snickered and moved his head down to lick my nipples again. He he moved his hips again, I gasped loudly.

"Justin stop." I said quickly.

"Why? Aren't you enjoying this?" he asked evilly and rolled his hips again.

"No it's just. I dont...want to come..uhh. Here."

"You sure?" he asked and moved his hips again, sucking my nipple in.

"_oh my fucking lord."_I gasped.

"Fine." he said and moved to sit on the seat. I was left there sprawled on the seat, breathing heavily, hands clenching around the leather of the seats. For a second he looked like he was about to jump on me again, but he somehow controlled himself and looked out from the window. I gathered myself and sat up.

"You just wait till we get back to the hotel." he said and smiled mischievously . I gulped, but he was right – I couldn't wait.

Authors Notes:

Hey hey hey! I said that it was gonna be all fluff but oh my. There was groping and touching and oh god – dirty talking. I was sure I was never gonna get that done convincingly. Well I can't be sure if I did now. Tell me what ya think!

Next chapter – just pure sex!

Still on tumblr! neongiraffeblog


	16. 16: Praise The Book

**16. Praise The Book**

In the end, we managed to get back at the hotel, without letting John know that we were practically dry humping each other in the backseat. I used all my willpower to not jump on Cody again, especially when he was sprawled on the seat, face flushed, lips swollen, hair messed up. His shirt was half way up his torso and I saw his tanned chest and toned muscles. I quickly looked away. I kept my eyes on the road behind the window and fought so hard not to look at him, because I knew if I did, John would see and hear a lot more that none of us were comfortable with.

So I kept looking out. I heard Cody swift to sit on the seat properly. I could smell his shampoo and hear his heavy breathing.

"_This is gonna be a long ride..._" I thought to myself.

And it was. It was dreadful. Just horrible. Pure torture. I was clenching my hands on the leather seats and willing the car to go faster. At one point when I happened to look at Cody – who was sitting with his legs spread wide, mouth slightly open – I almost yelled at John to drive faster for fucks sake.

When we _finally_ got back to the hotel, I was out from the limo before anyone had time to react. I walked to the other side and opened the door for Cody. He looked at me a bit surprised, but it soon melted in to pure happiness. He got out from the car, and we started to walk towards the door. In my opinion he was moving _way_ too slowly, so I quickly scooped him in to my arms bridal style.

"What the – Justin!" he screamed.

"You move too slowly." I explained and started to carry him inside. He chuckled and leaned to whisper in to my ear:

"Oh I knew I was steaming sexy, but I didn't know that I was _so _sexy that you just can't wait to get me alone."

I gulped and walked faster. He laughed and traced my neck with his nose, all the way to my ear. He blew air in it and I shuddered.

"Hey guys!" John called after us. I huffed frustrated but turned around. My facial expression told him that I really didn't want to talk right now. Neither did my dick.

"_Yes_ John?" I drawled out.

"I...Just be safe." he said, turned around quickly and left. I was left standing there with a horrified expression. After a while Cody nudged me.

"Jusitn? You there? I think we can move now."

"No, we can't. I am never moving from this position. Never." Cody chuckled again and suddenly bit my ear.

"Well maybe I can help you with that." he whispered and licked a trail from my ear down to my neck. He then gave me open mouth kisses, his tongue darting out, while making small moaning noises in to my neck. I almost dropped him right there.

"Okay I'm good." I said, turned around and rushed in.

I nodded to the worker on the front desk, but hurried towards the elevators. Cody stopped molesting my neck for a split second to push the elevator button.

"Oh for _fucks_ sake Cody. Can't you uhh.. ahh...wait till we get back to the room?"

"Noup." he said and went back to work. When the doors closed I dropped him and without reacting to his surprised squeak. I backed him against the wall and with a predatory look and kissed him. There was no time to be gentle or nice or just _slow. _So it was rough and pure heat and my hands gripping his hips, he making muffed moans in to my mouth. If I was asked, the ride to my floor was far too short, but way too long at the same time. The doors opened and I had to move again and lose contact with him, but in the other hand the quicker we got there, the quicker I could take his clothes off. Or rip, depending how I was feeling once we actually got there.

So when the doors opened, I scooped him in to my arms again and walked towards my door. Cody didn't once lose contact with my mouth, which I would probably later tease him about. Once we reached the door, I putted him down. But now, I was trying my hardest to get that damn door to open. Cody was latched against my back, hands wondering to places, which made my task extra difficult.

"_God _Cody, just stop for a second. I can't ugh...open this fucking door." I tried, but it only made him laugh. To prove his point, he lowered his hand from where it was playing with my nipple, down, and circled around my dick, but never quite touching it. I made another frustrated noise, fumbling with the key. It was like the lock itself was making it impossible for me to get the key in and now it was laughing at me.

"_What the hell Justin? You are really thinking that a lock is plotting against you and on top of it all, it's laughing at you?" _

I made a deep growl and finally, _finally_ got the key in. I pushed the door open rather violently, spun around and captured Cody's mouth again. I backed in to the room, slammed the door shot and pushed him against it. I have never understood what was so hot about pushing someone against the door while kissing the life out of them- like they do in the movies, but now doing it, I was wondering why I haven't tried this out before.

I smiled in to the kiss and thought _why the hell not, we have all night_ and slowed down. Cody seemed a bit surprised at the sudden chance of tempo, but went with it. I took his lover lip between my teeth and pulled. He muffled something like _oh god, _which made me smile even more. I let go of his lip and used my hands to pin him to the door by his hips. I then used my tongue as a hook to get his upper lip between my teeth. The reaction I got was amazing. He moaned out loud, his whole body tensing up. When I bit down, he whimpered loudly and moved his hands on my chest. When I let go, he pushed me backwards hard. I stumbled a couple steps, but regained my balance.

He walked slowly over to me, with a predatory look in his eyes. When he was standing in front of me, he pushed me back again, with equal amount of power. This time I hit the bed and fell backwards on it.

"Oh how convenient. Saves me the trouble." he said smirking. I backed on the bed till my back came in contact with the headboard. I watched as Cody lowered himself on the bed to all fours and crawled towards me. It must have been the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

He was moving elegantly, smoothly and it reminded me of a snake or a cat. He was biting his lower lip, eyes focused on me. He crawled forward and I watched him, feeling like I could come just by watching him. I noticed how I was breathing hard, my hands clasping on the sheets.

Cody was now on top of my legs, smiling devilishly. He moved forward so he was on on top of my chest now. He lowered down and kissed my lower abs through my shirt. He then moved his head down a bit and took my shirt between his teeth. He pulled it up to my chest and arched up to help him.

He then released it and I huffed in frustration. I was just about to take the shirt off myself when he stopped me.

"Na-a Justin. You were the one that wanted to take it slow, remember?"

I cried out frustrated but then he started to kiss a path from my chest down. He sucked one nipple to his mouth and I arched up. He took a hold of my shoulders and pulled me to lay down completely on the bed. Our faces were now lined up so I took the chance to gain back some control and kissed him. He didn't seem to mind. That was until I sneaked a hand down to his butt and he slapped it away.

"Don't even think about it. You've been teasing me for so long and it's my turn now." he said with one eyebrow crooked up. I obeyed him and putted my hand down on the bed.

He moved his head down again and sucked my nipple in. I took a sharp breath in and my hands immediately went to his hair. He pulled up sharply and said:

"I thought I told you. _I _ am in control now, so get you lovely hands off me."

I obeyed again and lowered my hands. To be honest, I thought I was going to be the on in control, but hey, I wasn't complaining.

He smiled and licked and bit trail up my chest. He kept pushing my shirt up bit by bit and by the time it was up to my collarbones. I was ready to rip the damn thing off. Cody must have felt my anxiety so he finally wrapped arms around my waist and pulled me to a sitting position and took the shirt off.

I sighed in relief but that didn't last long. He started to kiss his way down, moving just half a centimeter at the time. I felt like it took forever. I was gasping and twisting and moaning and I just couldn't control myself. My dick was so hard by the time he reached my navel that I was actually hurting.

"God Cody...fuck please!" I cried out. He only smirked and said:

"Well, now that you are asking so nicely."

Then he moved the rest of the way down to the edge off my jeans. He opened the belt buckle with his _teeth_, which was so unbelievable sexy to me that I had to look away. The button he opened with one hand, but then he took the zipper between his teeth again and pulled it down slowly. I whimpered pathetically, my dick twisting inside my boxers. He pulled my jeans down bit my bit, kissing his way down my left tight. I was sure that I was gonna explode at any second if he didn't fucking _move faster_.

Once he got down, he pulled the jeans off completely and just looked at me for a while. I was spread out on the bed, my hands gripping on anything I could reach, my face flushed, breathing hard.

Then moved to my right leg and licked his way up slowly, like he had all the time in the world.

"Oh god Cody _please_." I pleaded him desperately.

He replied by quickly moving up and mouthing my dick through my boxers. The movement was unexpected so I was left holding my breath. I noticed that I was now sitting on the bed, supporting myself with my arms. How that happened, no idea.

Cody seemed to chance his mind about going slow. With on quick move he pulled my boxers down and half a second later I was fully in his mouth. I whimpered loudly and he moaned around my dick too, which made me feel even better. Not only because the vibrations but because I saw how much he was enjoying this too.

He slowly came back up, his tongue pressed on one side of my dick, making me suck hopelessly for air.

When he reached the tip, he removed his mouth with a _plop_. I took a couple deep breaths in.

"W-Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" I asked voice shaking.

"I read a book." he said simply. I was just about to ask what kinda of book and why the hell did he read that, when he took me to his mouth again and all I could do was thank that book and who ever wrote it.

He kept moving up and down, slowly and then faster. I was still leaning on my hands, my head was hanging back, my mouth open, arms shaking. I couldn't form words anymore, so all that came out was random vowels half muttered, half howled. He moved sharply up and down, one hand on the base stroking what didn't fit in to his mouth. His other hand was massaging my balls and after all the teasing and this sudden blow job, I was sure that I wasn't gonna last long.

"C-Cod..Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna...oh fuck lord...I'm gonna..come..like... god"

"Go ahead." he said and hollowed his cheeks. The sight was so just incredibly hot and the feeling was even better, so I felt my balls clenching and I came with my mouth opened to a silent scream, my back arched up so that my butt was off the bed and then I collapsed on the bed.

The world was a blissful mess. I felt Cody coming to lay next to me and I turned my face to him.

"Thank god for that book." I whispered.

"I know. You can borrow it sometime and try the tricks on me." he said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh I bet you'd like that."

I then only noticed that he was still fully clothed and that just wasn't right. I pushed him to to lay on his a back and started to button his shirt down.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like? I'm taking these unnecessary, dreadful, useless things off you." I said and opened the last button. I pushed the shirt off him and sucked his neck.

"But...You don't have to." he resisted but I by the way his eyes were slowly shutting, I knew that he didn't mind.

"I know. But I want to." I said and opened his jeans and slid them down. I noticed how he started to breath harder and when I sucked his neck I felt his heartbeat fasten.

"Oh well, if you insist." he teased with a smirk. I took on look of that smirk and decided that it was time to do something about it. That smirk had teased me all night and I was gonna make that mouth scream my name instead.

Plunging in to action I moved my hand down with one swipe across his stomach. Unlike Cody, I didn't tease him, just simply pushed my hand down his boxers and took a firm hold of his dick. Cody didn't seem to find my straightforwardness tacky or rude, judging by the way his mouth opened in to a wide "o" and the way he sucked a quick breath in. His eyes were closed, and he was lying on his back. I didn't like that very much so I said to him:

"Look at me." He didn't respond, so I stopped my hand which was sliding up and down his dick slowly. That caught his attention and he turned his face towards me. I smiled and continued to move my hand up and down. Couple strokes later he turned his face away again, arching to my touch.

I stopped again and he groaned frustrated.

"_Look_ at me." I told him again. His face was flushed, he was sweating hard, biting his lip. I took those as a sign that he wasn't gonna last much longer. So I took no chances and putted my hand on his hip and rolled him to face me. He seemed to get the idea and wrapped arm around my waist, cupping my ass. I smiled again and continued once more with my hand.

I sped my strokes and watched as his face filled with pleasure. I moved a little bit faster and every time I came up, I swiped my thumb across the tip of his dick. That went down well, he bit harder to his lip, his other hand coming to my chest. I kept stroking and he was moaning out loud now. I loved that sound. I loved it so much and I wanted him to keep making it.

His hand on my chest cam to squeeze my shoulder and his head leaned on my chest. He was panting hard now, breaths coming out in gasps, nails digging my shoulder. I lifted his face up by his chin and with a strangled half cry, half moan he came all over my hand and out stomachs.

He collapsed on me, his body going limb, head resting on my shoulder again.

"Gosh." he breathed out.

"Yeah. Gosh."

We stayed there a few moments, evening our breathing.

"Did you umm... Like it?" I asked nervously.

"What?" he asked and looked up. I avoided his gaze but he forced me to look at him. For a seconds he stayed there and looked me in the eyes. Then he leaned to kiss me sweetly but desperately. When he pulled away he said:

"Of course I did. It was really good."

"It's just..You gave me a blow job and I just-" he stopped me by kissing me again.

"You are stupid." he said and and chuckled. "You don't have to beat me in anything. I loved it. And in the morning, you are gonna do it again." he said. I ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. With a sigh I got up and went to get a towel. I cleaned bot of us up and came back to the bed. Cody was lying on his side, back towards me. I shuffled close and wrapped an arm around his waist and smelled his hair.

"Didn't know sniffing was your thing." he said.

"Oh shut up."

Authors Notes:

There it is. After 15 chapters, sex, finally. Hope you enjoyed! Next update, I don't know, I'm gonna go volunteer at a festival this Thursday and will be there till Monday. But I think I can steal a laptop somewhere and keep writing. So let's say Sunday-Thuesday. I'll work my hardest.

I will be updating regularly on tumblr.

If you have any ideas or suggestions or fantasies of what you want these two to do, feel very free to contact me here or tumblr ← neongiraffeblog.

And sorry for those who reviewed me and I haven't answered, I just like couple days ago realized that there is this small bubble next the the review and _holy mother of god,_ I can answer to your reviews.

I did answer some, if they were new and for the older ones if there was a question or something. But I'll be smarter from this day on!

You are pretty and amazing, beautiful in your own way and what the hell am I talking about, good night! ( it's 1 in the morning here)

**BTW,** someone asked if I had twitter, I don't, but do you think it would be a good idea?

UPDATE:

I made a twitter account. You can find me at neongiraffeblog.

Let's keep in touch.


	17. 17: The Odd Man & The Reunion

**Chapter 17: The Odd Man & Reunion **

I woke up because the damn sun was shining. I mean yes, it's nice that we have a wonderful solar system and all, but sometimes for gods sake let me sleep. I did the best thing I could do – I moved away from the sun. I rolled on my stomach and that did the trick, no more sun shining in to my eyes, disturbing a very nice dream about Justin and a hotel room.

20 minutes later, I woke up again, the stupid sun had crept up more, bringing the room temperature up with it. I rolled away again and closed my eyes, hoping that if I ignored it, then it might eventually go away.

Well it didn't. Another 30 minutes later, it was shining brightly on my face again.

"Oh my fucking god." I mumbled and angrily rolled again. I didn't consider that unlike Rihanna, my bed wasn't the size of California, so I rolled over the edge and dropped on to the floor. At least it was nice and cool down here, and dark too. So I sighed and closed my eyes again.

I started to think why my suitcase wasn't next to my bed like I left it. Then I remembered last night and actually snickered to myself. Then I wondered just why I was able to roll across the bed.

"_Where is Justin...? I didn't just roll over him did I? I didn't feel anything..." _I thought still half asleep. When I really processed the last thought I jumped up to sitting position. I looked over to the bed, and indeed, it was empty. I sat there a few seconds, wondering where he could have gone, did he just leave? Then I heard the door open I snapped my head towards it. Justin walked in, all sweaty, hair sticking to his face, clothes wet, but a huge grin on his face.

"Morning honey!" he said happily. He then stopped and looked at me oddly.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he asked. I then only realized that I was on the floor and apparently I had brought the sheets with me.

"I umm...The sun and windows and stuff you know. Where were you? Wait a second..._Honey?_"

Justin laughed and walked over to me and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"You are such a weirdo sometimes you know that?" he said and kissed my nose and other cheek. I pretended to be angry with him and shot back:

"You stink. Where were you anyway? I just woke up and you were gone."

"I took a run. My six pack was getting jealous of your six pack. Ooh, you just woke up and saw that I was gone and got all panic-y and sad and-" I hit him with a pillow.

"Shut up. No I wasn't! I was just-"

"Yeah yeah, you can talk all you want, but we both know what actually happened!"

"Oh my god I hate you."

"You wish." he said and kissed my cheeks, my forehead, nose, chin, until I was drowning to his kisses.

"Okay okay I give up! Go and take a shower, you still stink!"

He laughed and got up and walked to the bathroom, taking off his shirt the same time, tossing it somewhere.

"You mind taking off all of your clothes while you're at it?" I said, admiring his back. He laughed and and took off his shorts and threw them on my face.

"You pervert." he said and closed the bathroom door. Before he did, I caught a glimpse of his wonderful ass, waking something near my own ass. I heard the shower turning on and snickering to myself I got up. I heard him sing something while I walked closer to the door. I peeked through the little gap between the wooden door and the wall.

His shower was the same as mine, a large glass box, the glass blurred up to proximately to shoulder height, steam blurring the rest. I only saw a cloudy figure through the glass and I slowly opened the door enough to slip in. I closed the door behind me and sneaked to the door which led to the shower. Justin was singing loudly, his back facing me, so he didn't notice when I pulled the door open and got in. Quietly I stepped two small steps and quickly grabbed him by his waist and pushed him against the cold tiles.

The shower box was luxurious, it could fit easily one person and even with two there was a lot of space around us. When Justin's skin came in contact with the tiles, he gasped loudly and I saw his hair stood up in his arms. I was still wearing my white t-shirt and red boxers, but within seconds they were soaking wet. I sucked water drops from his shoulder and heard him took a sharp breath in. The water ran down my head but not quit touching Justin.

"I never noticed that those tiles were actually quite pretty." I said in to his shoulder, licking his skin.

"Re-Really? I did. Kinda reminds me off the sky." He said, trying to steady his voice. I decided to play with him a bit, see how far I could push him.

"Oh you are right. It must be the slight touch of blue, what do you think?" I asked casually.

"Yea ahh!" he started, but the same time I bit his shoulder. "M-Must be th-the blue." he finished, leaning his head to the tiles.

"Do you like blue?" I asked.

"Sure ohh dammet..." he gasped when moved my hips forward and he felt my hard member against his ass.

"What about red?"

"N-Noh that mm much." he said when I rolled my hips forward again.

"Yellow?"

"Yes god.." he whimpered when I touched his nipple.

"Green?" I asked and gripped his dick.

"Oh hell yes!" he moaned. I was quite sure he wasn't talking about the colors anymore.

"Then you'll love orange." I said and spun him around and started to suck his neck. I moved downwards, down his chest and kissed his every ab muscle.

"Oh my six pack is getting jealous now." I said and looked up. He was leaning his head on the tiles, his chest rising and lowering fast and his hands were in fists pushing against the wall.

I snickered and went back to business. I lowered myself fully on my knees and for awhile just stared at his hard member. I remembered last night and all the sounds he made, which lead me to the conclusion that I was doing something right. Still I felt intimidated and a little scared, this was, or would be the second time I would blow someone.

I quickly recapped everything I had read and with final look at his face, I took his dick in to my mouth. I tasted the familiar salty, spicy taste and felt how soft the skin was. I moved my head down, taking more of him in, but made sure not to let my teeth scrape him. I had read that that would be a nice touch, but I would save that until I felt a bit more comfortable.

Justin leaned harder against the wall, like his knees were giving up and that made me more confident. Last night was such a haze and I really wasn't sure if I did a good job. I remembered that when I pressed my tongue against one side of his dick and slowly came up, he made a very low and deep moan, so I tried it again. It worked again. His knees trembled and I was sure he was gonna come crashing to the floor. Somehow he kept it together and stayed upright.

Even more confident, I moved my hand from the floor up, caressing his left leg. I let my fingers touch his inner thigh skin and it made him shiver. I moved my hand up a bit and cupped his balls. That went down very well. He leaned his head back more against the tiles and looked up to the sealing. I kept massaging them and his hips moved backwards and then came back with unsteady, uncontrolled movements. He was desperately trying to get a hold of something and his hands ended up on my hair.

He was losing control more and more, his hips moving, hands clenching on my hair. I sensed that he was coming and I wanted to come with him, so I took a firm hold of my own dick and with couple swift strokes I came while Justin did the same.

I slumped down on the floor and Justin slid down the wall and joined me.

"Wow." he said.

"Yeah." I answered. He suddenly started laughing and I looked at him questingly.

"What?"

"It's just that you are still wearing clothes." he said giggling tiredly. I looked down and saw that my shirt was plastered to my skin, my boxers too.

"Well look at that.." I mumbled more to myself. Justin laughed and pushed him from the wall and crawled to me. He sat down and took my hands to his and pulled me to sit on his lap and he wrapped my legs around his waist. He laced our fingers together and looked me in they eyes for a long moment. A smile appeared to his face and I saw the smallest dimples appear.

"What?" I had to ask after he just sat there and looked at me.

"Nothing." he said but must had known that I didn't buy it so he continued "Just..good morning." he said softly and kissed me. It was just a simple kiss, his lips pressed on mine, but it made me feel better than I had felt in awhile.

"Good morning to you too." I answered after he pulled away. I saw the same fire in his eyes than when he danced or sang and it made feel even better. I leaned my head against his and closed my eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Oh well well. I can't say that I'm surprised." I suddenly heard. We both snapped our heads towards the door and saw Anna standing in the door frame. A small "_oh shit"_ escaped Justin's lips and the only thing I could was stare.

"Believe me or not, but I always knew that this was gonna happen. It was just something about you too." she continued, pointing us with her finger with a calculative facial expression.

"Oh shit!" Justin said loudly this time. I only then remembered that he was butt naked and I was wearing only a shirt and boxers. He tried to cover himself up, but seeing that there was nothing in his reach -except a small rose shaped sponge, but wouldn't have covered much (just saying!)- so he did the second best thing and pulled me closer. Unfortunately that made both of us even more uncomfortable.

"No need to be ashamed Justin! It's not the first time that I have seen you naked – and it definitely won't be the last. How are you Cody?" she asked me casually, like she ran in to these kinda of situations every day.

"Oh my god Anna!" Justin cried out.

"What? I'm only trying to be friendly with your new boyfriend"

"For fucks sake Anna get out!" Justin yelled very embarrassed.

"Fine fine I'm going! But don't use that kinda of language on me." she said sternly but backed through the door. Once she was gone and the door shut we looked at each other and I started to laugh. Justin buried his head in my shoulder.

"I can't believe this. This is just...Oh god..." he said and made me laugh harder.

"This is pretty funny when you think of it." I managed to get out.

"Why's that?" he asked looking at me.

"Well every time we try or just had sex, someone goes and makes it very unpleasant or embarrassing." I explained.

"Isn't that more like... Tragic?"

"Well I find it pretty hilarious."

He looked at me for a while and then his mouth twitched in to a smile.

"That's just one of the reasons why I like you so much." he said and kissed me. I only smiled.

"Maybe we could come up with a excuse and it wouldn't be so weird when we go out there?" he tried.

"Umm great idea, but I don't think that there is any other way to interpidate this situation than that we just had sex." I said and Justin sighed heavily.

"You sure?" he asked winching.

"Well you are naked, I'm half naked, you look flushed as hell and we are pretty much tangled together, so I don't think so."

He sighed again and let his head plop to my shoulder again.

"Where did you positivity go?" he joked and I only ruffled his hair.

"Camoon, we better go." I said and got up. "And you should really cover that up" I continued and signaled his naked lower body. I threw him a towel and he tied it around his waist. I made a mental note to let him finish his shower next time, because there was just something really hot a guy with water dripping from his body, hair wet and a towel on his waist.

"Okay then, let's do this." he said and looked like he had just kidnapped Ann and was about to go and face angry King Kong.

"Oh cheer up, it's not gonna be that bad." I said.

Oh how wrong I was. If I could go back time and chance things, I'd throw myself against that wooden door and never let myself and Justin leave. Never.

Once we got out, Anna was sitting on Justin's bed, sipping juice from a juice box carelessly. That was the first thing that made us uncomfortable, both remembering just what happened on that bed last night.

"Oh finally! I thought you were gonna go for round two!" she said and caught the straw between her lips and sucked. That made me very uncomfortable, because it wasn't much different from what I was doing just moments ago. I blushed hard and looked down.

"Guys sex is totally normal. Nothing to be ashamed of. Just remember to take it slow and-"

"Please give me a place to hide." I whispered to Justin. He didn't look any better than I did. Anna kept on going and going and I was sure that she was gonna start talking about condoms and STD's.

"Anna! No need for that!" Justin finally interrupted her. "John mm already gave us that speech." Justin said and tried too look her in the eyes. After this, I wasn't sure if I could ever do that.

"He did? Oh how sweet!" she said like John had given us a bunch of flowers or something.

"Can you please get to the point where you tell us why you are really here?" Justin said and I nodded furiously. She measured us from top to bottom.

"Well...If you are sure." she said.

"Yes! We are sure!" Justin yelped. "Aren't we Cody?" he said and turned to me. I couldn't have agreed more.

"Yes, totally, utterly, so very sure!"

"Okay then. I came to inform you that you are having dinner with some important people tonight. John will pick you up at seven. Okay? Dress nicely." she said and walked towards the door, which was a huge relief for the both of us.

"With who exactly?" Justin asked.

"Just music producers and so on. It's a business dinner, so act like it." she said and walked out. We both sighed relieved, feeling more relaxed.

"Guess it's suit night tonight." I said.

"I finally get to see you in a suit again. Totally hot." Justin said and O snatched the towel from his waist.

In the evening we left the hotel, both of us wearing suits and looking all formal and fancy. I had never been to these kind of big meetings with important and famous people, so I was a little nervous.

The meeting was held in a restaurant where a small soup would cost more than my mum made in a month. I was so far from my element that I couldn't even see it anymore. And we hadn't even reached the table yet.

We were seated in one corner and I nervously drank my water.

"Wow slow down there cowboy. If you keep going at that pace you'll be spending the whole evening in the toilet." Justin said next to me. I looked up and saw that I had already drank one glass jug with a golden handle. I wondered if it was made from real gold.

"Oh sorry, I'm just a bit nervous that's all." I replied and putted my glass down on the table.

"I'm sure you are just fine, you must be used to these kinda fancy meetings with fancy people and fancy tableware. " I noticed how I kept using the word "fancy", but that was pretty much the only word to describe this place. For fucks sake, there was pure gold on the table!

"Just calm down. You'll be fine." he tried to reassure me.

"No I won't! I have no idea what to say and how to act and why the hell is there four set of forks in the table?!" I started to panic.

"Because different forks are used for different dishes, like that small one two tines and a long shaft is for crab, that one is for spearing garnishes from cocktails. " Justin explained and pointed at the forks.

"And how is that supposed to make me feel better?"

He laid a comforting hand on my tight under the table.

"You'll be fine. Trust me." he said and squeezed little.

"Oh I wouldn't trust Justin, no matter what." came a deep voice next to me. I jumped a little and looked up and saw a man in his mid forties. He had piercing blue eyes and his face was full of lines and wrinkles. He didn't look like worried, instead very tough and hard. Somehow he reminded me of Gandalf, but only much more serious and more evil. His eyebrows were burrowed and I couldn't tell if he was joking or not .

"Hello Alrik, it's been a while." Justin said with a steady and serious voice that surprised me. I felt that there was this tension and _challenge _in the air and the way they kept looking to each others eyes, like waiting who would break the eye contact first. The serious man – Alrik – smiled, just slightly but even that looked like an challenge and extended his hand. Justin took it and they shook hands.

"Not enough, or what do you think?" Alrik said and to my surprise, he directed the question to me.

"I umm... I guess not...?" I said and looked over to Justin. He wasn't looking at me, instead he was staring fiercely at Alrik, who was still standing next to our table.

"Indeed." Alrik said. I had a feeling that there was something that I didn't know, but there was no way to ask Justin.

"Take a seat." Justin said, but even that sounded more of a command than a suggestion. Alrik nodded and moved to sit opposite of Justin. He was a bit overweight, his brown hair already starting to escape his forehead. He was wearing a very expensive suit, I didn't know much about suits, but this one was tailored, the fabric looked soft but durable and I suddenly I felt really small and stupid.

At some point Justin had moved his hand away from my thigh, and was now eyeing Alrik harshly. Alrik didn't seem impressed, only folded a napkin to his lap. I noticed that there was still one seat left in our table and hoped it wasn't for someone like Alrik, or I'd be shitting my pants before main course.

"Oh that is for my son. He'll be joining us soon." Alrik said, like he had just read my thoughts.

"Didn't know that you invited someone." Justin said, sounding like what Alrik just did, was a huge insult.

"Well I'm sure you'll like him. " Alrik said and took the menu. Justin did the same and I followed their example. The names of the foods were Latin or something that I didn't recolonize.

"_Baba au rhum"_, _"Choucroute garnie",_ _"Kouglof"_,_ "Potjevleesch"... _I had a feeling that asking what the names meant, wouldn't be such a great idea.

"_Risotto con salmoni"_ I read. I figured it must have something to do with risotto and salmon, so I chose that when the waiter came to took our orders.

"So, the tour start soon." Alrik said.

"Yes, tomorrow."

"That must be nice."

"It is." Justin and Alrik talked. It sounded and looked forced, like behind every word there was an insult that only they understood. I kept my mouth shut and hoped I could just hide under the table.

"London is the first place isn't it?"

"Yes, in the Webmley stadium"

"That is a brave move." Alrik said and suddenly it felt like the whole room went silent and all of the air just escaped. There was a long silence and even I understood that that was some kinda of insult. Alrik and Justin kept looking straight in to each other eyes, like trying to light each other on fire.

"I don't think so." Justin said after a while and broke the eye contact.

"Well you have always been a dreamer." Alrik said and I saw the hurt in Justin's face, before he hid it and replaced it with a cocky expression.

"It's been working." he said.

I have never seen him like this, he was all harsh and manipulate and just _hard_.

"So Cody. Have you been enjoying London?" Alrik asked. I was surprised that he was talking to me, but answered politely.

"Yes, it's been very nice."

I happened to look at Justin and he looked like he was gonna jump over the table and strangle Alrik any second.

"That is good. Have you done any sight seeing?" Alrik asked. I glanced over to Justin and he looked like he was getting angrier by the second, but answered.

"No not really. We've been spending most of the time rehearsing, so haven't had time. I'd like to."

Alrik smiled a bit, more of a evil smirk and looked at Justin when he spoke.

"What a shame. This city is truly beautiful."

Justin's hands were in fists, his fingers going white because he was squeezing so hard.

"Father, Justin." I suddenly heard a voice coming next to me. I looked up and saw that Evert was standing there, looking very surprised. (Evert= google satin circus = the blond one)

"Cody." he finished looking like he forced my name out.

"Oh hello Evert. This is my son Justin. Do you know each other?" Alrik asked meaning me and Evert. I had no idea what to say.

"Our paths has crossed." Evert said and sat down.

"What a coincidence." Alrik said. The waiter came and handed a menu to Evert, who used it so hide and avoid looking at me. It was silent until the waiter came back and took Evert's order.

"So, how have your paths crossed exactly?" Alrik asked I really hoped Justin would just attack him already. I looked at Evert and he looked at me and I was sadness flicker in his face.

"At a bar." he said simply. I looked at Justin, but he didn't seem to reorganize Evert, which was a relief.

"Ohh, the classic way then." Alrik said.

"Justin and Cody will start their tour tomorrow. At Wembley stadium." he continued. Evert glanced at Justin and then kept looking at me.

"How nice. You should perform in Sweden sometime. The people over there would like it." he said.

"How do you know that?" I asked before I realized I was talking.

"Our family is from there. I was born in Umeå." Evert answered, pronouncing the place with a pure Swedish accent. A lot of things made sense now – he and his fathers unusual names, his accent, the way he talked about Britain like he didn't quite belong there.

"Ohh. I didn't know that." I said and Evert smiled and me slightly. It was a very small smile, but it was there.

"You didn't? I thought Evert would have told you that. " Alrik said. Evert glanced down, looking sad again.

"It didn't come up." he said simply.

"You two should definitely get together again, Evert could tell you about Sweden. " Alrik said, with a tone that didn't sound much like suggesting. I looked at Evert and he stared me in the eyes.

"I think we should." he said and then the food arrived.

We ate while Justin and Alrik talked about the tour and about money and stuff like that. I didn't listen, I couldn't when Evert was sitting across me, looking sad and I felt like I was the main reason he was feeling like that.

After staters and main course I couldn't take it anymore, so I excused myself and left the table, heading towards the toilets. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the round sinks which were probably made from gold too.

I turned the faucet and watched as the water circled around the sink before falling down the pipe.

"You okay?" I head a voice. I lifted my head and saw Evert standing in front of the door. I didn't turn, I watched him from the mirror.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said.

"You sure? My father can be a bit...Well." he said and took a tentative step towards me.

"I don't quite know what's going on there." I said and turned around.

"It's kinda like arm wrestling. But without any physical contact. To be honest, it's ridiculous. " he said and walked to stand next to me. I leaned back on the counter and took a good look at him. He was wearing a nice suit, his hair was styled back.

"So, he's your dad." I said to start the conversation again.

"Yeah, he is."

"What does he like do. For a living I mean." I asked.

"He's some kind of music producer. He takes new talents and shows them to the right people." he explained, but he didn't seem to be that proud or all together happy to talk about it.

"Did he do that with Justin too?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess. He was the one who showed him to Usher. He's kind of a silent worker and like we all know, all the credit of finding Justin went to Usher." he said but looked a bit angry.

"Why don't you like him?" I asked.

"Who, my dad or Justin?" I wanted to say both, but Evert talking about Justin just didn't seem right.

"Your dad. You two are more like co-workers than father and son."

"I don't respect him. He doesn't just work with new talents, he rips the old ones apart. Or what he considers old ones at least." he said, his face filled with disgust. I walked to stand in front of him, partly because wanted to know more, wanted to know just what happened to Justin and Alrik. Partly I wanted just be nearer to Evert.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. He was so near that I could see his Adam''s apple go up and down when he gulped and just how blue his eyes were. I noticed that he had inherited his piercing blue eyes from his father, but unlike him, Evert's were soft ocean blue. Alrik's were hard ice blue, reflecting their personalities.

Evert looked down and mumbled something I couldn't quite hear.

"What?" I asked and lifted his chin up, and I was now unintentionally cupping his face. He looked like he was hurting so badly, his blues filled with sorrow and pain.

"My father is the reason why Justin took marijuana in the first place."

Author's Notes:

OH MY GOD WHAT?

I have no idea, that last sentence just wrote itself. I have to say, I don't really plan these things, they just kind of happen when I write. Sorry to leave you hanging again. (But you love it)

Let me know how you reacted to that last sentence hahaa!

Love you, yes you right there!

BTW what the hell is with me and those odd references to movies and songs. If you didn't get the Rihanna and the bed thing, it's her song "California King Bed". Not a fan, but that just popped to my mind.

And the King Kong thing was that the girl in the movie which King Kong falls in love was called Ann. ( I just watched the movie haha)

If you feel like contacting me:

Twitter = neongiraffeblog

Tumblr = neongiraffeblog

Or just send me a message here!

Send me ideas, suggestions, thoughts about the world, anything.


	18. 18 The Black Past

**Author's Notes:**

Songs I was listening while working on this, if you want to listen to them while you read, they kinda get you in the mood and you might get what was going for, so:

**Drake – Doing It Wrong** ( the original, plus **Bryan J & Jasmine Villegas** cover plus **JessiieSchembri **cover)

**Drake – Take Care**

**Frank Ocean – Bad Religion**

**Ed Sheeran – The A-Team**

**Drake – Marvin's Room **( the original, then **MidnighPianoLounge Piano Tutorial **)

**The Weekend – Wicked Games**

I pushed replay often so not that many songs.

**Chapter 17; The Black Past**

Once we were outside, I took a deep breath in. The night was chilly, a breeze lightly moving the leafs around the pavement. I didn't feel the cold, not that my Armani suit was that warm or anything, it was just that a thing like being cold didn't matter right now. I half heard Justin call John, telling him to pick us up. I didn't want go back, to be honest, I didn't have a clue where I wanted to go. Back at the hotel I had to tell Justin that I didn't want to sleep in his room tonight and I also didn't want him to join with me at mine.

I didn't want to go home, there would be just so many questions asked. And what would I have told them? Hell, no one knew about me and Justin back home. I didn't think that my mum knew, or any of my friends. What would I tell them? "Oh hey guys, I'm gay and I think I might be dating Justin Bieber, I'm not sure, we haven't been out in public, but we do have sex, Oh and then here's Evert, I like him and he likes me, but I think me and Justin are together, so nothing can really happen."

I shook my head and took another deep breath in, the world was spinning a bit. What the hell where we? What the fuck was even going on...? I felt like the world just kept throwing things at me and see how I was gonna react. Maybe someone was laughing at me right now. "Oh look at poor Cody, all messed up and confused. He has all he could ever ask for, but still it isn't good enough."

"For fucks sake.." I muttered to myself. I felt like the street lamps were staring at me, their light burning, twisting something inside me. I was so confused that even that didn't sound so absurd.

"You okay?" Justin asked and walked next to me, waking me up from my trance. I assumed that John was on his way..

"No, not really. What the hell happened there?" I asked and turned to face him. " And don't you dare say nothing. Those glares you were giving to Alrik weren't just nothing. And you knew Evert? You _knew_ him? What the hell is going on?!"

Justin just stared me awhile before he spoke again. I studied his face and I realized that I didn't even know this guy standing in front of me. I knew so little it was kind of pathetic.

"I...No I didn't know him. I mean at the bar I didn't know it was him, but now when I saw him here I kinda connected the dots. But Cody it doesn't matter, he's not good for you, to _us._" he said and stepped closer. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The word "_us_" sounded so wrong coming from his mouth, it was almost like he was talking in a different language.

"What do you mean that it doesn't matter? Of course it does! And you don't even know him, you can't say that!" I cried out. People walked past us, eying us, but I couldn't bring myself to care. The people didn't matter. The wind scraping the rock pavement with bone aching cold long nails that left you standing there, wrapping your coat tighter around you didn't matter.

"Yes I do, he's Alrik's son for fucks sake! He told you what his father had done!" Justin said with lower voice, trying not to caught everyone's attention.

"Just because his father did that, it doesn't mean that he is like that too. You can't judge him just because of that!" I said, intentionally talking loudly.

"Why are you defending him? You don't know him any better that me!" Justin snapped. I opened my mouth and then closed it again. I muttered a small "_fuck_" and looked at my fancy shoes. I looked at Justin and saw how realization dawned him.

"Wait what? You know him? Like...Like you have met him after the bar?" he asked, his voice raising at the end. I nodded and bit my lip.

"We...We went on a date I guess. That night when you were arrested."

I saw how his face went from confused to hurt and back to confusion.

"Why..No I mean..No I can't." he said and snapped around and took couple of steps forward, holding his head in his hand and I thought he was just gonna walk away. He then turned around again and spoke.

"You were on a date?"

"Yeah."

"So you like him?" he asked. I wasn't expecting that at all.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you like him?" he asked again, emphasizing every word.

"I...I guess I do." I answered but he kept piercing me with his eyes so I added sighing. "Yes. Yes I like him...I do and I'm sorry Justin that I have to tell you that. But it's the truth and that seems to be rare these days." I said, not even caring how sharp the edge on my voice was and how I knew I would hurt him.

"I like you too Cody," I heard a voice and I knew who it belonged to even before I looked. Evert stood there, his nice suit for some reason ruffled, his hair a mess. I was pretty sure that his white undershirt was ripped.

"You go the hell away." Justin said in a low, dangerous voice.

"I won't." was all Evert answered before he turned to me.

"Cody...I told you things I haven't told anyone. About the drugs and...you know, I know you do. And.." his spoke and his voice broke. It was filled with emotion, his eyes pleading.

"And I don't want to..to lose you. "he finished, fighting hard not to break the eye contact, like he was scared.

"What the hell Evert? What are you talking about? You can't lose him if you never had him!" Justin yelled at Evert, his hand clenching in to fists and I was sure that this wasn't gonna end well.

"But the thing is Justin, I did. While you were smoking your worries away, I was with him." Evert said. I saw Justin's eyes widen, then go dark. Evert looked like he regretted what he said a second later it came out.

"No I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to say it like that. I've been there, I know what you were feeling and I know it helps, those stuffs make your worries disappear. I'm sorry for that, but not about anything else." he said and I was sure that he actually meant the apology and what he said.

"You don't know a dam thing. All you know is how to rip other peoples lives apart and then leave them there to collect the pieces. All you know is how to destroy and rip apart and someone like you doesn't deserve someone like Cody." Justin spoke in a steady voice that leaked with disgust and hatred and I felt like he was drowning me.

"That is not me and you know it Justin. I don't know what you are trying to do and why you are doing it. For god dammit Justin why are you-"

"Because Evert you are not the only one who cares about him! You are not the only one that wants to keep him safe and protect him from anything and anyone. You're not the one Evert to even do that-"

"Shut up Justin! How can you even say all that and be all honest and innocent? You have done some bad stuff I am not the only one and it hurts me that you are like that when I know that you're differen- "

"Don't even go there! Just don't go there for fucks sake..."

After that point I stopped listening. I closed my mind, my ears and just walked away. After walking around the corner and three next ones, their voices still rang in my ears. I kept walking and walking until I felt like it just wasn't enough so I started to run. After running what felt like hours I stopped and listened.

"_How can you even say that? Hurts me that you are like that when I know that you are different...You are not the only one who cares about him...You don't know him any better than I do..." _

I ran again. I saw the houses around me chance, street lights pass, cars go by. When I stopped I had no idea where I was. And I didn't care.

"Don't even go there! Just don't go there for fucks sake Evert. That was a low blow. You know it. And why are we even talking about this? This doesn't have anything to do with Cody and-"

"Of course it does! It has everything to do with Cody! And..." he stopped suddenly. His eyes raked around and panic started to fill his face.

"Evert...What's wrong?"

"Cody..Where is he? Where..." he said and spun around to comb the are.

"What do you mean where is he. He's right next to m-" I started and looked to my right but there was no one there.

"He was right here." I said mostly to myself. Panic raised it's head in my chest but pushed down.

"Maybe he went back in." I suggested.

"He couldn't have, I'm standing in front of the door." Evert said, not even trying to hide his feelings.

"Well maybe he took a cab or something." I tried.

"Took a cab Justin? You think we just missed a big noisy yellow car huh?"

"Calm down Evert, that doesn't help us in anyway." I tried to calm him and myself down. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second.

"Okay okay you are right. Maybe he just went around the corner or something. You check that and I'll go ask inside." he said I nodded. I walked around the corner but there was no one there. I walked past the restaurant to check the other side. I looked around the corner but nothing. I walked back in and saw Evert standing in the front desk, talking to a lady and neither them looked pleased. I walked closer and heard the employee lady talking.

"Other diners don't like people fighting in front of the restaurant, it disturbs their evening-"

" I don't care, I just want to know if my friend came back in-"

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave now."

"What? You can't be serious! My friend is missing and you are kicking me out?"

"I'm sorry but this is a fine restaurant and you are disturbing the clients-"

"Excuse me but you should really use the word "sir". If you don't happen to know, my father is sitting in you best table and I can be very sure that he is no gonna be impressed with this kind of service." I heard Evert say when I stopped next to him. The employees face went blank and she glanced over where Alrik was sitting and eating alone.

"Yes that's right. Alrik Ålström happens to be my father. And if you don't tell me what I want to know right now, I'm gonna sign him to come here and tell just how fond of this restaurant he is." Evert said in a cold voice. The employee looked a bit scared. Misfortune to her, Alrik saw us and folded the napkin neatly from his lap and got up. He walked over and stood next to his son.

"Do you mind telling what is going on here?" Alrik asked, directing the question to the employee.

"She is refusing to tell if Cody came back in and called a cab or something." Evert answered for her. Her expression became more and more worried by the second.

"Oh is that the case?" Alrik asked and turned to face the employee.

"Well umm they were fighting in street and it was disturbing other guests-"

"Oh did they? I didn't hear a thing and I was seated right next the window." Alrik cut her short.

"Well other guest did and-"

"Shall we ask other guest if they heard anything? And I have a hard time grasping why this could be a reason to tell if their friend came back in? Is he missing?" Alrik turned to face us at the last question.

"Yes." Evert said shortly.

"Well then it would be even more important to share that peace of information with them, when a person is missing, don't you think?" Alrik asked the employee.

"Well yes but-"

"That's what I thought. Now if you would be so kind and tell if that person came back in, before I have to go and ask your manager and possibly leave a very bad review of this place which would lead this place becoming more of hmm...Saturday morning diner than a fine restaurant." Alrik finisher and gave her a stern look. She was quiet awhile before answered.

"No. That gentleman didn't come back in again."

"Now was that so hard?" Alrik asked, but didn't wait for her answer, instead turned to face me and Evert.

"So Cody is missing?" he asked.

"Yes." Evert said.

"We better go somewhere a bit more private." Alrik said and leaded us out the door. Once we were outside he spoke again.

"How long has it been?" he asked in a steady voice, but I detected concern. I looked at Evert, but he was mirroring my expression.

"Well we were talking and suddenly I looked around and he was just gone." Evert spoke again and looked worried.

"I'd say not more than 20 minutes." I spoke for the first time, trying to hide my own worry. Alrik looked at his watch and then spoke.

"Why did he leave?" he asked. Neither of us was expecting that so we were silent.

"Did you argue, or did he just suddenly think that I am going to walk away now, without knowing the city? Have you tried calling him?" First I felt even more worried but then a relief washed over me. Of course I would call him and he would answer and everything would be just fine. We would go back to our hotel room, eat something and cuddle through the night.

"I'll call him." I suddenly heard Evert say. He was holding his phone and dialing even before I got mine from my pocket. I felt a sting of pain when I realized that he had Cody's number. I pushed it down and decided that this wasn't the time to dwell on that. We needed to find him first.

I looked at Evert and I faintly heard the phone beep. No one was picking up. When it went to answering machine I heard Cody's voice.

"_Helloooo you. Can't pick up the phone right now – well obviously, anyways, I'll be in touch! Not like _that_... oh what ever. Leave a message!"_

"Nothing."

"Try again." And Evert did. He must have called at least 10 times. The last time he did the restaurant door opened and an employee rushed out.

"Excuse me, did you come with Mister. Simpson? I think he left his phone on the table." I felt despair wash over me. Of course he left his phone. How were we gonna find him now?

Ever thanked the employee and looked at me worriedly,

"What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know." I answered my voice empty.

"It's getting dark. I-I don' know what to do." he said sounding and looking desperate. I felt like I had to be strong for the both of us.

"Do you have a car?" I asked.

"Yes, it's around the corner."

"I will call my driver and tell him to go and look for him and we'll go with your car." I said trying to sound confident. He seemed to buy it and turned to her father.

"Will you go and look too?" he asked him and it was obvious that Alrik's next words would make a huge difference in their relationship. Alrik seemed to notice that too, he looked doubtful and then he nodded and walked to his car.

"Okay let's go then." I said and Evert led me to his car.

We decided that John would go towards he hotel, Alrik would go east from the restaurant and we would go west. We drove slowly, Evert behind the wheel, both of us scanning the streets for Cody. We searched in silence, partly because I didn't know what to say and partly because I wasn't sure if I started talking, I would be able to stop.

We drove in silence for another hour, before Evert spoke.

"Why did you think he left?" he asked. I didn't take my eyes off the streets but answered.

"I...I don't know. Okay I do but..You know." I said vaguely.

"Yeah me too."

"I think all the stuff with Alrik and what you said and all the things he didn't know." I continued and felt Evert glance at me.

"I-I didn't mean that it was your fault. It just...came out wrong."

"I know. And thanks."

Another hour went by without any words and no sings of Cody. I called John and Evert Alrik, but they had hit a dead end too. Hour later Alrik had to stop searching, he had a flight to catch. I saw how the news didn't please Evert.

"What happened to your suit?" I asked when the clock hit 1 am. Evert was quiet awhile and I saw his hands grip tighter on the wheel.

"Me and my dad had umm. A disagreement. " he said without taking his eyes from the road.

"A disagreement? "

"Yes. We didn't see eye to eye on one business deal." he said formally. It was late and I was tired and hungry and just so full of this shit.

"Okay cut the crap Evert. Just tell me what the hell happened." He seemed to be a bit taken a back by my choice of words.

"We fought about you two. About... I didn't agree with with is methods and he didn't agree with mine. So things escalated. " he said, still not looking at me.

"They escalated so much that your shirt just ripped itself?" I asked.. Evert looked down on his shirt but didn't attempt to hide it.

"Yes. My father couldn't understand what could possibly be wrong by paying someone to lure you to try drugs. I tried to explain but well, he didn't get it. " Evert said, voice bitter. I was stunned. Evert had tried to defend me? Not that I needed any defending but still...

"You..." I tried.

"Yes I did Justin. " he finished for me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"But don't think that this chances anything." I added, I didn't want him to start thinking that things were okay now.

"I know Justin. I know." he spoke quietly.

We searched in silence again. The streets were getting dark and without the streetlights it would have been impossible to see anything. My worry grew every passing alleyway that was empty. We stopped to look at every gap and street, but it was dark and I felt hopeless.

"It's dark already. And cold." I said mostly to myself. Evert glanced at me, his face filled with worry that he was trying to hide.

"Yeah. His suit wasn't that warm." he said and kept driving. That made me feel even worst. When Evert was looking forward again, I sneaked a glance at his direction. I saw how his very blond hair was sticking to all directions because he had been running his hand through it every couple minutes. His pale skin was even whiter than usual, his slightly red lips pressed in a thin line. His ice blue eyes scanned the streets. They had always reminded me of high ice bergs in the North pole that I once saw a show on Discovery Chanel. They were strong and determent, but you could see that a huge parts have fallen off and gone somewhere never to be found again. I knew that one of those big fallen pars stood for his mother, his drug addiction. He came across all flirty and confident, but late at night he was like another person. His once bright blue eyes turned in to something sadder and instead ice bergs than shone in in the sun, they reminded me of the bottom of a very deep ocean, darker, heavier and lifeless.

"Did you tell him?" Evert suddenly asked and I quickly looked away.

"Tell him what?" I asked and looked at him again.

"About..us." he said slowly like the word "_us_" was complicated and hard to pronounce. I studied his face and saw how he bit the inside of his cheek, couple wrinkles appearing to the corner of his eyes. I knew that he tried to be casual and didn't want to show how much my answer would mean to him.

"No." I answered. His frowned visibly and squeezed the wheel.

"Would you have wanted me to?" I asked. He was silent for awhile.

"Cody deserves so much better than this." he said. I was taken a back a bit, but understood.

"I mean, this is just fucked up. He doesn't know about us, he doesn't know about my father and all he _knows_ is lies and half truths, things that I thought if I didn't say, then it wouldn't be a lie. But it is. He...He is so much better than this." he suddenly blurted out, sounding like he was in great pain. Then last sentence was more like a question, but I had no idea what to say. But he was right.

"I know."

"This.._All_ of this is just a big mess of-of... He just doesn't belong in a place like this. He is so young and doesn't have a clue about how cruel the world can be. And how...how much it can hurt him." he continued, his fingers going white from holding the wheel so tightly.

"I wanted to protect him, keep him safe and hide that world from him. But in reality, I was a big part of that bad world I...I _am_ that world." he finished, looking like he just realized something so bad and now he was close of crying and falling apart.

"Evert." I said and putted a hand to his shoulder. His posture fell and the car slowly came to a stop in the middle of the road. He rested his head on the wheel so that I couldn't see his face.

"Camoon Evert. It's not your fault." I said quietly and moved my hand up and down his back.

"Yes it is. I recognized you at the bar but I still texted him. I knew it was wrong but I still did it." he spoke quietly.

Me and Evert first met a year back at a Halloween party. It was required to wear a mask to cover your face, so we both did. It was some producer's party and it was held at his home, at a big mansion right outside of London. I was in the city for a gig anyway, so I thought I would attend, to blow off some steam. Me and Selena were having a rough time, I knew that we were gonna break up, but I couldn't admit that to myself. So I went and got drunk.

We were both dressed in suits and a dark mask that covered the face except the eyes. I first saw Evert through the crowd, his white pale skin and cloud blond hair caught my eye. When he turned around I was mesmerized by his eyes. I had always had a thing for blue eyes, but his were something different. Without thinking, I went and introduced myself. I was surprised that he didn't react to my name, only introduced himself by his first name. We talked and drank champagne, realizing that we had a lot in common, He was funny flirty and witty and just what I needed. So once the party was over we went to my hotel and we slept together. I was sure that it was just a one night thing, that I was never gonna speak or see him again and to be honest – I was okay with that.

Months rolled past and event§ually me and Selena broke up. I was a mess, music didn't help me, drinking didn't, going home and visiting my family didn't. One day I got a text that said:

"_Hey. I heard about you and Selena and how you've been down. If you need someone to make it better, like it did last time, text me back. -The guy with the mask."_

I had known who it was immediately and didn't wait a second before I texted him back. It didn't matter how he got my number, how he had known about me and Selena. He replied and we happened to be in the same city and decided to meet up.

But there was rule – we both had to wear mask. Somehow not seeing each others faces – or me not seeing his, he must have known what I look like – made it easier. I didn't know what he looked like, so I couldn't miss his face, or do something stupid like fall for him.

So we met up and had sex. The sex itself was great, probably the best sex I had ever had. First we saw like two times a moth, then more and more, until we saw three to four times a week. First it was just sex, then he left. He always came to me, I always texted him the address. We never spoke on the phone, not even if he was four hours late, I never called him. He always came thought. And always wearing the same mask from the party.

First we didn't talk other than the moans and pants during sex, but slowly, after what must have been three moths, we exchanged couple words after sex. Never before, that would have ruined the mood.

Eventually we shared a lot of stuff. I told him about Selena, he told me about his drugs and bad times. Knowing that there was something wrong with him too, that I wasn't the only one screwed up here made me feel better. I guess it made him feel better too.

After two months of seeing each other almost daily, we met at a movie theater late one night. Earlier that would have been out of the question, but that day we did. We watched a bad horror movie, sitting in the back row and halfway through the movie Evert kissed me. And I kissed him back.

We couldn't go on a real date, like on a restaurant, because he was always wearing his mask and that would have been weird.

Things went great, we met, had sex or just talked and ate stuff from room service. But one day, about four moths before I met Cody, I happened to answer his phone while he was in the shower.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, who is this?" I heard a deep man voice. I thought I would be funny and answered.

"No. Who is _this_?"

"I am Alrik Ålström and I am Evert Älström's father." When he said that my heart stopped. What you need to know is that Alrik had been sabotaging my career for a full six months now. He's been spreading bad rumors about me -like that I was doing drugs, I had been on rehab and that I was huge pain in the ass to work with. Needles to say, I lost many gigs and work opportunities because of those rumors. Then he leaked my new album out, which came to bite him in the ass. My album was huge success.

Then he leaked out some very personal pictures about me and my family, but mostly me and Selena. All of those pictures were very sensitive, one even had us having sex. I tried to put up with, not to care, but people around me started to vanish, believing the rumors.

The last drop was when he spread pictures of me beating Selena, which weren't even real. I was so hurt and messed up and he just kept pushing me. I was sure that I was gonna break at any second.

When I heard his voice in the phone, my heart stopped and the phone slipped from my hand and fell on the floor. Alrik was Evert's dad. Suddenly all of the hurt and anger surfaced and that moment Evert walked out from the shower. He asked what was wrong and threw the first thing that I saw at him. It happened to be a glass lamp and it shattered when Evert tried to catch it. His hand was bleeding but I didn't care.

I was screaming at him, how he knew all along and how he had helped him and I felt so utterly betrayed that I was sure that I was gonna just brake in to peaces and fall on the floor. Evert screamed back that he had no idea what I was talking about but I didn't believe him. I was crying and screaming and throwing things at him. When I looked at his face, I couldn't understand why there was only confusion there. I convinced myself that he was just so good at lying.

The last thing I half screamed half cried was that I couldn't believe how he could do such thing and that I had started to fall for him. Then I rushed past him to leave the hotel room. I stopped right in front of the door when he spoke. I can still remember his words clearly like he was speaking them right now.

"I care about you too Justin. I might even love you. _Please_ I didn't do anything. I'm taking my mask off now." I heard something light hit the floor. " Just turn around. Please. "

I stood there back facing him, but then opened the door and ran away. That was the last time I saw him. Until at the bar.

When I saw him there, kissing Cody, I had a feeling that I knew those eyes, but I was so angry that I didn't care.

The night I got arrested, I suddenly realized that it was him. It had been Evert. All the pain came back in one second, leaving me shattered and desperate. That was when someone asked me to come to a party and I did. Someone saw how I was feeling and told me there was a way out. So I took it.

Authors Notes:

Oh god my fingers hurt. I was struggling with his one a bit, I had no idea what I wanted to do with it, where to take it, what to tell. Progress was slow and now I am currently sitting on a buss, going back to my dorm. And I have been writing the past two and a half hours.

A little uncertain about this, there isn't much action, just telling what happened between Evert and Justin. Hope I didn't bore you to death and that you didn't scroll the whole thing.

And why is it so angsty? Well I have to explain that school started and I saw a person I haven't seen since before summer and thing are complicated between us. I just...He had hurt me so bad, and now that I saw him again, it just... I kinda hate him, but still care and it's kinda weird and bad and weird and ughh.

Umm sorry about that heh... I am aware that you are not my therapist. I don't even have one.

#neongiraffe


	19. 19 It's like a goodbye

**Chapter 19: I's like a goodbye**

We kept searching through the night. My eyes were hurting, the street light were more like suns than normal lights. I was so hungry that I thought I was gonna faint if I moved a muscle. I was just so tired, running in my last fumes, but I didn't dare to take my eyes of the road. The clock stroke half past five and Evert had been driving for eight hours, only stopping to use the toilet at some gas station. Houses melted in to one blurred gray things, and the streets just kept on going. We only saw couple people walking in the streets, girls coming home from bars, people who would be spending the night on the streets and couple strain cats that quickly ran away from the car headlights.

I saw how Evert eyes were starting to fall shut but he then quickly opened them. The car was sliding to the other lane, before he jerked awake and corrected it.

"Camoon dude, we have to stop." I said.

"No, no we can't" he said, his voice raspy.

"Do you think that I **want** to stop? Of course I don't!" I shot back bitterly.

"Hey I didn't say that! It's just..I can't bare the thought that he is out there alone." he said and stopped the car.

"I know. I can't either. I just. We can't stay awake anymore and it's getting dangerous for you to keep driving. Let's just go back to the hotel and catch a couple hours sleep and then come back again." I suggested. He was quiet for awhile, but then nodded and started driving again.

"You sure you don't want me to drive?"

"No it's fine. Just keep me awake."

"Okay." I answered but staid silent. After couple minutes Evert spoke again.

"That is not keeping me awake." he chuckled lightly.

"What? Oh yeah sorry." I said. I had no idea what to say next, what the hell could we talk about? Our past wasn't a definite no, that would have been just weird. The only thing we had in common in the present was Cody, but I didn't want to talk about him.

"No idea what to say huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered and saw a small smile in his face, just slightly curving his lips up and it made his face light up. I had always wondered how he did that. Just a small smile and it lightened the whole room and no matter what, it had always made me feel better. But in the other hand, he was always wearing his mask, so I could only see his lips and eyes. Now that I could see his whole face, it was weird in a way. But looking at it, I could fill the gaps that the mask had made. I saw the wrinkles just the corner of his eyes when he smiled, the little mole just a millimeter left his right eye, the little wrinkle appearing when he thought hard.

"This is kinda weird." he said and glanced at me. I realized that I was still looking at his face and turned my gaze out the window.

"It must be weird to see me without the mask." he stated, like reading the line from my mind.

"I uh..Yeah it is." I admitted and reasoned that my mind must have been as tired as the rest of me. I just hoped that he didn't want to talk about his father and all the things that went down. I wasn't even sure myself that I knew what had really happened. Did he help Alrik? Did he give him the pictures and tell him everything about us?

"_No I'm not gonna go down that road." _I thought and took a deep breath in shaking my head. After the umm.. Let's call it The Incident, I had thought about those very same questions over and over again. I had wrecked my brain, recalling every memory and time we had been together, looking for some kind of clues. I tried so hard to find something- anythingthat would just tell me right away that he did it. Because every time that I did, I didn't find anything that signaled me that he had been up to something.

"We're here." Evert suddenly spoke. I looked up and saw that we were indeed at my hotels courtyard.

"Oh. Um thanks. Do you umm...want to come up and eat something or a cup of coffee or something." I asked tentatively. Why I asked, no idea, maybe I wanted to be polite and not have him fall asleep behind the wheel.

He studied my face, his expression telling me that he was thinking something real hard.

"Is that a good idea?" he finally asked.

"I don't know. Look, I just - don't want you to drive home and fall asleep while doing it and then like... die."

He chuckled, his smile reaching his eye and making them twinkle.

"How noble of you. But a cup of coffee would be great." he said and I immediately jumped out from the car before i chanced my mind.

We walked together through the doors and judging from the hotel workers expressions we must have looked horrible. And I felt that it was painfully obvious that Cody wasn't with us.

"Could you get us some coffee and something really sugary up to Mr. Bieber's room?" Evert asked the worker. His eyes widened, but then only nodded and walked off somewhere.

"Thanks." I said, not sure if I meant the food or shooing the worker away. I didn't care, I was so tired.

"Varsågod." he said in Sweden. I had always liked when he talked in his native language, it sounded very hot and- "_No stop Justin_." I told myself.

We got up to my door safe and sound and I stalled at the door, pretending not the get the key in. Bringing Evert here just felt weird, especially when me and Cody just... I stopped my train of thought there. Thinking about Cody just made me panic and my hands were shaking and suddenly I actually couldn't get the key in.

"Hey hey. Calm down." Evert said in a shooting voice, his hands coming on top of mine. He gently pulled the key from my hands and pushed it in, his other hand staying and holding mine. His hands were warm and somehow familiar, even thought it felt like the memory came from centuries ago, maybe even in a another life time.

He got in and pulled me with him. Gently he guided me to the bed and was about to help me sit down when I stopped. He looked at me worriedly and I only shook my head and whispered something that I didn't want to sleep there. He glanced at the bed and must have understood, he then guided me to a sofa that was on the other side of the room. The sofa was made from some soft cashew brown fabric and I sank in, feeling the warm soft fabric caress my skin. Then there was a blanket on top of me an d I gladly wrapped myself in it.

Evert stood next to me a second, like he was wondering about something, but then his hand came and moved the hair out from my face. I tensed up a bit, but relaxed when he caressed my face with his hand. Touching gently my cheek, moving down my jaw. I was almost asleep when there was a knock on the door and Evert went to open it. A food cart that smelled like coffee and cakes was rolled in. The delicious smell of pastries waked me and I sat up.

"You can sleep if you want."

"No I'm starving actually.." I said and rubbed my eyes, trying to stay awake. He handed me a hot cup and a peace of chocolate cake. I sipped from the mug and to my surprise it was hot chocolate.

"I remembered that you preferred that over coffee." he said a bit shyly and I smiled.

"Thanks. I still do." He only nodded and poured some for himself.

While we just ate in silence. I felt like the air was heavy, filled with questions that both of us wanted to ask, but not quite daring to ask them. Our eyes locked and the air in the room seemed to run out in a quick phase. To avoid his and mine questions, I said something that I couldn't quite get myself.

"You can say stay the night." The words seemed to just fall from my mouth. I was as surprised as Evert. He looked at me, his white eyebrows rose.

"No it's fine I umm. I can drive back to my hotel."

"It's just a hotel and a couple of hours. Just sleep on the bed or floor or what ever suits you." I said. Why I kept on pushing, I had no idea. Maybe I just wanted something familiar, something that worked. Well in our case, had worked.

"I umm. Okay. Thanks. I'll just use the toilet." he said and got up. I heard the door open and close, my eyes closing already. I heard the water running and then a long while it was just silent. I wondered if he was staring at himself mirror, wondering how we got here, what had happened, could things be different?

The door opened again and I kept my eyes shut. Footsteps walked next to the bed and I cracked my eyes open a bit. Evert was just taking his shirt off, lifting it above his head. I quickly closed my eye again, but couldn't help but to open them again. I saw his broad shoulders, the line of his spine and the small scar he had in his back. He had never told me how he got it, even thought I never asked.

He took off his jeans and laid down on the bed, crawling under the covers. I listened as his breathing slowed down and just couple minutes later I was sure that he was asleep. The last thing I remembered was the feeling of security I got from listening to his familiar breathing, how he made small huffing noises every now and then.

I woke up after what felt like just a short nap. Evert was standing in front of the couch, holding a cup of coffee.

"Um hey morning. I think we should go and look again. Umm coffee." he said insecurely. I smiled, yawned and sat up.

"You're not making that much sense. " I told him. He looked surprised and just stood there extremely awkward.

"But English never was your first language." I said and reached for the coffee. He pulled it away just before I wrapped my fingers around the hot mug. I looked at him and he mirrored me, but one eyebrow crooked up.

"You should really be more polite to the guy who just made you coffee. That all nice and clear English for you?" he asked.

"Well actually, I'd say " You _really_ should be" instead of "You should really."" I said and tried for the coffee again. He was faster and pulled the mug away.

"Oh really? Well I guess that I'll just drink this myself." he said and lifted the mug to his mouth.

"Fine! You were right now give me the damn coffee." He only gave me a half smiled but handed me the mug.

"No magic word?" he asked teasingly.

"How about fuck you? Is that magical enough for you?"

"Yes, very." he said and we both laughed.

Then it all got awkward again. Somehow laughing and joking just like we used to didn't seem right. Especially when Cody was still missing somewhere. That thought made me sad and I reached for my phone, hoping with all my might that maybe Cody had called me from someone else phone or from a phone booth or anything. I opened the screen lock, but there was nothing. I had got an email about attending a gala or something, but I didn't even bother to read it.

"Anything?" I heard Evert's hopeful voice.

"No." I sighed and putted the phone away.

"Okay." he said quietly,

"I'm just gonna use the toilet and get chanced and we can go then." I said gesturing towards the toilet.

"Yea sure." he said without looking at me.

I strolled towards the toilet, got in and closed the door. Evert being here and sleeping next to me was just so odd. It wasn't the first time but it had been awhile. It was quite scary how easily we fell in to our routine. We were always joking and making fun of each other, doing pranks and after a successful one, there would be the oh-I'm-sorry sex. That would be out of the question now that... Now that Cody was somewhere and I had no idea where and I didn't know if he was okay, all night out there without anyone to protect him and-

It was all just too much. I leaned against the counter and felt my shoulders start to shake. I gripped the granite counter with all my power, knuckles going white. My whole body was shaking, then one tear fell from my eye. I watched it slowly appear from the corner of my eye, then slide down my cheek, stop for a moment and then move down to my chin. I thought how funny it was, that his little thing looked so much like a water drop falling down a leaf, but how much more it meant. How much more emotion there was behind making that tear. Then I thought that maybe water drops were the skies tears. I wondered how bad and utterly helpless the sky must feel, considering how many water drops fell from the sky.

I looked at myself from the mirror and saw that my face was wet from tears. I hadn't noticed them fall from my eyes. I dropped my head and gripped the counter again.

The room suddenly felt really small, the walls creeping closer and closer, sucking the air out from the room as they moved. There was no air in the room and I was gasping for air, but it felt like my lungs just wouldn't fill. The world started to spin and all the scary things collapsed on me. What If he got lost? What if someone attacked him and used him? Oh god, what if he got raped? I was just standing in this fancy hotel doing nothing. The weight of guilt dropped itself on me, making it even harder to breath.

Tears were flooding from my eyes, making me unable to see anything. The world was collapsing and then there were warm hands on my shoulders, turning me gently around.

Evert face was there, eyes like sad pools and then I nodded, giving him a permission to hug me. He pulled me against his chest and brought a hand to sooth my hair. My hands came to grip a handful of his shirt in my hands. I dug my nails to his chest, but he didn't even flinch, only whispered sweet nothings to my ear. My breathing came out gasps, like I was drowning to something invisible and it terrified me even more, not knowing what the enemy was.

His sentences mixed, I only picked a word here and there. His voice was like running honey, making me focus on it, making me forget about the invisible demons.. He ran his hand up and down my back, sometimes stopping to rub a circle. His chest rose and lowered when he breathed calmly. I tried to imitate his breathing, slowing mine down, taking more air in.

He kept speaking, I wasn't sure what he was talking about, and I didn't care. Finally, I stopped moving, went completely still and just rested my head against his chest. I felt so tired that I was sure that I would just fall asleep there.

"What the hell was that?" I managed to croak.

"I think you had a mild panic attack." he said and smoothed my hair.

"Oh..."

"It's fine. Really. I know how I feels."

"Just a mild one?" I asked and he chuckled. I looked up to his face.

"Maybe not so mild. But it's over now. All over." he said in his soothing voice, his eyes filled with passion and hope.

"Thanks. I..I didn't mean to do that." I said. He chuckled again.

"I don't that anyone plans a panic attack." he said smiling. His hand was resting on my lower back, his other hand holding my hands on top of his chest.

"Yeah I guess not." I said and smiled a bit.

"There we go. Smile is a good look on you. " he said and gave me a crooked smile. I felt the warmth radiating from his chest and lower body, warming up my shivering body. I traced a path from his chest up to his face with my eyes, noticing again every wrinkle, mole and dimples. I lifted my gaze to his eyes, seeing his sky blues and how there was a slight touch of green. He opened his mouth just a bit, maybe wanting to say something, but not quite getting there.

He closed his mouth and opened it again. His hands squeezed mine on top of his chest, like he was trying so hard to get something out. His mouth opened again after couple seconds of silence it came out in a rush.

"I didn't do it."

"W-What?"

"I didn't do it. I didn't help my father, I had nothing to do with it. I didn't know it was him. It wasn't me." he said with a pained voice. I looked at him surprised and abashed.

"I swear Justin. It wasn't me. I didn't know." he said, his sky blues desperate.

"When you left I spoke with my father and he confessed everything. I told him that if he didn't sort things out, erase everything he had done, I would leave from our firm and tell the press. So he did, he got the pictures out, canceled the rumors – well he paid the right people to do it.. _I swear Justin._" he pleaded, his hands squeezing mine tightly. I had no idea what was going on and the scariest thing was that I was pretty sure that he was telling the truth.

"Say something..." he said in a quiet voice. I stared in to his eyes, searching something that told me that he was lying. I had always known when he lied, his eyes were like an open book. Now there was nothing more than desperation and pure hopelessness there.

"I...I believe you." I whispered and I meant it. I believed that he didn't know and that he wasn't part of it. A wave of relief washed over me, making me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"I ..." Evert stated but seemed to be loss of words. His eyes filled with hope and happiness and just _light_ that it made me smile. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly on mine.

I was shocked for the first three seconds and then he moved his hands to cup either side of my face. He was squeezing his eyes shut, and I had stopped breathing. After a while, he moved away and I studied his face in confusion.

"Wha-"

"I-" we spoke in unison.

"I'm sorry just.. Take that as a goodbye or something." he said and stepped away.

"We should go." he continued and I nodded.  
"We-we should. Just. I'll just use the toilet." I said and he nodded and walked out. I took a moment to gather myself, and washed my face with ice cold water.

"_It was just a goodbye. Nothing more. We will just leave it to that." _

We left the hotel in silence, took Evert's car and started to drive again. Evert was behind the wheel, insisting that he drove. I didn't want to argue, so I sat on the passenger's side.

The clock was around 7 am, and the morning rush hour didn't help our task. We circled around, searching street by street.

"What if we asked people if they had seen him?" I suggested.

"I don't think that's a great idea."

"Why not?"

"Because Cody isn't just a normal average stranger and nor are you."

"What does have my or his fame have to do with anything?"

"Because if we just go and ask everyone, there is someone that recognizes you or Cody and then they'll the press and then we have a lot bigger mess in our hands than we do right now." he said with a tense voice. I opened my mouth to argue, but then saw that he was right.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off at you I'm just worried. " he explained and let out a huge breath.

"It's fine. I get it." I answered and he smiled gratefully.

"When is your gig supposed to start?"

"Well line and sound check is at four and the gig starts at six. But with this rate I think we have to cancel the show."

"We will find him. " Evert said, sounding like he was convincing himself more than me.

We drove around London, even called the hospitals and asked for a blond teenage boy. Gladly no one fitting that description had been brought in. Hours rolled around and clock stroke 2 pm. We were both hungry, so we stopped at McDonald's. Well Evert went and bought for the both of us, he reasoned that because of bour gig, there would be a lot of our fans in the city. I staid in the car and watched as people walked in and out. I watched as a teenage boy walked out, wearing black pants and a beanie. He was carrying a McDonald's bag in one hand and with the other he took of his beanie, while facing away from me. His blond hair were flat against his head. My heart skipped more than one beat when I recolonized the back.

I jumped out the car and didn't even bother to close the door. I ran towards the him and first my legs felt like they were made from jelly. After couple unsteady steps, I dashed towards the figure. I was a meter away when the though hit me: what if Cody didn't want to be found? I just shrugged it away, there was no way I was gonna let him get away.

I stopped one small step away from the guy and took a deep breath in.

"Cody?" my voice waverer badly. The guy turned around and his deep green eye looked at me in confusion.

"No, I'm Ed actually. Can I help you?" I felt dizzy and closed my eyes.

"Dude are you okay`" I heard the guy spoke.

"It wasn't you. You're not Cody." I spoke more to myself than the guy.

"No. Sorry thought. Is your friend missing?" I heard the boy talk. I opened my eyes and wanted so bad that his features would feel familiar, than in just a moment I would see Cody's deep ocean blues, his cheeky grin and smiling eyes. That didn't happen, no matter how hard I stared at the guy.

"Fucking hell!" I screamed, squeezing my head between my hands.

"Hey dude you okay- hey wait, I know you! You're Justin Bieber!" the guy exclaimed.

"No no no this is not what...You're not Cody...where the hell is he.."

"Hey hey guys it's Justin Bieber!" the guy yelled to someone. Suddenly there was people surrounding me, lights flashing, people talking over each other.

"Hey hey can I have an autograph? Is it true that you do drugs? Will you sell me some? I think he's on drugs right now, look at him !"

I started to panic, people were surrounding me, forming a circle and luring more people to see what was going on.

"Hey let me get back to my car." I tried but no one was listening.

"Hey please guys.."

"Oh look he's scared, aren't you little Justin?" I heard a mocking voice.

"No please let me go.." but there was no reaction, other than laughs and other people shouting "_it's Justin Bieber come and look"_

"Let me through! Move your ass you idiot, I'm his bodyguard!" someone suddenly yelled. Then someone was whisking me away and opening the car door for me and pushing me in. Then the car jerked forwards and we were flying away. I looked over to my left and saw Evert driving, looking angry

"I-I thought it was him. He looked... I thought.."

"It's fine Justin. We all make mistakes. " Evert said and kept squeezing the wheel. I looked back at the side mirror. I still saw a group of people in the yard.

"We're in trouble. " Evert said looking very concerned.

"What? What do you mean?"

"There was a guy with a phone and I'm pretty sure that he was taking a video."

I processed the information but couldn't understand why he was so upset.

"But-"

"Justin the video is gonna go online, it's gonna be sent to every gossip page every damn journalist is gonna see it."

I still couldn't quite get what he was going on about. Videos of me were posted in the internet everyday, rumors being started, stories being twisted.

"Can't you see Justin? Think about how they're gonna interpret the situation! All they saw was you yelling at a guy thinking he was Cody, realizing he's not, then me dashing in and saving you. " I spoke with a tense voice, looking at me eyes wide.

"I don't understand."

"They are gonna figure out that Cody is missing and then there's gonna be rumors about you and I. People are gonna dig and then everything will unravel in the nastiest way possible."

Then I got it. That couldn't happen. Our past, me and Evert...Those thing needed to stay hidden.

"Oh no." I breathed out.

"Yes, indeed. We have to find Cody, like yesterday, but there is no guarantee that even if we do and the press sees him, that they'll leave you and me alone."

The whole situation crashed down on me.

"No no they can't know, they can't find out. No!" Evert looked at me concerned but then had to keep his eyes on the road.

"I'm sorry Justin. I will do everything in my power to stop that from happening. But we _have to_ find Cody,"

"And how are you gonna do that?" I asked, my voice a bit too sharp.

"My father still owes me a lot. He can pull certain strings and talk to the right people." Evert said, a edge of bitterness in his voice

"Oh. Okay. Sorry."

"It's fine."

We drove around fro another two hours and the clock was 4 pm. Because of the fiasco in McDonald's, Evert didn't actually get any food, so we were both starving.

I suggested that we'd drive to the Wembley stadium, there would be food and privacy. Evert tiredly agreed and we headed towards it. Security let us in and soon yelling Anna was attacking us.

"Where the hell have you been? Sound check starts like _now _and you haven't even gone near the stylists and hair dressers. And you need to shower. Where the hell where you?" Anna talked fast, pointing to different directions with her hands.

"Not now Anna. We need food." She glanced around and saw Evert. Her eyebrows rose in to a questioning look.

"Anna Evert, Evert Anna. Now food." I introduced them quickly. Her eyes widened for a second.

"You're Alrik Ålströms son aren't you?" Anna asked.

"Yes. " Evert said shortly. When Anna looked at him confused about his bitter tone he added:

"I'm not that proud of my last name."

"Food. Now." I interrupted.

"Umm sure. This way." she said and leaded us through long corridors in to a dressing room. The first thing I saw was food on the table and felt my mouth started to water.

"Oh food." I whispered and rushed towards the table. Evert was just a step behind me. I stopped in front of the table, Evert standing on my left.

"I'm so hungry. I have never been this hungry." Evert said voice filled with relief.

"Me neither. Oh god this is so good." I said my mouth full of something. I didn't care, it was food. Evert smiled at me and lifted a peace of toast to his mouth. His hand stopped abruptly before he reached the his goal and his eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked. He was staring over my left shoulder, expression horrified and just surprised.

"What?" I asked again and turned to look what he was staring at. I saw Cody sitting in one of the black leather chairs in front of the make up desk and mirror. A stylist was combing his hair and he was looking in the mirror.

"C-Cody?" I asked voice shaking. He turned to look at us, his expression blank.

Author's Notes:

WHAT. A. CLIFF. HANGER. Sorry about that.

Umm what can I say. Sorry it took so long, and umm. Yeah, what do you think. Evert and Justin kissing, panic attack, Cody suddenly like BOOM here I am.

Let me know and if you feel like contacting me and telling me about your worries or thought or your favorite color ( I'd love to know!" you have three options:

twitter = neongiraffeblog

tumblr = neongiraffeblog

or just send me a message here in .

Love you ALL, you are AWESOME.

Smiling

#neongiraffe


	20. 20 The Plan and Try 1

**Chapter 20: The Plan and Try 1**

"_C-Cody?" I asked voice shaking. He turned to look at us, his expression blank. _

I stared with my eyes the size of the moon. I was sure that i wasn't seeing right, was he really sitting there, just a few meters away? I took a careful, shaky step forwards, like he was gonna just disappear if I moved closer. He didn't and a flood of relief washed over me. But then came worry, why didn't he react in any way? He just kept looking at me, his face showing absolutely no emotion at all. Then he turned to the mirror and ignored us.

"Cody?" I heard Evert ask from next to me. The hairstylist putted her comb down and nodded to Cody, saying that he was free to go. He elegantly stood up and with one last glance at the mirror, he walked towards the door. I just stood there, my mouth open. Was he just gonna walk away? I wouldn't have that. When he walked past me, I grabbed his arm and it made him stop. He looked at me, his face betraying nothing about what he was feeling.

"Cody it's.. It's really you." I said and couldn't take it any longer, I lunged myself to his general direction and wrapped my arms around his neck. I squeezed him tightly, afraid that he was just gonna disappear again.

"It's really you, You're okay. Oh god you're okay." I spoke, tears threatening to flood down my eyes. I held him even tighter and felt tears push their way out. I buried my head to his neck and felt his smooth hair tickle my face, his smooth skin and the warmth radiating from him. I took in his clean scent and held on for a moment longer.

Then I pulled back to look at his face and saw something chance in his empty facial expression. It was like he wanted to cry and hug and kiss me, but he was holding himself back with all his might.

"Cody what's wrong?" I asked worried. He bit his lip so hard that I was sure that he was gonna draw blood.

"No." he just said and tried to get out from my grip. I was not having that, not now that I just found him. I pulled him back to stand next to me and looked him fiercely in the eye.

"What the hell Cody? What do you mean no?" I demanded desperately. He seemed gather all the rest of his powers to say the next thing.

"I mean no Justin. I mean no, I can't do this. I just can't."

I looked at him my eyes wide open. What was he on about? I unintentionally loosened my grip on his hand and he pulled his hand away.

"What do you mean? What can't you do?" He took a deep breath in and looked me in the eyes.

"Us. I can't do us." Then he walked away.

"Justin come on, we got to get you ready. The gig starts in 15 minutes." Evert shook my shoulders. I was sitting in a corner, hugging my knees, like I have been doing for the past hour.

"No. I don't want to."

"Oh camoon, we have to go." Evert urged me.

"I said I don't want to! For fucks sake just leave me alone!" I yelled at him. His face softened just a bit, before he took a serious expression.

"You are gonna get up from that floor nowand then you are gonna go sit in that damn chair and get your hair done. _Then _after all that, you are gonna go out there and give the audience the best gig of their whole damn life's. " he said his voice determined and harsh. Surprised I looked up and saw that he really wasn't kidding. Slowly I rose from the floor and stood in front of him.

"That's it. Now get on that hair and let that nice lady do her job." he said and I obeyed and walked over to the table and sat down. The woman immediately started to comb my hair make it look the best she could in the the she was given.

"Now we are talking. Don't you even think about canceling the gig." I woke up from my daze and finally shot back.

"What? You are not bossing me-"

"Oh yes I am! I am not standing here and watching you dwell in you pathetic self pity !" he shot back. I watched him my eyes wide.

"Look." he said calmer this time." When I saw you see Cody for the first time since he went missing, your face told me everything I needed to know. You and him _belong_ together. There's no doubt about." he said seriously.

"Yeah but what this has to do with anything. He turned me down-"

"And you are just gonna give up? Just like that? After all my father put you through, you are just gonna let the boy that you care for get away?"

"It's not like that! He told me he didn't want to be together!"

"_Yes_, that's what he said, not what he _meant._" Evert explained like I was some stupid four year old.

"His face told me that all he wanted was to snog the life out of you the moment he saw you. But he is hurt, can't you see? There is no way he doesn't know about us two now-"

"And how the hell do you know that?"

"Because he is way too curious and then there's this thing called the internet. And he has John and John knows everything. Plus didn't you see how betrayed he looked? He was like someone had just cut out his heart while he was still watching and then dropped on the floor and jumped on top of it for like fifteen minutes and-"

"Okay okay I get your point!"

"Yeah so the fact is that he knows. He knows about me and you and what happened. He feels betrayed and sad and like he can't trust you, or anyone ever, like no one ever on the face of this earth-"

"Evert!"

"Okay fine. So you have to earn that trust back." he said and sat on the table in front of me.

"And how the hell am I gonna do that?" I asked feeling hopeless. Evert only smirked.

"You are gonna seduce him all over again."

"What? I never even seduced him in the first place." I answered confused.

"Oh camoon you are a horrible tease and the worst past is that you don't even notice it yourself when you do it." he said rolling his eyes.

"I am not!"

"Oh sush, I dated you. I know everything there is to know about you." he said huffing knowingly.

"You...Fine. Just tell me what I do." I said and rested my head on my hands.

"Like I said, you seduce him back. You make him like you, or well- give in to you. He is so head over heels for you that all you have to do kinda push him in to the right direction." Evert talked while jumping down and grabbing an apple and a glass of a water.

"You are not making sense."

"I am. You just don't see it, because you can be so thick and stupid and utterly blind."

"Thanks. Made me feel so much better." Evert sat back on the table.

"So how do I seduce him?" I asked and he gave me the water.

"That won't take much. You only have to use your charm and good looks. Mostly your good looks. You make yourself irresistible. That involves walking around half naked, touching him innocently as much as you can. Saying suggestive things until he's wanking in the toilet every time you say anything." he said calmly and bit the apple. I almost choked on my water.

"What?"

"Oh don't be so modest, we both know how well – and often if I may add – you leave people cold balled. It's pretty horrendous I must say."

"Oh god what is happening here...?"

"Don't worry, I will guide you through this and he is gonna be back riding on you in no time."

"EVERT!"

"Fine, fine I'll stop!. Ouch that hurt!"

Another five minutes and couple (dozen) apples being thrown at Evert, he was picking something for me to wear with the stylist. They were using words like "revealing", "skin showing", "super sexy" and apparently the less fabric it had, the better. I was being shoved away the minute they started to pick out the outfit, only told to sit on the chair and shut up.

So I did. I watched them throw clothes away, talking and finishing each others sentences. Finally, they turned around smiling triumphantly and held out my outfit. It was a low cut white t-shirt, black jeans and a leather jacket.

"Now get that on, and remember to take off the jacket at some point. Make sure he watches. And then like dance a lot. Suggestively. " Evert talked and showed me the clothes. I put them on and then I was pretty much thrown on the stage, the show had already started. Cody was singing his own song and then I would appear on the second.

I entered the stage from under it, I was lifted up with a stand, which was slowly being lifted up. I heard the crowd scream and a mic being showed on my hand. I stepped on the stand and felt it slowly lift up. I looked up and saw the bright stage lights and moving colorful ones. I rose and rose and then I was on the stage. People screamed and I looked over to Cody, who was looking at me. I flashed him a smile, but he only turned away quickly. I kept looking at him and started my first song's verse.

"_I'd wait on you forever, and a day, hand and foot, your world is my world. Ain't no way you ever gonna get any less than you should, cuz baby, you smile, I smile. When ever you smile, I smile. Baby."_

I walked to stand next to him, he was currently sitting on a stool, looking at the audience. He didn't react in anyway, only sat there and smiled at the cameras.

"_Your lips, my biggest weakness, should have let you know, I'm always gonna do as they say. If you need me, I'll come running, from a thousand miles away_."

I sang and looked at his face, but just kept looking away and waving at the audience. I was getting frustrated and this could not work if he didn't even look at me god dammit. So I walked to stand in front of him and looked him straight in the eye and sang:

"_When you smile, I smile, whoa. You smile, I smile, hey!"_

He only stared back and didn't react. I was singing my heart out and nothing. Then he rose from the stall and started to walk to the other side of the stage. I flowed him and kept on singing.

"_Baby take my open heart and all it offers, cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get, you ain't seen nothing yet. I won't ever hesitate to give you more, cause baby, you smile, I smile." _

I kept walking after him and he saw it, so he bend down at the audience and started giving autographs. And so the rest of the song went. I felt so stupid and this was just a waste of time.

During the next three songs there was no time or chance to try to seduce him, because we were dancing through them all. Then came "_Take You_" which we would be singing together. I started and Cody would join in the second verse. I took a sip from the water bottle and then prepared myself. This was gonna be it. The intro started and I closed my eyes and sang:

"_Hey what's the situation. I'. tryna make a little conversation, why the hesitation? Tell me what your name is, for your information, Don't get me wrong, you know im right, don't be so cold, we could be fire. Tomorrow we go, let's start tonight, you know what it's all about."_

I turned to look at Cody and opened my eyes, but to my surprise there was no one there. I looked around the L shaped stage and sang the chorus. I finally spotted him on the far end of the stage. I started walking and then it was Cody's turn to sing.

"_I might have a reputation, who o. But it's only you and me I in this equation. Promise this occasion, who-o, it's a different situation, for your information. Don't get me wrong, you know I'm right, Don't be so cold, we could be fire, tomorrow we go, let's start tonight. You know what it's all about..." _He kept singing though the chorus. I finally reached him when he was done and it was time for the C part.

"_Baby Senorita, Ma Cherie, please be my little lady, my little lady.."_

We sang together and I was trying to make eye contact, but he was facing the crowd. I tried dancing, that didn't work. I tried smiling and winking, nothing.

The song ended and nothing happened. Not even one glance at my direction. Then there was four songs that were either full of dancing, or then we were on the other side of the stage.

Then was the mid show break and costume chance. I stalked angrily back to the dressing room and was faced with Evert.

"It's not working!" I cried out frustrated.

"What isn't working?" he asked as I sat down on a chair and my hair was immediately attacked by someone.

"The seduction thing!"

"What seduction? I didn't see anything there." he said.

"What? I gave it my all!"

"If that was you're all, we are in trouble." he said and shook his head.

"What are you-"

"Justin we have to get chanced. You have 30 seconds." I heard someone say and then I was rushed in to a chancing room.

"We'll talk later!" Evert shouted before I was whisked away.

The rest of the show was horrible. Cody kept ignoring me, no matter how hard I tried or how many love songs I sang to him. In the end I rushed out of the stage kicking everything that came in to my way.

"That trash can will be sorry it was ever born." I heard Evert's voice when I kicked a metal trashcan rather violently after reaching the dressing room.

"I mean like...really. " he continued and I huffed angrily and sat down. Evert crouched down and lifted the can up.

"Oh shut up Evert."

"Is that your best retort. I've seen babies do better."

"Do you _want_ to get attacked by apples again?"

"Well it wasn't the apples it was you." I shot him an angry look and he sighed and sat down too.

"I am gonna help you get him back. Because boy was that helpless out there. Tomorrow night, he won't know what struck him." he said and smiled. I smiled back and he offered his hand. I took it and we shook hands and I felt better.

"So, what's your plan?"

"First, you have to apologize. "

"He won't even talk to me."

"Well then we have to use non-verbal ways."

"That sounded so wrong and dirty. Please don't do that again.

"It's perfectly normal Justin. Boys give each other blo-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence."

"Like I was saying, boys give each other blo-ouch!"

"I warned you about the apples."

Eventually, he did share his plan. I got back to the hotel and it was time to put it to action. Cody had slipped to sit with John and Anna on the front seat and there was no room for me, so I had to sit in the back. I didn't mind, with Evert's plan, he was gonna be sleeping with me tonight. I smiled to myself happily.

We arrived and all four of us used the same lift. I saw Cody glance at me nervously, obviously thinking if I wanted to share the room. I calmly pushed my floor's button and once we arrived I wished everyone good night. Cody seemed a bit surprised that I just walked out, but I nodded him and then the doors slid close. I walked back to my room and started to prepare for the plan. I lifted up the phone and dialed for the room service.

I ordered a large food cart and on a hear shaped tray and across it there would be spelled the words "_I'm sorry angel it's all my fault, please come back -Justin_." written in chocolate letters. Around it there would be rose pedals and small chocolate hearts made from white chocolate. I asked for couple of candles too and a glass of apple coke and then wrote a note that said " _I'm really sorry. I didn't want you to find out that way. But me and him are done and all I want is you. No one else. Ever, I promise._"

The cart arrived to my door and I took my MP3 player and connected it to small speakers and instructed the worker to push play before he opened the door. I chose "U Smile_" _and pressed pause. Then I thanked and tipped the worker quite generously and sent him off. I closed the door and realized that now all I could do was wait.

I texted Evert and told him that the plan was on the way. He wished me good luck and then I just sat on my bed, tapping to floor with my feet nervously.

About five minutes later there was a knock on the door and went to open it, revealing the same hotel worker and my food cart. I took a closer look at the cart and saw that the chocolate letters where rearranged, now spelling "_Fuck You" _and the rest of them had been -or as I guessed – been crushed by hand. My MP3 player was currently sitting in the mug which contained apple soda. The screen was blank and I was pretty sure it was not gonna turn on anymore. My note was being ripped in to peaces, same with the rose pedals. I groaned and leaned my head on the door.

"Mr. Simpson wanted me to say – with these exact word:- "Tell him to go fuck himself somewhere, as remote as possible, I would suggest the moon, and never send me anything ever again."

I hit my head against the door a couple of times.

"If I may ask sir, what did you do to make him so upset? He almost broke the whole cart, but I managed to stop him." the hotel worker said. I looked at him and his smile melted in a split second, and he was now looking at me scared.

"Oh I'm really sorry, I was out of line-"

"No it's fine. Really no need to panic. " I reassured him and he seemed to calm down.

"I have seen my wife that mad and only once and I'm pretty sure that I should thank my luck that I'm still here to say that." I chuckled.

"So what did you do?" I asked him.

"I bought a motorcycle and drove it drunk. I got arrested and she had to come and pick me up from the police station." he said and we both laughed.

"So, you said "my wife", did she forgive you?" I asked him.

"Yeah she did, It took a long while, let me tell you that. And a lot of romantic dinners and expensive gifts." he said and shook his head.

"If it's any comfort, she threw the first dinner I made to my face." he said and I laughed.

"Oh no she didn't."

"Yes she did. All three courses actually."

"Oh I feel sorry for you man." I said and we both laughed.

"So..She did forgive you?" I asked quietly.

"She did. We love each other too much to let each other go. And if I may say, I think that its good that he was so furious."

"Why's that?" I asked confused.

"It shows that he cares." the guy said and smiled and I returned the smile.

"Hey thanks man. You can roll the cart in, I'll eat what ever there's left." I said and they guy nodded and rolled the cart in. When he turned back to me I was writing him a check.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Andrew Collins sir." he said nervously. I wrote his name down and gave him the check.

"Here, take this and take your wife out for a dinner." I said and gave him the check and his eyes widened.

"Wow, I can take her to Bahamas with this. But sir I can't-"

"No take it or I will report to your boss that you are a terrible worker." I said smiling. He smiled widely, took the check and thanked me. I showed him out and it made me so happy to see him smile widely and they way he kept thanking me.

I closed the door and saw the destroyed cart. My happy mood came down immediately and then my phone beeped. It was Evert, asking how it went. I only took a picture of the cart and sent it to him.

"_Not that well I can see."_

"_Noup. Any ideas before I drown myself in to apple soda/MP3 player?"_

"_He sunk your player. That is hilarious."_

"_..."_

"_Okay sorry. Don't worry, that was only the first move. I already have new plans and tomorrow we'll put them to action."_

"_Thanks Evert."_

"_You're welcome."_

I took one last look of the cart and sighed deeply. I then decided to take a long shower and maybe wank a bit and then go to bed.

Author's Notes:

Not sure about this one umm. Let me know? And tell me if there are any Evert fans out there !

Twitter – neongiraffeblog

Tumblr neongiraffeblog

neongiraffe


	21. 21 The Plan & Try 2

**Chapter 21:The Plan &Try 2**

Morning came and I woke up to an empty bed. I had only shared the bed with Cody couple times, but I had kinda gotten used to it. Stretching I sat up and had a mini heart attack. Evert was sitting in the chair next to my window.

"Evert! What the hell are you doing here? How the hell did you get in?!"

"Calm your down. John let me in. And I'm working on The Plan." he said like this totally normal.

"What? He let you in? Why? And what fucking plan?" I asked, the sleep gradually wearing off.

"Of course he did when I told him that I was gonna fix this catastrophe you made."

"I made? I think you were a big part it."

"I'm trying to help you. Get up." he said and got back writing something down to a paper.

"What are you doing?"

"Like I said, I am fixing this. But we need a war plan."

"A war plan? Didn't know we were going to war." I said and got up.

"Everything is allowed in love and war." he said.

"What?"

"Just go to take a shower. I'll explain when you come back."

"_Fine." _ I shot back and stalked over to the bathroom.

"And you can stop sticking your bottom lip out. It's childish." he added and I was just about to argue that I was _not_ sticking my bottom lip, before I noticed that I actually was. I only stomped in and closed the door.

After I was done, I came out and putted clean clothes on. Evert was deep in thought, writing franticly and circling something and then furiously wrote again.

I walked behind him and tried to peek behind his shoulder. Before I had to chance to see anything, he pulled the paper against his chest and looked at me like he had just caught me reading his diary.  
"What? I want to know what the plan is!"

"You will. Eventually." he said and signaled me to sit on the chair in front of him. I sat down and tried to look at the papers on the table. He saw it and quickly gathered them, but not before I saw the couple of headlines. One was "clothing", another "locations" and the one that startled me was "bedroom activities."

"What? Did I just read "bedroom activities"? You are so _not_ planning our sex!"

"Oh yes I am." he said but must have seen how terrified I looked.

"Oh no not like _that_. I'm only gonna make sure that when you get to that point, you won't mess it up."

"What? I am not gonna mess it up!" He only gave me a pointed look and arranged his papers.

"It is not important at this time. First we have to make him be in the same room without punching you in the face." I bit down my retort and proceeded to question him about the plan.

"So what is the plan?" I asked calmly.. He only snorted and looked at me like I just asked him if unicorns existed.

"Like I'm gonna tell you."

"What? Of course you are!"

"Umm no I'm not." he said and got up from the chair, collecting his papers in to a neat pile.

"But but...I am a huge part of this plan! Like 99 percent involves me!" He only smiled and answered smirking.

"Yeah, that is _exactly _why I'm not telling you anything more than you need to know."

I let my head drop on the table with a loud "_bang_".

"Oh camoon Justin. I am not telling you because if I did, you'd probably find a way to ruin the whole thing." he said and patted my head.

"Not making me feel better." I spoke against the table.

"You'll thank me when he's back r-"

"Don't you _dare_ say riding me again or I'll kill you."

"Well I was gonna say resting in your arms, but what ever." he said happily and walked out.

"Hey wait, what am I supposed to do?" I yelled after him.

"I'll let you know!" he shouted back. I dropped my head on the table again.

Apparently Evert was in no hurry at all. I stared at my phone all day, but it only rang hour before our second gig. We were performing in London again, in another stadium this time. I was sitting at the dressing room, people running around me, making last minute checks before they let the crowd in.

My phone was resting on the table in front of me and when it rang I lunged towards it, while a stylist was still holding my hair. Well the first three seconds Evert heard were me screaming from pain.

"Wow dude you okay?"

"Yes! Tell me the plan!"

"When you ask so nicely."

"Evert!"

"Fine fine fine! This is the plan: sometime during the show, I would suggest in the middle or in the end, you are gonna ask if you could sing a song to Cody. Everyone will of course say yes – well what other options do they have? Anyways you are gonna sing him the cheesiest love song on earth and look him in the eyes and all that crap. Then hopefully he is gonna be like aaw and let's have awesome make up sex right here and now and sing you a song back. Get it?"

"Umm yeah I guess. What is the song?"

The gig was almost over and I still hadn't done Evert's plan. I've been gathering my courage the whole show and Cody had eyed me oddly the whole show, sensing that something was going on. We finished the second last song and I thought that it was now or never.

"Okay okay thanks guys! I'd like to ask you all to hear me out for a second. " I started and waited for the crowd to stop clapping.

"Okay so I have this song that I really want to sing and umm... I was hoping that I could you know umm..Sing it now? Is that okay?" I continued and the crowd cheered. I looked at Cody and he shook his head slightly, eyes wide.

"You sure guys?" I asked louder and pointed my mic towards the crowd, feeling more confident by the second. This was gonna work.

The audience screamed louder and I looked at Cody again and was pretty sure he mouthed a small "_no_", but I ignored him. I kept my eyes on him and stated to sing.

"_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day. When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away. An enchanted moment, and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you."_

The crowd screamed at the first sentence and Cody's eyes went even wider. I walked towards him, and he staid put. That made me feel better and I moved on the chorus, now standing next to him.

"_And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer, that we got this far."_ I sang and looked him in they eyes, hoping that he'd see how much I meant those words.

"_And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest. " _I continued and at the last sentence gathered all my courage and took him by the hand,

"_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best._" The crowd screamed even louder, making my ears hurt. Cody seemed to wake from his doze when I touched him and jerked his hand away and lifted his mic.

"Oh yeah, did you like that guys?" he asked the audience. They screamed in response and he shot me an evil look.

"Well I think I have to sing Justin a song, to pay back the favor, don't ya think?" he spoke and the audience agreed. It was my turn to look at him scared, but he only shot me a smirk and walked over to the keyboards, pushed couple buttons and then a electronic keyboard sounds rang out and he started to sing.

"_Been there done that messed around, _

_I'm having fun don't put me down,_

_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet._

_I won't let you win again, _

_The messages I tried to send,_

_my information*s just not going in _

_And this time baby I'll be, bulletproof._

_This time baby, I'll be bulletproof."_

He sang loudly and all I wanted to do was melt in to a large puddle to the ground. Partly because his singing always made me weak from the knees and partly because he seemed to mean every word singing them like it was the last time he would ever sing.

The crowd loved it, they screamed and jumped and wanted more. Cody had a pleased smirk on and he walked to the end of the stage and asked a blond girl.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes!"

"Who do think was better, me or Justin."

"You!"

"I think we have a winner!" he said triumphantly and smirked at me. I wasn't gonna give up that easy.

"Oh no Cody, I still have something in my sleeve." I said and Cody's face fell.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah. Totally." I answered when in reality I had nothing.

"Well then, bring it on."" he said challengingly.

"Okay. I'll do that." I said, trying to stall and think of a song. Then it hit me and I smiled widely. I turned to the crowd and lifted my finger to my mouth, asking for silence. The crowd went silent and anticipation was in the air. I took a breath in and sang.

"_Lately I've been thinking, thinking about what we had. _

_And I know it was hard, it was all that we knew._

_Have you been drinking to take all the pain away?_

_I wish that I could give you what you deserve._

_Cause nothing can ever, ever replace you._

_Nothing can make me feel like you do._

_You know there is no one, I can relate to._

_I know we won't find love that's so true." _I stopped and took a deep breath in, before I moved on to the chorus. When I sang, my voice wavered and I looked at him the eyes, trying to burn everything I said in to his mind, make him understand.

"_There's nothing like us._

_There's nothing like you and me._

_Together through the storm._

_There's nothing like us._

_Nothing like you and me together._ "I finished and I felt like the whole stadium had gone silent while I sang. When I finished, there was a moment of silence, the crowd was quiet, Cody was silent and just stared at me. I felt the time slowed down, I heard every beat of my heart ringing in my ear. I saw Cody blink his eyes rapidly, press his lips in to a tight line and take a deep breath in. I lifted the mic and spoke:

"So, who do you think won?" The crowd screamed even louder this time.

"I thought so. What do you think Cody?" I asked but didn't see him anywhere. I looked over the stage and caught a glimpse of his back retreating to backstage.

"Guess he agrees ! But our time is up, thank you all, I love you!" I yelled and followed him.

I walked through the long corridor back to our dressing rooms and tried to find him. The actual backstage was quite a maze, corridors branching in to another corridors, doors on either side of the corridor leading to small rooms or another corridors.

I walked forward and tried to remember which one of these doors led to Cody's dressing room. Suddenly I was jerked backwards from my collar and I stumbled back and then it was dark and I heard the door shut.

"What the-" I managed before I was thrown in to concrete wall.

"Ouch what-"

"Shut the fuck up!" someone yelled very near me. I couldn't see a thing, it was so dark, but I had a idea that I was in a small place, because it my voice didn't echo like it did in the corridors. I pressed my back against the wall and tried to back away from the intruder.

"Who the-"

"I said shut up!" I then recognized the voice.

"Cody? What the hell-"

"I could ask you the same damn thing!"

"So it is you?" I asked and felt my shoulders relax.

"Of course it's me! Who the hell else?"

"Well I don't usually get thrown in to small places, so don't know."

"You are not funny."

"I am."

"Shut up."

"What are we doing here?" I asked him. "Where the hell are we?"

"Fine, just a sec." he answered and I heard rustle and then there was a bright light – probably from a phone - aimed straight in to my eyes. I squeezed them shut before trying to focus on the space around us. It seemed that I was right, we were in a small room, about 3x2 meters, shelves on each walls. I figured it was some sort of closet, from the random things on the shelves. I caught a glimpse of a light switch and reached to push it. After couple seconds, the light turned on and I saw Cody standing in front of me, just a small step away.

I straightened my poster against the wall and Cody putted his phone away.

"You mind explaining what we are doing in a closet?" I asked him carefully.

"I want to know what the hell was that!" he cried out.

"What the hell was what?"

"That! On the stage!" he exclaimed, his hands suggesting towards the stage in frantic moves.

"Well what I can remember, you suddenly just ran away like a bad loser ouch!" I cried out. Cody had thrown a book at me from one of the shelves. I was pretty sure that no one had touched that book in like hundred years, judging from how much dust was on me right now. The dust was on my eyes and nose and throat and I was couching and wiping my eyes.

"Justin? Are you okay?" I heard Cody ask.

"Yeah I'm krhm just fine pthff!"I tried to talk but it ended up me sneezing disturbingly loud.

"I guess I deserved that." I said when I could finally breath properly again. I saw Cody's face which had just softened, became hard and angry again.

"You did!" he said and looked like he was gonna throw another book at me.

"Okay okay I did, I did!" I said holding my hands in the air surrendering and protecting my face if he decided to attack me again.

"So umm, you wanted to know what happened on the stage?" I asked tentatively again.

"Yeah, like what the hell was that? We didn't plan anything and then you are suddenly just singing these damn love songs and and what the fuck Justin?!" he started shouting again, speaking so fast that I had hard time distinguishing where one word ended and the other started. He seemed to be very confused maybe a bit scared. I thought that his could actually be a good thing, maybe he would let me explain and understand and forgive me. So I softened my face said:

"I sang those songs Cody because I meant them. I meant every single word." I said and took a step closer. I saw him tense up, but I kept talking.

"You won't let me tell you how I feel and if I had told you, you wouldn't have let me do this, so I had to surprise you." I continued and took a step closer. He backed and his back touched the shelves. I took another step closer, leaving us standing face to face, just ten centimeters apart. I saw his chest rise and lower fasten than he usually breathed and I lowered my voice in to a whisper.

"I want you Cody. No one else.. You have to believe me." His breathing was shallow and I stepped the one last step that separated us and we were now sharing the same breath. I looked at his lips and brought my hand slowly up to cup his cheek. His eyes fluttered rapidly, like he was fighting to keep them open. I leaned closer, until our lips were just a small movement away.

I closed my eyes and leaned in. Just a seconds before our lips touched, I felt being pushed hard backwards. I stumbled couple steps but couldn't gain my balance, so I fell on the floor on my back. Then there were those bloody dusty books being thrown at me and Cody yelling:

"No! Did you think that just couple silly love songs and I'll be yours again?" he screamed and threw more books at me. I covered my face and tried to say something, but all my airways were full of dust and dirt and all kind of terrible things. I heard Cody stomp out, open the door and before he slammed it close, he threw one last book at me. Then the door closed and it was silent and dark under the pile of books.

"Well... That went well."

"Hey, how did it go? I heard you and Cody locked yourselfs in to a closet?" Evert spoke through the phone. I had somehow managed to dig my phone from my pocket and call him.

"Why don't you come and take a good hard look?" I said my voice very dry.

"Oh okay..Where are you?"

"In the closet."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." I waited him under the pile of books and considered staying there for the rest of my life. I heard the door open and someone standing in the doorway.

"That well huh?"

"Yep."

"Why are you still under there?"

"It's your mess, so I thought it's your responsibility to clean it up." He only sighed and started to organize the books back on the shelve.

"He got mad?"

"No. He was so glad to see me that he threw dozen books at me."

"Well everything is fine then."

"Shut the fuck up." He only chuckled and finally took the books that covered my face off.

"Oh don't look so worried. He'll be back."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. Did anything else happen?"

"He almost let me kiss him." I said and he threw a book at me, but missing a meter on purpose.

"Wow wait what? You just forgot the tell me that part?"

"Well then he tried murder me with books so I don't think it counts."

"Of course it does! He let you be near him without trying to kill you. Well for awhile at least." he added when I gave him a pointed look.

"But it's progress. I think trying to kiss him was too much"

"Oh so this is my fault?" I asked when he had finally gotten all the books off from a top of me.

"Yea of course." he chuckled at helped me up.

"Well you look terrible." he stated and looked at me. I looked down and saw that I was covered in brown gray dirt.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Come let's get you cleaned up. And we can work on our plan." he said and lead me out.

"You really think that this is gonna work?" I asked once we were outside.

"Yeah I do." he said smiling and clapped my shoulder.

"He will take you back. And if he won't, we'll just make him."

Author's Notes:

Well there it was.

UPDATE

Song 1 Justin) Can You Feel The Love Tonight - Elton John ( The Lion King)

Song 2 Cody) Bulletproof -La Roux

Song 3 Justin) Nothing Like Us - Justin Bieber


	22. 22 Try 4 & Strip For Me

**Chapter 22: Try 3 & Strip For Me**

After the fiasco in the closet, I went to the hotel and ignored the rest of the world. I took a shower and then buried myself under blankets and ordered chocolate and all kinds of sweets and just watched TV for the rest of the night. Sometime between Criminal Minds and Master Chef marathon I got couple texts but I ignored them.

Half and hour later there was a knock on the door but I had no intentions to got out from the bed.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"It's me!"came the answer and I recognized Evert's voice.

"Use your key! Or just brake in it's what ever!" I shouted and right after that there was a rattle from a key being pushed in and the door opened. Evert stepped in and looked at me from the doorway.

"You are pathetic." he said simply and closed the door.

"I'm comfortable." I said and stuffed some more chocolate to my mouth.

"You sound like a middle aged women from "10 years younger" who's trying to justifying her outfit made from sweatpants, old t-shirt and sneakers " he said and walked towards the bed.

"You're unbelievable."

"Thanks."

"Oh shut up." I shot and he only chuckled and sat on the bed. I offered him chocolate cake and he happily took it. After one bite he collapsed on the bed and made a sound from pleasure.

"What the hell is this? This is like..Heaven." he said and attacked the rest of the cake.

"You still think I'm pathetic?"

"Yes. And now that we are talking about how pathetic you are, mind explaining why on earth you are laying in the bed eating chocolate?" he asked and rose to lean on his elbow and looked at me.

"What else can I do?" I asked and chanced the channel.

"Well you _could_ be banging Cody right now."

"What?"

"Oh you heard me. I think all of this" he said and suggested the blanket and sweet pile that I was currently laying in " is from not getting laid."

"Oh my god..."

"It's the truth."

"No it's not! I can't be banging Cody because he hates me and doesn't want me to even kiss me goddammit!" I said and sat up.

"That's better. " Evert said and smiled.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I need you to get angry, I need some passion. " he said and ate more cake.

"You are like a Buddha or Dalai-Lama, you speak on riddles and don't make any sense." I sighed and laid back down.

"Buddha doesn't speak in riddles."

"You just never know when to shut do you?"

"I rarely have to."

"I can see that..."

"Oh cheer up. I already got a new plan." he said and sat on the bed.

"Yeah because your previous plans always worked out so good." I said sarcastically.

"They _were_ good, but then you and your habit of going and messing everything up came´ along." he said and snatched the remote control. t

"You are seriously not watching Master Chef Justin."

"You always know how to make me feel better." I sighed and sank back on the pillows and blankets.

"Just stating the truth. If you wouldn't have tried to kiss Cody, things would be better."

"Doing it again Evert."

"Okay I'm sorry." he said and gave me a crooked smiled. I couldn't help but to huff and forgive him.

"So what's this great idea of yours?" I asked, really hoping that he would actually tell me this time.

"You are gonna start stripping." he said simply and flicked through the channels and settled on a document about horses.

"Well I didn't think that my career was doing that bad." I joked, assuming that he was kidding too.

"What?" he asked confused like I had suddenly started talking about bio science.

"It was a joke, You know stripping.. No jobs..." I faded off when he was still looking at me confused.

"You are odd." he said and focused on the TV again.

"So umm. About the stripping?" I asked.

"Yeah what about it?" he said and didn't even look a way from the screen.

"When is this gonna like..happen?"

"Well first you have to learn how to do it. You are gonna take lessons from a professional."

For a moment I just stared at him in awe. Did he just? No. He just...No.

"What?"I asked in a small voice.

"Oh my god, did you know that horses can't puke? How awesome is that?"

"Evert?"

"I mean like think about horses being really drunk and then they can't puke. How horrible would that be?"

"Evert?"

"Really horrible I would say. But in the other hand, I hate puking. It's so very unpleasant."

"Evert!"

"What?" he finally asked and turned to looked at me.

"So you are saying that I have to take stripping lessons?"

"Yes. Well no, it's actually called "Striptease To Surprise Your Partner."

"No." I simply said and pulled the blanket past my eyes.

"You can't just hide under the blanket. I still know you are there."

"I don't care."

"D'you want Cody back?"

"Yes."

"Will you do anything to get him back?"

"Yes." I sighed, knowing how this would end.

"So will you take stripping lessons?"

"...yes."

"There we go."

"I hate you."

"You wish. Wow I learn to appreciate that I can puke."

So two hours later ( Evert said that the sooner I got laid the better) I was waiting for my new "dancing" instructor as I told John and everyone else) to join me at the hotel studio. I had no idea what to expect and I had a feeling this was gonna be something very awkward and just down right odd. And Evert was gonna pay for this someday.

I nervously switched my weight from one leg to the other and kept glancing at the door. I thought I heard footsteps and held my breath for a full thirty seconds, but when no one came in I faced away from the door and just buried my head on my hands, running my fingers through my hair.

"Hello, you must be Justin." I suddenly heard a voice coming from behind me. I swear that I only jumped three meters and then did a very manly ballerina jump to turn around. In front of me was a lady, probably in her mid twenties, wearing yoga pants and a top. She had her long curly blond hair in a ponytail, her make up free face smiling at me and she was carrying a small fitness back. She extended her hand and we shook hands.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." she smiled widely showing her dimples and straight white teeth.

"No no it's fine. I was just a bit umm..."

"Nervous?" she ended for me.

"Yeah I guess. How did you know?" I asked while she swung her back on the floor.

"Oh you are not the first to be nervous. First time?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Oh sorry, I'm Erica." she chuckled and walked to stand next to me.

"So first we are gonna just warm up a bit and loosen you up." she continued and stood to face the mirror, her legs hips wide apart. I followed her lead and stood next to her.

"Okay first, roll your shoulders back..."

We warmed up, stretched and such normal stuff. When she said that it was time for real action, I got nervous again.

"Okay so, what is the situation you want to strip?" Erica asked. I hadn't really thought about, this whole thing was Evert's idea.

"I umm. I haven't really thought about when or where or.. Um I'm sorry, I should have thought about that before this."

"Oh no it's fine. We'll work through this. I'll put you together a routine at the end of this class. So first we have to work on our moves." she said.

"The first one is the classic hip roll. What you are gonna do, is swing your hips form side to side." she instructed and swung her hips. I followed her lead, feeling very stupid.

"Okay now, swing them back and forth, I'm sure you know this one well." she joked and bucked her hips forwards. I was getting red from the face and this was so bad.

"Now Justin relax, no need to be embarrassed, just do it." she said and then turned to me and put her hands on either side of my hips. She guided me on how to roll my hips on a full circle.

"Yeah that's it! That was really good Justin!" she said and smiled at me and removed her hands.

"Really?" I asked uncertain.

"Yeah I'm serious. You got this." she said and I gave her a small smile.

We practiced on the hip roll and when I got it down and looked myself at the mirror, I thought that it wasn't that bad I grew more confident.

"Okay now is we have to practice taking your clothes off in the right way." she said.

"I know that sounds like really terrifying but we gotta do it." she said and I chuckled.

"So first comes off the shirt. You do it really slowly, make your partner just want to rip it off." she explained and demonstrated. She played with the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it up bit by bit, revealing her stomach slowly. Then she pulled it off and threw it somewhere and was now standing there with only her sport bra.

"Okay your turn."

When we got the shirt part down, it was time for the pants. She told me how to work the boxers but gladly I didn't have to do it. We practiced on dance moves and in the end, it was pretty fun. After an hour or so we finished, both of us sweaty.

"I bet your boyfriend is gonna be happy about this." she smiled and took a sip from her water bottle.

"How do you know it's a boy?" I asked confused.

"Hey camoom, I've been stripping for the past two hours and currently standing here with only a bra and very tiny shorts and you haven't once glanced at my boobs or ass." she chuckled and it made me laugh.

"Umm sorry?"

"Haha it's a good chance." she said and patted my back.

"Why do you want to strip for him?"

"Well umm I kinda want to win him back. We are not currently together anymore..." I said and looked down.

"Oh if he is gonna be able to resist that, I will eat my tiny shorts." she laughed. I smiled at her and she walked over to her stuff and got dressed.

"I hope everything works out." she said and started to pack her stuff.

"Yeah me too." I sighed.

"Hey cheer up. I bet he will just throw you on the bed after those moves." she said walking back to me.

"Let's hope so." I smiled and she hugged me.

"Good luck Justin." she said and walked towards the door.

"Thanks Erica." I said and waved at her. She exited and I sat on the floor to stretch.

"Was it fun?" I heard a voice and looked at the mirror and saw Evert.

"You haven't been watching the whole time have you?" I asked and bended over to my leg to stretch.

"Wouldn't admit if I did." he said and walked in.

"True." I said and switched leg.

"So did you have fun?"

"Yea I guess. It was weird."

"Mmm I bet."

"You are laughing aren't you?"

"No I'm not." I looked up and saw that indeed he wasn't laughing.

"You are weird." I only said and got up.

"Not as weird as you."

"So, when is this thing gonna happen?" I asked him.

"This thing? You mean the hot stripping for Cody?"

"Yes yes that thing!"

"Well I would say tonight."

"WHAT?" I shouted and almost tripped to my own feet.

"Wow calm down. We did talk about this getting laid thing." he only said and combed his hair looking at himself from the mirror.

"TONIGHT?_TONIGHT _THE CLOCK IS LIKE FOUR IN THE EVENING IT''S ALLAREDY EVENIING IN LIKE TWO HOURS!"

"Wow again with the volume Justin-"

"NO YOU SHUT UP THIS ISIN'T HAPPENING I'M NOT READY!"

"Never said anything about shutting up, just about the volume-"

"CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND I AM NOT SHUTTING UP WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"_Again_ I didn't say anything about shutting up _calm down_ for fucks sake-"

"I WON'T CALM DOWN I AM CALM WHAT IS GOING ON-"

"JUSTIN!"

"WHAT?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."

"Oh...Okay."

"_Thank you. _Now if you would just listen to me properly for like five seconds. You are gonna do it tonight and that is the end of this conversation so don't even bother saying anything. Second, calm down and third what the hell are you so nervous about."

I went silent for awhile and Evert went back combing his hair.

"I'm just afraid that I'm gonna mess this whole thing up." I said in a small voice. Evert looked at me from the mirror and then smiled softly.

"Oh Justin." he said and turned to me. "You are so incredibly hot and when you did those hip rolls and what ever they were called, I almost came in my pants and I don't even like you that way anymore and I have never seen John look so uncomfortable."

he chuckled. I looked up horrified.

"What? You were watching? _John _was watching?"

"Yep."

"I'm never gonna be able to look him in the eye ever again." I groaned and sat on the floor.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that." he chuckled and smirked evilly. "He isn't gonna be able to look you in they eye for a loooong time."

"Oh my god kill me now." I said and dropped my head on the floor.

"Oh no, you have a strip show tonight!"

"I hate you with passion."

So the evening rolled on and I was pacing in my room, watching at the clock every two minutes. I had agreed with Evert that I would go up to Cody's room at eight and do choreograph that Erica had sent me few minutes after she left. I had gone over it at least six million times and I knew it by heart, but I was nervous as hell. I glanced at the clock and it was 20 minutes to eight and I felt like I was gonna puke. Then I thought about Evert telling about horses not being able to puke and suddenly agreed with Evert. I should really appreciate of being able to puke.

I sat on my bed and went over the routine again and again until my phone rang. I jumped from the bed and landed on the floor. I lunged to pick it up and said "hello?" out of breath.

"Oh wow are you already doing it?"  
"What? Doing what? "

"Are you already banging Cody?" Evert said in a slowly, willing me to understand.

"What? No! Why the hell would I answer the phone if I was no, no I am not even gonna go there."

"So no? You should be up there by the way." he said and I pulled the phone away enough to see the time. It was two to eight and my heart jumped a meter.

"Oh _fuck_. I'm gonna go up right now. Bye."

"You do that. Bye." Then my phone voiced me that Evert had hung up and I and put on my leather jacket. I had ordered some food up to Cody's room, non-alcoholic champagne, strawberries and chocolate.

I walked over to the elevator and to my relief it was empty when it arrived. The digital numbers chanced way more slower than usual and my heart was pounding it way out from my chest. Suddenly there was a "_bling" _and I was at Cody's floor. My stomach twisted, same kind of way like going really fast down on roller coasters. I took a deep breath in and only just managed not to be squished between the elevator doors when they slid close and I jumped out in the last second.

"Okay you can do this. Just be sexy. Don't fall. That's it." I talked to myself while I walked towards his door.

"I can't do that." I said and spun around quickly.

"No god dammit you are gonna do this fucking shit." I said and turned around and took confident steps until I stood in front of his door.

"No no no, this is a very bad idea." I said and turned around.

"No god dammit do it!" I said loudly and then realized that I was talking to myself.

"And now you are arguing with yourself." I huffed and walked to stand in front of his door again. I raised my hand and knocked before I even realized that I had done it. There was fast steps and then the door swung open.

"I told you I don't want any crap that he keep sending me-" he stopped in mid sentence when he saw me. I managed a very quiet and pathetic "hello" and a very awkward wave. His eyes went from my face to my hand which was still in the air, so I quickly lowered it.

"Go away." he said after a while and was about to close the door when I put me leg between the door and the wall.

"I just want to-"

"I don't care go away!" he yelled and rather violently tried to close the door while my leg was still in the way. I winched and then suddenly got really angry. I pushed to door open and he took couple surprised steps back.

"No, you are gonna listen to me now." I said sternly and walked in.

"Sit on the bed."

"What no-"

"Sit on the god damn bed right now, I am not asking much." He opened and closed his mouth like a fish on dry land but then with a frown sat on the bed.

"Thank you." I said and in my head went over what Erica had written me on her email.

"_First walk around to make sure his full attention is on you." _

I did that and walked over to the window, admired the view for a second and the walked back, went over to the door and made sure I closed it.

"_Once you had made him curious and he is over his first shot of anger take off your coat, very very slowly. Turn your back on him and place the jacked on a chair or something and fold it neatly."_

I did as she said and slowly took a hoLd of the jacket, back facing him. I slid it down very slowly, making my white dress shirt that was buttoned all the way up to him. I took one sleeve off first and then the other and folded the jacket carefully and hung it from a chair.

"_put on the music now."_

I took my phone from my jean pocket and pushed play on the play list she had made for me. A smooth, swinging jazz started to play and I placed it on the table. That woke Cody and he asked:

"What the hell-"

"_At this point he will probably ask what the hell is going on, but just ask him to listen."_

"Don't talk. Just watch and listen to me." I interrupted him and was surprised that he didn't argue.

"_Okay now the shirt like we practiced."_

I didn't face him, instead I slowly opened the three first buttons my back to him. The shirt was now open so that my chest was visible. I turned around, my hands working on the fourth one. I looked him in the eyes, my head tilted up a bit, lips slightly parted. The fourth button popped open and I traced the fabric back up with my fingers and once I got up to the first button, I grabbed the fabric and pulled it outwards so that more of my skin was showing.

I saw Cody's eyes widen but he kept his mouth shut so I kept on going. I put my hands on my chest and slowly slid them down to the fifth button which was still buttoned. I worked on the button and took a step towards him and making sure that my hips swung suggestively. The button opened and I took another step forward. Cody was still sitting on the bed and his hands moved to grip the sheets beside him. I was now about two steps away from him.

I moved my hands on the last button and opened as slow as I could. When it finally opened the shirt was fully open and my whole naked upper body was on the scene. I had done some push ups and abs so that my muscles would pop and show better.

I pushed the shirt off and it fell on the floor. The suggestive smooth and calm jazz was still playing in the background and I moved my hips from left to right with the calm beat. I saw how Cody's face had gone very red from arousal and that made me feel confident. I proceeded to move my hips forwards and back and lifted one hand on my neck and slowly moved it down my chest, past my lower abs and dipped one finger under the waistband of my jeans. I heard him take a sharp breath in I smiled happily.

I toyed with my belt, while rolled my hips in circles in rhythm with the music. I finally opened my belt with one fast movement and popped the button open. The reaction I got was amazing. I saw Cody's face get even redder and his breathing was shallow and ragged.

I slowly moved the zipper down and spun around. I helped my jeans down, inching them down, my back facing Cody. When they hit the floor, I turned around and took the one last step and was now standing right in front him. I bend down and putted my hands on both of his knees and pulled them apart. I stepped on the gab that formed there and caressed a trail up from his arms up to his face and held him there. I bend down and pressed the lightest kiss on his ear and he took a sharp breath in. I darted my tongue out and licked a trail from the top of his ear down to his earlobe.

I stood up again and putted both of my hands on his chest and pushed hard, so he fell on his back on the bed. He made a surprised sound but staid down. I held eye contact when moved my hand down my body and hooked my finger to my boxers and pulled the other side down so my pelvis bone was visible.

Cody stared me and licked his lips. He had gotten up and was now leaning to his elbows and watched me. I switched hands and pulled the other side down, just so that my dick wasn't showing. I then pulled just a bit and my boxers fell on the floor. I crawled on top of him and kissed his neck. He made a small voice and I worked my way up to his ear.  
"I knew you would give in sometime." I whispered. I felt his body tense, but slowly relax.

"Yeah. " he only said and I kissed his neck again, sure to leave marks. I felt his hands on my sides and then move to my chest.

"Wait wait." he said and pushed me away a bit.

"What?" I asked and looked at his face.

"I just want to take the props." he said and nodded towards the food cart I sent him. I smiled and let him slip from under me. He took my hand and pulled me with him. We walked over to the cart and he spotted a whip cream bottle and took it.

"This is good." he said with a smirk and shook the bottle couple times before he directed it on my chest. He pushed the button and cold whipped cream landed on my chest. I shivered and he drew a line from my chest, circled my nipples and the went down and covered my dick. I moaned and he smiled evilly.

The he took the melted chocolate and poured it down my body. Then took my hand and instead of taking me back to the bed, he pushed me against the door.

"Turn around." he commanded and I obeyed.

"I'm gonna write that you are mine on your back." he said and I heard a cap of a pen open. I nodded and then felt how he started writing on my back. After couple seconds he said "done" and I turned around. I looked at his lips and how I missed them. I leaned closer and he did the same. He slid his hand around my waist and hovered just above my lips. Then I heard the door open and he pushed me hard and I stumbled on the hallway. Before I had time to do anything, he grabbed the door handle and pulled it close. For a second I just stood there, but the I realized that I was standing naked in the hallway covered in whipped cream and chocolate.

"Hey Cody what the fuck? Let me in!" I shouted and knocked on the door.

"Oh I don't think so!" he yelled back.

"No what? We were just about to..What the hell is going on?" I yelled.

"Oh well it was wrong to think that I would "give in at some point" was it huh?" he yelled through the door.

"What? That's what this is about? Please babe let me in!" I said and knocked on the door again.

"No!"

I saw some people make their way down the hallway and started to panic.

"Camoon please Cody! There are people coming this way!" I hissed through the door. I heard him laugh and then answer.

"How funny is that. I HOPE THEY TAKE A PICTURE!" he yelled so loud I was sure that the couple walking my way heard.

"Cody god dammit!"

"I guess people do get what they deserve after all." he said and I heard him walk away from the door. The elderly couple was just a few meters away and I did everything I could to cover up myself. Unfortunately I only had two hands so I had to choose between covering my front or back, so I chose the front. I smiled sheepishly at the couple as they passed, looking at me disapprovingly.

"Cheaters always get what's coming for them." the old woman said to me and shook her finger at me.

"What?" I managed to croak out but they were already walking away, the old man put his hand around her shoulders protectively.

Cody please camoon let me in!"

"No." only came.

"Cody please this all just stupid! This is not my fault!" I yelled again and banged the door.

"Oh not this is _my _fault? Fuck you Justin and go the hell away before I call security and they escort your naked ass through the lobby!" he yelled.

"You wouldn't do that!"

"Do you want to test?" he yelled and I heard him walk inside the room and then come behind the door.

"This is what dialing a number sounds like!" he yelled and I could actually hear the beeping noises when he pushed the numbers.

"Oh fuck... Fine I'll go!" I yelled and ran towards the elevator. Half way there I realized that I was still naked and that my clothes were still inside the room. I hesitated a while but then quickly sprinted back.

"Cody?"

"What? I'm dialing again!"

"No no please don't! My clothes are there, can you please just throw them to me?" I asked in a pleading voice.

"Okay fine." I heard him say and was quite surprised that his voice wasn't as hostile as it was before. I sighed in relief and heard him walk around in the room, probably gathering my clothes.

Couple minutes later the door opened and he threw the clothes out. I didn't even try to barge in. When I looked down at the clothes I saw that they were ripped and what I guessed, cut very furiously with scissors. I sighed and gathered them up. I would look even more ridiculous if I wore them so I just covered my front and sighed deeply again.

"Hey Cody? You left my phone." I said quietly but loud enough that I knew he heard me. There was steps and then the door opened and threw my phone out. I hit me in the head and I made a sound from surprise and pain.

"Well that is gonna leave a mark." I said to myself.

"Good!" I heard him yell.

I sighed again and picked up the phone. Once I bent down, a sleeve dropped on the floor. I looked at it a while but picked it up anyway and started to stomp towards the elevator.

I was walking in my hallway when I saw Evert leaning against my door.

"I take it didn't go that well." he said. I only scowled at him and didn't even bother answering.

"Oh is that whipped cream? And melted chocolate? He really has a thing about throwing things at you." he said dipped his finger in the chocolate and popped it to his mouth.

"You gotta be kidding with me."

"This is actually rather good." he said, still leaning against the door frame.

"Aren't you gonna let me in?" he asked innocently and I scowled at him again but opened the door.

"Thank you." he said and stepped in. I followed him and threw the ripped clothes on the floor and kicked the door shut.

"Oh my." he said once he glanced at the clothes.

"He ripped your clothes?" he asked and picked up the white sleeve which was at one point connected on the dressing shirt.

"Yep." I said and stalked towards the fridge to grab something to drink. There was only juice and I felt I could get down a full bottle of vodka.

"Wow he said and examined the sleeve like it had been a big part of the world war one.. "He is really mad." he continued and threw the sleeve in to a trash can.

"You think?"

"Yeah. What did you do? I mean, you _are_ naked right now so I guess you did manage to take your clothes off at some point." he said collected the rest of the destroyed clothes and binned them.

He went a grabbed two towels and a pair of boxers. He threw the other towel at me and I cleaned most of the chocolate and cream off and then he gave me the boxers. I slipped them on and he laid the other towel on the bed and signaled me to sit down. I did and then rested my head on my hands.

"So, tell me." he said and sat next to me.

"Well it started out well. I did the stripping thing, he liked it and then I got naked and pushed him on the bed and then whispered to his ear and then he wanted to take the cream and chocolate. He covered me with them and pushed me against the wall and wrote that I'm his on my back. Then he threw me out. I begged him to let me in but he only said that he will call the security. He threw my clothes out and then my phone and it hit me on the head." I gave him the short version.

Evert leaned back and took a look at my back.

"Well I can say that he didn't write anything romantic." he said and traced my back with his fingers.

"Ooh and water proof pen. That was clever." he chuckled.

"I don't even want to know." I sighed.

"It says cheater." he told me anyway.

"So what did you whisper to him?" he asked and looked at me.

"Something like I knew he would be back or something." I said and lifted my head from my hands.

"Well that is where you went wrong." he told me. He reached and touched the place where my phone had hit me. I flinched and pulled back.

"That is gonna leave a mark." he said and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked annoyed.

"Well he has some balls I have to give him that." he said and shook his head.

"I mean after that show...I have to give it to him." he continued and reached for his backpack and took out a beer and gave it to me. I smiled gratefully and took a long sip. He took one for himself and for a while we just sat there and drank.

"Did you say anything else to upset him?" he asked.

"Do you really have to rub it in?" I asked.

"I just want to get the whole picture, so I know how to react and fix this." he explained. I sighed and told him what happened after he threw me out.

"Wow well that is where you went really wrong. You made it sound like it was his fault when it's really yours." he said and his eyebrows were burrowed.

"Great." I said dryly and took another sip.

"Hey nothing that we cant fix." he said nudged me in the shoulder. He then stood up and hauled me up by the bicep.

"Go take a shower and order candy and watch Master Chef for the night under your pathetic mount off blankets. You can even bring out the teddies. " he smiled and pushed me to the general direction of the toilet.

"Thanks. " I muttered and stalked forwards.

"I'll contact you tomorrow." he said and walked towards the door. He opened it but turned back.

"Hey Justin?" he asked and I turned around.

"What?"

"I am gonna fix this." he said in a small but determined voice, his face sad but strong. Then he walked out and closed the door.

Author's Notes:

5776 words ! Plus these notes. So what did ya thiiiiink? I know still not a reunion, but I'm sure you enjoyed the stripping Justin part ;).

I have some really cute ideas for 23 and it's gonna be a little differed.

And a HUGE thank you to all of you who like ask me questions, review my story, tweet me and everything. You _always_ make me smile and giggle when I read them. You are why I keep going when I'm feeling lazy and when I have a bad day and just hate this fic, I go and read these.

So please, contact me in any shape or from you like, ask, tell me anything ! I'm curious about your favorite colors, so tweet me that or message me or what evs.

PS: I did some research on stripping and it was so weird. I had to delete my browser history

LOVE YA!

Twitter – neongiraffeblog

Tumblr. - neongiraffeblog ( sorry been a bit lazy in tumblr...)

- neongiraffe


	23. 23: The Plan

**Chapter 23: The Plan**

Okay I have to admit that things were going exactly as planned. I take great pride in my ideas when they go as planned. I of course have had my moments when not even my fast thinking or witty humor had saved me but hey – I'm not perfect. I don't usually say this – specially if the plan is still going – but this was bulletproof. Yeah imagine my expression when Cody sang that song. That was some funny shit.

Okay so you might say that how can I say that this plan is working when Justin is sleeping in his own room and Cody in his own? Well I would say that everything I going according to plan. And yes, now you are raising your eyebrows and probably muttering something under your breath or just starting to hate me.

And I would say that you have no idea just how much time I have spent working on this plan. While Justin was moping around under his ridiculous amount of blankets and teddies -I mean camoon – I was running around town and googling and finding the right people, visiting stores, buying stuff.. And oh the late nights... I actually had to say no to this gorgeous boy who was very down -or should I say up hahah – for it and damn how did that sting.

Let's start from the beginning; I didn't expect when I said to Justin to seduce Cody by dancing and singing that it would work. He can be a bit well- daft sometimes. But that was the idea of that first time, get Cody interested and get his mind working and thinking what is going on.

Then was the love song, again. I wasn't expecting that it would work, but I guessed that Cody would take it as a challenge and thadaa, a singing contest. The purpose of that was to get Cody mad, and now you are like "wait what? He was mad!" Yes he was, but not enough. He was more sad and depressed and wallowing in his self pity, and I needed him to get mad. Being mad causes pressure. It's like in floor ball, even if you know that you aren't gonna get the ball from the opposite player, when you try to corner and just try to take the ball, that ads pressure. Pressure make's people make mistakes, do things out of impulse, not really think it through.

So what happened? Cody felt pressured and he dragged Justin in to an empty closet and demanded answers. That told me exactly what I needed to know – it was pretty much the same if he just came to me and told that he wants Justin, but isn't quite sure if he should give in or not. I can imagine the battle inside of him when Justin almost kissed him.

To be hones I would have bee n a bit disappointed if he had just kissed him then. My plan was too great to be left unfinished.

So okay then came the stripping. Oh just how genius can I be? It was _so_ good. First of all, I got to watch. Justin looked _hot_. And so did Erica. I've been trying to get Erica say yes to a date for almost a year now. Yeah I know- what the hell.

Anyways, Erica is a friend of mine and I knew that she teaches pilates, yoga and stripping, so I called her. First she hesitated, but with the right amount of money -these instructor are way too underpaid – and it was a yes. So that is how I ended up watching them too from the crack of the door. Erica had told me not watch or she would kick my ass. And she did. After the show when she walked out, I had my plan to look very cool and calm, just like I had just came down. But _damn_ those moves... I mean, who knew Justin could shake his ass?

So she saw me and knew straight away and then she slapped me.

Again Justin has no idea how much effort I had put in to this. I should charge him.

Okay three things could have happened there that I already figured - and made a very cute mind map by the way – scenario one was that Cody would throw Justin out, because of pure anger and humiliation, scenario two, he was gonna have sex with him or three he would become so hard that he that he just kinda dropped on the floor and died.

So as we can see, there was a 25% chance that he was gonna have sex with Justin. So not that likely.

And then there was Justin and his unbelievably big mouth and ability to say all the wrong things in absolutely wrong places.

"_I knew you were gonna give in_?`Like seriously no. I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA GIVE IN? Who says that? It's like finally getting a girl in bed after like 17 dates and then just before getting naked say "I only did this to win a bet."

Like _camoon _Justin.

Okay okay let's not make you guys angry. So now, the real game begins; I got Cody mad, confused and questioning his decision of turning Justin down. And I have to give it to him - he has some **serious **balls to turn Justin down after _that_. I mean his moves...I... dear lord. Well like I said, there was a huge chance of him throwing him out or throwing things at him – he apparently has a thing for that- so it was no surprise.

Well that was two days ago, so what happens now? What is the next step in this brilliant plan of mine? Okay going a bit overboard. Anyways, the next stage is to get them touching. That is not easy, because Cody want absolutely nothing to do with touching Justin, but I like a challenge. And I have the perfect idea how to get them very close and touching. And kissing.

Yeah, kissing is good.

"Cody get up."

"Wh-haumgnfive more minutes."

"Not sure what you said but the answer is no."

"Whatnofivemore-"

"No drag your ass out the bed."

I watched as his head turned to the side and saw me. It was really rather funny to watch his face switch through five different emotions. First was annoyance, then surprise, then anger, confusion and then it settled with anger.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? Get the hell out, I don't want to see you!" he cried out and pulled his blanket to covers his half naked body.

"Oh don't be modest, I've seen all that. And you don't have to see me, just close your eyes and it will be fine." I said while I walked to stand next to his bed and put the coffee I got for him on the night table. He looked at it like it was something very disgusting like a cup full of slimy worms.

"It's coffee. I can test drink if you want." He eyed the cup before the temptation to caffeine in to his system won. He grabbed it quickly but kept his eyes on me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked in a very hostile voice.

"Wow wow calm down. I am being nice. Would you rather if I sent Justin up here?" I asked and his face looked even angrier that it did a second before." _Wow, he is __**really **__mad. "_ I thought to myself. He eyed me suspiciously but aswered.

"No." he drawled out like it was a bad bad word.

"Fine then. We understand each other. Anyway, you have a promotion thing to do today." I answered.

"What? What promotion thing? I haven't been informed about anything." he said confused.

"You are now. It's this charity thing that me and Anna organized. It's basically a meet and greet thing. Fans buy tickets to see and talk to you for a minute and the money goes to charity, for really ill kids that need medicine but can't afford to buy them. " I explained. He seemed to consider a second before answering.

"Okay. When and where?" he asked. I smiled to myself, thinking just how easy this was.

"Today at three, John will take you there."

"Okay." he said and made a move to get up but stopped halfway and I was almost at the door.

"Hey wait." he said and I stopped, my hand on the door handle.

"Yeah?"

"Is this promotion thing just for me, or is it with Justin?" he asked and I cursed silently to myself. I didn't turn around but I could feel his eyes on my back.

"It's a promotion for the tour and for the charity. So it's you and Justin. But think about the charity and those poor children. They need this. And if you can't be in the same room with Justin for couple of hours and collect tons of money for those kids that really need it, then you should really prioritize again." I looked over my shoulder and saw him look and and nod.

"I'll do it."

"Great. Get dressed. And wear something kid appropriate. Like really Cody, those shirt of yours can't show anymore skin even if they wanted to." I said and walked out.

Okay the plan was now on action. Once things were moving, they were really hard to stop. So there was no turning back now. If trouble happened, well, I just had to find out a way to deal with it. Couple things were still a bit unclear and the success percent of this plan was about 35.

I went to the elevator and rode down to Justin's room. I walked in without even knocking. He was on his computer, laying on his stomach, his legs towards me. He looked very guilty, but trying to hide it. I slowed my walk and gave him my lazy grin.

"Oh Justin." I drawled out.

"What?"

"What do we have here." I asked and walked closer. I saw how his hands were creeping towards the keyboard but his eyes stayed on me.

"Nothing." he said a bit too quick. I smiled wider and pounced on him. I landed to sit on his back and he yelped in surprise. I looked at the screen and my face fell. I grabbed the computer and lifted it above his head and laid it down on his back, using him as a table.

"Wow. I was sure you were watching porn." I said and stared at the screen.

"This certainly is not porn." I said and Justin tried to squirm under me but I just squeezed my legs around his waist and he stopped eventually.

"Wow really Justin? I think porn would have been easier. I had known how to react." I said and he flopped his head down embarrassed.

"Please just give it back."

"No." I said simply. "Wow really Justin? Didn't know you had it in you."

"Oh god just stop already."he said and I could see his neck getting read.

"No. I mean really? A love poem Justin?" I asked. The screen of the computer went black but I pushed a key and it lid up again. I felt Justin move under me and I let him turn to his side and I slid to sit on the bed next to him. I saw how his face was red as a firetruck.

"It's just...This thing isn't working and I...I want him back so bad and...I would try anything. And I thought...I thought that if I told him how I feel he would understand." he said, the last part of his sentence coming out in a rushed whisper. I only smiled and turned back to the computer and read out loud:

"Cody is funny,

he has the bright eyes.

When he laughs,

you want to join him,

giggle uncontrollably.

He makes my stomach turn,

when he looks at me.

He makes my smile wide,

when I'm in public places.

I couldn't care less,

he is all I need,

all I ever wished.

When I'm down,

he makes me feel happy.

He wished me good night,

wakes me up in the morning.

He could be the sun,

or the then the moon.

Why you ask,

it's because his smile shines so brightly." I finished. He looked down but I put the computer down and reached and hugged him. He was surprised and the angle was odd but I didn't care.

"I'm gonna fix this." I said and got up."Get dressed, we have a charity to attend to."

Hour later both Cody and Justin were done. Because this was both of their event, they had to arrive together in the same limo. I might have forgotten to voice that fact to Cody and the way his face showed the signs of storm, I was pretty sure that he did not appreciate it. We were down and the limo had just arrived. I told Justin to come down a bit later so that we would be late if we didn't leave immediately and Cody just wouldn't have any choice but to share the limo. Justin was standing next to the limo, looking very red and very uncomfortable. Well if Justin was looking at me like that, I'd be scared too.

"Camoon we have to go. Now." I urged. Cody shot one last mad look at me and then to Justin but stepped in.

"There we go." I smiled and Justin looked me like a scared kitten going to the lion's den. I patted him in the back and leaned to whisper to his ear.

"Don't do anything stupid. Please?" He nodded and with one last deep breath he got in. I closed the door and walked to the front seat. I got in and sat next to John. He started to drive and glanced at me.

"Don't know how you did that:" he said. I smiled and huffed.

"It takes some planning and maybe not telling everything to everyone." I answered and he smiled.

"Hope this works out."

"Yeah me too." I sighed and then just stared at the road.

The charity thing was held in a park. The are was surrounded with fences and fans who had bought a ticket got in. There were some other celebs and I was happy that there would be money flowing in and that it all went to the children.

When we approached the area, I saw fans lining out, but only the ones who got the ticket got in, passing very strict security. I knew that without proper safety things got out of hands fairly quickly. We got in from the artist's gate and the atmosphere was completely different from the rush and screaming from outside. It was like a normal day in the park. The weather was warm, sun was shining and all the plants and leaf's were bright green. There was a small stream running a cross the park and all sorts and colored flowers were planted on the ground. Around the park there were tables for different celebs where fans could go meet and greet them. A fenced zigzagging line lead to the table so it was all nice and safe I noted. We parked and got our from the car.

"Okay so this things starts in thirty minutes, here is info about the charity, you might want to read it through so you know what you are talking about. Your dressing rooms are that way, go get chanced and then Cody goes to sit on the table and meet and greet fans. Justin is the karaoke host for a while and then we chance to different stations and I'll inform you about them later. " I told them and urged them to where the chancing rooms where. Once we got there, I pushed them in and ignored Cody's mean glances about sharing the room. I gave them their clothes – which were picked so that they had to get almost naked – and closed the door smiling to myself.

This was unbelievable. Evert was unbelievable. He was saying that we had to share a limo? He really failed to mention that we had to arrive together. I gave him one last look that I hoped would make him fall down and die, before stepped in to the limo. I saw how Evert said something to Justin, patted his back and then Justin got in.

I purposely moved away from him and sat as far as I could. I felt him glance at me but I stared out from the window.

"Cody-"

"Don't talk to me." I interrupted.

"But-"

"I said don't talk to me." I said and looked at him. He opened his mouth but before he got anything out I shot very angrily.

"Do. Not. Talk. To. Me." I said, emphasizing every word.

"Fine." he said but kept looking at me. I turned to the window again and I heard him sigh. It was silent and I felt relieved that he got the message. We drove through the town and I was deep in my thoughts.

"Cody?" I didn't answer.

"Cody?" he tried louder this time. I sighed out loudly and turned to look at him. He looked uncertain and seemed like he had a hard time deciding if he should look me in the eye or not. He was clenching something in his hand, it looked like a peace of paper. He was swallowing hard and slowly started to open the peace of paper. It looked like he had been squeezing it in to ball for a while now.

"What?" I shot. He flinched at my tone but kept opening the paper.

"I umm..I did this and umm...this..you know...sorry...glad...heard...so...um...hope you could...Okay?" he mumbled and I only caught a word here or there. I stared at him and he looked like he was on the edge of bolting the hell out from the limo.

"What?" I asked him." I have no idea what you just said." He blushed hard and swallowed before he spoke.

"I did this and umm. This is not much but you kinda inspired me you know. I'm sorry if you don't like this, but I would be glad if you heard this out. So umm. Hope you could listen to me. Okay?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

"You did what?" I asked still very confused.

"I...I wrote you a poem."

"You what?"

"I wrote you a poem. Well a poem about you." he explained and I stared him.

"You wrote a poem. About me." I checked.

"Yeah."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"I umm. Want you to listen to it." he said and the paper he had been holding was now a very crinkled A4.

"Why?" I asked and he didn't seem to know what to say.

"Because it's about you and umm. Yeah." he said looking awkward. I had to admit, he had got me interested.

"What kind of poem is it?" I asked.

"It's a...umm. A love poem." he rushed out.

"A love poem?"

"Yeah." I looked at him a while before turned back to the window.

"So that's a no then?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Okay." he said sounding disappointed.

Thank god we arrived at the charity place then. Evert told us to go and get chanced and pushed us to a chancing room with our clothes. It was just a room with a mirror and a sofa and no curtains or anything to hide behind. I looked at the pile of clothes and saw that I had to chance pretty much everything except my boxers.

"How convenient." I said bitterly.

"What is?" Justin asked next to me.

"This! This whole damn thing! Sharing a limo, making us chance it the same room...This is fucking unbelievable." Justin only looked at me mouth open.

"I get the limo but I don't get this whole dressing room thing." he said honestly confused.

"He is making us get naked, hoping that we see each other without clothes and then just be unable to take the sexual tension and just fuck right here!" I cried out. He stared me and I just huffed and took my shirt off. Now he was staring at my bear chest. Magnificent.

"He?" he asked still staring at my chest.

"Justin. My eyes are up here." I said.. His eyes snapped and he blushed.

"Oh right. Yeah umm. Sorry." he said and lifted his shirt above his head. Like that was the normal thing to do right now. I shook my head and pulled my belt open and it made a loud "_cling_" sound. Justin looked up just as I opened my button and zipper. I pulled my jeans down and I looked up and saw Justin blush furiously. He met my eyes but quickly looked away, fumbling with his belt.

"Oh my god Justin, it's not like this is the first time you see a guy naked." I said and he looked at me, getting even redder.

"Oh camoon, it's been a while since I got laid! It's not my fault, it's my hormones and then you are there half naked and looking all hot and sexy and eatable and your pelvis bones showing and it's horrible." he babbled on and gestured towards me. I stared at him my eyes wide open.

"What?" I croaked out. It seemed like it hit Justin what he just said and he opened his mouth to talk but then closed it again.

"Nothing..." he squeaked out sounding like a mouse. I stared at him a while and he was trying to open his belt. I leaned down and took my shoes off. When I looked up I saw that he was still trying to open his belt. It looked like he was really struggling and I noticed that he was avoiding using his thumb.

"What's wrong with your finger?" I asked. He looked up and showed me his thumb.

"Nothing, I was just cutting bread yesterday and accidentally cut me finger. It's fine, really." he said waved his hand like it was nothing. It really wasn't "nothing", he had a deep cut in his finger and it looked really nasty. It must have been at least two centimeters deep and it wasn't healing properly.

"That is not fine Justin. It looks like it's getting infected. " I said and reached to take his hand on mine to examine it better. I heard him take sharp breath in but I ignored it. His finger looked really bad, It was red and I was pretty sure it was leaking something that wasn't blood.

"Okay it's getting infected. We need to clean it like yesterday." I said and glanced around and saw a first aid kit. I walked over and took the whole thing from the wall.

"Okay sit down." I said and gestured towards the sofa. He nodded and sat down and I sat next to him. The sofa was quite small, like it was made for one and a half people, so our legs were pressed together. He was still wearing his jeans, but I was only wearing my boxers. I took his hand on mine and opened the first aid kit. I searched around a bit but then found a small plastic bottle that said "disinfection". I took that and a small piece of bandage, wet it and then looked at Justin. He smiled at me shyly I noticed that his hand was shaking.

"This is gonna sting a bit." I warned.

"Oh I'll be finouch!" he cried out in the middle of a word when I pressed the bandage to his finger. His hand jerked when he tried to pull it away but I held on tight.

"What was that again?" I asked teasing when he relaxed. He chuckled and I smiled at him.

"I'll just clean this up and then I'll put a bandage on it." I said and wiped the cut. He was biting his lip hard while I cleaned it I felt sorry for him.

"I know it hurts." I said and smiled. "Surfing isn't the safest sport, so this is familiar to me. Just focus on something else." I continued and smiled. He nodded and then looked me deep in the eyes. He seemed to calm down significantly, his shoulder coming down from his ears, his other hand unclenched. I finished cleaning and took out some fresh clean bandages. I first putted a plaster on it and then wrapped a white bandage around his thumb.

"You are all done. Just chance the bandage tonight and again tomorrow evening. It should be fine." I said and closed the first aid kit.

"Thanks. " he said and looked at his thumb.

"You are welcome." I said and got up to put the kit back.

"So, what did you think about?" I asked curious.

"What?"

"I told you to focus on something else, what was it?" I explained.

"Oh...It was...umm...You" he said and looked down.

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Sorry." he said and looked up, biting his lip.

"No it's umm...Fine." I said took the shirt I was supposed to wear.

"Okay." he said and got up. His thumb was around three times bigger with the bandage and he was trying to get his belt open, but not quite succeeding.

"Let me help." I said and walked closer.

"Oh no it''s fine." he said and looked at me uncertainly.

"You can't open it by yourself. Sorry to crush your ego but that is just the truth." I said and flailed his hands away. He looked at me biting his lip again but let me put my hands on his belt buckle.

"Not like this is my first time." I said and he blushed. I opened the belt and when I was about to move away, he put his hand on top of mine. I looked up and saw his brown beauties that I always liked so much. His eyebrows were burrowed up and he looked like he was begging me for something.

He squeesed my hand and opened his mouth.

"Please just. Read the poem." he said and I felt like I was drowning in his eyes.

"Please." he whispered in a low raspy voice that made me shiver,

"I umm. I..." I fumbled over my words and my eyes dropped on his tattoo on his chest. I was always a sucker for guys with tattoos.

"I umm. " I really needed air and space and something that wasn't Justin's spicy and hot after shave mixed with his own softer body scent.

"We should go already." I said and stepped back. His hold on my hand tightened and I looked at his face. He looked like he was battling with himself between bending down and kissing me or just turning away. Seconds passed and then he let go of my hand.

"Okay." he said and looked away. Then there was shouting from outside our dressing room door.

"No no you can't go in there you idiot! They are doing I mean they cannot be disturbed!" I heard Evert yell. Then the door opened and a strange man looked in. His eyes widened when he saw that we were bot half naked.

"Oh god I am so sorry, I thought you were done already-"

"What part of "you cannot disturb them" don't you understand?" I heard Evert yell and then saw him running to the door. The strange guy looked at him scared and looking at Evert's face, he should be.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ålström, we are just running late and-"

"I do not care, close the door and make sure that no one, I mean _no one_ opens that door before they come out. Okay? Understood?" The man nodded and quickly closed the door.

"Great. A strange man saw me naked." I huffed and started to put my jeans on. Justin laughed and did the same. Couple minutes later we got out and Evert was waiting for us outside.

"Okay we have to move like now, so Cody go with Tom here and Justin with me." he said and urged me with a blond tall guy and pushed Justin to the opposite direction.

"So?" Evert asked me as soon as Cody was far away enough.

"So what?" I asked confused.

"What happened?" he asked exited.

"Nothing." I said and put my hands on my pockets.

"What? What do you mean nothing?" he asked.

"I tried okay! I asked if I could read the poem and he said no and then we got undressed and he noticed my cut and cleaned it and put a bandage and then we had a moment but I didn't want to kiss him because I didn't want to ruin it again." I said and kept my eyes on the ground. Evert walked next to me, facing me and while I talked, his face fell.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"That is not good enough! You should have tried harder or just shouted the poem at him if you had to!" he said, walking sideways now

"What? First I tried too hard and now I should have done more? You make no sense." I said and shook my hand.

"Oh god. Well nothing we can do about it now. Let's just see how the next thing goes.." he muttered to himself.

"The next what?" I asked and we reached the karaoke place I was gonna be the host for the next two hours.

"You'll see. Read the info." he said and walked off. I was left there standing with and older man.

In the course of the next hour, he taught me how to use the karaoke equiqments and told me what to do. The idea was that the fans could pay a small amount of money and then pick a song and then sing it. It was an interesting hour, I can say that. Most of them picked a love song and sang them to me and I nodded and smiled politely.. Then there were the more umm. Braver ones, who did more sexy songs and touched themselves in very suggestive matter. Songs like "I Just Had Sex". "I Want To Make Love To You", and "I Want To Fuck You" were on the list and I didn't quite know what to do with my hands or face or the rest of my body, so I kinda just sat there and hoped it would be over soon. Most of them were sweet and I gave autographs and hugged them they were great.

Cody was meeting his fans and his little booth was 10 meters from my karaoke station, so I got to watch him greet his fans. He seemed to love every second of it. He was smiling and talking with the fans and it made me smile widely. One time he caught me smiling and staring and he gave me a small wave and a smile. I waved back happily.

Two hours passed rather quickly. I met some awesome fans and really enjoyed myself. I secretly watched Justin host the karaoke. He seemed to like what he was doing and his fans too.

"Okay now next the stage will be rocked by Jana from German ! Come here Jana. " he talked in to the mic and signaled to a pretty girl with glasses and a beatifull smile and glassed. She was wearing a red dress and she quickly nodded and hurried to stand next to Justin. He put his arm around her shoulders and interviewed her.

"So, how are you feeling Jana?"

"Very fine!" she said happily.

"Have you ever sang karaoke before?"

"No, not really." she chuckled.

"So what got you to sing now?" Justin asked. She blushed a bit but said:

"I wanted to sing a love song." she said and I smiled.

"Ooh, is this song meant for someone?" Justin asked and laughed.

"Yea, kinda." she said blushing.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Justin asked, lowering his voice salaliittomaisesti,

"Umm well. It's actually for two guys." she said and smiled birghtly at Justin.  
"Oh wow. "

"Yeah. It's for you and Cody. Well Codstin, as we call you guys."

That was when I almost chocked on...Well I don't know what, probably on my own breathing. Justin mirrored my expression, but the difference was that every eye was on him now. Well when I looked around I saw that everyone were glancing from me to him. I caught Justin's eye and he blinked and mouthed a small "what?" and then turned back to the girl. She smiled widely, like she was very happy about what just happened.

"So, can I sing now?" she asked smiled even wider when Justin stared at her a second before answered.

"Yeah umm sure. Yeah...Sure. This is Jana from Germany with the song..." Justin announced and stared at the computer screen which showed who was singing and was. He stared at it and then the girl spoke.

"Can You Feel The Love Tonight? That's what I requested." she said and smiled sweetly. I was laughing so hard at Justin's expression and the way the girl acted like this whole thing just happened by coinsidence and that she was the most innocent thing on this earth.

"Yeah yeah. That exactly. Thank you Jana. So here is Jana and" he blurted out quickly and blushing hid behind the computer screen and put the song on. He glanced at me and I laughed again. He smiled and I smiled back.

The rest of the time went flying by. What felt like two minutes, was an hour and then Evert came and told me it was time to move to another booth. I nodded, thanked the fans and followed him.

"Did you like it?" he asked, making small talk.

"Yeah it was really fun." I said.

"You are gonna like the next one." he said and smiled. I nodded and smiled back.

"Here it is. Just sit behind the table and remember to take the money and put in that box, when given to you." he said and smiled.

"Okay cool." I

The booth wias consistent from a table with four seats on it. I saw that there were already three other people sitting on behind the table and that I was the only one left. There was an empty seat on the middle and next to me on the right sat Harry Stiles, on my left was Selena Gomez and on the far right was Zayu Malik. I greeted them all and wondered why the hell I was here, with all these superstars. I turned to Evert and whispered furiously at him.

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"What do you mean? Just sit down."

"No no I won't!"

"You can of course stand if you feel that that suits you better-"

"Evert" Harry _freaking Stiles _is sitting next to me! He is from One Direction!"

"I am very aware, so could you sit-"

"No" Selena Gomez is sitting there for fucks sake! What the hell am I doing here! I'm nobody!"

"No you aren't. You are Cody freaking hot Simpson and you will sit down now and use your Aussie accent to woo everyone." he said and dragged me on the booth and sat me down.

"But but-"

"No buts, Everyone, this is Cody Simpson, say hi." he said and left me to the wofls. I looked at Harry and he smiled at me me and extended his hand

"Hey mate! I'm Harry." he said and I nervously shook his hand.

"Hey, Cody."

"Nice to meet you Cody! That's our Zayn over there and next to you is Selena." he said and introduced me to everyone.

"Hey. I'm very aware of who you are" I laughed nervously.

"Oh don't be nervous. We are just people like you. We understand each other quite well, being in the public eye you know." Harry said with his thick British accent. I smiled and shook hands with everyone. After that I felt a lot better.

"And you have no reason to feel small. Like camoon, you are sixteen and you have a six pack and blond eyes and angels voice. It should be me intimiteted by you." Harry said and smiled his crooked smile.

"Oh camoon Hazza leave him alone. Sorry about him, he is like a rabbit sometimes. Flirting with everything that moves." I heard Zayn say next to me. I turned and smiled at him, blushing from Harry's words.

"Hazza camoon, you made him blush! You are unbelievable." Zayn said to Harry.

"That's what I've been told." Harry said and smiled widely.

"Never mind him, he is a bit odd." Zayn whispered at me.

"Hey I heard that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh shut up already, will ya!"

I could only smile at their exchance. I then saw the security guard open the little gate and let fans in. They chose a line which led to the person they wanted to meet. I heard nervous and excited laughs and girls giggling and talking to their friends. A teenage girl came to my line and I regonized her from the karaoke.

"Jana right?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah that's right. So nice to meet you!" she said and gave me money. I looked at the bill, not understanding what to do with it.

"You are supposed to take the money and put it on that box with your name on it." I heard Harry say from next to me. I looked at him and he pointed a small metal box next to me and indeed, on the side there was written "Cody Simpson" with golden letters.

"Oh right! Thanks!" I said and smiled at him. He had a brunette girl in front him and he was giving her an autograph. I turned back to my girl and smiled at her.

"So where do you want it?" I asked her.

"Well isn't it quite obvious? There's not so many places you can take it" she asked chuckling.

"Well umm of course there are." I laughed at her.

"Umm like where?" she asked confused.

"Well id you don't like the traditional one, there's always arms, stomach, back, lower back, legs. I've done pretty much anything." She looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"Really? You do that? Often?"

"Yeah, pretty much every time I get asked. Then there's always the more unusual places like boobs and butt, but I do what they want me to." I said. She looked at me little disgusted, but kinda turned on.

"You do it on the ass?" she asked.

"Yeah. Some people are in to that so. I just want them to be happy." I said and smiled.

"Ookay. Well I would like the traditional mouth, if that's okay with you." she said and it was my turn to be confused now.

"Okay, the mouth is then. Do you have a pen?" I asked when I didn't spot any on the table.

"A pen? What do you need a pen for?" she asked confused.

"For the autograph of course. That's why you are here." I laughed.

"No actually I am not. This is a charity kissing booth." she said. I looked at her my eyes wide.

"What?" I croaked out. "A kissing booth?"

"Yeah. You are supposed to kiss her. That's what kissing booths are for. The fans give you money and you kiss them." Harry explained from next to me. I looked at her my mouth open, totally baffeled.

"Like this." he said and the next fan stepped forwards. She gave him the money, leaned down and kissed him on the lips. I looked at them like they were aliens.

"It's easy. Money, kiss, next." Harry continued and smiled at the next girl.

"A kissing booth?" I rasped out.

"Yeah. What did you think?" Harry asked.

"Umm well. Just a normal meet and greet?" I said and everyone started laughing.

"So you...you..you didn't know?" Harry said between his laughs.

"No! No one told me!" That just made everyone on the table and the fans laugh even harder.

"Oh boy. This is hilarious! Oh my god!" Harry said and rested his head on the table, his shoulders shaking.

"It is not!" I tried but it actually was, so I gave in and laughed with everyone. It was quite hilarious. Harry patted me on the back kept on laughing.

"Oh Cody, you are awesome!" he exclaimed. I laughed even more. Once the laughter had died down, the girl asked me:

"So, can I get the kiss? It's totally okay if you don't want to."

"No it's fine, really. This whole thing just caught me off guard. " I laughed.

"Come here." I signaled the girl and got on my feet. She smiled shyly and blushed, so I waved for her to come closer. She slowly did and I cupped her face with my hand and pressed my lips on hers. She made a surprised sound, and I kept kissing her. Little later I pulled back to see that she was as red as it gets. She muttered a thank you, turned and left.

"Wow, You really gave the girl what she paid for." Harry said.

"Like you are the one to talk, you just snogged that guy's heart out." Zayn said and I laughed.

"He was cute!" Harry defended and earned a whip to the head from Zayn.

"Not as cute as me huh huh?" Zayn said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, totally not. Ever, never." Harry said and to my surprise leaned in and kissed Zayn on the mouth. Zayn did the same and all I could do was lean back on my chair to get out from the way. When they separated, I stared at them my eyes wide.

"Don't look so surprised! We are yesterdays news!" Harry exclaimed.

"I think we just scarred Cody for life. First the kissing booth and then this..." Zayn continued.

"Wow you guys..You guys date?" I asked baffeled.

"Yep."

"But but...You are kissing other people in front of each other!"

"Yup."

"How does that work?" I asked suddenly interested and it made them laugh.

"We trust and love each other so much. I know that Harry wouldn't ever cheat on me, ever. He knows that I wouldn't be able to life through that." Zayn said and looked in to Harry's eye fondly.

"Yeah it's the same with me. Plus he will never find anyone that shags him better than I do ouch!" that was when Zayn smacked Harry again, but with a caring look on his face.

"Wow." was all I managed to say. I was quiet for a while and did some new customers. When I had gathered my thoughts I asked them.

"How did you learn to trust each other? I mean...Was that trust ever broken?" They looked at each other and I saw on their faces that something had happened.

"Yeah, it was broken one time. I was her and Harry was in Autralia, both doing our promo things. I got lonely and very drunk and...things escaltated. " Zayn said in a small voice.

"How..how did you guys work it out?" They exhanced looks that were a lot happier now.

"It took a while. But we realized that we love each other so much that one mistake can't ruin us what we have. It takes time and effort. And a lot of make up sex." Harry said and väistää nearly Zayn's hand that came to smack him. They laughed and Zayn ruffled his curls.

"Why are you asking?" Harry questioned when I had a thoughtfull expression on.

"For no reason...I just..." I faded out when my eyes met Justin on the crows. He was laughing and hugging a fan and his eyes were sparkling and his smile wide and happy.

"He did something bad, didn't he?" Zayn asked following my gaze to Justin. I quickly looked away from him, but didn't answer.

"It's that bad?" he said in a lower voice this time. I just kissed my next fan and stayed quiet. The line moved slowly because security had to make sure that no one was carrying anything dangerous, so we got a new fan every minute or so.

"Yeah." I finally sighed.

"Was it his fault?"

"Yeah."

"So, what did he do?" Harry asked.

"He umm. Well it's really complicated. " I said and avoided their burning gazes

"So? Spill it out." Harry said. I l tried to ignore his gaze but instead was left there figeting.

"I'm not gonna stop until you tell me."

"You should listen to him. He is as stubborn as they come." Zayn from next to me. I waited for the next fans to come and go before I took a deep breath in and talked.

"Well there's this guy Evert that I hung out with and then it turned out that Justin knew him and that they used to shag and he didn't tell me and he said that it didn't matter but it does! It does right? And then there was this huge fight and then I found out that they loved each other far back and then Evert's dad tried to ruin Justin's career and then Justin found out and got really mad because he thought that Evert helped him and then they broke up. And now I've been ignoring him and he sang love

songs so I threw books at him and then he sent me stuff and I drowned his MP3 player and the he stripped and I wrote cheater in his back and sent him naked on the hallway. And umm.. Yea that's it."

That caused everyone to go very quiet and stare at me. Harry had a thoughtfull expression on.

"So did you shag Evert?"

"No. "

"Did you do anything with him?"

"Well yeah, we went on a date and cuddled but nothing else. And that was after Justin broke up with me!" I defended. Harry was still looking somewhere far away.

"Yes, it does matter that he didn't tell you. Do they still love each other?"

"I don't know. I guess not. Justin has been repeating that he only wants me, but how the hell can I trust him now?"

"You threw books at him?"

"Yeah."

"And drowned his MP3 player?"

"Yeah.."

"Okay I'm the most interested about this tripping thing. Did he really strip for you? Was it hot?"

"Shut up Zayn, this is serious."

"And he said that he was sorry and that he only wants you?" Harry continued.

"Yes."

"Are you still mad at him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"Umm well yea...I guess."

He was silent a while, kissed his next fan and then turned to me.

"Okay so this is the deal. You made him work for it, you got him to apologize and he says that he only wants you. I can bet on my life that he will never ever do anything like that again. And they ways he keeps looking at you, I can bet mine and Zayn's life on it too. He only _want you Cody_. It so obvious. He is suffering so bad and all he wants to do is make this whole stupid thing up to you. And that means a lot of make up sex and a lot off buying you gifts. So if I was you, I'd forgive him. " he said and then turned to his next fan.

"Yeah, Harry The Man has spoken. And I agree with him." Zayn said from next to me.

"Wow." was all I managed to get out.

Evert came to pick me up after the karaoke thing.

"So what's the next thing?" I asked him excited.

"You are gonna kiss Cody." I stopped on my tracks and stared at him

"What?"

"You heard me. Your next mission is to kiss Cody. Right now."

"What?"

"Oh camoon snap out of it. Camoon we have to make you look hot." he said and dragged me back to the dressing rooms.

"Okay what what what is going?" I asked but was only slammed through the door.

"Okay first, go brush your teeth. I'll pick clothes for you." he said and pushed me towards the toilet. I did as I was told, found a tooth brush – that was new and I a packet – and started brushing.

"Whot ifs goingg onn?" I asked him

"Shus and brush. All you need to know now." I huffed and finished. When I walked back he threw clothes at me.

"Put those on. Now." Evert said. There was a white dressing shirt, suit jacket and jeans. I nodded and put them on. When I was buttoning it up he stopped me.

"No, leave like four buttons open." he said. I looked at him but did as I was told.

"And for your hair. We need that kind of just shagged look so, put your head down." he said. I stared at him so he grabbed me from the neck and pushed my head towards the floor.

"Hey!"

"You are just so slow sometimes." he said and I heard a cork snap open.

"Are you gonna rape me?" I asked. He chuckled and said:  
"No, only your hair. Stay down." he said and ran his fingers through my hair with geely fingers.

"Okay up." he said and then corrected the hair do a bit. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked hot. My shirt was open, showing my colllar bones, and chest, my hair was a mess, but a good, really hot mess. I nodded in agreement.

"Now go go go." he said and ushed me out from the door.

"Okay so Cody is in the kissing booth, so get in the line, give him like 50 dollars and kiss the life out of him." he instructed while we walked.

"There's a kissing booth?" I asked.  
"Yeah. It was my idea." he said and walked so fast that I had to do these little sprints to keep up.

"Wow. That is an excelent idea."

"I know. Okay here we are, the second one is Cody's line. Look here." he said and I turned towards him. He lifted my chin and sprayed spicy perfume at my neck.

"Wow. That smell really good." I said and sniffed the air.

"I know. I use it when I want to get laid. It works every time." he said and smiled.

"Okay good luck. Now go." he said and pushed me in the line. There was about three girls in front of me and I nervously waited. Cody didn't see me and I was happy he didn't. Two girls, I counted and took a shaky breath in. My phone beeped and I took it out and saw a message from Evert.

"_Say something flirty to him." _it said and I smiled. Suddenly it was my turn and saw Cody sitting at the table, talking with Harry Styles. He wasn't looking at me, so I took one last deep breath in and walked towards him.

"Oh no you didn't!" I cried out to Harry.

"Yes we did!" Behind the stage while the concert was still going!" they exclaimed and laughed.

"What can I get with fifty bucks?" came a raspy voice and then a fifty dollar bill was in front of me. I looked up and what I saw, was pure sex. I was pretty sure that an sex angle had just fallen from heaven. And so did everyone else. The whole table had gone silent and every eye was on the guy in standing in front of me.

Justin had his shirt buttoned open so down that I thought it would be the same just to take it off. Like now. And his hair...Oh my dear lord. It was all messy and pure sex and he was biting his lip. I stared at him for a long while until Harry poked me in the ribs.

"Camoon Cody, give the guy what he wants." he said and winked. I looked down at the bill.

"It's only five dollars." I croaked out and cursed my voice that seemed to be laying somewhere far away. He smiled wickedly and made my stomach turn and put his hands on the table and leaned closer.

"Then you'll just have to give me some extra." he said in a low raspy voice and I almost came in my pants right there.

"O-okay. I-I can do that. " I said and the smell hit me. It was spicy and soft and it twirled around me like a beautiful melody. It wrapped around me and made me shiver. I had closed my eyes at some point and hastily opened them again.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Justin asked. I didn't answer, only got up so fast that my chair fell down behind me. I grabbed him from the neck and pulled him violently closer. I crushed my lips on his and dig my nails in to his skin. He made a low moan that just went straight down to my dick and I kissed him harder. I pushed my tonguue past his soft lips and devoured his mouth. I battled with his tongue and ther was no way I was gonna let him take control. I searched every corner of his mouth and pulled him closer. The stupid table was between us and then just simply climbed over it, keeping our lips locked and our tongues touching. He helped me over and then lifted me on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and cupped his face with my hands. Our breaths came out out in fast short gasps and we were sharing the air. He put me down to sit on the table and ran his hand up my tight. I moaned shamelesly and eared a small "oh god" from him. His hand crept up my tight and was almost at it's goal when there was someone talking.  
"Hey hey guys? I've been trying to coucgh politely for the past five minutes but seriously. No matter how hot that is, there are children here." I heard Harry's voice. I smiled in to the kiss and we slowed down. After a while I just rested my head against his and looked in to his eyes.

"Thank you." I heard Harry say.

"Oh shut up Harry, they are having a moment." Zayn said but I was sure I heard them kiss. Justin pecked and nibbled on my lips and I was ready to do it right here on the table.

"Oh god please stop or I we'll do it right here, no matter if there are children or not." I whispered shakily. I felt his grip tighten on my legs, like he was gathering all his control and then moved away.

"Okay. I'll wait for you." he said and took a step back. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in to one last passionate kiss. Then he pulled away and exited the line.

"Wow, that was quite a show." Harry said. I turned around and, slid across the table and sat back on my seat.

"Well what can I say. The guy gave me forty bucks extra."

Author's Notes:

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? 9 250 WORDS?+?+++? WHAT!

Okay I don't even know. Please tell me what you thinkkkk? I'm not sure about this one :)

Love you ALL.

Twitter -neongiraffeblog

Tumblr -neongiraffeblog

neongiraffeblog

. I


	24. 24 An NTD

**Chapter 24; An NTD**

We were still sitting at the booth, all thought it was already closed. We were waiting for someone to come and tell us where to go next but because we were too lazy and it was a nice conversation, we didn't go and ask anyone.

"He did? Forty bucks? But still, that was worth _way_ more than forty bucks." Harry exclaimed and I just laughed.

"Oh shut up, you are just jealous because we can't do that." Zayn said and rolled his eyes. Harry only huffed and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Oh now he's moping! Just remember that this whole thing was your idea!" Zayn said smiling.

"Okay what the hell are you guys talking about?" I asked confused, making Zayn smile wickedly.

"Well little Harry here thought it would be a great idea to do an NTD. " Zayn said. That made me even more confused.

"An NTT?"

"No, NTD, a No Touching Day. It's where you are not allowed to touch your partner for certain amount of time." Zayn explained.

"And how is that a good idea in any way?" I asked.

"That's what i thought. And what he is thinking right now." Zayn said and nodded where Harry was sitting.

"I read that it would be a nice chance and and spice up your sex life! And you didn't tell him the whole thing." he defended.

"Wait what there's more?" I asked and glanced between Zayn and Harry. They smiled at each other and then Harry leaned closer.

"Yes there is. There are rules. First one is that you obviously can't touch each other. Secondly, it's not just a day, it's more of a seducing competition. You can touch each other, but only to try to make the other one give in. For example, I can kiss his neck and try to make him give in, but he can't touch me while I'm trying to seduce him. If he does touch me and give in and we end up having sex, he loses and I win. The prize is that you can make the other do anything you want. So basically, you are trying to get the other one have sex with you and try to avoid getting seduced yourself. So the rules are that if the other is trying to seduce you, you can't touch them and vise versa. And you can't touch on the daily basis, like no hugging or cuddling or good night kisses or anything " Harry explained. I thought about it was silent for a while.

"So can you kiss normally?"

"No."

"But you did! Just a while ago!"

"Yeah well, that was our last one. Now the game is on." Harry said and winked to Zayn. He looked unimpressed and just raised his eyebrows.

"You are gonna have to do a lot better than that to make me fall in bed with you." he said and I chuckled. That got me thinking about bed and Justin and that got me blushing.

"I'm not the only one thinking about falling to be here, am I?" Harry asked and nudged my shoulder. I blushed hard and looked down.

"Oh I was right!" Harry exclaimed and smiled widely.

"Give the boy a break. He just snogged the hottest guy I mean the second hottest guy in the world and haven't got laid in a while. Right Cody?" Zayn said and quickly corrected himself when Harry shot him an angry look.

"So how long has it been?" Harry asked curious.

"What? I am not gonna tell you!" I said shocked.

"Oh you are. So how long?" I blushed but answered.

"About like three weeks I guess-"

"Three weeks? Oh hell how did you survive? I mean in three weeks me and Zayn would have done it like 300 times-"

"Exaggerating a bit here are we?" Zayn cut Harry.

"Okay _maybe _but still, that is a long time right?"

"Yes it is. I do have to admit that." Zayn said and nodded. I fidgeted a bit but asked them anyway.

"Well umm we haven't actually done _it_ but you know we have done other stuff and so does that count?"

"You haven't done what? You mean like full on sex with his dick in you ana-"

"Harry! Camoon! Sex is a beautiful thing, you can't talk about like that!" Zayn cried out and smacked Harry.

"Hey no touching!" Harry cried out.

"Oh believe me _darling_, there were no romantic thoughts behind that." Zayn said and made Harry narrow his eyes.

"Oh cammon guys stop. So how long d'you thing you are gonna keep this up?" I asked them curious.

"Well when it comes to Zayn's stamina, very long and very quick recoveries like oooh man-"

"Harry shut the fuck up." Zayn snapped but his soft facial expression didn't quite match his words. They looked at each other fondly and I sighed dramatically.

"No you are not gonna start staring in to each others eyes dreamily, I am not watching that." I said and waved my hand in front of both of their faces. They seemed to snap out from it, which was a relief.

"Thank god." I muttered under my breath. " So how long are you gonna do this?" I asked them again. They looked at each other and then turned to me and spoke in unison.

"As long as it takes." I just chuckled at looked at them. Their faces didn't falter even the slightest bit.

"You..You are serious?"

"Yep." they said.

"I want to win." Harry said and Zayn nodded agreeing.

"Wow." was all I could say. They just laughed and patted my back.

"Hey guys, time to chance the station. Harry, Zayn with Tom and Cody, come with me." I suddenly heard Evert say from behind me. I turned around and smiled. Harry and Zayn got up and I followed their lead and we shook hands.

"It was nice meeting you. Could we exchange numbers?" Harry asked.

"Oh you haven't been allowed to touch me for ten minutes and now you are already asking other guys numbers? Wow impressing." Zayn said and Harry only gave him a pointed look, asking if he was serious.

"Umm yea sure. Just dial your number and I'll call you." I said and smiled. Once we all had each others numbers, we said goodbye and they went with some guy and I walked with Evert. He kept glancing me and I knew that he wanted me to tell how it went with Justin, but I refused to say anything.

"So..." he started. I only smiled to myself, knowing that he wanted to know so badly but he would just have to work for it.

"So?" I answered.

"_So_..." he said and looked at me.

"Do you want to know something, or is "so" just your new favorite word?" I asked him innocently and smiled. He closed his mouth and squeezed it in to a tight line. I saw how he was battling with himself, whether to try to make me say it, or just give up and ask. I knew that there was no way I would let him win and just blurt everything out. He looked at me a while longer and then decided.

"Oh camoon just tell me!" he exclaimed and I just laughed.

"Okay okay! I'll tell you!" I said and threw my hands in the air. He stopped walking and turned to face me, staring me so intently that it was almost scary.

"He came to my booth." I said. He looked at me his eyebrows raised and his stare was getting even scarier.

"He kissed me...?" I tried but he kept staring at me.

"Could you not like stare at me so scarily, you are freaking me out." I asked and started walking again.

"Seriously? That's all you're giving me?" he asked and took couple quick steps and caught up with me.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked him confused.

"Did he look hot? Was it a good kiss? Was there tongue? Did he turn you, was there like dry humping?" he listed like I should have known that already. I stopped walking and looked at him to decide if he was serious.

"Yes, he did look hot, yes it was a very good kiss, yes there was tongue and no there was no dry humping."

"There totally was dry humping." he stated.

"There wasn't!"

"Oh shut up, I know Justin and when a guy looks like that and haven't been getting laid for like a month now, there is always dry humping." he said with a cocky grin.

I tried to argue, but nothing came out so I just started walking again.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed and did a small victory jump in the air. I didn't even bother answering. There was a moment of silence and we kept walking.

"So..." he started again.

"Again with the "so's"?

"Yes okay fine, I'll cut to the case; are you gonna have sex tonight?" he said. My head snapped to look at him and then I glanced around to see if anyone heard that. No one was looking at us oddly so I thought I was safe.

"Keep it down will you?"

"Sex is a perfectly normal-"

"Oh you are _not_ giving me the sex-is-perfectly-normal-and-beautifull-thing talk. No. Way" I stopped him mid sentence. He smiled widely and patted me on the back.

"Okay fine. But are you?" he pushed.

"I don't know! Maybe? I don't know?"

"Do you want to? Are you getting tired of your right hand?" he asked and I just looked at him my mouth open.

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Nothing. So are you gonna do it tonight?" he repeated.

"Well I do have my umm...Needs and now that things are better between us, it might mean that we might be umm...Physically active." I finished.

"Needs? Physically active? What are you, the president?" he chuckled.

"Well unlike you and Harry, I do not like to discuss my sex life in public with a loud voice." I shot.

"Oh your words hurt me Cody dear. No not really. I just want to know, so that if you do decide be physically active, that I can give you some advice." he said and stopped.

I stopped too and looked at him.

"What kind of advice?" I asked reservedly.

"Well how much do you know about sex with a guy?" he asked. I looked down and sighed.

"Well not much..." He only smiled and took my by the hand and sat me down on a nearby wooden table.

"I mean, I do know what goes where and stuff but I'm not...Good at it." I said and avoided his eyes.

"That is a good start. And that's why you have me, I'm gonna make you so good that he'll be begging for more even after the tenth time." he said and smiled reassuringly.

"So you know the basics, but we have to make you comfortable in bed. And what I would suggest, is let Justin do all the work, but be still in control." he explained. My face told exactly as I felt - I had no idea what he was talking about.

"So basically, you sit down –or lay down in this case - and let him make you feel good. But not let him take the control. You are not submitting, you will tell him that you are the boss now and he will understand, but he will do all the work. Does that clear it out?" he asked.

"Yes, I guess. But..how do I do that?" I asked.

"It's easy. You need to be dominant, tell him what you want and that you want it now. He will think that it's so hot, you dominating him and almost faint right there. And he deserves to work for it with then way he's been acting lately." he said and combed his hair out from his eyes.

"Ookayy...So how do I do that again?" He smiled and winked and then leaned closer like he had a big secret to tell.

"You do dirty talk." he whispered.

"What?" I whispered as loud as I could but still keeping it as a whisper. "I do dirty talk? I can't talk dirty! I'm not even remotely sexy!" I whispered furiously. That made him stare at me his eyes wide and mouth open. He leaned back to sit straight and looked like he had a hard time trying to decide what to say.

"You...You are not even _remotely _sexy. What the hell is wrong with _you_?" he asked like I just told him that banged his mother.

"Yes...?" I drawled out scared.

"Cody Simpson. We need to have a conversation." he said and suddenly leaned back on the table towards me.

"We do?" I asked startled by his sudden movement.

"Yes. If you do not believe in yourself, Justin is not gonna buy this being dominant thing and that results in you not getting the best fucking shag in your life. Do you understand me?" he asked and suddenly reminded me of a general and I was the newbie solder who didn't know a thing about military life yet.

"Yes..?"

"What was that?" he asked loudly.

"Yes! I do get you!"

"Good. We have a lot of work to do, so you better listen up and do exactly as I tell you to. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. First we have to make you believe in yourself. Because you are so hot that when you walk in to a room, ninety percent of the guys and girl in the room will first have a heart attack and then go to the nearest toilet and wank for the rest of the day thinking about you." he said and I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"What? What the hell are you-"

"Okay great. Now get up. We have around fifteen minutes to do this before you and Justin have to be in the next station so get your ass up and let's go." he said and before I even had time to process his words, he hauled me up from my arm and was dragging me away from the table.

The actual location was a park and my previous stations have all been right next to each other, so I haven't seen the rest of the park yet. Evert was dragging me past my kissing booth and across a small wooden bridge and forwards towards a bigger open area. Little booths just like mine had been scattered around with different celebs greeting and talking to their fans. It was late summer, slowly turning to autumn and whilst the grass was still green, the leafs in the threes had started to turn more in to the shades of yellow and orange.

With the fences surrounding the area it felt like we were at our own little world, where everyone were happy and in peace. The fences were about three or four meters high and made from thick wood, with a metal structure holding it up. The wood had been painted to look like a forest, making it feel like the park went on forever, no matter where you looked. I focused on the sounds and smells, taking in the fresh air and the quiet flow of the small river which flowed right in the middle of the park. Amongst the sounds of laughter, light wind and talk I could faintly catch the sound of a bird singing.

When we reached the open area, he dragged me next to a large water fountain that resembled a swan.

"Okay now we are gonna do a poll." he said and started to look around.

"What? Right here?"

"Yes. Hey you!" he yelled to a short girl walking past us. She turned to look at Evert and he walked to stand next to her. They talked a while and then the girl looked at me and nodded. They walked back to me and Evert smiled widely.

"So Jessica was it?"

"Yes." the girl answered.

"Okay Jessica, would you be so kind and tell if you think Cody here is hot." Evert asked and my eyes widened.

"Yes. Totally." she said and raked me with her eyes up and down.

"Would you have sex with him?" Evert asked and I tried to signal him with my eyes to shut the fuck up. He only smiled and looked at the girl.

"Hell yes." the girl said and smiled at me. I gave her a hesitant smile back, trying at least to be polite.

"Why do you think Cody is hot?" Evert asked her an I felt myself blushing. The girl looked me up down again and then answered smirking.

"He has really beautiful blue eyes. Very nice body. He looks like a funny guy." the girl said and I just hoped she was done some time soon.

"Very well. Thanks a lot Jessica!" Evert said, shook her hand and she was off. As soon as she couldn't hear us anymore, I jumped next to Evert to demand answers.

"What the hell was that?" I asked in a whisper, when in reality I meant "what the fuck do you think you are doing and if you don't tell me I'm gonna hang you from that water fountain from your balls in just a few short seconds." He just looked unimpressed, so I was pretty sure he didn't quite get my message.

"I told you, I'm making a poll"

"Yeah I got that but you failed to mention that it's about me!"

"In my defense, you didn't ask. And hey that's a great idea, let's name this poll "HHDYTCI"!" he said happily.

"The what?"

"How Hot Do You Think Cody Is – poll."

"What is up with these letter combinations today..." I muttered to myself.

"Okay next!" he said and bounced on the next person he saw.

"For fucks sake..." I muttered under my breath. This time it was a tall brown haired guy.

"Hello what's your name?" Evert asked.

"Tom."

"Okay Tom, we are doing a little survey here and it's called "How Hot Do You Think Cody Is." Would you care to tell us if you think Cody here is hot?" Evert spoke like there actually was a cameraman recording this.

"Yes I do." Tom said and smiled at me.

"Why so?"

"He has a really handsome face, blue eyes, cute nose, big lips. I can imagine when he smiles it would be totally hot." Tom said and kept smiling at me.

"So let's see it." Evert said this time talking to me.

"See what?" I asked warily.

"Your smile. " he said. "Now." he added when I opened my mouth to argue. I have to say, smiling under pressure is hard. Getting it to look natural is really hard, I would say nearly impossible. I tried it anyway, but was sure that it looked more like someone was squeezing my balls in their hand and then asking me to smile widely. It seemed to please Tom and Evert thought.

"I knew it." Tom said and raised one eyebrow at me and gave me a flirty smirk.

"Wouldn't mind to see that smile more. And that mouth too." he said and then Evert thanked him, turned him around by his shoulders and pretty much pushed him away.

"Great thanks it was nice meeting you Tom!" Evert said. Tom turned once more and smiled at me and did some hand and hip movements that made very clear just what he would like to see my mouth do.

"Oh my god Evert! Did you see that?" I asked as soon Tom got the hint and kept walking.

"Yes. This is getting a bit dangerous. Let's keep going. Hey you there!" he answered and talked to a blond girl. She was wearing so much make up that it made me wonder if it hurt her. Her eyebrows were really dark and thick and just very unnatural, there was so much eye make up and liner and eye shadow that I wondered how she kept her eyes open. All of that was finished by like five degrees too dark foundation, red lipstick and very very pink blush.

"Hello, what is your name?" Evert asked.

"I'm Jenny." she said while chewing a bubble gum.

"Okay Jenny, we are doing a survey here. Do you think Cody is hot?" Evert asked once again. She looked at me a second, then to my surprise took a stepped closer until she had crossed the line of personal place by like three steps and all I could smell was a strong perfume. She looked at my face and blew a bubble with her gum.

"Yes." she finally said.

"Okay good. Can you tell us why?" Evert asked and looked a bit confused himself. I made a mental note to really hang him by his balls. Then she lifted her hand and ran one finger from my cheek down to my collarbone. Her fake nail was really sharp and I fought not to move away from her and tensed my body. Don't show fear or the bear will attack you or something. She apparently read it differently, because she smiled and kept moving her finger down my chest.

"He has a very nice face. And his body." she said and opened her hand and pressed it against my chest. "very nice too." she said and smiled blew another bubble. Then she moved her hand down and I was so sure she was gonna take my dick from my pants and start playing with it right here and right now but gladly Evert ran in to my rescue.

"Okay thank you Jenny! You can go now thank you very very much!" he said and took her by the shoulders and guided her away from me. When she and perfume were gone Evert turned to look at me. I only gave him a pointed look.

"Sorry about that. But you get the point don't you?" he asked.

"What point? That if you go the street people will start to molest you? Yeah I got that point." I said sarcasticly and raised my eyebrows.

"Oh my god I didn't think people came dafter than Justin. No, that was not the point, the point was that you were so hot that you make normal people want to molest you right in the open." he said with tone like I was a small child and he was telling me that you can't eat the door knob, it is not food.

"What? No! You are getting this all wrong! You just happened to pick the craziest people, it doesn't have anything to do with my hotness."

"Oh my dear lord Jesus and monkey butt"he cursed and turned around. Just when I was about to ask what he was doing, he stopped a guy with blond curls.

"Hello and excuse me. I am trying to make Cody here understand that in the hotness scale from 1 to 10 - one being not hot and then being burning hot - he is around 12, can you tell him that I'm right?" he said and I felt like dying.

The guy looked at me like all the others and then turned to Evert.

"No, I think you are wrong." he said and my head shot up from looking at my shoes.  
"See Evert see? I told you!" I said and was about to a victory dance when the guy continued speaking to Evert.

"I think he is around like 25 to be honest. " he said and I stopped on my tracks.

"What? I asked the same time that Evert laughed and patted the guys back.

"That's what I'm talking about. Can I ask you are gay?"

"No, but I would totally turn gay for him. I mean like seriously, the grass is _so_ much greener in the other side." he said and eyed me.

"Thank you very much!"´Evert said and the guy walked away.

"See? You are totally hot and if you can't see it after that, I have no idea what I can do with you." he said and walked back next to me.. He glanced at his watch and cursed.

"Oh shit we have to fly. You are supposed to be in the next station like right now." he said and then he was dragging me again. After couple minutes we were in front of another booth which had a big sign saying "Meet & Greet Justin & Cody!" with big bold green letters. Justin was already sitting in the booth and waved happily when he saw us. Evert stopped me about ten meters from the booth and turned to me.  
"Okay, the game starts right now. Be very flirty, but don't let him do anything. Dirty talk. Be like very suggestive but without being too straight forward okay? Good now go." he blurted out and then pushed me towards the booth. I had absolutely no idea what I was supposed to. Not at all. I was super nervous and shaking when a guard let me enter the booth after checking my identity. When I stepped in I saw that Justin had turned around in his chair and was smiling at me widely.

"Hi honey!" he said and got up. I smiled and he walked in front of me and hugged me.

"I missed you." he whispered in to my ear while holding me tight.

"I missed you too." I whispered back and caught glimpse of Evert mouthing me "_dirty talk_" and then quickly moved away.

"I mean umm we should get back to work. Like really...hard work." Justin looked at me oddly but nodded.

"Yea sure, sit down." he said and waved towards on of the chairs. I saw Evert again mouthing me and with narrowing my eyes and focusing on his lips I managed to figure out that he said "_in control_". I nodded and then looked at Justin again.

"No! I mean umm you first! I am telling you so!." His eyebrows raised and he looked very confused.

"Umm okaayy. I will sit down first if that's what you want." he said and indeed sat down looking at me oddly.

"Yes! That is what I want!" I exclaimed and tried to sound confident and dominant.

"Okay umm well are you gonna sit down?" he asked and I saw the slightest smile ghost in his lips. I battled against being dominant and not letting him make fun of me but then I realized that I really did have to sit down.

"Yes I am. Right now!" I said and stomped on the chair rather violently. The chair made a whining noise so jumped quickly up in the fear that it was gonna break. I looked at the chair and then at Justin and then back at the chair. He looked like he was gonna burst out laughing any second now and I felt like I could just disappear somewhere really far.

"Umm do you want another chair? I can go and get one if you want one." Justin said smirking.

"No I'm fine! Totally good!" I said and sank on the chair and tried to hide my face behind anything. To my rescue came the big info magazine thing about the event that Evert told us to read. It was lying on the table so I quickly grabbed it and opened it from a random page. To my delight the magazine was really quite big and it hid my face very well, so I avoided looking at Justin as much as possible and just kept my eyes on the page. I took a moment to mentally abuse myself very harshly.

"Cody? Are you okay?" I heard Justin speak.

"What totally! Never been better!" I chirped from behind the magazine.

"You sure? You seem a little...odd."

"Yep totally good!" I said with way too cheery voice.

"Ookaay. If you say so. I was thinking that we could maybe you know-"

"Did you know that this is the tenth time this charity has been organized?" I interrupted him because I was sure that he was suggesting that something sexual and then I would have to be dominant and can you see how well that part was going?

"What? Oh umm no I didn't know. Anyways I thought after this thing we could go and-"

"Wow there are mascots here? I didn't see any did you?"

"Umm no I didn't. Like I was saying-"

"And they give candy to kids and balloons! I want a balloon!" I exclaimed like candy and balloons were the best thing this whole world had to offer.

"Cody?" Justin asked and tried to move the magazine which was covering my face. I jerked back and didn't realize that I was already sitting on the edge of the seat and felt myself falling towards the ground. I closed my eyes and tried to find something to hold on to and stop the falling. Just before I hit the floor, I heard a loud scraping noise and then an arm wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes bit by bit and saw Justin's face about three centimeters away from me. I looked past him and saw that the loud scraping noise came from his chair, which was now on the floor. He must have gotten up really quick and accidentally kicked his chair in the process. How he managed to catch me before I hit the ground, I had no idea.

I looked in to his brown eyes and saw that there was a slight touch a panic in his face left.

"I umm. Thanks." I croaked out and tried to smile.

"You are welcome. You should really be more careful. " he said and smiled. Then his face fell to my lips and I saw him gulp loudly. His lips parted and I saw his chest rise on and lower. His eyes slowly made their way back to my eyes and really slowly his tongue darted out, his teeth bit on it, before he pushed his tongue forward, slid past his lower lip, curled around it and using his tongue he pulled his lower lip between his teeth. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"_he is gonna kiss right now and I have to be dominant and how do you kiss someone dominantly?"_ I panicked inside my head.

"Yeah totally I should thanks anyway." I said and gripped the table and lifted myself up, so Justin had move up too.

"It's okay. I'm glad you are okay." he said and ran a hand through his hair.

"_do I have to like pull his hair in bed to be in charge and show who is the boss? I don't wanna do that ! Oh my god I can't do this..."_

He lifted his chair from the floor and sat back on it. I noticed how he moved the chair closer than it was before it fell. I took a deep breath in and focused on the magazine again, this time I kept it on the table in front of me.

Suddenly I felt a hot breath against my skin, starting from near my ear and then sliding over my cheek. Then I felt Justin rest his head on my shoulder.

"What interesting facts are you reading now?" he asked. I was distracted so badly by his breathing caressing my skin that I took me awhile to realize that it was a question.

"Oh yeah umm nothing. Just basic stuff about the event." I said and felt how my cheeks were getting hot.

"Oh really? Care to read me some?" he asked and frowned a bit.

"Umm okay sure." I said and started reading.

"This is the tenth time that this charity event has been organized and every year we have a different charity where were we try to collect money. Last year was our best year, we gathered around half a million euros for the oh." I read and suddenly felt Justin''s hand rest on my thigh under the table.

"The oh what?" he asked teasingly but didn't move his hand.

"The umm. The kids with cancer and for the hospitals treating them. This year we hope that _ohngg_." I read and then Justin slowly moved his hand up my thigh and I let out a strangled sound.

"We hope what?" Justin asked whispering to my ear. I took a shaky breath in and he squeezed my thigh.

"We-we um..We hope that this year we could reach one million dollars. It is gonna be hard _oh dear jesus_" I breathed out as he squeezed my dick slightly.

"Oh it is gonna be hard. _Really hard. _As hard as it will ever get. " he whispered in a deep voice that was just pure sex right there. I lifted my gaze and saw Evert walking towards us. I mouthed him "help me" and tried to move my eyes to my right where Justin was currently molesting me and then back to Evert. He seemed to get the hint, fastened his steps and I felt a rush of relief wash through me.

Couple seconds later he reached our booth and while Justin was licking my ear, he coughed loudly. Justin looked up his mouth open. Any other day this would have been either really funny or really embarrassing.

"Justin." Evert said formally.

"Evert." Justin said and sat up straight and moved away from me.

"Can I borrow Cody here for a second?" Evert asked and nodded to my direction.

"Yes you can!" I said and was up and out from the booth quicker than a gazelle being chased by a lion.

I rushed out from the booth and met Evert behind it.

"What the hell was going on? He looked like was eating you out right there!" Evert exclaimed.

"I know! I tried stopping him and do the dirty talking but somehow it ended up him talking dirty to me and molesting me right there! I have no idea what happened!" I answered him and the bodyguard that was guarding our booth looked at oddly so I just smiled at him. He smiled back and the respectably looked away.

"What are you talking about? You were supposed to be the boss!"

"I tried! I tried the dirty talking thing and to be dominant but it all went pear shaped and I panicked and then his hand was suddenly on my thigh and he was whispering in to my ear I was so far from being the boss it's almost funny." I said and hid my face behind my hand.

"Okay let's wind a bit. How did you talk dirty to him?"

"I said that we should go to work. Really hard work." I answered and then watched as his face went from confusion to try and hold his laughter.

"You umm. You what?" he said and bit his lip hard trying to avoid bursting out laughing.

"What? I tried!"

"Okay umm. I don't know what you think dirty talking is, but that is not it. I'm sorry Cody but umm. We have to work on that." he said and somehow managed to keep a straight face.

"And then what happened?" he asked.

"Then I tried to be dominant and all and that didn't work. Then I fell from my chair and he saved me and then he was shoving his hand down my pants. And whispering nasty things to my ear..." I said and kicked a small stone.

"Okay so, basically things went the exact opposite as they should have gone." Evert said and I nodded. "We will just have to fix that." he said with a calculating expression.

"I have an idea." he said and his face brightened. Then he searched around his pockets and pulled out a small box, the size of a cigarette pack and opened the lid. He pulled out something that looked disturbingly like a peace of someone's skin. It was a small round shaped thing. After closer inspection I saw that it was a ear bud.

"Put that in to your ear." he said and gave me the thing. I looked at it a second but did as he said. When it was in, he moved my hair a bit so to cover it.

"Now I will leave a small mic on the table so I can hear what you guys are saying. I can speak to with this app in my phone and it looks like I'm just normally talking on the phone and you'll hear it from that ear bud. So just say what ever I tell you to say okay?" he explained and I nodded in agreement. We tested the thing and it worked. Evert gave me a water bottle and in the cork was hidden the mic. He told me to place it somewhere in the middle of the table and then sent me back.

"_If you can hear me cough._" I heard him talk to my ear. I coughed and he laughed. Justin smiled wickedly at me and I gulped.

"_Why are you so nervous. I'm sitting near so I can see you guys too. Just place the bottle on the table._" he said.

"Don't smile so wickedly at me." I said after wondering a while how to tell Evert what Justin was doing.

"Why not? Maybe I am feeling a bit wicked." Justin said while I sat down and placed the bottle on the table.

"_Okay he is trying to take control now, he is teasing you. Now you have to treat it like a challenge. Say something dirtier back. _" I heard him speak in my ear. I thought for a second but nothing came up.

"_Okay try like "want to take this somewhere a bit more private? Then you can show me just how wicked you feel."". _He said and my first reaction was to start arguing, but stopped myself just before I actually opened my mouth.

"_Just do it. Now And be convincing. Like you mean what you say." _I took a deep breath, looked in to Justin's eye and repeated:

"You want to take this somewhere a bit more umm..Private. Then you can show me just how wicked you are feeling." Justin's face was priceless. His first reaction was to choke on his own breathing, then he coughed couple times and the he just stared at me his mouth open.

"I umm. Yeah I mean..What..? Yeah totally that would be umm,...good." he stuttered and I smiled widely.

"_See? You did it! I think he is half hard in his pants right now. Okay sit next to him and whisper in to his ear something cheeky, something like " did the cat take your tongue?"" _Evert said and I felt much more confident than when I first stepped in to the booth. I did as he told, walked to my chair, pulled it closer to Justin and while sitting down, I leaned to his ear and whispered:

"You okay there Justin? Did the cat take your tongue?" I pulled back and sat on the chair. Justin was looking at me his mouth open and I saw a faint blush creep up his neck.

"Yeah I'm...I'm fine. Really! Totally okay." he said way too cheerily.

"You sure?" I asked and he just nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"_Wow good job Cody! Did you see that? He is nervous and he's blushing. Now leave him be just for a while." _Evert spoke and I glanced at his direction smiling.

We didn't have to sit there doing nothing for long, a guard came to us and told that he was gonna let fans in if it was okay. We both nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready?" Justin asked me.

"Yeah. This is gonna be loads of fun." I said and winked. I saw how Justin's face fell and he started blushing again.

"_Oh my Cody. You are a natural at this. But now it's time to rise the stakes. You will make him so horny that he can't leave the table for a good two hours because he has a hard on. You ready? Nod if you are." _Evert spoke and I smiled and nodded.

"_Good. Let the game begin." _

With the first fans I didn't do anything, just focused on talking to them and giving autographs.

"_Okay next time someone wants a picture, jump in to Justin's lap." _Evert spoke and I felt my confidence wash away.

"_Don't get nervous, you got this." _he reassured me like he knew that I was nervous. The next fan was the same girl from the karaoke and kissing booth.

"Hello!" she said happily.

"Oh hello. Jana right? Nice to see you again!" I said happily and Justin smiled at her.

"Yeah it is! How are you guys?" she asked.

"Very good! What about you?" Justin asked her.

"I'm really good thanks! Can we take a picture?" she asked and I felt my heart jump

"Sure. It's gonna be our first picture." Justin laughed.

"Oh cool! So can you guys umm move a bit closer?" she asked and lifted her camera.

"Yea sure." Justin said and moved closer. "Is that better?"

"Umm yeah, that is great." she said.

"_Now!_" Evert said.

"Hey wait!" I cried out. "Umm can we do something a bit differed?" I asked and grinned at Justin. He instantly looked nervous.

"Ookay. What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well I just thought that we should spice things up a bit. You know we get our picture taking quite often so..." I faded off and looked at him questioningly.

"Um yeah okay sure." Justin agreed. I stood up from my chair and turned so that my back was facing him and sat down and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. I was now sitting sideways in his lap, my arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"You good?" I asked him teasingly. He nodded and gulped. He then nervously wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You can hold me a bit tighter if you want." I whispered so quietly that no one else heard. He didn't have time to answer when Jana spoke again.

"Oh that is great! Keep that." she smiled widely and lifted her camera. We smiled and then there was a small sound and a bright flash.

"Was it good?" I asked.

"Yeah it was. Want to see?" she answered and I nodded. She walked closer and turned her camera so that we could see the picture. It was a really cute picture and I wished I could have it. We were both smiling and looked very happy.

"Hey could you maybe sent that to me in Twitter? That is a really great picture of us?" I asked her. She. beamed and nodded furiously.

"Yeah totally! I'll do it as soon as I get home. Can I have autographs too?" she asked smiling.

"Yea sure." Justin said and she gave us a picture which was somehow photo shopped that we were holding hands. Without any shirts. I saw how Justin blushed and shifted uncomfortably under me.

"Oh I didn't know that they chose this one to be one of our promoting pics for the tour." I said and laughed. Jana laughed with me and Justin smiled at me.

"Did you? I'm pretty sure they didn't mention this to us." I asked Justin and he just poked me in the ribs.

"Aha! I knew that you knew! You are gonna pay for this."

"_Yes he is gonna pay. Loong and hard." _Evert added to my ear and we signed the paper.

"Thank you so much!" Jana said happily much bounced away.

"_Now, something really hot!" _I thought for a while, took a deep breath in and thought the hell with it and just said the dirtiest thing that came out.

"How do you wanna pay and make that up for me? Do you wanna be on your back or do you prefer being on your knees?" I whispered to his ear and I heard Evert choke on something.

"_Dear mother of all monkey butts, what the hell was that?" _he said after he could breath again. I kept looking at Justin and his face was the best thing I have seen in a very long time. First he seemed to process a bit what I said, then realize what I was refraining to, then he blushed so hard that I thought he was gonna explode. He looked down and squeezed his hands in to fists on my lap.

"Blushing are we? So you are not up for it?" I whispered and then greeted the next fan. She had thick long black hair, wide smile and brown eyes.

"Hello! What's your name?" I asked her and gave Justin some time to collect himself.

"Büsra. How are you guys?" she asked happily.

"We are just fine, aren't we?" I said and turned to Justin.

"Yeah we...We are just fine. All set for...umm..Life."

"He is not high, I swear. " I joked. Justin just looked at me daftly and I smiled.

"Okay maybe he is. You never know when it comes to him." I said. "Do you want a picture?"

"Oh yes, that would be great!" she said and searched her bag for her camera.

"Umm shouldn't you like...Go back on your own seat?" Justin asked.

"Oh I'm fine here. Or do you want the picture that way?" I asked Büsra.

"No no, that is so much better. Please stay there!" she said smiling and I turned to Justin and said I told you so. He just smiled and pulled me closer surreptitiously.

"Okay 3, 2, 1!" she counted and I leaned my head against Justin's.

"Okay great! Can I get your autographs too?" she asked and we nodded.

"This is a very awkward angle to try to sign posters." Justin said while trying to reach for the poster. Then he just huffed and pulled the poster and tried to sign using my back as a table.

"Your back is uneven." he complained.

"Oh my god Justin." I said and snatched the poster from his hand and put it on the table.

"Just take your hands like this." I said and took his both hands to mine " and then under my arms" I continued and pulled his hand past my waist, under my own arms " and then sing it." I finished when I laid his hands on the table. He was now holding me, while I was sitting in his lap, facing straight forward.

"Okay fine." he said and signed the poster. When he put the pen down I did the same.

"_Okay he is blushing so hard now and looking at your ass. Use that. I'm sure you know how, where did you even need me in the first place?" _I smirked to myself and gave Büsra. the poster back. She smiled happily and left.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that indeed he was staring at my butt. I smirked wider and leaned back. I pretended to stretch and lifted my hands past my head and leaned back to his shoulder.

"You like this position don't ya? Reminds you of something that we could but just with lot less clothes." I whispered and he blushed even harder.

"_Oh my dear god what the hell Cody? You are turning __**me**__ on right now. Oh god I don't want a boner in a public place no go down down down lemons, old people, naked dogs..." _I just chuckled. Justin didn't seem to be doing any better. He was looking down and squeezing his hands.

"Oh my. Someone is getting a bit excited huh?" I teased when I moved a bit and felt that Evert wasn't the only one willing his boner down.

"It's not my fault! I have hormones and you snogged me like heaven and the you are sitting in my lap and saying all those wonderful things!" he whispered furiously to me. I just smirked at him and to emphasize my point I rolled my hips forward and the back a bit. He actually had to rest his head on my shoulder.

"Cody for fucks sake stop." he whispered.

"Hello what's your name?" I just asked cheerily.

"I'm Mark." the guy said and I recognized that he was the same one who told me he would turn gay for me,.

"Oh hello Mark. D'you want a picture?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. " he said and lifted his camera. I poked Justin so he looked up just in time to look at the camera and smile.

"You okay there Justin?" I asked him teasingly, even thought I could feel very clearly against my tight that he wasn't fine.

"Yeah I'm fine. Totally. " he said and tried to smile but it looked a bit odd.

"So can I have your autographs? I have this poster here." Marks said and winked.

"Yea sure." I said and then watched as he opened A3 sized paper and put it in front of me. Justin made a chocking sound and tried to cover it with a cough. It was a huge picture of me naked. Well I wasn't naked in the original one, but it had been photo shopped so that I was naked. In the original one I was standing in the beach wearing swimming shorts, but in this one someone had done some magic and now I was standing there in all my glory.

Justin was hiding his face behind my shoulder and I tried to hold my laughter.

"Okay. Wow. I didn't know this leaked to the internet. " I said.

"_What is going on?"_ Evert asked and I was sure that he couldn't see the picture.

"Do you like the picture Justin?" I asked him over my shoulder.

"Yes it's very lovely!" he said but didn't look up and was still hiding behind me.

"Lovely? I wouldn't describe it as lovely. More like hmm... "

"All ready to shag?" Mark suggested and I felt Justin lift ups his head. He stared at Mark with such intensity that I wondered when he was gonna suddenly ignite. Then Justin just took the pen and signed.

"Are we quite done here?" he asked and I heard Evert take surprised breath in.

"_Oh no I know that voice. He is getting very jealous and that is noot good. Not at all."_ he said and looked at Justin. His lips were pressed in a thin line, his eyes were hard and his eyebrows were burrowed. Mark leaned on the table with his hands and looked at me suggestively.

"No not actually wondering if Cody could give me his phone number or vice versa, it would be great to stay in touch after this and-"

"Sorry we don't give numbers." Justin interrupted him. Mark stood up to his full height and reminded me of a peacock opening it's feathers and trying to intimidate competition away.

"Oh and who says so?" Mark asked and I heard the challenge in his voice.

"Me." Justin said and I felt him try to get up.

"Oookay guys let's take it easy here. No one wants any trouble do we?" I asked and tried to calm them down.

"Yeah we don't. So about that number-" Mark started but I didn't hear what he said next, because suddenly I was yanked to the side with one hand on my upper back and one around my waist. Then there were lips pressed on mine and my mouth fell open in shock. That was used against me and a tongue was pushed in my mouth and then I started thinking again and _oh wow._

I wrapped my hand around Justin's neck and kissed him back. Our tongues played against each other, but Justin was far more angrier and more passionate and it showed. He was kissing me like he wouldn't ever get the chance to kiss me again. And man, it rocked my world. I had to break the kiss partly because I had to breath and partly because I was getting excited myself.

Justin sat up and brought me with him.

"Do you get now why he is not gonna give you his number?" he asked.

"_Ooh rubbing it in."_Evert spoke and I chuckled.

"That was ridiculous. See Cody was laughing too." Mark said .

"I wasn't! I laughed at at umm.. That bird over there." I said and pointed to a bird that never actually was there and everyone turned to look.

"Oh it already flew away." I said and wave my hand dismissively.

"_A bird? Good job Cody." _Evert joked and I rolled my eyes.

"So about that number-"

"Didn't you get the hint? Back the hell off." Justin said pushed me off his lap gently but sternly and stood up.

"_Okay wow things are getting serious." _

"Okay guys, let's calm down, no need to get upset about this. " I tried to calm them down.

"Yeah let Cody here save your ass huh? What a coward." Mark said.

"_Okay getting really serious here Cody do something! Or it would be nice if Justin would punch that guy.."_

"What the hell man! What is your problem? He wants me, get over it." Justin said and I saw how he was getting really angry.

"_Oh wow he did he-wants-me-not-you card. Oh egos..."_

"I really can't see why, I mean you are nothing compared to me." Mark sniggered.

"Oookay guys? Let's not do this here-"

"Excuse me? I am nothing compared to you? Are you kidding me?" Justin snorted out.

"Guys? Are you even listening?" I tried.

"No I am not. Tell me Cody what the hell do you see in him?" Mark asked and tilted his chin to Justin's direction.

"A lot more than he sees in you." Justin snorted. Then they were suddenly both staring at me, waiting for answers.

"_Oh I didn't see this one coming. I really need popcorn." _ Evert muttered to my ear.

I looked from Justin to Mark and back to Justin.

"Well tell him! I am much better than him." Justin said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my god are you two like five?" I asked.

"See? He can't come up with one good thing about you so you loose." Mark said smirking.

"What? I never said that! I would pick Justin over you any day! He is hot as hell, he can sing, he cares about me, he is an excellent kisser, he is kind and gentle and he gets me so guards, could you escort this man away?" I listed and smiled when the guards showed Mark away.

"_how romantic._"

"That's what I'm talking about." I said smiling.

"Come here."Justin said and I turned to him. He had his arms wide open and I walked in to the them and he hugged me. I felt like he was a gigantic teddy bear, he was warm and soft and would be there for me, no matter what.

"Thanks." I muttered in to his neck.

"For what?" he asked.

"For standing up for me." I said and he started to laugh. "What?" I asked and pulled back to see his face.

"I'm sorry Cody but, after all that dirty talking, it is not my fault if that sounded dirty too." he smiled and I procecced what I just said. Then I poked him in the ribs. He doubled in pain, lowered himself to the floor and whined loudly.

"Oh I'm dying! I'm dying! Man down man down help me somebody!" he cried out and I just rolled my eye and sat back on the chair to sign some more posters.

"That's it? You are just gonna ignore me huh what?" he said from the floor.

"Yup." All the fans in the line were just laughing at us.

"You are horrible you know that?"

"Yup. Do you mind getting up? People want to see more you then just your shoes." I said and he huffed but got up. Wiping his pants, he looked at me and then at his now empty chair.

"I can't stand all day." he said and I looked up at him confused.

"What are you talking about? Your chair is right there." I said and nodded at the chair. I heard Evert laugh to my ear bug.

"What chair? I can't see any chair." he said and then quickly grabbed the chair with one hand and pulled it to one corner of the booth.

"_Oh I know where this is going."_

"Can you guys see a chair? I really can't." Justin asked the fans with a straight face and all the fans just shook their heads smiling.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked him very confused.

"I guess I just have to sit with you, because I don't have a chair." he said and trying to be modest or something, shifting his wight from one leg to another, holding his hands in front of him.

"_Cheeky bastard."_

"Right guys?" he asked the fans again and all the girls giggled and nodded furiously. I rolled my eyes and signed another poster.

"_Oh how clever, he used the fans ahaha."_

"Oh so you are just gonna me stand all day?" he asked and stepped closer.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Oh camoon Cody dear. My feet are hurting." he said with a persuasive voice.

"_Oh dear Cody, please let me sit on your lap and rub your dick under the table oh please!" _Evert babbled in a high pitched voice. I almost told him to shut up but remembered how odd that would have looked.

I narrowed my eye at Justin, who was now sitting next to me and smiling sweetly.

"Fine." I said and moved over. Then I was suddenly lifted to the air and I yelped in surprise. Justin had slipped his arm under my legs and one behind my back and hauled me up bridal style bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled to him and clutched on his neck like a cat being taken down from a tree and now it was scared as hell that it would be just dropped on the ground.

"We can't both fit on that chair so you just have to sit on my lap." he said and smiled sweetly. I narrowed my eyes to him again and he just laughed and poked my cheek with his nose. Then he sat down on the chair with me on his lap. Evert was laughing so hard I thought he was gonna choke and honestly did wish that he would.

"I hate you." I said and he just laughed.

"_i think that was supposed to be" can I bang you right now?"_

"Okay let's sign some posters." Justin said and smiled a smile that made my stomach tingle. We signed posters and took pictures and laughed with the fans. When a blond girl got her poster signed and picture taken Justin leaned in and whispered to my ear.

"You were right. I do like this position, it does remind something that we could do later don't ya think?" he said and bucked his hips forward.

"_ooh the tables has been turned. He's trying to win now and we can't have that." _Evert spoke. I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

"_Okay you have to take the control back. Now."_ I thought and panicked and tried the first thing that popped in to my mind.

"How much later? Maybe in the limo huh?" Justin smiled and bucked his upwards again.

"Yeah that sounds good. Then you could show if you are just more that talk." he whispered and I knew things weren't going right.

"_Okay noo. He is winning Cody."_

"Well in the other hand I think that you should be the one proving me." I tried but knew that it sounded pathetic. Justin smirked and blew hot air in to my ear. I was pretty sure it was on purpose.

"_Ookay not going well. Umm now I know. You have to be really sexy. Do something sexy."_

"Sexy? _Sexy? _ I cant be sexy! Telling me to be sexy is the same as telling a cat not to be graceful. " I thought to myself. Then I decided to do the most cliche thing in the world.

"Do you think it's hot in here? I do." I said and started to open the buttons in my white dress shirt. I kept looking to Justin's eyes and saw how he was about to say something but his retort stuck in his throat and left him sitting there with his mouth open.

"Don't you think it's hot?" I asked him and slowly opened the third button.

"_Oh that was good. That was a classic. I did not see that coming."_

"Yea umm maybe umm a bit yeah?" he stumbled.

"_Okay it's working. Expose your neck." _Evert instructed. I did as he said and turned my neck to the left and rubbed it.

"_He looks like he is about to lick your neck in front of everyone. I would too hallelujah."_

I smiled and lowered my hand to massage my neck.

"Oh wow, I'm really tense. Could you do something about that later?" I asked him innocently. He stared at my neck for awhile and then realized that I asked a question.

"What? I mean yes! Yes sure why not sure." he spoke really fast, blushed and looked down.

"Oh." I whispered to him teasingly when I felt that he was getting excited again. We signed posters and took pictures and Justin was more than uncomfortable.

"So what did you say about the limo again? I didn't quite hear it." I whispered to him so that the fans didn't hear us. His blush has turned from embarrassment to aroused, spreading down his neck. When he didn't answer I very slowly moved my hips forwards and then back.

"_Oh my god Cody_" he half whispered and half moaned.

"Yes?" I chuckled.

"Stop." he whispered his face red.

"Why? You said that you haven't gotten laid in a long time. Why not now?" I asked and emphasized my point by doing the hip thing again.

"_Oh my god Cody stop! _You are gonna make cum in my pants in a public place!" he whispered furiously. Then we quickly smiled for a picture and while signing another poster I whispered.

"So I guess you are not an exhibitionist? I thought you could maybe get on your knees like umm yes soon as possible." I said cheerily and watched as he mentally tried to will his erection down.

"Cody!"

"What? I'm just saying. You are no the only who hasn't gotten laid in a while." I chuckled and greeted the next fan. His mental work was not working, judging by the way his boner kept getting bigger. I smiled to myself and was sure Evert was gonna like this one.

"Hey you don't mind if I get up and stretch my legs a bit?" I asked Justin smiling mischievously.

"_oooh buurn." _

I made a move to get up and Justin quickly took a hold of my hips and pushed me down.

"Don't you dare to get up or everyone in a mile radiance will see just how much I want to get on my knees right now." he hissed to my ear and then there was screaming in my ear and it hurt. Everyone on the line turned to look back who had apparently gotten to his feet and was jumping up and down, screaming and laughing his lungs of.

"YES YES YEEES!" he shouted and my ear felt like it was gonna explode. When he noticed that everyone were staring at him, he stopped his jumping suddenly and froze.

"I umm. Won the umm... Won in the a lottery. You should all go and check it out, it's near the entrance." he said and smiled. Everyone turned back to us I was still trying figure out if that beeping came from someone's phone or from my ear.

"_Sorry about that. It just that it worked! You broke him, you are the boss now! Didn't you hear what he said!? He just basically told you that you are so hot that he would kneel down and suck your dick right here! Oh my god we did it! Yeees!" _I just shook my head and smiled. But I felt really confident, it had worked and had Justin Fucking Bieber wrapped around my finger.

Or dick, it's what evs.

**Author's Notes:**

OH MY DEAR GOD. IT'S 10 800 WORDS WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL FUCK MONKEYS BUTT.

Sorry about the delay, I just couldn't write, nothing came out and blaah. But I'm kinda glad that I did wait, I like this chapter haha.

Thanks to everyone who review, talk to me on twitter, ask questions or just read this fic, you mean the world to me.

And HAPPY BIRTHDAY to the guy who's birthday was today! I can't find our conversation on twitter so I don't know what your name was I'm so sorry! Send me a message in twitter or review below so I can congratulate you personally!

LOVE YOU ALL ! FINALND LOVES YOU ALL

hey btw are there any Finns here? Just curious.

#neongiraffe


End file.
